The Christmas Wish
by artgalmd
Summary: Lante story that takes place a year after Dante is shot.
1. Chapter 1

(I started this story as a one-shot idea, but the characters refused to be silenced. Let me know what you think.) Brenda

Dante looked down at the file on his desk, the words on the page blurry and unclear. His focus was definitely not on police business. He glanced up at his partner, Ronnie Domestico who was pacing back and forth, and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"What," Dante said, not hearing a word that Ronnie had spoken for the last five minutes. His left hand kept gravitating to the pocket of his brown leather jacket, reassuring himself that the box was still there. This was not a dream. He was really going to do this. He had never been so nervous in his entire life.

The last nine months had changed his life so completely. Finding out that his father was Sonny Corrinthos and that his mother had known all of his life, had derailed him. It had uprooted every belief that he had growing up about his father. Hell, he had imagined his father was some superhero off fighting crime in the big, bad city. He had never once imagined that his father was the crimelord, the very enemy that he fought to bring down for so long. It was a tough pill to take and he felt really honored that Lulu stood by him through it all.

"Falconeri, hello, anyone home," Ronnie shouted while waving his hand in front of Dante's face.

"The commish, wants us to go over this case again. See if we can find anything that we might have missed the first time around. I mean, this guy is really whacked. " Ronnie said, looking at his partner closely. It was obvious that Dante was not focusing on anything that he had to say.

"Just this morning they found him outside Kelly's, dressed in a red suit," Ronnie said with humor. Dante didn't even flinch.

" He had his trusty elves, Milo and Max beside him. They were serenading everyone. You might know the song, _Jailhouse Rock_," he continued smacking Dante on the top of his head.

"Ouch," Dante said irritably. He had been daydreaming about Lulu's reaction to his question tonight and wish fulfillment, only to be interrupted by visions of Jason in a santa suit. He had to shake his head vigourously to eliminate that picture.

"Go home, Falconeri. I'll cover for you with Mac. Don't you have holiday plans with Lulu and her family. Go on, get outta here," he said practically shoving Dante out of the precinct.

"The party is not for hours," Dante replied while Ronnie pushed him out the door. He was avoiding the Spencer dinner at the Haunted Star, especially Tracy. Luke Spencer had left town several months ago and was rumored to be galavanting around in France somewhere. Dante really needed him to reappear at this party. His nerves were getting the best of him, he needed Luke's permission, and tonight of all nights he really didn't want to have to ask Tracy for Lulu's hand in marriage.

….........

Lulu lay curled up on Dante's leather couch waiting to surprise him. She had decorated his apartment with Christmas garland and scented candles that smelled like gingerbread. Hanging from the ceiling were white paper snowflakes that sparkled when the light touched them. Above the door she had carefully and strategically placed the mistletoe. She wanted to surprise Dante when he opened the door. He never ceased to surprise her. She remembered fondly the first day they met at Jake's almost two years ago. At the time, she thought that his cheesy pick-up lines were awful and she spent months toying with the idea of going out with him. But, today she lived for those pick-up lines and her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw him. She was crazy about him.

For the first time in her life, she was complete. It was "them against the world," and screw anyone who got in their way. She loved him and he loved her. That was all that mattered. They had weathered the storm, survived Sonny's trial and still managed to come out of it unscathed. This was their time to be happy. Finally, to put themselves first. That was Lulu's Christmas wish. Dante had once said that he was in the business of "wish fulfillment." Was it so wrong for Lulu to hope that her wish came true.

Sitting up on Dante's couch, Lulu looked around the apartment pleased with the results. Everything was going as planned. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. She just needed Dante to walk through that door to make it complete. She heard footsteps outside the door and jumped from the couch visibly excited.

….........

Dante was surprised to find the door to his apartment unlocked and cautiously pushed the door open, his police academy instincts taking hold. The sight that met his eyes was truly something that the academy had never prepared him for.

"Wow. Freakin Amazing. Smokin Hot." Dante said in awe, closing the door behind him. Lulu stood before him in a red lace teddy tied together by a single bow below her breasts. Dante's eyes trailed down her long, slender legs to her feet encased in a sexy pair of black heels. Lulu walked towards him, swaying her hips back and forth and Dante was entranced by her beauty. When she was within reach, his hands traced the curve of her hips, trailing his fingers up toward the bow beneath her breasts. He played with the ties his eyes smoldering with thoughts of what lay beneath.

Lulu stood nervously before Dante, her body quivering. She had never done anything this daring in her life. Looking up at the mistletoe above their heads, Lulu admitted that he was definitely worth it and with that in mind she trudged full-speed ahead.

"Well, aren't you going to open your Christmas present?"

Chapter 1

"That's What Friends Are For"

Detective Ronnie Domestico finished the notations on the police report, a petty theft, and filed it in the appropriate box for the incoming administrative personnel. People always thought that police work was so glamorous, but in reality their was a lot of paper pushing.

The precinct was quiet and only a few patrolmen remained, many having left to spend the holiday with their families. Ronnie looked around the department, desolate over going home to his apartment. His empty apartment. Christmas was a difficult time of the year for him. This one more than any other.

The media had a field day with the Corrinthos murder trial and a lot of secrets came to light that Ronnie wished had stayed buried. Primarily, his infidelities in the line of duty. His lieutenant raved about how it aided in furthering the Zacchara infiltration and the information gained had helped to solidify Falconeri's own breach into the mob organization. His wife was not so understanding. Ronnie had moved permanently to Port Charles. His wife and kids had stayed in Brooklyn. His soon to be ex-wife. Now, he was faced with a bitter divorce, spousal support and just enough money left over to pay for his shoebox apartment.

That's life, Ronnie thought to himself sarcastically. His badge came first. But, it wasn't waiting for him when he got home. It didn't listen to him rant and rave about his day at work. It couldn't snuggle next to him at night, or comfort him when he just needed someone to care.

But, Dante, oh how he envied him. He had it all. The icing on the cake, the whole enchilada and admittedly Ronnie was jealous. Why should Dante get to celebrate the holiday with family, snuggling with his girlfriend, while good ole partner Ronnie was stuck here filing papers. Sure, he had put on his jovial, santa holiday-lovin face, stuffed his face with frosted cookies and reluctantly joined in Christmas heralds, but inside he freakin hated Christmas.

Ronnie pulled his long, black woolen coat from a nearby chair and proceeded to leave for the evening. Behind him he heard footsteps and before turning answered "I am off-duty for the night. If you have a problem or want to file a complaint you will have to check with the desk clerk on-duty." Ronnie said.

"Ronald Domestico, is that anyway to talk to the woman who has fed and sheltered you all of your life," the petite, gray-haired woman questioned.

It couldn't be. Ronnie had to blink twice to believe that she really stood before him. With a great big grin on his face, he decided that he really did love Christmas. Sometimes wishes did come true, even for bah-humbug pals like himself.

"Mrs. Falconeri, what a surprise. " Ronnie exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. She stood no more than 5ft 4 inches tall and the top of her head barely reached his chest. To passersby she was the reflection of society's ideal grandmother, but he knew men that quaked in their boots when she came in sight. She was the matriarch of the Falconeri clan. Mother to four rambunctious boys and one daughter, Olivia Falconeri. In Bensonhurst, if you needed a good italian meal, or had a major sweet tooth, Grandma Falconeri was the woman to see.

"What brings you to Port Chuck, Mrs. Falconeri. A surprise visit to the family?" Ronnie winked, chuckling. He knew how much Olivia loved family gatherings. She would not be pleased that her ma was in Port Charles. In fact, he knew another family member that would not be happy as well, namely one Connie Falconeri.

"I am here to see my grandson. All of that media attention and he couldn't even be bothered to send his grandma his new forwarding address." she said smiling, holding a tupperware container in her hands.

"Are those what I think they are," Ronnie said, mouth watering. He had skipped dinner and his stomach started to rumble. He reached for the nearest canoli, but Grandma Falconeri was having none of that.

"Those are for Dante, hands off," she said swatting his thieving fingers away from the tupperware lid.

"Now you just point me in the right direction, and you can be on your way." she said looking throughout the precinct for any signs of Dante.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mrs. Falconeri, but Dante already left for the evening. But, for one of those canolis, I may be persuaded to tell you where he is," Ronnie said deviously.

Grandma Falconeri handed one of her prized canolis to Ronnie, a steely glint in her eye that said he better be telling the truth.

"Now, Ronnie, dearest, where has my favorite grandson ran off to," she asked, while Ronnie stuffed a canoli with chocolate sauce into his mouth. It dribbled down his chin.

"Mmmm. That was fantastic. You know, there is only one thing that Dante loves more than you, Mrs. Falconeri. Your famous canoli." Ronnie said while pulling a pad and pen from the desk and jotting down an address.

"And well, I am a sucker for family reunions. I know that Dante will be so pleased to see you," Ronnie continued, eagerly anticipating the outcome of this evening.

"Ronnie, you are such a dear," Grandma Falconeri said, taking the address from him and embracing him in a grandmotherly hug.

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Falconeri. Please be sure to tell Dante I said Hi," Ronnie said escorting her out of the precinct. He really was pleased and thrilled by her visit. Dante on the other hand, probabaly not so much. Ronnie wished he could be a fly on the wall when Grandma Falconeri showed up at his door.

…...............

Dante's hands lightly skimmed the sexy lingerie, moving ever so slowly, memorizing the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. He pulled her closer his hands molded to her hips and his lips mere inches from hers. Lulu's breath hitched with each slide of his palms and Dante waited, breathlessly, anticipating the next gasp. Sliding his left hand up toward Lulu's mouth, Dante traced her lips with his fingertips, the touch sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. Lulu's breath hitched for the third time and admitting defeat, Dante took full possession of her lips.

Oh my god, Lulu thought before all of her senses exploded.

With just one kiss, Dante could completely unravel her. Her body a mass of jello shaking beneath his touch. They had made love for the first time months ago and it was incredible, earth-moving and romantic all at the same time. She had chalked it up to their anticipation and frustration over the constant interruptions. So, after they were finally able to truly show how they felt about each other, she had expected that desire and need to diminish. Her fear had escalated, her mind telling her that Dante had succeeded in having sex with her and could not possibly have any further need of her.

Not so, she thought to herself, right before Dante's lips moved to nibble behind her left ear. Their need for each other had simply intensified and become insatiable. The old adage "once you've had a taste, you can never get enough" was so true, Lulu thought as Dante found that secret spot behind her ear causing her to cry out in surprise.

Dante not only heard, but felt Lulu's response to his touch, and it only increased his own need. He pulled her closer, mumbling sweet nothings in her ear, while slowly turning in that timeless dance of theirs, ultimately reaching the leather couch. Lulu's hands were tearing at the snaps on his shirt, only slowing down when they reached his muscular chest. She traced the scar in the middle, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of what one bullet had almost cost her.

Dante watched the emotions play across her features desire, sadness, anger, and he pulled her face to his showcasing everything that he felt inside, his overwhelming love and need for her.

"I didn't die. And I am not going anywhere." he stated emphatically, kissing away her tears and lowering her onto the far end of the couch. Lulu's legs shifted slightly, allowing Dante's torso to move closer, thigh meeting thigh and chests touching ever so slightly.

Dante glanced at the clock above the bookshelf, 5:45pm. "What time did you say we have to meet your family for dinner?" he said while stroking the sides of her face and placing lovebites along her neck.

"Ohh, 7pm, but no one in my family is ever on time," Lulu cried out, grasping Dante's face between her hands and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Dante was eager to comply and met her demands with equal abandon. They were so intune to each other's moans that they almost didn't register the knock on the door until it was too late.

"Oh shit. The door is unlocked," they both shouted, jumping from the couch, while attempting unsuccessfully to repair the damage to their clothing.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri," he heard bellowed from the doorway. Dante could not believe his eyes.

"Grandma," Dante said, while standing with shirt unbuttoned. He looked down at his feet. Lulu lay sprawled on the floor, her very delectable derriere on display in full-view. Her face lay hidden in her hands. She was completely mortified.

"Have you met my girlfriend, Lulu." Dante said trying to make light of the situation and trying really hard not to look at Lulu.

"Lulu, this is my Grandma Falconeri," Dante said looking down at her nearly naked form.

Lulu lifted her very red, blushing face, cradling her chin in her hands and replied "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"An Introduction to the Family"

Rossella Falconeri had spent many hours, kneeling in church and saying Hail Mary's for each of her children on their behalf over the years. Three stood out the most.

The first, when her three oldest, Salvatore, Gabino and Dino beat up Vito for stealing the prized Yankees pennant. The Yankees lost that year. Rossella prayed to the Virgin Mary to mediate to God and forgive them for threatening their little brother, and again for Vito whose transgression cost the Yankees a winning season.

The second time was when Rossella caught her dear friend's husband Carmine sharing his famous recipe for Chicken Brujo. He shouted to all of the Cirillo family that his secret was to crush the secret.....The secret was hers. She had told only one person outside of the Falconeri clan, leading her to the culprit, Gloria Cirillo. Rossella prayed to the Virgin Mary that day, once for Carmine's lies and again for Gloria's loose tongue.

But, the most memorable time was when her daughter,Olivia, confided that she was pregnant. She was fifteen years old and was about to become a mother and if that was not bad enough, she had confessed that she did not know the name of the father. Rossella had lost count of how many Hail Mary's she recited that day, and to this day she knelt in prayer every waking moment, praying that the good Lord would provide guidance.

Yes, Rossella Falconeri was a god-fearing, Italian woman and standing in the doorway of her grandson's apartment she made herself a promise to say a few dozen Hail Mary's for him on this day.

"Grandma, what a wonderful surprise. How did you know where to find me?" Dante asked nervously while one hand raked through his hair.

He walked toward her, attempting to avert her gaze from the floor and Lulu's lingerie-clad body. He gave his grandmother a welcoming hug, while simultaneously giving Lulu the thumbs-up to make a mad dash for the bedroom.

Rossella returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist, while being careful not to upset the tupperware container in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a very red, lacy form dart for the far corner of Dante's living room and then it disappeared into another room.

Rossella led Dante toward the couch and sat down beside him. She scrutinized Dante's apartment carefully, taking in the brown leather beneath her hands, the adjacent lampstand, a flat screen television on the wall and little else. It was the ideal bachelor pad.

"That sweet young man, Ronnie Domestico, jotted down your address for me." she said noting the scented candles on the table and the mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

A few feminine touches here and there, but not any immediate signs that they were living together.

She was ecstatic that Dante had a girl, but she drew the line at condoning any co-ed arrangements. After all, she had raised her grandson to be a good catholic boy.

"He seemed very eager to assist," Rossella answered, directing her gaze to Dante.

"I'll just bet he did, " Dante replied, filing that little tidbit of information away for future reference. He would have to speak with Ronnie about "surprise visits," especially when it involved family members.

"Enough about Ronnie. You have been holding out on me, Dante," Rossella interrogated.

"Talk to me. I want to know everything about your girl. What are your intentions? Why haven't you introduced her to the family? Is she Catholic? Have you met her family?" Rossella said using her hands to enunciate each word. Dante looked overwhelmed, so Rossella playfully slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I am the detective in the family!" he laughed while protecting his body from attack.

"Come here, Dante mio. Come mi sei mancato!" she said in perfect Italian, pinching his cheeks.

"Oh, how I have missed you."

"I missed you too, Grandma."

...............

Lulu reached for the red cocktail dress in Dante's closet.

Why did it have to be red?

Alongside were a few more dresses, a few folded jeans on the shelf below, as well as two or three sweaters. She was surprised when Dante suggested a few months back that she clean out a section of his closet for her clothes. Was he asking her to move in? She wasn't sure if she was ready to take that step.

Dante insisted that he was only suggesting it because he wanted her all to himself all night long. If she had clothes in his closet then she had no reason to leave in the middle of the night to go back to her apartment.

Slipping the negligee into her bag, Lulu picked up the compact mirror beside it on his bed and surveyed the damage. Not bad. Considering. She briefly touched up her eyes and cheeks and applied more mascara, contemplating how she was going to show her face to his grandmother. In retrospect, it should be easy. She had shown his grandmother more in the last thirty minutes than Lulu was sure the woman wanted or expected to see from Dante's girl.

Lulu listened to their conversation with one ear flattened against the bedroom door, attempting to hear what they were saying.

Were they talking about her?

His grandmother probabaly hated her.

Why shouldn't she?

Lulu had jumped Dante's bones right in front of her eyes.

She had bared her assets, as they were, plain as day, to his poor grandmother.

Ear firm against the door, it didn't take long for Lulu to realize that her eavesdropping through the door was ridiculous. Dante's grandmother was a very loud and boisterous woman with a voice that would give any soprano in the opera a run for their money, and Lulu had humiliated herself in front of her.

This was not the way she had imagined meeting Dante's family.

Opening the door a crack, Lulu surveiled the hallway and attempted to make a clean break for the front door. It was hopeless. Dante, the little sexy rat, had busted her escape plan.

"Hey you," Dante remarked upon seeing Lulu hovering in the hallway. He gave her the sex eyes, mentally undressing her. Her eyes grew wide and she was blushing.

"Hey you," she responded, plotting all of the endless ways she would make him pay for prolonging her mortification. She fantasized about using his very own handcuffs against him, similar to the silk ties he had used earlier this week. Oh yes, she decided. She was definately going to try this one out.

He beckoned Lulu to the couch, sliding over so that she could sit beside him, not once taking his eyes off of her. Once she was seated, Dante put one arm around her, drawing her in closer, and with the other he reached for her hand, reassuring her with a stroke of his thumb.

"Dante, you know I really should get going. Tracy is probabaly sending out a search party looking for me." Lulu added, hoping to evade any questions from his grandmother.

"The family dinner. We should bring my grandmother," Dante replied with a conspiratorial wink.

"What are you talking about? Tracy hates uninvited guests," Lulu whispered, poking him in the arm for even suggesting it.

It was no use. Dante was hell-bent on bringing her. What the hell was he up to? Lulu thought to herself.

"Grandma, Lulu and I would love for you to join us at her family's holiday dinner party. Please say that you'll come." Dante begged. He needed all of the help that he could get persuading Tracy Quartermaine that he was the best man for Lulu, and he had no doubt that his grandmother was up to the task.

Rossella soaked in all of it, the silent looks, the intimate gestures, the little nuances that spoke volumes. A wide grin spread across her face as the realization hit her. These kids were in love.

"Do they like canoli?" she replied, prying the lid from the container and beaming from ear to ear.

* * *

Ethan Lovett, bartender extraordinaire, and the newest member of the Spencer family, walked onto the Haunted Star, preparing for what should be a night to remember.

The game tables were replaced with a few large dining tables. Fine linens, crystal-cut glasses, china and sterling silver adorned the tables. In addition, each centerpiece showcased a decanter of white and red long-stemmed roses.

It was all too much if you asked Ethan.

All of this hoopla had ruined a perfectly grand gaming establishment. The cigar smoke from Luke's cuban imports was eliminated, replaced by Christmas poinsettia plants that were placed throughout the room.

However, Ethan was overjoyed that the overgrown fern plant had sprouted wings and disappeared from this coop. That plant had attacked him more times than he could count.

The only remaining constant was the bar and at this moment in time, one Tracy Quartermaine was getting sloshed behind it.

"Tracy, does Luke know that you are stealing his prized bourbon?" Ethan questioned, noticing that a quarter of the bottle was gone.

Tracy Quartermaine stood behind the bar, and tossed back her third shot of bourbon.

"Don't worry. The whiskey is next. Besides, he isn't here... is he." Tracy exclaimed sarcastically.

"He is off doing what Luke does best. Leaving. And I for one am sick and tired of dealing with the mess that he left behind."

Tracy slammed the shot glass onto the bar and reached for the bottle of whiskey.

"I think that you have had enough of that!" Ethan said, grabbing the bottle. He took a glass from the shelf behind the bar and poured a shot of Jack for himself.

"Ok, Spanky. What mess are you cleaning up now?" Ethan asked, throwing back the shot and devoting all of his attention to his favorite almost green card wife. He poured another, but before he could slam it back, Tracy grabbed it from his hands.

"I have tried to be a good step-mother." she said trying to toss the shot back unsuccessfully.

"Grrrr! That was a perfectly good shot of whiskey," an exasperated Ethan replied, reaching for it and watching with fisted hands as its contents spilled onto the bar.

"I just want what is best for Lulu,"Tracy conveyed, grabbing Ethan by the arms.

"And that is not Sonny Corrinthos' son. He is going to break her heart." she shouted.

"If he doesn't get her killed first," Tracy added.

"Sonny leaves a trail of women behind. Brenda, Lilly...she was blown-up, Carly,

Alexis, Carly again, do you get the picture." Tracy yelled.

"Dante is not Sonny." Ethan answered.

"It's in the DNA."

"You've been Luke's son all of five minutes and you already share traits. Scarily, I might add." Tracy confirmed.

"I'm just saying, give Dante a break. Lulu loves him. At least wait until you speak with Luke."

"Did someone say my name?" shouted Luke from the doorway.

"Spankey, I'm home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I Want to Marry Your Daughter"

"Don't you dare get cute with me, Luke Spencer." Tracy accused, walking furiously toward him.

She was irate over his lack of parental concern when it came to his children, but especially for Lulu. Luke always left town when family became too much, when his need for adventure and the "con" was calling. Lulu had spent her entire life wanting him to notice her and to know that she was wanted.

She idolized the "Great Luke Spencer." It was those perilous trips that made her feel closest to her father.

Tracy recognized that need. It was the same need that she shared with her father, Edward Quartermaine. The need to be seen, appreciated and valued. She saw Lulu following the same dangersome path as her father, but at breakneck speed. Lulu was blinded by love and that one-sided love was going to destroy her.

Luke may be willing to stand by and let her life self-destruct, but Tracy was not. She knew what the nervous breakdown did to Lulu and she was not going to see her travel down that road again.

"Oh come on, Tracy. Didn't you miss me even just a little, wife?" he questioned, moving closer.

"Wife?," Tracy said with indignation.

"Whose? I don't see my husband, do you?"

"That would require you staying in Port Charles for more than a few weeks. A wife would know where her husband was for the last two months." she cried out vehemently.

"Spanky, I take these little flights all of the time. You always take me back!" Luke cooed, gently putting his arms around Tracy.

"I wouldn't take you back if you begged me on both knees," Tracy said with her resolve weakening.

"What if I limped in on one knee?" Luke replied, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You have survived mobsters and murderers. You look death in the eye and spit on it. But you're not immortal, Luke. And neither is Lulu," Tracy answered.

"You didn't listen to me when she was involved with Johnny Zacchara and look where that got her. If she stays with Sonny's son it will not end well," she pleaded.

"Oh, wife. I learned months ago that I cannot control my children. Like it or not, they are adults now. I found that out the hard way with the Lucky and Elizabeth situation," Luke said rubbing his hands on Tracy's back to comfort her.

"Now, you need to loosen the step-mother ties on Lulu. Her lovelife is her business, and whether or not he will, or will not break her heart, is her call."

"Now, let's talk about something bigger than Lulu's newest admirer, what have you done to my Haunted Star?" Luke said, looking around with horror.

…...............

Ethan sat behind the bar, quietly listening to the exchange between his father and Tracy Quartermaine. He knew better than to get involved in that heated conversation. It was a no-win situation. Tracy had good intentions, but Ethan knew that in the end she would fail.

He had watched Lulu and Dante's relationship grow over the last year, and he might not admit it, but he was actually starting to believe that Dante was good for her. He was loyal, trustworthy and had integrity.

Dante had proved that during Ethan's fiasco with Kristina. Ethan still had a hard time letting go of the disbelief that he felt during that debacle. No one had believed him. But, what hurt the most was that his family actually thought that he was capable of hurting a woman.

It had been Dante that had noticed the tension when Keifer came near her, and after he continually questioned the boy, Kiefer caved. Ethan was found innocent. Ever since, Ethan saw Dante in a different light.

"Ethan, stop dawdling behind the bar, and pour your old man a drink!" Luke bellowed with arms wrapped around Tracy.

"And while you're at it, pour another for the Mrs.," he said looking at Tracy.

"Now, pumpkin, start from the beginning. Why has my gambling casino turned into the the Metro Court.?" Luke said placing a shot of bourbon in front of Tracy.

"Well, it started with Alice......," Tracy divulged.

…................

"Edward, what can I get for you mate?" Ethan called out as Edward and Monica Quartermaine entered the room. They were followed by Alice who carried several shopping bags filled with gifts.

"Love what you've done with the place," she grinned, thrilled to explore Luke Spencer's famous yacht.

In truth, Alice had a mad crush on Luke since she first met him at the Quartermaine mansion. She had heard the stories about his great adventures. How he and Laura ran from the mob and sailed across the ocean to save Port Charles from the snow-making machine with the illustrous Robert Scorpio. She was fascinated by all of it, eagerly searching the room for any signs of his past life.

"Well for starters, you can pour me a scotch. After that, maybe Tracy and that retribate husband of hers can tell me why we are spending Christmas on this floating mobship," Edward replied, waving his hands at the room.

"Make that two club sodas." Monica interrupted, her gaze directed to Ethan, Luke and Tracy.

"Do you really want to risk your health after your stroke last year?" Monica asked Edward.

"Fine, but this is all Alice's fault. If you ask me, she sabotaged our turkey dinner at the house just so she could snoop around his boat." Edward said, pointing a finger at Alice.

"Yes, Edward. I caused cook to storm out of the kitchen with the turkey because of broken water pipes. Never mind, that EVERY holiday for the past decade has consisted of dinner invitations for the entire family, INCLUDING the pizza boy." Alice said.

"You're fired." Edward replied to Alice.

"You can't fire her. I own the house she works in!" Monica shouted in return to Edward.

Luke, Tracy and Ethan sat at the bar, observing the scene before them, and as the argument escalated he turned to Ethan and Tracy and offered a toast.

"To family."

…..........

Lulu stepped onto her father's floating casino, arm in arm with Dante, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering unmercifully due to her overwhelming fear. Just once, could Tracy put aside her reservations and let her be happy. One night without any pressure from either side, and one time where they didn't feel like they were on the outside looking in. She was hopeful for this evening, praying that this could be their new beginning. Her prayers had gone unanswered. They had walked into a warzone.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lulu asked Dante, soaking in the drama that was unfolding in front of their eyes. Did he really want to introduce his grandmother to her crazy and dysfunctional family. In one corner of the room stood Edward, Monica and Alice in a heated conversation over....plumbing? On the opposite side of the room surrounding the bar, were her father, Tracy and Ethan. Her step-mother did not look very pleased to see Dante.

"Never more sure in my life!" Dante exclaimed, clasping Lulu's hand in his for reassurance. Luke's presence at the bar calmed his nerves a little bit. He always had a gut feeling that her father liked him. Not that he ever showed it. Tracy on the other hand, made no qualms about her displeasure with Dante.

"You're late." Tracy said, looking at the clock above the bar. It was fifteen minutes past.

"It is all my fault. I showed up unexpectedly," the woman standing behind Dante replied.

"Who invited you?" Tracy asked.

"Tracy, this is my grandmother, Rossella." Dante answered, pulling both of his loved ones closer.

"His grandmother." Lucy shouted into Luke's ears.

"Play nice, Spanky!" Luke fired back.

"Now are you listening to me? Do you see how serious this is? She's meeting the family!" Tracy yelled back.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't mean to be obnoxious and rude. Do you Tracy?" Lulu accused.

Dante raked his hand through his dark hair. This was not going well. What they needed was a distraction. It was at that moment that he heard the footsteps come up the walkway behind him and smelled a familiar aroma.

"Pizza's here!" Alice, Ethan and Luke chimed in at the same time, running for the door.

"Pizza?" Dante questioned, looking at Lulu. Several boxes were placed on a nearby table and Dante opened the box at the very top. He grabbed a slice of pepperoni for Lulu.

"It's a family tradition," she said dodging his slice and reaching for one with cheese only.

"I've got time. Start talking." Dante said handing a slice of tomato and cheese to his grandmother and taking a bite of pepperoni.

"Well, it started with the first turkey.....and a knife-wielding Cook chasing Edward."

"Tell me more. This is sounding more and more like a Falconeri get-together," Rossella winked at Dante.

Lulu Spencer would definitely fit into the Falconeri family. She had the all of the brazen qualities that reminded Rossella of herself when she was her age, and looking at her grandson, Rossella knew that he felt the same way.

"Walk with me," Rossella said steering Lulu away from Dante. She wanted to learn more about this girl that had captured her grandson's heart. She had never seen him react this way about any girl. In fact, Dante never brought a girl home to the family. He had dated in the past, but nothing serious.

"I want to hear all about your family. Then, I will share with you the time I caught Dante sneaking in through the window at 3am....." Rossella added, looking back at Dante.

"Grandma!!!" Dante interjected, but it was no use, once she was focused on something it was a done deal, and she had every intention of finding out more about Lulu. Dante was just worried about what his grandmother was going to share with Lulu about his past.

Standing solo, Dante realized that now was the perfect opportunity to corner Luke. He walked toward the bar, noticing that Tracy stepped out of the way when Dante came near.

"What'll it be?" Luke asked Dante.

"Beer," Dante said as Ethan set his favorite brand, Bismark, on the counter before him. Dante took a swallow, hoping it would calm his nerves.

"Tracy, why don't you and Ethan introduce Dante's grandmother to Edward and Monica. Dante and I are going to have a man-to-man chat." Luke said pouring a shot of whiskey for Dante and himself.

Tracy reluctantly left Luke's side with a little prodding from Ethan. She wanted to know what manly discussion Luke was planning on having with Dante. It was a little difficult to eavesdrop when one was across the room.

"Cheers!" Luke said as he raised his shotglass to Dante's in salute.

"Now, let's get down to business. What are your intentions?" Luke interrogated after swallowing the shot of whiskey.

Dante looked back at Luke and decided to hell with his nerves, and slammed the shot glass back, downing its entire contents in one gulp. His eyes burned from the sudden alcohol hitting his system. Damn that was good whiskey. With that, he set in motion the question that would change his life.

"I want to marry your daughter. Do I have your permission?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My permission? So, what if I said no!" Luke Spencer said, watching Dante's crestfallen face.

"Well, I would be disappointed that we didn't have your blessing. But, if you are asking me if that would deter me from marrying your daughter, the answer is no." Dante shared, nervous about the direction of this conversation. Had he been wrong about Luke. Maybe he did share Tracy's concerns for him.

"If you are worried about her safety, know that I will always look out for her, protect her, and shield her from harm. I would never let anything happen to her. I love her. I cannot imagine a day without her. I want to spend the rest of our days together, sharing every moment as husband and wife."

"She is a Spencer, we are magnets for danger. She can take care of herself. But, call me a cynic.

Happy-endings and Spencers are like oil and water. They don't mix." Luke replied skeptically.

"But at the end of the day it isn't my decision. I will tell you one thing, if you break my cupcake's heart, I will break your kneecaps." Luke said leaning in, lowering his voice for Dante's ears only.

"Point taken," Dante said catching Ethan's attention from across the room. He needed another beer.

One down and one to go. He was pretty sure that was Luke's way of giving his permission, now he just had to convince Lulu.

….....

"So what did you do, Rossella?" Lulu asked, listening intently to her story about Dante's past.

Rossella continued and Lulu leaned in closer to catch every word.

"Well, it wasn't what I did, but what Dante did." Rossella whispered.

"Picture this...........I am sitting in my favorite recliner, all curled up with a good book. _Understanding Your daughter When your Prayers are Unanswered_, something like that. Anyway, all of a sudden, I heard this loud crash from the other room. So.......I picked up the baseball bat that my oldest, Salvatore, kept in the corner and slowly creeped toward the sound. I could hear whispering, but couldn't hear what was being said. The voice sounded angry. So, I did what any Falconeri would do? I charged in wielding my bat like a weapon ready to beat the intruder to a pulp."

"Oh my God! But, it was Dante. What was he doing?" Lulu laughed hysterically.

Rossella smiled, remembering that day with fondness.

"Well, let's just say that he wasn't happy to see me," she continued recalling that day.

…......

(Ten years earlier)

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the woman screamed, charging at Dante. He had just pulled himself over the window ledge and had one leg inside when the apparition came out of nowhere, with swinging bat in hand. He came perilously close to toppling backwards, but grabbed the side of the window pane before falling down two stories.

"Grandma, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted, shaken to the core by her sudden act. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of old faded blue jeans his left hand covering the spot where his racing heart was thundering below his chest.

"Don't you swear at me!I thought you were a burglar. I could've killed you." his grandmother yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well, newsflash, you nearly did!" Dante fired back, bringing the rest of his body over the window ledge and into the room. He was tired, both physically and emotionally and all he wanted to do was collapse onto the top of his bed.

Rossella Falconeri placed the baseball bat on the floor beside her feet and embraced her favorite grandson. In truth, his exploits reminded her of his mother. Olivia had spent many nights roaming the streets of Bensonhurst with the local scoundrel, Sonny Corrinthos, and Rossella had sat in this very chair awaiting her return into the wee hours of the morning.

He was certainly his mother's son, she thought to herself, wondering where he had been for the last several hours.

"Dante mio, what have you been up to?" she asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He looked upset and she pulled him in closer to give him a hug.

"You know that you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." she said.

"No, you'll just say a few dozen Hail Mary's for me. I will spend the rest of my life in mass with you." Dante answered, not ready to spill his secret just yet.

"And what would be wrong with that? Confession is good for the soul." she stated matter-of-factly.

Maybe confession was good for the soul, Dante thought.

"Grandma, do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if my father had stuck around? If he had wanted me?" Dante questioned with sad eyes.

"I often wonder, watching other families. Would he play stickball with me? Give me advice about my first date. I just wonder." he said forlornly.

"Oh, Dante mio. He was a fool. He never deserved you. So, don't you fret a minute for what could have been. You are surrounded by your uncles, your mother and most especially me. All of our love is going to fill that empty place in your heart," she said, with tear-filled eyes.

"Now you run off to bed and get some sleep. We will talk about this in the morning."

….......

Lulu stood in front of Rossella, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was breaking for the teenager that Dante had once been. The guilt that he must have felt because he felt that his father had abandoned him. She could relate to his pain.

"That must have been the day that Dante found his father. Well, the man he thought was his father." Lulu said out loud.

"He went searching for his father? Well, we both know who Dante's father is, don't we? I have known all of his life. So, have his uncles. Why do you think they told Dante if he ever saw Sonny wink at Olivia to bust his kneecaps. We all knew. Everyone but Dante." Rossella said, ending the discussion as Dante came near.

"Hey, don't quiet down on my account," Dante said laughing when he reached Lulu's side. He saw the wet streaks lining her face. She had been crying.

"What's wrong? Come on, Grandma's stories can't be that bad," Dante said with a worried expression on his face, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Lulu looked up at Dante all of the passion she held for him, reflected in her eyes. In that moment, they were the only two people in the world, and she wanted to show him just how much she loved him.

Lulu placed her hands on both sides of his face, and pulled his mouth to hers, savoring the taste of his lips on hers. She kissed him gently for a few moments before breaching his lips to tease his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair, losing herself with every stroke of his tongue, soft sighs turning to moans with each touch. It was Dante that remembered where they were first. Gentling their kisses, he pulled her in for one last tongue-mating dance before releasing her.

"Wow. If that is the reaction that I will get. My grandmother can share as many stories about me as she wants." Dante sighed, his racing heart slowing back to normal.

"I love you, so much." Lulu cried, embracing Dante tightly, while resting her head against his chest..

"Baby, I love you too." Dante expressed, kissing the top of her head.

"Grandma, will you excuse us, please. I need to speak with Lulu alone." he said steering Rossella toward Ethan.

Rossella Falconeri watched as Dante and Lulu walked away hand in hand. Seeing how much they loved each other made her miss her own true love, Massimo, so much more.

"Ethan, is the room you were telling me about the other day empty?" Dante asked, needing a private place to be with Lulu.

"The high-roller room? Of course. But what would you need......." he questioned, interruped by Dante.

"Just keep my grandmother company. Lulu and I will be back shortly." Dante said, leading Lulu toward a door near the back of the Haunted Star.

"Dante, you can't.....we can't......not here!" Lulu said a blush staining both cheeks as she took in all of the family surrounding them.

"Lulu, sweetheart, I have wanted to do this all day. It has been the only thing I have thought about." he said reaching for the doorknob, and pulling her into Luke's famous high-roller room.

Lulu wanted this as much as he did, so leaving her inhibitions behind, she followed.

…........

Lulu sat at the game table in disbelief. When Dante had swept her away from his grandmother and her brother, she had truly believed it was because he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She was nervous about having sex in the backroom of her father's casino, but at the same time the adrenaline rush hit her and she was all for it. She had never imagined this.

"Lulu, close your mouth." Dante said sitting across from Lulu and dealing the deck of cards that were next to him on the table.

"You brought me back here to play cards?" Lulu said, mouth still hanging open.

"You thought that I asked you back here so that I could jump your bones!" Dante laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm flattered. Truly. And, if you get the urge, I won't stop you. But, I only have two words for you."

Lulu looked on glaring at Dante. She wouldn't jump his bones right this second, if they were the last two people on earth.

"Go Fish." Dante answered with a mischievous look in his eyes.

…...

"So what do you think they are doing in there?" Ethan asked Rossella. She was sitting at the bar drinking a beer. Bismark. It must be a Bensonhurst thing. The entire family drank that beer.

"I didn't see anything," she said. Dante and Lulu were merely having some quiet time, and if she didn't let her mind wander from there, then she wouldn't have to spend the next few weeks with Father Benito at mass.

"Didn't see what?" Luke said exhausted. He was ready to call it an early night and ditch this family reunion.

"Dante dragged Lulu into the backroom," Ethan said pointing in the room's direction as Alice walked up to the bar.

"Lower your voice. Do you want her to hear you?" Luke said, grabbing Ethan's hand. He looked toward Tracy, but she was still in a conversation with Monica.

"You don't care that your daughter is in your high-roller room with Dante?" Ethan replied in disbelief.

Luke really didn't care. He knew why Dante and Lulu were in that room. He just didn't want Tracy to know, or to interfere in Dante's plan. Like it or not, Dante was going to be part of the Spencer family, and Luke rather liked the fact that Lulu had Dante watching her back.

"Keep Tracy away from that room, son. If she goes anywhere near it, I will have you deported."

"You can't have me deported." Ethan answered.

"Why, because I am your father.?" Luke said.

"No. Because, I am the only person that stands between you and your Cuban cigar connection." Ethan replied.

….....

"Do you have any seven's?" Lulu asked. It was rare that they had any alone time together. They were always interrupted. So she found it a bit perplexing that the two of them were playing Go Fish when she could think of some many more interesting things they could be doing on this table.

"No. Go Fish." Dante replied.

Lulu noticed that he was a little nervous this evening, but she was sure that it was just the whole family reunion thing. I mean having your grandmother walk in on you when you are about to have sex with your girlfriend, wasn't exactly the introduction that he probabaly had in mind.

"Do you have any two's?" Dante asked.

Lulu was busy sorting her cards, but before she had time to answer, Dante continued.

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am to Sonny for sending me to Jake's that first night?"Dante said shuffling his cards around.

"That first night?" Lulu answered distracted. She was still organizing her cards and trying hard not to think about jumping across the table and tackling Dante to the floor.

"The night that you fell for me!" Dante said, his eyes sparkling.

"As I recall, the only one who did any falling that night was you, after my brothers kicked your ass."

"That was only because I let them. I had a slight hunch that if I let them beat me up you would take pity on me. I just needed a few more minutes with you."

"So you could deliver more of your cheesy pick-up lines," Lulu laughed. They were the absolute worst.

She giggled just thinking about them.

"You loved my pick-up lines." Dante said in that smoky voice.

"No." Lulu answered.

"No?" Dante replied confused.

"No. I don't have any two's. Go Fish." Lulu said looking at Dante.

"I remember taking you to GH and Epiphany's face." Lulu fondly recalled.

Dante picked up a card from the pile in the center of the table and placed it in his hand.

"I still don't understand why she didn't believe me. I thought that the bear attack remark was a great excuse."

Lulu remembered that moment for an entirely different reason. That was the first time that she had seen Dante without his shirt. She had been amazed by his physique, though she would never have admitted it at the time. She still shuddered, truly dumbfounded that he had chased her, caught her, and still wanted her. He loved her.

"I knew that I was falling in love with you when I was trapped in the freezing water at the Zacchara mansion," Lulu said, speaking her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Dante said in wonderment.

"You stayed with me....in the freezing water. You risked everything. Your life, your investigation of Sonny. All of it." Lulu said, choked up over the memory.

"I wasn't about to let you die. We hadn't even gone on our first date yet?" Dante smiled.

"That was when I knew that I loved you," he said sliding the chair back and walking to Lulu's side of the table.

"I shared something that meant the world to me, something that was a part of myself. My love for the opera. My dreams. My passions. I hoped that you would like it just a little, but I never dreamed that you would love it. That you would love me." Dante said kneeling before Lulu.

"And then when Franco took you, I knew that my world would cease to exist without you in it. I couldn't breathe. Not until I had you back safe in my arms."

"Lulu, I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. And I never want to feel this way about anyone, but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dante cried, overwhelmed with emotion.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Lulu gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I just have one question for you, Leslie Lu Spencer. Will you marry me?" Dante asked, opening the box to reveal the antique diamond ring inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lulu's emotions were raging inside her, playing tug-of-war with her mind and her heart. Should she listen to her head and the Spencer cynicism, doubting that this would last? Or, should she throw caution to the wind, consequences be damned?

Oh to hell with being a cynic, she thought to herself. Lulu threw herself into Dante's arms, with tears still streaming down her face.

"Is that a yes?" Dante questioned. She hadn't been ready to move in with him several months ago. What made him think that she was ready to make the ultimate commitment, to marry him.

Lulu unwrapped her arms from around Dante's neck and reached for the black box in his right hand.

"Hold on there, beautiful. No ring until I get an answer." he laughed nervously.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Lulu exclaimed excitedly.

Dante placed the antique diamond on her ring finger, his hand shaking and Lulu gazed down at it awestruck at its beauty. It was a single one and a half carat round-cut diamond set in a white band surrounded by sapphires.

"Dante, it's perfect. How did you....? It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." she said, admiring its beauty on her finger.

"No, you are." Dante replied, gazing into her eyes. He slowly stood up, pulling Lulu into his arms.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. They were swollen from her tears. Her hair in perfect disarray. The day Maxie fixed her make-up she was stunning. But, now, at this moment she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't believe it. He loved her. He loved her so damn much.

"Remind me to thank your brothers," Dante said, lowering his lips to hers.

"What, for being over-protective bullies? They owe you an apology."Lulu answered, distracted by the soft, gentle kisses that he placed upon her lips.

"No apologies. They owe me a pool game." he said, looking into Lulu's eyes.

"Biff wants a rematch with Angelina."

"Well, we don't want to disappoint Biff, now do we." Lulu laughed out loud.

"But, it won't change anything. Angelina is still going to kick his butt," she said returning his kisses and running her hands up and down his back. Lulu broke away from their kiss and looked at the door.

"You know, they are probabaly wondering what is taking us so long," Lulu said wiping the tears from her face.

"They?" Dante said, distracted by the way her breasts rose with each breath. He lingered for a moment, before his eyes continued downward soaking in the way her dress hugged the curve of her hips, the sexy length of her legs, right down to her feet. Dante was obsessed with every inch of her and right now, the only thing that he could think of, was getting her out of that dress.

"Let them wonder," Dante said, as his lips crushed hers. He backed her against the wall, using one hand to restrain her hands above her head, and the other to trace the soft skin beneath her chin, slowly moving south toward the hollow between her breasts.

His thumb brushed her fair skin and Lulu inhaled sharply, opening her mouth wider for Dante's. His kisses turned demanding and his tongue found hers, teasing and tormenting her in the most primal mating. Her pulse began to race faster, as she felt his hand caress her breasts. His hands fit her perfectly, as if they were molded just for her.

"Oh, Jesus," she moaned, as she pulled her lips away, her hands straining to break free. His hand continued to hold hers securely in his grasp as his lips claimed her far right breast teasing its nipple through the fabric of her dress.

With his free hand, Dante pulled the dress off of her shoulder, releasing her breast from the confines of the material, encased only in the barest hint of black lace. Freeing her hands Dante placed both of his on her hips, holding her in place against the wall. He continued his seduction, removing the dress from her left shoulder, trapping her from the elbows down.

His mouth laved her left breast, his tongue teasing in a circular motion the underside of her breast, before settling on her nipple peaking from the bra. Dante's smoldering gaze watched Lulu's eyes glaze over with passion as his lips opened to take in the swollen bud. Strawberries. She tasted of strawberries, he thought, his mouth sucking on the sensitive morsel.

"Dante, please," Lulu cried out, her body straining for an end to this torment.

"Sshhhh!," he said, moving his mouth back to hers, and placing soft kisses on her lips to slow her racing pulse.

"We don't want any interruptions," Dante whispered in that sexy, deep voice of his.

He turned Lulu around, her forehead resting against the wall, and unhooked the clasp to her bra. Once released, the straps fell to her sides, and Dante pulled the bra from her shoulders, letting it rest near her elbows. He reached around and stroked her breasts, memorizing the weight of each in his palms and the feel of her skin against his hands.

His hands continued down to her thighs and under the hem of her dress. He lifted it higher, taking a sharp intake of his own breath at the sight of her thong. He lightly teased her ass, bare except for one scrap of material that held her black thong together.

Lulu heard a rustle behind her and saw Dante's shirt laying at her feet. Then she felt skin. His hot skin against hers.

His hands gently massaging her shoulders, gliding down to her lower back and reaching the bunched material of her dress. She felt a rush of air as Dante's hands pushed the remainder of her dress over her arms and hips, leaving it to drape at her feet. Lulu stepped out of the dress, allowing Dante to kick it aside. Then, she felt the most esquisite pleasure coursing up and down her spine, as Dante's lips kissed a path from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back. She felt his fingers trace the small butterfly tattoo that she got as an impulse after high school. They followed the curve of the wings, dipping downward and circling back to the antenna. He shifted, lowering his lips to the tattoo, blowing on the skin and causing goosebumps to erupt. Her senses were on overload, reaching for that mind-blowing moment that would cause her to shatter into a million pieces. He rose behind her again, pulling her backside toward him.

She knew the second his body connected with hers, the scorching heat enveloped her body like a cocoon. Dante turned Lulu's mouth a little to the left to brush his lips to hers, and while she was distracted by the feel of his lips he slid his hands down cupping her sex. His hand felt how wet she was through the lacy thong, his fingers pushing aside the fabric to tease the folds beneath.

"Ohh," Lulu sighed as Dante captured her moan with his kiss. Two fingers slid inside her, in and out, matching the rythmn of his tongue with hers. It started out slow, gradually the tempo moving faster. He brought her body closer, flush against his trouser pants. She could feel his erection straining against his pants and prodding her backside. His hands pulled her hips tight against him, his fingers thrusting deeper and faster.

"Come on, baby. Come for me," Dante moaned, as Lulu's body began to shake. She felt it curling her toes and moving straight to her core. She was almost there, her hands clenching above her head. Dante placed one finger against her clit and with a few short thrusts, sent her spiralling toward an orgasm.

"Oh my God," Lulu screamed, just as Dante captured her mouth with his. Her body shuddered against him, soaking his hand with her sweet nectar. Lulu's knees felt like rubber and she would have collapsed to the floor if Dante wasn't holding her steady in his grasp.

Dante relaxed his hold on her momentarily, adjusting his position. She felt the sound of metal as his zipper was released and felt him reach for the foil package in his pocket. Then, just when she didn't think she could stand another moment she felt his hardened shaft move behind her. He lifted her hips, shifting her legs slightly to accommodate him, and then she gasped as he entered her, pausing to let her body adjust to his size. Then he started moving in slow pumping thrusts. He whispered sweet-nothings in her ear, wrapping one arm around her waist to control her movements, while the other stroked the peak of her breast. He rubbed it, circling as it pebbled beneath his touch. Lulu's body met each of his thrusts, pushing back against him and countering his movements. Her body started to shake again and Dante increased his hold on her hips, pumping faster, his own breathing becoming labored.

"Dante," Lulu cried out, shattering all around him, as he followed with two more quick thrusts that sent him catapalting over the edge. When their heartbeats started to return to normal, Dante gathered her in his arms and sank into the chair that Lulu had previously occupied.

"Sweetheart, you know, I didn't plan this, but damn..." he said, looking around the room.

I don't think that I will be able to play cards with Ethan in here again without thinking about this." he laughed, completely satisfied.

"I know what you mean," Lulu replied, gazing at the ring that encased her finger and looking up at the man she loved with all of her heart.

"We should discuss a date, for the wedding" Dante said looking back at Lulu.

"Did you have one in mind?

"Valentine's Day." Lulu exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and showering kisses on his face and neck before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Then,Valentine's Day it is." Dante answered pulling her back in for another kiss.

…......


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Something Wicked This Way Comes

He stood outside the Haunted Star, his black clothing cloaking him in the darkness. He watched as people entered and exited the docking ramp, none of them familiar faces. The cold seeped through his clothing, the snow wet and damp, but his body did not shiver. He had waited years for this moment, for retribution to paid. The sins of the father to be revealed and accounted for. Standing in the shadows, his malicious thoughts caused a smile to form, an anticipation for what was to come. Soon, he thought to himself, looking at the signet ring on his finger. Very soon.

…........

Lulu stood next to Dante, her ring finger proudly displayed, as she listened to the well-wishers and Tracy. Luke shook Dante's hand and welcomed him to the family and Monica and Edward congratulated them and expressed their hope that Laura could share in the news. Alice was beaming and pulled Dante into a bear hug that lifted him off of the ground.

Tracy stood off to the side flanked by Ethan on her right and believe it or not, Olivia on her left. Ethan stood with hands crossed and a very accusing expression on his face directed on Dante. Olivia walked toward Dante, tears streaming down her face and taking his face in hers, cried "Oh, my baby, all grown up."

"Ma, I haven't been your baby in years." he said, squirming beneath his pinched cheeks.

"You will always be my baby," Olivia replied, now directing her gaze to Lulu. She lifted Lulu's hand to gaze at her engagement ring.

"Have you set a date?" Olivia said, pulling Lulu into her arms for a hug.

"Valentine's Day," Lulu answered, her voice muffled by Olivia's hug.

"Well, we don't have much time, do we?" she said, her facial expression reflecting the gears that were turning and planning in her head.

"I will contact Father Benito and consult with him. Lulu, you and Dante will have to meet with him and schedule a time for your pre-marriage counseling." Olivia said.

"You will do no such thing. I will take care of Father Benito. It has been years since you and Sonny broke the angel statue in front of the church and put a large whole in the stained glass window from playing stickball, but he still gives himself the sign of the cross when he sees you. No, it is best that I deal with him. Otherwise, who knows." Rossella replied, shaking her head at her daughter.

"Ma, what are you talking about? I was a kid. Father Benito forgave me years ago."

"Maybe Father Benito did, but did He?" Rossella said, pointing to the sky.

"Come on. Tonight, we will attend mass and discuss our wedding plans." Rossella said, walking Olivia toward the Quartermaines.

"Our wedding plans?" Lulu questioned, looking apprehensively at Dante.

"Did I miss something? Are you marrying me, or them?"

"Welcome to my family." Dante laughed.

"And what is this counseling about?" she said, holding Dante's hand.

"We have to confess our sins before we unite!" Dante answered, winking at Lulu and navigating her toward the bar. Lulu looked scared.

"I am kidding. It is really just a meeting to make sure that we are compatible and agree on a lot of issues that come up after marriage." he said.

"Like what?" Lulu asked.

"How we will deal with finances? Will our children be raised catholic?" Dante answered, stroking his thumb on the top of her hand. "You look nervous," he said, concerned.

"Do you have some deep, dark secret that I don't know about?" Dante asked with a sense of humor.

A deep dark secret, Lulu thought to herself. She had several, but she didn't know how, or if she was going to share them with Dante. What if telling him, changed everything. What if he decided that he could no longer be with her, love her. This is what scared her.

"No. I don't have any skeletons in my closet," Lulu answered, a bit quietly.

"How about you?"

"Me, skeletons. Nah. Nothing but your clothes and maybe a baseball or two." he laughed.

Dante got the feeling that Lulu was holding something back, that there was something she wanted to tell him.

"Hey, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" he asked, holding her hand in his.

"I know." Lulu said.

"Good. Now, on another subject, family. Have you tried your mother again?" Dante inquired, all seriousness aside, while pulling out a bar stool for Lulu.

"Yes, I left a voice message for her to call me?"

"What about Maxie?"

"Not yet. But, I will."

"What are you waiting for? Are you having doubts already?" Dante asked.

"No, not at all. I love you. I do want to marry you. It's just that well...Maxie, she's like a sister. I love her, but she will want to turn this wedding into next month's Crimson feature story."

"Just say the word and we will ditch this town. Vegas here we come!" he replied, laughing.

"I know you Dante, and you do not want to elope any more than I do. Besides, I think that if we even hinted at it, there would be a mutiny on our hands," Lulu said, pointing in the direction of Rossella and Olivia who were huddled together, pads and pens in front of them.

"I just need a few days. I promise."

"Lulu, take all the time you need. We have the rest of our lives to spend together." Dante stated, wrapping his arms around her.

Tracy walked towards them and stood next to Lulu at the bar. Her hands were folded together and she sat down on the stool next to Lulu. Lulu raised her hand as if to silence what was about to come from Tracy's mouth.

"Now, here me out," Tracy said, halting Lulu's interruption.

"I make no apologies for my feelings about Dante. About the two of you. I don't think that he is good for you. I am worried that you will end up hurt, or worse. But, I know I can't stop you. So, I will stand by you and bite my tongue. I will even be willing to help out, if you still want me to." Tracy answered contritely.

"Of course, I do." Lulu replied, pulling Tracy in for a hug.

"You are my step-mother, Tracy, and I love you. It would hurt me deeply if you couldn't be a part of the happiest day of my life."

"Well, it is settled then," Dante said.

"Yo, barkeep, can we get a couple of beers?" Dante said, looking at his future brother-in-law.

"So, when is the happy day?" Tracy asked, taking the glass of water that Ethan placed before her.

"Valentine's Day," Lulu said, smiling as she looked at Dante.

"It is so far away. I don't know if I can wait that long," Dante replied, pulling Lulu into his arms for a quick, affectionate kiss.

"You will survive," Lulu answered, thrilled that Dante was just as anxious as she was to tie the knot. She couldn't wait to wake up every morning as Mrs. Dante Falconeri.

…......

Outside, the wind grew stronger and the snow fell heavier on the town of Port Charles. The darkness was illuminated by a single flash that lit his Cuban cigar. He took several puffs, before dropping it to the ground and crushing it beneath his feet. His tall, lean frame leaned against the light post, looking toward the floating yacht one last time until he departed just as quickly as he arrived. His presence disappeared into the black night, as if he had never been there at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Confessing Your Sins

Lulu and Dante sat in the antechamber, awaiting Father Benito. She was wringing her hands together, nervous about their counseling session. She looked over at Dante who was engrossed in a sports magazine, the cover showcasing his favorite baseball team, The Yankees.

Dante felt Lulu's gaze and looked up into her eyes. She looked overwhelmed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dante asked, pulling her into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her, wanting to erase any pain that she was feeling.

"Nothing." Lulu said, as a single tear streaked down the side of her face, followed by a second.

"It isn't nothing," Dante said, relaxing his hold and leaning back so that he could look into her eyes. His heart ached at the torment that he saw staring back at him.

"Tell me what to do to make it better." he said.

"There isn't anything that you can do, Dante." Lulu answered, choking back more tears.

"Because I am ok. I promise."

Dante wanted to pursue this further, but Father Benito approached them at that moment.

"Dante," he said, shaking his hand in a welcome gesture.

"Father Benito, it's good to see you. I want to introduce you to Lulu Spencer, my fiancee." Dante told him, liking how the word fiancee sounded. He imagined it would be so much sweeter when he called her his wife.

"Miss Spencer," Father Benito said, clasping her hand in his, "it is a pleasure. Congratulations," the father told her.

"So, you have set the date for Valentine's Day. That doesn't give us a whole lot of time, so let's get started." he continued.

Dante reached for Lulu, putting his arms around her, as they followed Father Benito into his chambers.

He could feel her shivering beneath his touch. He wished that he knew what the hell was wrong with her.

"Please be seated," Father Benito said, directing them to sit in the chairs facing his desk. The room was small with a large wooden desk and a few bookcases that were overflowing with volumes of all sizes.

Father Benito sat in a black leather chair behind his desk. Seated, he moved the chair closer and folded his hands with his palms together.

"First, Miss Spencer, do you have any questions for me before we get started?" he asked, observing how the couple interacted with each other and how Dante pushed the chairs together so that he could continue to hold her hands clasped within his.

"No, Dante explained it to me. But, please call me Lulu." she asked, her hand remaining secure in Dante's.

"Lulu, it is. Why don't we start by getting to know each other. Dante and I go way back, so if you want to know when he first skinned his knee, or broke a young girl's heart, just let me know," he said with a grin. She looked like she could use an ice-breaker.

Lulu watched Father Benito and noticed that he was genuine and down-to-earth. She liked that he knew Dante on a personal level. She felt comfortable in his presence. Feeling a little less uneasy, she settled into her seat and waited for his questions.

…........

Maxie paced back and forth at Crimson, wearing out the carpet beneath her feet. Lulu was marrying Dante. She couldn't believe it. Not the part about the two of them wanting to get married, but the fact that she of all people was the last to know.

"Lulu, I hear congratulations are in order. Fine friend, you turned out to be! I had to hear about it from Kate, who heard about it from Coleman, who heard about it from Carly, who heard about it from Edward. Do you get the picture? I should have been at the top of the list, after Dante of course. Call me!" Maxie yelled, snapping her cell phone closed, just as the elevator opened.

A man stepped out and the first thing Maxie noticed was his dark blue delivery uniform and the hat that was pulled down partially covering his eyes. His skin wasn't dark, but he had a tan complexion that had definately seen a lot of sun, Maxie thought observing his appearance. His hair was jet-black and he had eyes that were an unusual shade of blue. Haunted eyes.

"Flowers for Mrs. Falconeri. Sorry about the time, the desk clerk let me come up," he said, setting a golden vase on the table filled with Blue Violets.

"Whatever. But, I think that you are a few months early," Maxie answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, really. Well, that is unfortunate," he said looking confused at his delivery invoice.

"It says Mrs. Lulu Falconeri, and if you look here, there is today's date," he pointed, leading Maxie's gaze to the information written on the page.

"Well, I don't care what your delivery sheet says. She isn't married yet." Maxie, replied, irritated that he was still here, interfering in her business day. She had to make several calls for Kate and finish the layouts for the next fashion spread. She didn't have time for this.

"Look, just leave the flowers. I will make sure that Mrs. Falconeri, gets them before her Valentine's Day wedding." Maxie answered, dismissing him and handing him a five-dollar bill.

"Many thanks," the man said turning, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"And give my best to the happy couple."

Maxie felt a little uneasy until the elevator doors closed. What a creep, she thought putting the flowers on Lulu's desk and returning to her busy schedule.

….......

He pushed the button for the ground floor, waiting for the doors to close, watching the woman inside. She looked so damn smug, he thought. He wished that he could see her when his plans wiped that bitchy look from her face. She had proved useful, giving him the information that he needed. Now, he knew precisely when he was going to set his plans in motion. They wouldn't know what hit them and he savored the anticipation of the horror on their faces when he revealed himself. Walking into the lobby of the Metro Court, he strolled toward the exit, unnoticed by the patrons surrounding him. He opened the glass doors and disappeared into the night.

….......

"Have you discussed children?" Father Benito asked, directing his gaze to Lulu.

"Well, yes, I guess," Lulu answered, " I mean, Dante mentioned that he wants a family," she said, squeezing his hand.

"And you have no objections at the idea of motherhood?" the father questioned, noticing that this was a touchy subject for her.

"Well, Lulu has never been a mother," Dante interjected, "but, we are excited about the prospect of children. Our first child." Dante replied, looking at Lulu.

"Of course," Lulu said, a bit shaken. "Our first child."

"And you would raise he, or she in the catholic church? Teaching them the beliefs of our religion and to be moral and truthful," Father Benito asked.

"Yes," Dante answered for both of them.

"This is a good start. I will see the both of you next week, same time?" Father Benito asked.

"Sure, that is fine with my schedule. How about yours, Lulu?" Dante questioned, turning his gaze to hers.

"Yes, that is fine," she said, relieved that this was over for the moment.

"And Lulu, if you need anything. My door is open," Father Benito told her, reassuring her that he was there if she needed to talk. She had something plaguing her, weighing on her mind and he prayed to the almighty that she would release that burden before their nuptials.

"Until next week, then." Father Benito said, leading them toward the door and closing it behind them. He went back to his desk and sat in his chair, his thoughts weighing heavily on the weeks to come.

Lulu picked up her phone, noticing the missed call from Maxie. Great. She couldn't avoid this any longer and with that said she pushed play, listening to Maxie's voicemail.

Moments later, Lulu flipped her cell phone closed and looked over at Dante. They were approaching his car and he sprinted in front of her, opening the passenger door for her.

"My lady," he said, bowing before her. She rolled her eyes, but secretly loved that he went out of his way to impress her and treat her like royalty.

"Thanks. Dante," she replied as Dante fastened her seatbelt for her.

"Do you mind swinging by Crimson?" she asked.

"At this hour?" Dante questioned, looking at his watch. He was a little disappointed that their evening was being cut short.

"Maxie called. She needs me." Lulu answered, making it sound like business.

"You mean Kate needs you. I almost forgot who it is you work for. The evil tyrant, my cousin. You know, when we get married, she isn't going to be dragging you from my bedside at any damn time she pleases." Dante told her, as he walked around the car and got into his side. He sat down and fastened his seatbelt.

"I will be sure to tell her you said that." Lulu grinned. She didn't think that Kate was going to like Dante so much when he became her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Karoake and Secrets

"Maxie," Lulu said as the elevator doors opened, "I am so sorry. I wanted to be the first to tell you."

"Whatever," she said, shuffling various layouts into several folders. She reached over to her keyboard, tapping a few keys and moments later the monitor turned to black. She gathered her belongings together and placed them on the edge of her desk.

"You know, when Spinelli asked me to marry him, you were the first person I told. When we broke up, I came to you. When my life is spiralling out of control, and I feel like doing something reckless, I talk to you first."

Lulu stood silently, letting Maxie continue her rant.

"You're my best friend, Lulu, and I had to hear about your engagement through the grapevine. The grapevine, Lulu. I am the go-to girl for information. People come to me for the latest gossip." Maxie accused.

"You wanted the juicy details first," Lulu answered.

"I don't even know if I want to be your maid of honor, now." Maxie replied, trying to sound offended.

"I haven't asked you!" Lulu laughed.

Maxie looked truly offended now.

"Besides, there might not be a wedding after I tell Dante." she said, her tone serious.

"Tell Dante? No wedding? Really?" Maxie said, pulling a chair closer to her desk for Lulu and pointing for her to be seated.

"Talk to me." Maxie said, eager to learn all of the racy details.

…..............

Dante watched Lulu as she entered the Metro Court, waiting until she was inside the doors before starting his car's engine. It might seem a little over-protective, but the cop in him didn't trust the crazy world they lived in, especially given the last nearly two years of their life.

He had felt uneasy for the last few days and instinctively he became more cautious, his mind on the alert for any suspicious activity. He was probabaly just dreading this phone call. He hadn't even intended on making it, but Olivia had thought that it would be best coming from him.

He picked up his cellphone next to him in the car and dialed the number.

"Hey, it's Detective Falconeri. I need to schedule a visit. Is tomorrow ok?" he asked, apprehensively.

"11am. Great. See you then."

As soon as he ended the call, his phone rang and the theme song for Bonanza started playing, signaling that it was Ronnie Domestico.

"Hey, what's up!" Dante said, as he answered the call.

…........

"Ok, so what happened. Did you cheat on him? I knew it was too good to last. Oh my god, are you pregnant? It's ok. We can get through this." Maxie asked, answering her own questions.

"No." Lulu replied, horrified that Maxie would think that.

"This is why I don't tell you everything, Maxie. Why ask a question if you already have made up your mind on the answer."

"Ok, so you didn't cheat and you're not pregnant? What the hell kind of secret do you have?" Maxie asked.

"You know the whole Dillon thing," Lulu answered.

"But, I thought that you already told him. You guys have been so close. You kept the fact that he was undercover a secret and you waited practically a year before you had sex with him. You never told him that you had an abortion."

"The conversation never came up." Lulu said, standing and beginning to pace back and forth in the office.

"And tonight, when we were in the middle of pre-marriage counseling the question of a family was asked. We didn't mention abortion, but Maxie he thinks that when we have a child that it will be our first. My first."

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Lulu asked, wringing her hands together anxiously.

"With the truth. You trust him right?"

"I trust him with my life!" Lulu answered, assuredly.

"But do you trust him with your heart. Your whole heart. If you do, you have to tell him. He deserves to know. He trusted you with his life and his heart. You have to be honest with him."

"So, I tell him that had an abortion. What if that changes everything? What if he doesn't want to marry me because he can't stand the sight of me? I don't know if I can live with that. How do I risk that?"

"I can't answer that for you. You know Dante better than anyone. You are scared. The first time in your life you are truly happy and you're afraid that someone, or something is going to come along and pull the rug out from beneath you."

"Yes. What if that someone is me? What if I destroy the best thing that ever happened to me? I love him so much, Maxie" Lulu said, tears running down her face."

Maxie put her arms around her, hugging her.

"It will be all right. You'll see." she said.

"All of this will just be water under the bridge. Now, the Logan thing?" Maxie stated.

"Admitting that you killed someone, that is a whole other ballgame." she said.

Lulu's look turned from relief to exasperation.

How was she going to tell Dante that she killed Logan.

"I think that this calls for a major intervention," Maxie replied, dialing a number on her cellphone.

"Coleman, I need a favor." Maxie asked.

She looked at Lulu, who was holding her head in her hands, a worried expression on her face.

"I need you to set up a Karoake night. The sooner the better. Tonight would be perfect," Maxie answered.

"Wonderful. Thanks, Coleman. See you soon."

"Karoake," Lulu said, sitting up straight.

"How is that going to solve my problems." she said.

"Music is the solution to all problems with love. You'll see."

* * *

Dante sat at the bar, a bottle of Bismark beer in his hand. He took another swig as Ronnie Domestico walked up to the bar.

Dante nodded in welcome, placing the beer down. "Coleman, another beer for Ronnie," he said.

"What's up? You sounded so cryptic on the phone." Dante asked, as Ronnie sat down looking forlorn.

"Rough day!" Dante said, inquiring.

"Rough life," Ronnie answered, "But, enough about me. I heard congrats are in order." he said, patting Dante's back.

"Thanks." Dante replied, grinning from ear to ear. He was still in a daze that Lulu had actually agreed to become his wife. He was on cloud nine.

"So, when is the lucky day?" Ronnie asked, grabbing the beer that Coleman placed before him.

"Valentine's Day." Dante answered, taking another swallow of his beer."

Coleman walked away just as his phone rang. "Jake's," he answered.

"Marriage is a big step. And I am certainly no one to offer advice," Ronnie told Dante.

"Just be happy, buddy. That's all I ask." he said.

"We will. Thanks. Now, speaking of advice, if you ever pull a stunt like you did with grandmother again, I will find you." Dante said, a determined look on his face.

"No interruptions, I promise." Ronnie answered, chuckling.

"But, I still wish I could have been a fly on the wall when she showed up at your door," he continued, laughing.

Dante was about to answer, but Coleman walked up to the bar.

"You guys might want to stick around." he suggested.

" Look's like the Maxettes are going to perform this evening." Coleman said, taking the shot of whiskey.

"The Maxettes?" Ronnie asked, wondering who the hell they were.

Dante had a huge grin on his face.

"Karaoke night," he said ecstatic that he was finally going to hear and see Lulu perform.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hot Stuff"

Lulu walked into Jakes with Maxie needing a beer to wash away today's events. Dante was seated at the bar with Ronnie. At a nearby table sat Alexis and Mac, holding hands and sitting with Patrick and Robin. Johnny was at the opposite end of the bar in conversation with a heated Diane and Max.

"Wow, word travels fast!" Lulu said, approaching Dante.

"Hey, gorgeous." he said, running his hand from her shoulder to her hip, where it continued to rest.

"Back attcha!" Lulu answered, kissing him on the lips.

"Dante, are you going to sing for Lulu tonight?" Maxie asked, hinting that he should.

"Me, No. I don't sing." he answered.

"Oh come on, Dante. Sister Evangeline spent so many hours with you in choir. Surely you could remember a few bars," Ronnie suggested, winking at Lulu.

"We'll see. I am much more excited about hearing the Maxettes," Dante said.

"Maxinettes? Is that you girls?" Ronnie asked looking at Maxie and Lulu.

"The Maxettes. Me-Maxi,and Lulu and whoever else we drag onto stage is the ette," Maxie informed, looking at Ronnie.

"Well, I am definitely looking forward to this performance." Ronnie said.

"It will be worth it. Trust me." Coleman said, setting a beer down for Lulu.

"Maxie, do you want your usual?" Coleman asked.

"Yes, but make it a double. I need all of the help I can get," Maxie said, looking at Johnny.

Coleman poured the shot of tequila and placed it in front of Maxie.

"Love, can't live with it, and can't live without it. Good thing you got karoake....and me." Coleman said.

Dante saw a table near the karoake machine and steered Lulu toward it. "Hey, why don't you guys join us." he said pulling out a chair for Lulu and sliding it in. Ronnie tried to sit next to Lulu, but Dante was having none of that.

"You sit over there, where I can keep an eye on you," Dante laughed, pointing Ronnie to the opposite side of the table.

Maxie tried to seat herself, but Dante grabbed her chair, insisting that she sit and pushed her stool closer to the table.

"Hey, Coleman, another round." Dante shouted, pointing at their table, "Put it on my tab."

As soon as everyone was seated, Dante pulled out his chair, next to Lulu's, and seated himself. He reached one arm around her, pulling her in closer. He loved the feeling he got deep in his gut everytime he touched her, and held her. He felt complete.

"So, have you girls decided what you are going to sing?" Coleman asked, bringing the next round to the table.

"Coleman, you know we like to surprise you!" Maxi answered, with a sly grin on her face.

"I love surprises," Dante said, winking at Lulu, remembering their first introduction and how he stood behind a huge, brute of a man, popping out to ask if she liked surprises.

"You will definitely be surprised," Lulu replied, kissing him on the lips again, "It will be very hot."

"Hot, I like hot." Dante said returning her kiss.

"Hello, Lulu, can you come up for air? We need to find the rest of our group?" Maxi said, interrupting their kiss. Lulu could kiss Dante all day and all night. She loved the velvet feel of his lips on hers. Reluctantly, she broke away from his kiss, and followed Maxi to the bar.

Dante watched Lulu walk away his smoky eyes lingering on her backside as they approached Diane. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a man seated at a table in the far back of the bar. He was alone, a bottle of beer in front of him. He wore a dark, Armani suit and next to him sat an ashtray with a single cigar resting. Dante's cop instincts took over. The man seemed out of place here, like he didn't belong.

"Have you seen that man here before, Coleman" Dante asked, noting how the man kept to himself, and didn't interact with the patrons.

"Can't say that I have," Coleman answered, "Why is there a problem?"

"No, probabaly just over-reacting is all." Dante said, as the man got up from his seat and left the bar.

"Wedding jitters?" Coleman asked, "I got the cure for you," he said walking toward the karoake machine.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Coleman yelled, putting two fingers to his mouth giving a shrill whistle.

Maxie, Lulu, Diane and Alexis stood on the stage, their backs presented to the crowd.

"Our first number of the night is a hot one. Let's give it up for a smokin' group."

"Here are The Maxettes, and a song that I am sure they are singing for me. Hot Stuff by The Pussycat Dolls," Coleman introduced.

A jammin drum beat started and the girls starting moving their hips left to right in a quick tempo. Maxie, Lulu, Diane and Alexis still had their backs to the crowd when they began the song together.

"_Yeah, Yeah,"_

they sang, as Lulu spun around abruptly.

"_Well I tried, but I won't give in," _

she sang in a sultry voice to the crowd,

"_That's alright 'cause I'm going to win."_

She slowly moved toward Dante, singing as she directed her gaze at him.

"_Now, I know I've got to let you go,"_

Lulu sang, pointing at Dante.

"_Now, I see you were never meant for me,"_

she belted in a soprano voice, turning her back on him.

"_Looking for your hot stuff, Baby I need it,"_

all of the girls sang together.

"_Looking for your hot stuff"_

"_Baby tonight"_

Lulu sang, turning and wagging her finger at Dante.

"_I want your hot stuff"_

"_I got to feel it"_

They sang, twisting their bodies to the ground,

and pointing at the guys.

"_Got to have your hot stuff"_

"_Got to have your love tonight"_

"_Ooh yeah, I want you back,"_

"_Ooh yeah, I want you back,"_

Diane and Alexis sang in the background.

"_Ooh yeah, I want you back,"_

all of the girls sang together, as Maxie danced toward the bar.

She sang the second verse in a smoky, low-keyed voice.

"_I remember the love in your eye, yeah" _

she sang to Johnny, her hand stroking the side of his face.

"_When you took my hand and said goodbye, goodbye"_

Maxie sang pushing him away abruptly.

"_I don't know where the river flows"_

"_Now I'm free, I'm not going to go down again," _she sang.

Lulu stood behind Dante, her arms wrapped around him, while Maxie sauntered up to Coleman and started singing the chorus. Diane and Alexis joined in as well, gyrating to the beat in front of their guys.

"_Looking for your hot stuff, Baby I need it....Looking for your hot stuff, Baby tonight,"_ they continued, before rounding out the chorus with a hip-rocking crescendo that nearly caused Dante to fall from his chair.

"_Hot, Hot, Hot,"_ Lulu sang to Dante, leaning over him and running her fingers through is hair.

"_Hot, Hot, Hot,"_ Maxie sang to Johnny, pulling him toward her and moving her hips in tune with the music.

"_I want your hot stuff,"_ all four sang ending the song.

"Let's give it up for The Maxettes," Coleman shouted, as everyone cheered and applauded.

"That was freakin hot!" Dante exclaimed, as he pulled Lulu in for an equally hot kiss. "Amazing," he said. He was giving her the sex eyes and Lulu was dishing it right back.

"You're welcome," she said, stealing another kiss.

"I think that it had the effect that Maxie wanted," Lulu said, steering Dante's gaze in Maxie's direction. She was at the end of the bar in a hot liplock with Johnny.

"Look's like they made up," Lulu said, grinning.

"I"ll say," interjected Ronnie.

"You know," Dante whispered into Lulu's ear, "I think that it had an effect on me too," he said, with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Down, boy," Lulu replied, kissing him slowly this time and brushing her lips against his.

"Who's up next?" Coleman asked, holding the microphone. Alexis grabbed the microphone from Coleman, while Mac took the mike from Diane and joined Alexis. A country sound emitted from the karaoke machine as Mac and Alexis sang Lady Antebellem's "Things People Say," belting out the verses off-key.

Dante was too mesmerized by Lulu to hear Mac and Alexis' version of the song. He studied the way her blonde hair lay upon her shoulders, picking up a few locks and running his fingers through the silky mass. Lulu sat on his lap, fully engrossed in Mac and Alexis' performance. They were no Lady Antebellem she thought, but they were having fun and their crazy, exaggerated dance moves were causing everyone to roll with laughter.

She felt Dante's hand playing with her hair and then move down to rest upon her hip. His hand rested there, tantalizing her with the soft, loving sweep of his hand, back and forth on her skin.

Maxie was right, Lulu thought. She needed this night to recharge after today's events. She felt better. Now, if only this night would never end. Then, she could avoid the inevitable.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dante asked, adoringly.

"Is that the going rate these days?" Lulu laughed, not wanting this moment to end.

"I would pay you any amount, to know what goes on in that mind of yours?" Dante answered, softly kissing her lips.

"And just how would you pay me?" Lulu questioned, loving the way Dante's lips sucked on her bottom lip, causing a warm, arousing feeling in her belly.

"Anyway you want," Dante replied, pulling her into his arms.

"Get a room!" Ronnie shouted, interrupting their moment, as Dante and Lulu broke away from the kiss reluctantly.

Coleman brought another round of drinks, brushing Dante's hands away as he tried to pay the bill.

"Johnny's got this one," Coleman said, directing their eyes to the bar.

Johnny and Maxie lifted their drinks in a toast and everyone at the table picked up their drink in return.

"To the happy couple," Johnny said, "May nothing but joy and laughter fill your life from now on. And may the only ruckus you reep, be the sound of pitter pattering feet," he laughed drunkenly.

"Cheers," everyone said.

"Bottoms up," Coleman said.

"Ok, who's up for a round of shots?" Ronnie asked, looking at Dante.

"It's on the groom-to-be," he shouted, pointing at Dante.

Dante looked at Lulu whose eyes kept darting toward the door. Without saying a word, he nodded in agreement at Lulu and turned to answer Ronnie.

"I think that we are going to call it a night," Dante replied, as Lulu rose from her seat. Dante opened her coat and she slid her arms in the sleeves as he pulled it over her shoulders and reached for her hand.

Goodnight, guys!" Dante said, walking with Lulu toward the door.

"See you tomorrow, Lulu," Maxie said, as Lulu looked back at her. Maxie gave her a reassuring smile that said everything would work out. Lulu smiling looked up at Dante and hoped that was true.

"See you, Maxie. Don't wait up!" she said as she walked out the door. Dante was humming a Sinatra tune that was playing on the jukebox. "In other words, baby, I love you," he sang as he followed her out of Jake's.

"Do you need to pick anything up at your place?" Dante asked when they were outside.

"No," she said the jovial feeling of the night wearing off.

"Can we just go to your place, please?" Lulu asked, nervously.

"Of course. Is everything ok?" Dante questioned, as he saw the sadness from earlier today reflected from her eyes.

"It will be." Lulu said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Chapter 10

"Would You Still Love Me"

Dante and Lulu rode the elevator to his loft apartment in silence. Lulu's head rested near his shoulder, her troubles weighing on Dante. Whatever it was, she was scared. No, terrified. He just didn't know of what, or of whom. He felt helpless. He wanted to fix it, but if she didn't share what was bothering her, he couldn't do anything about it. As the elevator came to a stop, Dante pulled the iron gate open, and placing his hand behind Lulu's back, he followed her into his loft.

"Do you want some coffee?" Dante asked entering his kitchen. He proceeded to pull a canister from the bottom shelf alongwith a single filter and poured several scoops into the coffee machine.

"No, thanks. I'd like a water, please." answered Lulu, seating herself on his couch. Normally, she kicked her shoes off and made herself comfortable, curling her feet underneath her. Tonight, she sat rigid, her body ready to bolt at any second. Something was definitely wrong.

"One water coming up," Dante replied, grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator. He poured water into the coffee machine and pushed the brew button.

When he first moved in, it took him weeks to find everything. Most of his boxes were not even unpacked until several months after he signed his lease. Now, he was able to move about the apartment with relative ease and for the first time in years an apartment actually felt like home. Dante believed that Lulu had a lot to do with that. It amazed him, how much she truly knew him. What his likes and dislikes were. She was able to find this place and know that it would remind him of Brooklyn, of his childhood neighborhood. She stayed over many nights, and even, though she would never admit that they lived together, she was rarely at Maxies's apartment anymore.

Then, Spinelli had moved out when Maxie broke up with him and for a brief period of time it looked as if Johnny would move in. Secretly, Dante thought that Maxie liked living alone and hoped that Lulu would move out completely. Dante was leaning toward the very same idea. His apartment had a cozy feel to it now and had lost that bachelor pad look. He liked that she was waiting for him when he arrived home from work. They cuddled watching television together and awoke in the morning snuggled in each other's arms.

Dante picked up the water bottle and walked toward Lulu on the couch. She slid over, and Dante pulled her closer, handing her the Fiji water. The room was completely silent.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Dante asked, trying to break the tension in the room, "I could tell that you had a rough day? Was it work?" he said, attempting to unleash whatever was troubling her.

"You saw that?" Lulu replied, amazed that he could read her thoughts and behaviour so easily. She looked away, finding a focal point on the far right wall. Her eyes were welling with emotion and she was trying really hard not to cry. She was starting to shake from her fear, letting her desperation get the better of her.

Dante reached for her hand, clasping it with his, stroking her skin with his reassuring touch. With his other hand, he turned her face toward him, noting the tears that were slowly spilling from the side of her eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Lulu," he said concerned, his heart pumping faster."

"Anything at all. You know that don't you, baby. Just talk to me."

"Did someone hurt you, say something to you? Did I do something to cause you pain?"

"If this is about you having second thoughts? I mean, I am not lying, if you changed your mind it would break my heart, but....I could get past it, if I knew that you were ok," Dante told her, pulling her closer.

"No, Dante I do want to marry you. I love you, it's just that after I share this with you, I don't know if you will want to be with me. I am scared that you won't be able to forgive me," she said, the tears falling faster.

"Hey, baby there isn't anything that you could say to me that would change how I feel about you. Don't you know how much I love you? How much I need you?" Dante said, baring his soul.

"You say that now, Dante. But, still I don't............" Lulu replied, as Dante interjected.

"Just tell me. I can't help if you don't let me," he said.

"Dante, you have to promise me that you will just hear me out. No interruptions, no input until I am finished. Do you promise?" Lulu asked, in a serious tone."

"My lips are zippered tight," Dante replied, trying to add humor to the situation.

"I am serious Dante, I need you to just need you to listen."

"Ok, I promise," Dante answered, in a somber tone.

Lulu took a deep breath and with a heavy heart proceeded to reveal what the secrets that had been plaguing her for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Would You Still Love Me"

Dante and Lulu rode the elevator to his loft in silence. Lulu's head rested near his shoulder, her troubles weighing on Dante. Whatever it was, she was scared. No, terrified. He just didn't know of what, or of whom. He felt helpless. He wanted to fix it, but if she didn't share what was bothering her, he couldn't do anything about it. As the elevator came to a stop, Dante pulled the iron gate open, and placing his hand behind Lulu's back, he followed her into his apartment.

"Do you want some coffee?" Dante asked entering his kitchen. He proceeded to pull a canister from the bottom shelf and grabbed a single filter. He poured several scoops into the coffee machine.

"No, thanks. I'd like a water, please." answered Lulu, seating herself on his couch. Normally, she kicked her shoes off and made herself comfortable, curling her feet underneath her. Tonight, she sat rigid, her body ready to bolt at any second. Something was definitely wrong.

"One water coming up," Dante replied, grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator. He poured water into the coffee machine and pushed the brew button.

When he first moved in, it took him weeks to find everything. Most of his boxes were not even unpacked until several months after he signed his lease. Now, he was able to move about the apartment with relative ease and for the first time in years an apartment actually felt like home. Dante believed that Lulu had a lot to do with that. It amazed him, how much she truly knew him. What his likes and dislikes were. She was able to find this place and know that it would remind him of Bensonhurst, of his childhood neighborhood. She stayed over many nights, and even, though she would never admit that they lived together, she was rarely at Maxies's apartment anymore.

Then, Spinelli had moved out when Maxie broke up with him and for a brief period of time it looked as if Johnny would move in. Secretly, Dante thought that Maxie liked living alone and hoped that Lulu would move out completely. Dante was leaning toward the very same idea. His apartment had a cozy feel to it now and had lost that bachelor pad look. He liked that she was waiting for him when he arrived home from work. They cuddled watching television together, had guitar hero jam sessions and awoke in the morning snuggled in each other's arms.

Dante picked up the water bottle and walked toward Lulu on the couch. She slid over, and Dante pulled her closer to him, handing her the Fiji water. The room was completely silent.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Dante asked, trying to break the tension in the room, "I could tell that you had a rough day? Was it work?" he said, attempting to uncover whatever was troubling her.

"You saw that?" Lulu replied, amazed that he could read her thoughts and behaviour so easily. She looked away, finding a focal point on the far right wall. Her eyes were welling with emotion and she was trying really hard not to cry. She was starting to shake from her fear, letting her desperation get the better of her.

Dante reached for her hand, clasping it with his, stroking her skin with his reassuring touch. With his other hand, he turned her face toward him, noting the tears that were slowly starting to spill from her eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Lulu," he said concerned, his heart pumping faster."

"Anything at all. You know that don't you, baby. Just talk to me."

"Did someone hurt you, say something to you? Did I do something to cause you pain?" he said, firing off questions out of desperation.

"If this is about you having second thoughts? I mean, I am not lying, if you changed your mind it would break my heart, but....I could get past it, if I knew that you were ok," Dante told her, pulling her closer.

"No, Dante I do want to marry you. I love you, it's just that after I share this with you, I don't know if you will want to be with me. I am scared that you won't be able to forgive me," she said, the tears falling faster.

"Hey, baby there isn't anything that you could say to me that would change how I feel about you. Don't you know how much I love you? How much I need you?" Dante said, baring his soul.

"You say that now, Dante. But, still I don't............" Lulu replied, as Dante interjected.

"Just tell me. I can't help if you don't let me," he said.

"Dante, you have to promise me that you will just hear me out. No interruptions, nothing until I am finished. Do you promise?" Lulu asked, in a serious tone."

"My lips are zippered tight," Dante replied, trying to add humor to the situation.

"I am serious Dante, I need you to listen."

"Ok, I promise," Dante answered, in a somber tone.

Lulu took a deep breath and with a heavy heart proceeded to reveal what the secrets were that had been plaguing her for so long.

"Do you remember Father Benito's question about our opinion on having a family?"

"You don't want kids?" Dante asked, confused.

"Dante," Lulu said,

"Ok. Sorry, go on, I am listening," he answered, making a gesture that his lips were sealed.

"He asked about whether I thought that I was ready for motherhood and you said that we would welcome a child, our first child. Well, the thing is..." Lulu said, taking a pause.

"I was pregnant," Lulu shared, feeling the burden lifting from her shoulders, "I was eighteen," she said, watching Dante, who had a stunned look on his face.

_Pregnant_, Dante thought to himself. He was shocked. It was the last thing that he expected Lulu to tell him.

"I was a different person, then. So, confused and angry at everyone and everything in my life," she continued.

"I couldn't process the idea of becoming a mother. I was a kid. I barely knew my own mother and my father was rarely around," she rambled, talking rapidly unleashing the turmoil that had guilted her for so long.

"And then their was Dillon Quatermaine. I told a lie, because I wanted him for myself and I thought that I could make him love me, but he was in love with someone else. I tricked him into sleeping with me. We were only together twice and when I found out that I was pregnant, I was devastated."

Dante's eyes spoke volumes, his emotional turmoil displayed on his face. He couldn't understand how it was that he was just now hearing about this. Why she hadn't shared it with him months ago.

"He said that he would marry me," Lulu cried, " He made it sound like a death sentence, that he was shackling himself to me for the baby's sake," Lulu continued, looking at Dante's reaction. He didn't appear angry, just confused.

"The Quartermaine's had already decided that I was going to have the baby, that we would get married and that they would take care of everything. I felt pulled in so many directions. I didn't know where to turn," Lulu said, facing Dante.

"Where was your father, your family?" Dante asked.

"My father was off on some grand adventure. He would always pick up and run whenever family life became too much for him, and my mother.....she was in Shadybrooke."

"Shadybrooke?" Dante replied, "Sonny mentioned a little about your family's past. Something about your mother suffering a breakdown," he continued, "It must have been hard on you, not having anyone to turn to."

"I had Sonny," Lulu said.

"Sonny?" Dante said, "What did he do?"

"What no one else did. Everyone had an agenda. Everyone told me what I should do. No one listened to my concerns. No one cared how it would effect me. No one but Sonny."

"Did he help?" Dante questioned, knowing that if it came to light that Sonny had done anything to contribute to Lulu's pain he would answer to Dante.

"At that particular moment? A little. In the end, I had to make my own decision." she answered.

"So, what happened? Did you give the baby up for adoption? Oh my God, Lulu did you have a miscarriage? Is that what this is about? Are you unable to have children?" he asked, concerned for her well-being.

"No, Dante. I didn't give the baby up for adoption and I didn't lose the baby to a miscarriage."

"I don't understand," Dante said, emphatically, "What happened?"

"I had an abortion."

There she had said it. The silence was deafening. She tried to gauge his reaction, but he held his hand to his furrowed brow, and his eyes were closed.

"It's ok. I understand," she answered for him, rising from the couch.

"I will just leave. I am so sorry. I knew that this would change everything, that you couldn't possibly love me after knowing what I had done."

Dante was focused on the many thoughts that were spinning in his mind. An abortion. He was having a hard time understanding why? If Olivia had chosen that path, he wouldn't be here. He couldn't imagine her choosing to end her baby's life. He was conflicted. Every fiber of his being was telling him that it was wrong. Olivia was fifteen, three years younger than Lulu and she had made the decision to have her baby.

"Lulu, sit down, please," he said, reaching his hand out to touch her arm.

"What?" Lulu answered, through a veil of tears. It was bad enough that her heart was breaking. Did he have to drive the knife in further by telling her what a horrible person she was. Guilt ripped through her, tearing at her conscience, at the choice she had made. Was it right? Was she a terrible person?

"Dante, there is no need to explain. I get why we can't be together. You don't have to pretend how you feel about me. I can see it in your eyes." she said.

"Lulu, I can't tell you that I understand why you did it, because I don't." Dante replied, standing up.

Oh my God, she thought. This was it. She had truly, completely screwed up everything.

"I cannot imagine what you must have felt. The desperation that must have overcome you," he continued, consolingly.

"My mother had her family to support her and religion was a big part of our life growing up. So, abortion was never an option for her," he said, "but, if her circumstances had been different and she had chosen to give me up for adoption, or god forbid to end her pregnancy, I wouldn't be here."

" So, yes I am grateful that she decided to choose life for her baby," he admitted, taking Lulu's hand in his.

"But, if you are asking me if I believe in abortion, I don't Lulu. It goes against everything that I have been taught. The Falconeri's are a family that hang tight to their Catholic faith for their strength."

Lulu listened, nodding her head in agreement. Dante had made his choice. He didn't believe in abortion. So, obviously that changed things. Now, she would just have to figure out a way to live with it. She looked away from Dante, her eyes downcast, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulder.

"But, Lulu," Dante answered, placing his hand beneath her chin to raise her eyes to his, "that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I am grateful that my mother didn't make the same decision. But, who am I to tell you what you should, or shouldn't have done."

"I am just shocked. Do you ever think about it? Wonder what your life, your baby's life would have been like if you had decided to keep it?" he asked.

"I did when I was pregnant. I had a dream about my baby. In the dream she was a teenage girl and she hated me, Dante. She hated me because I had sacrificed everything to keep her and I was sad and bitter," Lulu answered.

"Then, when Father Benito asked us about having a family, all of those feelings came back. What if I was wrong, Dante? Was I selfish for choosing my life over my baby's?" she said.

"Lulu, what is past, is past. You cannot blame yourself for something that you did when you were a kid yourself. Whatever decision that you made at that time was yours, and yours alone."

"I am glad that you told me. It makes who you are as a person today, more clear to me. I think that I understand now why your relationship with your father is complicated. I see more clearly why you defended Sonny when I was undercover, because I know the journey that brought you here, that brought you to me." he said, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Lulu." Dante swore adamantly.

"You, Lulu," he replied, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, while watching her eyes. He needed her to trust him completely, just as he trusted her.

"I love you, too. But.....," she interjected, her eyes betraying the confusion she felt. Was he saying that he still wanted her. Her heart wanted to believe him, but her head was telling her she was a fool.

"Trust me. This is one area that we can agree to disagree. Our love is strong enough to get us through this. The rest...well, the rest is just details." he replied, kissing her fully on the lips.

Lulu returned his kiss with all of her body and soul. She loved him so completely. She never knew until this moment how much he loved her in return. But, would he still love her after he knew all of her secrets.

"But, Dante," Lulu confided, "That isn't my only secret."

"There's more." Dante answered, not sure if his heart could take anymore.

"It's just as big, if not more," Lulu replied, hesitantly.

"Bigger," Dante questioned.

"Dante, did Johnny ever tell you about Logan Hayes?" Lulu asked, prodding for what information he knew.

"Not really. I know that he was your ex," Dante said, a worried look on his face.

"Johnny went to trial for his murder," Lulu stated bluntly.

"His murder?" Dante said, his thoughts churning inside his head, "Johnny killed him?"

"That's just it. He didn't." Lulu said, pausing.

"I did it. I killed him," she blurted out, looking for a sign of disgust from Dante.

"What?" Dante questioned, needing a moment. Hell, he needed more than that to regroup.

"I think that we'd better sit down for this one," Lulu replied, sitting back on the couch.

Dante walked away, toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked, when Dante did not sit beside her.

Dante reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

"I think that I need something stronger than coffee for this one," he answered, sitting beside her. He took a huge swallow and placed the Bismark on the coffee table.

"I don't know where to begin?" she said.

"How about at the very start, who he was, how you met? What the hell did he do to make you kill him?" Dante answered, heatedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"An Unfortunate Accident"

"There was a time that I loved Logan Hayes," Lulu said, grasping Dante's hand in desperation.

"We were alike in so many ways."

"We were both looking for some kind of redemption and felt misunderstood. He was a war veteran and had just returned from Iraq. I was having problems with my family, the Quartermaines. He was searching for the father that he blamed for everything that had gone wrong in his life. We understood each other."

" I thought that I could trust him, that he loved me." Lulu explained.

"What happened, Lulu?" Dante asked, his thumb stroking the top of her hand.

"It was a bet, a stupid bet that Maxie made with him."

"Maxie," Dante said, not quite sure how she figured into this.

"She told him that he could have her if he got me to sleep with him. He tried to tell me that it didn't matter, that he fell in love with me and that we belonged together. I broke up with him after I found out about his agreement with Maxie.I had moved on and was with johnny. Logan was a part of my past." Lulu continued her eyes reflecting sadness.

"Maxie, said that he blamed her. He said that it was all her fault. He said that we were meant to be together. He showed up at Crimson one night when Maxie was alone," Lulu continued, looking at Dante for comfort.

He could see the terror in her eyes and he pulled her into his arms, offering her solace.

"Lulu, you don't have to go on. Not if you don't want to," he said worried.

"No, I need to. You need to know," she answered, continuing.

"He came at Maxie, all crazed and he started hurting her, choking her," Lulu replied, shaking with emotion. He attacked her and she dropped to the floor. She didn't get up," Lulu said.

"But, how did you?" Dante started to ask.

"I watched from the window of Johnny's Penthouse. I saw what he did to her. Then, he saw me." Lulu said, tears streaming down her face as she relived that night.

"Oh my God, Lulu." Dante said, rocking her as that tears fell faster.

"I tried calling Lucky, but he didn't pick up."

"I called Crimson, praying that Maxie was all right and that it was all some horrible nightmare, but there wasn't an answer. "

"Logan called me and he said that he needed to come up. He said that he needed to explain what happened," Lulu replied, "I was so scared, Dante."

"I tried to leave but as I ran out of Johnny's apartment, he was already there. I was able to get back in the apartment and lock the door."

"I could hear him on the other side. He was desperate. He kept saying that he needed me to open the door so that we could talk. He said that the whole Maxie thing was just a misunderstanding and that she was fine and was just trying to keep us apart," Lulu sobbed into Dante's chest.

"I wouldn't open the door. I picked up something that was on a nearby table, a heavy object I think. I just wanted to protect myself. He was acting so crazy. I wielded it like it was a baseball bat, but I heard a loud sound, like a bang and I fell to the ground."

"Oh God, Dante. He was using an axe against the door, shredding it." Lulu, continued, her body shaking.

"I was so scared. I grabbed a knife and hid behind the sofa in the dark. He broke the door down. He was trying to find me. He kept telling me about how he missed us and how nothing would keep us apart, not the door and not the dark." Lulu cried.

"I tried to make a run for it, but he jumped over the sofa and lunged at me. He had his hand over my mouth and he grabbed me from behind. His hands were wrapped so tightly around me. I was terrified."

"I screamed and I think that I dropped the knife. I just wanted him to let me go. "

"He kept trying to tell me how much he loved me and that we belonged together. I bit him in the hand. He released me and was so angry. He said that he didn't understand why I was doing this and that he couldn't leave because he knew that he would lose me. I tried to pretend that I wanted to try again that I still cared about him, but he knew that it was a lie. We struggled and I fell to the ground."

"I never meant to......the knife was right on the floor beside me, so I grabbed it. I turned around to defend myself," Lulu confided, raising her eyes to Dante's.

"And he ran into it," Dante answered, with grief-stricken eyes. He was so angry at what she had gone through, at how defenseless she felt. He wanted to turn back time and be the one to stop everything before it had even begun.

"Lulu it wasn't your fault. It was self-defense. You did what you had to do to stay alive," Dante told her, his hands holding her face between his. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, trying to erase her pain.

"I could have stopped it. I didn't have to kill him. Maybe I could have pretended better. I could have calmed him down," Lulu answered, feeling guilty and remembering how Logan's death had caused her nervous breakdown.

"You were dealing with a deranged psychopath, Lulu. He would have killed you. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me?" Dante said, desperate to make her understand.

"You don't hate me?" Lulu questioned, baffled that he didn't look back at her with hatred or disgust for what she had done.

"I am so proud of you, baby," Dante replied, wrapping her in his arms, "I love you so much more than I ever thought possible," he said, continuing to rock her until her sobs began to cease and she fell asleep in his arms. It was only then that Dante revealed the true hatred that he felt. The anger that fueled in his belly for a man that had long since been buried beneath the ground.

Hours later, Lulu awoke to Dante's arms wrapped around her. They lay cuddled on the sofa, an afghan throw covering them. Her head lay on his chest and she could her his steady breathing. She lifted her head, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Dante sighed in his sleep, his arms pulling her in closer. Lulu smiled, rested her head back atop his chest and fell asleep, safe and comfortable in his arms.

It was sometime after 9am and Dante rose from the sofa, careful not to awaken Lulu. He showered and changed, knowing that he needed to make his appointment by 11am. He kissed Lulu's lips and reluctantly pulled away. He placed the note that he had left earlier on the coffee table. He wished that he could tell her where he was going and why. She had shared her secrets and it was time that Dante told her his. He didn't know if she would understand and if she would be angry. This was his demon to put to rest and he needed to face him first, to see him. He had questions that needed answered and only after that could he tell Lulu what skeleton was lurking in his closet.

Lulu awoke to the sound of the door closing. She opened her eyes, groggy from a night of crying. She felt different, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Mmmm, Dante she thought. She was glad that she had shared her secrets with him. She had been worried for nothing. Speaking of Dante, where was he, she thought.

"Dante?" she called, but received no answer. On the table lay a sheet of notebook paper and Lulu glanced over reading the writing upon it.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_You were sleeping so soundly I did not want to awaken you. I have to run a quick errand, but will be back before you know it. I started the coffee for you, just push the brew button. _

_I miss you already,_

_Love,_

_Dante_

….......

"How is he?" Dante asked the security guard, upon arriving.

"He is holding his own, this morning," she answered, releasing the alarmed door. Dante entered after he was buzzed through.

"Thanks. I won't be long today," he answered walking alongside the guard as he followed her down the cellblock. They stopped at cell 39 and the female guard yelled, "Hey, Number 39, you got a visitor."

"Detective Falconeri," Anthony Zaccharra said, placing his face against the bars, "well, if it isn't my treasonous goomba. What a pleasant surprise," he said in that insane voice of his.

Anthony Zaccharra yelled to the cell beside him, "Sonny, your son, the rat is here."

….........

Somewhere outside the U.S.

"Are the arrangements in order?" the man asked.

"Nearly. We just have a few more specifications to finish," she answered with a foreign accent.

"That is not acceptable. There is no excuse for untimeliness. It is imperative that all is ready. I want no mistakes. Do you hear me?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir. All will be ready when she arrives. You have my word," the woman answered, knowing that her life depended on it.

"It had better be, or you will answer to me," he replied in an ominous tone, while his hand cradled the cellphone. As he ended the call, he looked down at the signet ring on his finger, the family crest staring back at him. Soon, very soon, his family would begin to reap the destruction that had befallen them so many years before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Guilty Until Proven Innocent"

The guard unlocked the cell door and stepped aside so that Dante could enter. The room consisted of a thin mattress, a sink and a toilet. In one corner rested a stack of books and magazines. There were no windows, no television to check the Yankee stats and no maid service to clean up. Sonny could not come and go as he pleased and there was not a limousine waiting for him, ready at his disposal to whisk him away. It was a far cry from the luxurious comforts that he was accustomed.

But, it was the sacrifice that he had made to protect his son, Michael.

When the plan was put in motion many months ago, no one had ever predicted that he would actually spend an hour, let alone years, behind bars. After the verdict had been announced his stunned expression had changed to one of anger,as his piercing eyes raked the one had swayed the decision? Alice? Which one had changed the direction of his fate? Coleman? He had stood numb beside Diane. He couldn't fathom how he, the untouchable Sonny Corrinthos, who was always one step ahead of the law, had been judged and found guilty. Port Charles own Keystone Cops had stood by at the back of the courtroom and had grinned from ear to ear, victorious.

The duplicitous Ronnie Domestico had stood among them. He had high-fived Mac Scorpio, while Mayer Floyd had hung his head in defeat, in fear of Sonny's wrath. He should have been afraid. This should have been an open and shut case. They only had circumstantial evidence and Michael had been out of the country and Coleman had been sitting on the jury.

Then there was Dante, his lieutenant who turned out to be a rat-cop, who had nearly escaped a mob death by turning into the son he never knew he had. His son had been the lead witness in the trial and made no qualms about his feelings for Sonny. Dante hated him, but Sonny had truly believed that he would come around and that he would eventually forgive him. He had observed how he treated Kristina and Morgan, even Michael. How he had protected them and become a role model, an older brother to look up to. He had watched and hoped, waiting desperately for a connection with his son.

He had thought that he had all of the time in the world to wait for Dante to know him as a father, but Sonny never saw this coming. He had expected an acquittal. He had never dreamed that he would end up here, behind bars,with nothing to do but stare at the walls all day.

His claustrophobia had kicked in the minute he saw the cell door closing and heard the loud metallic click of the lock. It was that sound that nearly did him in. It was the sound of his freedom being ripped from his grasp and replaced with the never-ending ramblings of his new cell block neighbor, Anthony Zacchara.

Day after day, Sonny was subjected to the machinations of Anthony and his fellow cellmates. His medication for his bi-polar disease and claustrophobia would suddenly be misplaced, or disappear all together. He would walk the grounds outside and several Zacchara men would follow, watching his every move.

Sonny had expected to find himself at the end of a rope, or in a bloody heap with his throat slashed within a few days of arrival. He was in Zacchara territory, but he was still alive.

Johnny was most likely behind it, but certainly not because he wanted Sonny to live. Johnny Zacchara could care less what happened to Sonny after Claudia's death. It didn't matter that she hadn't died by Sonny's own hands. Johnny blamed him for everything leading up to her death, for Michael's part in it and the cover-up after. Johnny would be ecstatic watching Sonny come to an end at the hands of a Zacchara. But, there was also a part of Sonny that believed Johnny loved watching him slowly suffer even more, awaiting the day that Sonny's own sanity began to splinter.

Sonny sat on this bed, day after day, and night after night, and with each passing week Johnny's wish was slowly coming true.

"Dante, what a nice surprise? You should have told me you were coming. I would have cleaned up a little," Sonny said, rising from his seated position on the bed and moving a few books and magazines aside to make room for Dante.

"Sonny?" Dante replied in disbelief. Staring back at him was merely the shell of Sonny Corrinthos' former self, all vestiges of his power erased. His black hair was in dissaray due to the lack of his pomade. His custom-made designer suit had been replaced by an orange jumpsuit. Oh, how the mighty had fallen, Dante thought.

"I hope you brought something to break me out of this hellhole," Sonny said, noticing the bag that Dante had in his hand.

"Break you out? You've got to be kidding!" Dante replied, "After the grief that you put Michael and Morgan through, you deserve everything that is coming to you."

Dante reflected back, his mind remembering the days nearing the end of the trial. Morgan had been subpoenaed to testify against his father on the whereabouts of Michael. Dante had tried to get Claire Walsh to back down, but to no avail. She had knowingly interrogated the kid, hoping that he would break under the pressure. Dante had screamed at Ms. Walsh to leave him alone and to take Morgan off the stand, she had refused laying into Morgan even harder.

His little brother had been terrified and kept looking at Dante and Sonny for reassurance. Dante could tell that he was weakening under the pressure and that at any minute he would give up his brother's whereabouts. Dante just wanted to protect Morgan and all of his siblings from the life that Sonny had chosen and from the despair that seemed to follow in his wake.

All of it had been Sonny's fault, every bit of it, Dante thought to himself.

"You think that I deserve to sit here, in this place, after knowing what you do?" Sonny said, his hands encompassing the cell.

"Do you hate me so much, that you would wish this prison cell on me?"

"What you should have done was tell the truth, Sonny. Something that I regret not doing the minute you pulled a gun on me and shot me." Dante said vehemently.

"Yes, Dante, I shot you. You lied for months to me, to my family. You gained my trust and then you betrayed me. What did you expect me to do?" Sonny said, condemning him.,

"You know that I didn't kill her, Dante. I did what I thought was best for Michael. I lied to protect him. He never should have been at that cabin and if I had handled things differently, he wouldn't have spent over a year in a coma. But, I will never regret what happened that night, that crazy bitch deserved everything that she got," Sonny said angrily.

"You may have not killed her yourself, Sonny, but it was your fault, nonetheless. You caused all of this, by choosing the mob life and by subjecting your children to it. And then there is your moral code," Dante laughed.

"That is such a allow others to do your dirty deeds for you, sitting in the background. The puppet master," Dante whispered, his face contorting to display his rage.

"I don't lose any sleep over you locked up in this cell. In fact, I feel nothing for you at all," Dante answered hurtfully.

"Everything that you did was for your own twisted, selfish reasons. You had broken the law for so long Sonny, that you couldn't possibly conceive of being convicted. Hell, you practically owned this town. The police, the mayor's office, was there anyone that wasn't on your payroll?" Dante accused.

"I am an innocent man, Dante. I thought that you prided yourself on your morals and your integrity. How can you justify sitting back and doing nothing? Whatever happened to being innocent until proven guilty?" Sonny said, pointing his own accusing finger at Dante.

"Innocent my ass! Your actions speak louder than words, Sonny. If Diane wants to continue to appeal on your behalf, I won't stand in her way. But if you are expecting me to stand up for you, well think again. We may share blood, but that's it." Dante answered, washing his hands of Sonny.

"If that is how you feel, then why did you come here?" Sonny asked, as his hopes for a relationship with his son were stomped upon.

Dante had originally come to see how Sonny was being treated, but he wasn't about to tell his father that. He had hoped that he had changed since being incarcerated. Dante wanted Sonny to acknowledge that he was at fault, that he was willing to accept his part in all of this and start to repair the damage that he had done to his children. But, that was wishful thinking and Sonny hadn't changed at all.

"It doesn't matter why I came here anymore," Dante answered truthfully, "you will never change."

"You know what baffles me, Sonny. How Lulu stood by you for months leading up to my shooting. She defended you adamantly and for the longest time I didn't get it. I couldn't understand why she believed that you couldn't possibly harm someone close to you. You followed a code, she would tell me. Sonny would never hurt anyone that I love, a friend of the family, she would say," Dante told him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't know the bond that Lulu and I share," Sonny answered, a look coming over his face that was paternal.

"The thing is, Sonny, I do. I know about the abortion, about Dillon and about your part in it. That is the kind of bond that I share with Lulu," Dante replied.

"What I don't understand is how that man can be so giving, offer an ear to someone who was lost, be a father figure, and sit before me today as this," Dante said, waving his hand at Sonny.

"Where is the role model, Sonny? What example have you set for your children?" Dante questioned in a disparaging tone.

"Guard," Sonny yelled through the bars and turning toward Dante, "We're done here. I have nothing else to say to you."

"That makes two of us. Give my regards to Anthony," Dante replied, dropping the brown sack on Sonny's bunk.

Sonny watched Dante follow the guard down the hallway and out of the prison block. He walked toward the bed and opened the paper sack, peering inside. Pomade, his son brought him pomade, Sonny thought with a smile.

….............

Lulu sat on Dante's couch, her feet curled beneath her. She was flipping through the cable channels, trying to find something to watch, anything to take her mind off of yesterday's conversation. She felt relieved that she had shared her past with Dante and even a bit elated at his response. She had expected to be nursing a broken heart, packing her bags and attempting to find a way to go on without him. His response was unexpected, but one that she had hoped for, never dreaming that it would come true.

She looked up at the clock on the wall, 12:30pm. How much longer was his errand going to take? After waking up this morning, alone, all Lulu could think about was the moment that Dante would return. She was curious what was so important that he would leave without saying goodbye. It wasn't like Dante. She had taken him up on the coffee and prepared it just as he instructed. It was the best cup of coffee she had ever made. The fact that she had made it, had her grinning. She placed a few slices of bread in the toaster and when it was ready she sat on the couch.

Using the remote, she turned on the local news station, but ever since Sonny's arrest the newscasters seemed bored and their stories uneventful. She flipped the channel to a talk show. A woman in an extra-small tank top with too much skin showing was screaming at her low-life cheating boyfriend and his newly found love interest, her skanky sister. Wow, Lulu thought to herself, it was times like this that she was really glad she had Dante. She turned the channel again and Judge Judy appeared on the screen giving advice to a woman whose ex-roommate was refusing to pay her for back rent.

Wasn't there anything on television that could distract her?

The next channel she found was a soap opera, The Doctors. She used to watch this with her mother, when she was really little, she thought. She didn't recognize any of the actors now, but the storyline was always the same. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Everything is blissfully happy, a fairytale. Another girl shows up, claiming to be his ex-girlfriend, baby in tow. Girl screams at boy. Boy screams back, it's not mine. Girlfriend doesn't believe him. She storms out. Boy looks at girl claiming to be his ex-girlfriend and denies knowing her. Seconds later, boy's twin brother shows up at door, demanding to see his child.

"Oh my God," Lulu thought out loud, "My life is a soap opera. I am in love with a man who was a mob-lieutenant, who turned out to be an undercover cop, whose own father shot him in cold blood."

"What's next? An ex-girlfriend with a baby on her hip," Lulu said, realizing how dramatic the last two years had been.

Someone knocked on the door just then, and Lulu adjusted the volume on the television, and walked toward the door. A key rattled in the door, and it began to open when she was a few feet away.

"Well, it's about, damn time, Dante," Lulu exclaimed, ready to throw herself into his arms and kiss him thoroughly.

"You're not Dante," Lulu said, surprised by the woman that stood in Dante's doorway. She looked behind her at the soap opera on the television set and then returned her gaze to the woman standing before her frightened that she might see a child in tow.

"No, I'm not Dante. You must be Lulu, Dante has told me so much about you," she replied, her eyes sizing up Lulu.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that we've met. How do you know Dante? Why do you have a key?" Lulu said, interrogating the tall, dark-haired woman standing in the doorway, with baggage sitting at her feet.

"I guess that Dante didn't mention I was coming. I'm Brooke Lynn Ashton, pleased to meet you." she answered, holding her hand out to Lulu, "I am staying with him while I get settled in Port Charles."

"Of course, Brooke Lynn. I'm so sorry. Your arrival must have slipped my mind," Lulu replied, secretly steaming. Move in, my ass, Lulu thought, as she placed Brooke Lynn's luggage next to the couch.

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch? Can I you get you a cup of coffee while we wait for Dante?" Lulu asked, with visions of her hands wrapped around the brunette's neck.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. Oh, I love this soap." Brooke Lynn commented, making herself comfortable on Dante's couch. On Lulu and Dante's couch, Lulu thought to herself.

"Yes, mine too," Lulu replied, sitting beside Brooke Lynn. Lulu looked at the television, the actors suddenly morphing into Dante, Lulu and Brooke Lynn. Lulu smiled, as in her soap she was kicking Brooke Lynn's ass, while Dante stood apologizing, exclaiming how heartless he was for excluding Lulu from the decision.

The women watched the soap opera and waited for Dante to return. One with an agenda, the other with murder on her mind. It really was a sight to behold.

Dante opened the door to his apartment, hoping to see that Lulu was still here, waiting to see him. The two women on the couch, seated together were truly a sight to see. Brooke Lynn looked ecstatic and thrilled to see him. Lulu sat with a murderous gleam in her eye, the remote in her hand aimed and ready to throw.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Three's A Crowd"

"Brook Lynn, What a surprise?" Dante said, a bit hesitantly, while looking at Lulu.

"I wasn't expecting you for a few more days," he told her, while Brook Lynn ran up to him, placing her arms around his neck in a welcoming hug. His eyes pleaded with Lulu, hoping she would understand his actions.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Brook Lynn told him, smiling and releasing her embrace.

"Oh, I think that you certainly did that!" Lulu interjected, looking at both Dante and Brook Lynn. Her eyes were glued on Dante, hurt that he hadn't shared this with her. She placed the remote on the coffee table and rose from the sofa.

"Well, I certainly don't want to interfere with your reunion. So, I will just grab my things and be on my way," Lulu told him, heading toward the bedroom. She wasn't about to stand around and watch them get reaquainted.

"Will you excuse me?" Dante asked, looking at Brook Lynn, "I'll be back in a few and then we can talk." he answered, nervous about Lulu's reaction.

Dante walked into the bedroom and found Lulu with her back to him. Her overnight bag lay open on the bed and she was pulling clothes from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked, as Lulu turned, throwing two pairs of jeans toward the bed. Dante moved to the right, narrowly missing the pants as they flew by his face at mach speed.

"I am just making room for your new roommate, Dante. Two's company, Three's a crowd!" she yelled, as a sweater sailed toward him, smacking him in the face.

"I can see your mad. I'm sorry." he said, removing a long-sleeved cashmere sweater from his left shoulder. A pair of high-heeled shoes sailed toward him next, striking his right arm before landing on the bed.

"I should have talked to you about it, but it happened so fast and then yesterday we got sidetracked. Her arrival slipped my mind. Lulu, please look at me?" he said, begging her to hear him out.

"What? I get it, Dante. This is your apartment. You have made that quite clear. Who am I to tell you who you can or cannot ask to move in. A key, Dante. She has a key!" Lulu shouted at him, throwing more clothes on the bed as she turned all of her anger and hurt on Dante.

"I gave it to her, because I wasn't going to be here. She's not moving in, Lulu. Your my fiancee, the only one that I want. She's just visiting," Dante replied, his voice going softer, as he moved closer to Lulu, attempting to console her.

"Visiting? I watched the look she gave you, Dante. She wants to do more than visit," Lulu answered, implying that there was a lot more going on than he realized.

"Lulu, we're just friends. She is like a sister to me," he told her, truthfully.

"A sister? Dante, I have never hugged Lucky like that." Lulu replied, letting Dante pull her into his arms.

Dante kissed her softly on the lips, hugging her body tight against his. When she was near him, his temperature skyrocketed and his hands couldn't get enough of her. Right now, he was thinking about how cute she was when she was jealous, spitting fire at him.

"Lulu, honey, I love you. No one else, just you."

"You are my best friend," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I trust you with my life."

"My lover," he continued, kissing the spot to the left of her ear.

"My soulmate," he said, placing kisses down her neck, and lifting his head to look deep into her eyes.

"I would be lost without you. You have no reason to be jealous. So, please tell me that you forgive me." Dante implored, drawing Lulu in for another kiss.

"I have every reason, and I'm still mad at you," Lulu answered, his words like a drug, as he pulled her in and teased her bottom lip with his tongue. Her pulse started to race as his lips returned to that spot alongside her ear and slowly moved down her neck. Her hands wrapped around him, massaging his shoulders. She let out a sigh, her body responding to his touch. She relished it for a few moments and then reluctantly, she moved back just a little and gazed into his eyes.

"If she is staying here, so am I. Every night, Dante. You may trust her, but I don't, and if you ever pull a stunt like this again. Dante, I will personally handcuff you to this bed and you will never see the light of day." Lulu told him, promising retribution.

"Promise?" Dante answered with a mischievous wink and eyes that smoldered as his lips moved back to hers. He kissed her soundly, backing her toward the bed. They fell back, sprawled upon the clothes on the bedspread and locked in a kiss.

Brook Lynn waited in Dante's living room and overheard everything that Dante and Lulu were saying to each other. They were in a heated conversation and their voices were shouting, getting louder by the second. His girlfriend was mad that she had a key. It sounded like she was throwing something at him. Maybe, she should go check on him, just to make sure that he was all right, she thought rising from the sofa. Then, the one word that changed it all made its way to her ears. Fiancee. Lulu was Dante's fiancee, she learned, sitting back on the couch in disbelief. She hadn't seen that one coming. Well, that put an interesting spin on her plans.

Suddenly, the room was quieter and the only conversation she heard was from the soap opera on the television. Great, Brook Lynn thought, scooching back on the couch, this could take awhile. She looked down at her watch, the timer counting backwards. She had exactly forty-eight hours.

"Dammit, Dante," she whispered to herself, waiting for the two to resurface from the other room. She really didn't have time for Dante to placate his girlfriend. In fact, time was running out and she still needed to fill Dante in on her plan. She looked down at her mother's charm bracelet on her wrist, praying that Dante could help her.

Lulu lay atop Dante's chest, while her hands stroked the soft cotton of his gray t-shirt. She enjoyed this, just the two of them, cuddled next to each other, with Dante's arms wrapped around her, stroking her skin. She felt safe and loved.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you tell me? How could you possibly think that I would be ok with her staying here?" Lulu asked, confused about his omission.

"And before you say anything," Lulu continued, placing her finger against Dante's lips, "I trust you completely. I know that you would never cheat on me. But, that Spencer part of me, wants to rip her eyes out and throw her and the baggage she brought with her out of this apartment, Dante." Lulu confided, sitting up. Dante moved back against the headboard and Lulu sat on the bed next to him, waiting for his explanation.

"I received a call a few days ago. I haven't spoken with her in a few years because I was undercover. Our mothers grew up together and when her parents divorced, Lois stayed in Bensonhurst." he told her.

"Lois Cerullo?" Lulu asked, vaguely remembering Ned's wife. Dante nodded in affirmation.

"But, that would make Brook Lynn- Tracy's granddaughter? And my..."

"Niece, well step-niece," Dante added with a hint of humor.

"This is not funny, Dante." Lulu answered.

"Lulu, she is practically family. We have to help her," Dante told her.

"What kind of help does she need? If I remember correctly, she left with Ned to start a singing career? Why would she need your help?" Lulu asked Dante, positive that Brook Lynn was up to no good.

"Whatever it is, she didn't want to involve the entire police force, or the Quartermaines. She wanted it kept quiet and that is where I come in. She is only going to be in Port Charles for a few days." Dante told her, gauging her reaction.

"I could call Carly, and get her a room at the Metro Court," Lulu told him, with a determined glint in her eye. She needed to come up with a plan to get Brook Lynn out of this apartment and she knew exactly who she would make her accomplice.

"Lulu, you won't even know that she is here. I promise. Just one night?" Dante said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Lulu was still unsettled and Dante tried to make light of the situation.

"Now, what do you say we find out what she is doing in Port Charles? Come on, aren't you curious?" Dante told her, climbing off of the bed and dragging her with him.

"Not really. You go ahead. I will be out in just a minute," Lulu answered, ready to put her plan in motion.

"Are you sure?" he replied, nervously looking toward the living room and then back at Lulu.

"I'm positive. I'll be just a minute."she said.

As soon as Dante left the bedroom, Lulu grabbed her cellphone from the top of his dresser and pressed number three on her speed dial.

"Hey, it's Lulu. We have a Red Alert. Call me."

Less than a minute later, her cellphone rang, a Pussycat Doll's chorus breaking the silence.

"Talk to me," the voice on the other line told her.

"There is a girl from Dante's past in his apartment. I need to know how to get rid of her?" Lulu asked, waiting for an answer.

"Really? Not another word, I am on my way." Maxie told her, racing over to get all of the juicy details.

The sooner they solved this little mystery the sooner Brook Lynn could sail on out of here and back to Bensonhurst.

Lulu placed one more call before she joined Dante in the living room, hoping that the person on the other end got her message and came to her rescue.

Dante and the homewrecker were sitting on the couch in deep conversation. Dante looked up when Lulu entered the room, beckoning her with his hands to join them. He slid over to the far end of the couch so that she could sit beside him. Dante leaned back and Lulu sat in front of him, resting against his chest and making sure that Brook Lynn had no doubts to whom he belonged. Dante reinforced that point by wrapping his arms around her while he continued his conversation with Brook Lynn.

"Now where were we?" he said, his hand stroking Lulu's arm.

"Why don't you tell me what brings you back to Port Charles? Didn't you run off with Ned to start a recording career?" Lulu interrupted, her eyes shooting daggers at Brook Lynn.

"Is anyone hungry? We could order Chinese?" Dante interjected, trying to break the tension.

Thirty minutes later and what seemed like hours to Lulu there was a knock at the door. Dante looked up from his Kung Pao Chicken, puzzled at Lulu's reaction as she bolted to answer the door.

"Maxie, what a surprise?" Lulu exclaimed loudly, looking back at Dante, "Dante, look it's Maxie."

"You should join us for dinner," Lulu told Maxie, dragging her into the apartment.

"Did you need something, Maxie?" Dante asked, alarms going off in his head at her perfectly-timed arrival. He looked at Lulu and she immediately turned away refusing to meet his eyes.

"The Rouches bag?" Lulu added quickly, " Maxie needs it for a shoot," Lulu said, looking at Dante. His gaze told her that he didn't believe a word that was coming from her mouth.

"I will just get it from my bedroom. Maxie, why don't you help me. You know me, every bag looks the same," Lulu replied, dragging Maxie toward the bedroom.

Maxie was making it difficult, slowing Lulu down by trying to get a closer look at the woman on the couch.

"Brook Lynn?" Maxie said, recognizing the Dante's guest.

"Do I know you?" she answered, looking at Maxie.

"You used to hang around with my sister, Georgie and her boyfriend, Dillon," Maxie replied.

"Dillon?" Dante asked, looking from Lulu to Brook Lynn.

"My Uncle," Brook Lynn answered, looking at Dante.

This was suddenly turning into six degrees of separation, Dante thought to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maxie! The purse?" Lulu blurted, pulling her into Dante's bedroom.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Lulu added once they were out of earshot.

"Yours. This is more serious than I thought. I think that we need to put Plan B into motion," Maxie told Lulu.

"I'm way ahead of you," Lulu replied, "Tracy should be here any minute."

Lulu and Maxie were huddled together, hatching a plan to send Brook Lynn Ashton back to where she came from, when they heard a shout from the living room.

"Lulu," Dante said, his irritation evident in his raised voice.

Brook Lynn was about to tell him what she was doing in Port Charles when there was another knock at the door. He opened the door and to his surprise Tracy Quartermaine stood in front of him.

"What did you do to Lulu? Her call sounded urgent," Tracy answered, pushing her way into the apartment.

"Brook Lynn," Tracy said, shocked to see her.

"Grandmother?" Brook Lynn replied, looking at Dante in disbelief. He called her. She wanted her visit kept a secret.

"Tracy, so good to see you." Lulu said, while diverting her eyes to Dante. He looked a little perturbed at the moment.

"Lulu, you didn't tell me Tracy was coming over," he told her.

"Didn't I? Sorry, honey. It must have slipped my mind," she answered with derision.


	14. Chapter 14

is only going to be in Port Charles for a few days." Dante told her, gauging her reaction.

"I could call Carly, and get her a room at the Metro Court," Lulu told him, with a determined glint in her eye. She needed to come up with a plan to get Brook Lynn out of this apartment and she knew exactly who she would make her accomplice.

"Lulu, you won't even know that she is here. I promise. Just one night?" Dante said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Lulu was still unsettled and Dante tried to make light of the situation.

Chapter 14

"I thought that you were in Haiti with your mother?" Tracy said, walking toward Brook Lynn.

"What are you doing in Port Charles? Is Lois with you?"

"No, grandmother. It's just me. I had a few days before I leave the states again and I thought that I would pay Port Charles a visit." she answered, giving Tracy a hug.

"Why didn't you call? I could have sent a car to meet you at the airport," Tracy asked, curious as to why Brook Lynn was at Dante's apartment.

"I just arrived, Tracy. I wanted to catch up with old friends. I'm sorry that I didn't call," Brook Lynn told her, apologetically, wanting to keep the real reason for her visit under wraps from Tracy.

"What aren't you telling me?" Tracy replied, her instincts from years with Luke clueing her in to a deception in the works.

"Well, since we're all here. Can I get anyone anything? Beer, coffee, chinese?" Dante said interjecting and holding up the carton of Kung Pao Chicken. He showed it to Tracy who cringed and nodded a firm no.

"Well, where are your bags? I will send them to the house and have Alice set up your room," Tracy told Brook Lynn, while placing a call.

"I'm staying here, Tracy. I have a lot of catching up to do with Dante. No offense Tracy, but I don't know if I can take any family drama right now," Brook Lynn told her, looking at Dante.

"That is, if I am still welcome," she asked Dante, who turned to Lulu for affirmation.

"Fine. But, she is still sleeping on the couch," Lulu told him, as he pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will make it up to you. I promise," Dante answered, knowing how difficult this was for her.

"You bet your sweet ass, you will," Lulu whispered, focusing her attention back to Maxie.

"Come on, Maxie. What do you say to drink at Jake's?" Lulu asked her. She had told Dante that she trusted him and now was her chance to prove it. But, if she came back and one tousled hair on his head was out of place she would go all out Spencer on Brook Lynn.

"Really? You're going to leave them alone.....together?" Maxie questioned, believing that Lulu had lost her freaking mind. If she came home and Johnny was with a girl from his past, Maxie knew there was no way in hell she would leave the two together. What was Lulu up to now?

"Tracy, you too!" Lulu told her, leading her to the door. A look of incomprehension came over Tracy's face as she could not fathom Brook Lynn's decision to stay here, in this apartment, as opposed to the creature comforts of the mansion.

"It's always a pleasure, Tracy," Dante said to her, standing next to the door. Once she and Maxie were in the hallway he turned to Lulu and leaned in for a more passionate kiss. This one ensured her that she was the only woman in his life. When he released her, Lulu pulled away her eyes regaining focus again, her knees stabilized. He always had that effect on her and the feelings that he aroused in her still surprised her.

"You've got one hour," Lulu told him, turning to Brook Lynn, "and then I want to know why you're really here."

"One hour," Dante affirmed, closing the door. He walked toward the sofa and sat down, directing his concerned gaze to Brook Lynn.

"Ok, you've got my full attention now. What is going on?" Dante asked Brook Lynn.

"I need your help finding someone," she told him, Dante's eyes revealing his curiosity.

"My help? I'm not really sure what I can do? Is this person missing? Did you file a missing person's report?" he asked her.

"No, I can't. This person has been kidnapped." she answered him.

"Kidnapped? But, how do you know?" Dante questioned in cop mode.

"I received this," Brook Lynn answered, showing Dante the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"A bracelet?" he asked confused.

"My mother's. It was a gift from my father. She was wearing it the last day that I spoke with her. She never took it off," Brook Lynn told him, her fingers stroking one of the charms.

"When was that…the last day that you spoke with her?" Dante asked her, having trouble understanding why she would come to him and not the NYPD.

"Two weeks ago."

…………..

Lulu and Maxie walked into Jake's and sat down at the bar and the jukebox was playing behind them when Coleman approached them.

"Ladies night out?" Coleman asked, pleased to see his two favorite maxinettes.

"No karaoke tonight, but the jukebox is rocking. What's it going to be….tequila shots or beer?" he said to Maxie, placing a beer in front of Lulu.

"Two tequilas please, but make mine a double," Maxie told him.

"Bottom's up," she said to Lulu, as they simultaneously drained the shot glass.

Maxi slammed the glass on the bar and headed toward the jukebox.

Lulu took a swallow of her beer and then followed her, the shot of whiskey making her stomach warm.

Maxie stood in front of the jukebox, searching through the songs until she found a few that she liked.

She placed a few quarters in the machine and entered her selections. Letters to Cleo started playing the song Cruel to be Kind, as Maxie returned to the bar.

Lulu followed her, beer in hand, and took another drink before sitting beside Maxie.

"So talk to me, Maxie. I know something's bothering you. What is it? Johnny?" Lulu asked her.

"I think that it's really over this time, Lulu," she said.

"I don't know why I am surprised. I've wrecked every relationship that I've ever been in," she continued.

"Well, besides Spinelli. But, he was comfortable. I loved him, but I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. It's different with Johnny. He is exciting and dangerous," Maxie told her, sipping the vodka and tonic that Coleman placed on the bar.

"How did you know that Dante was it? When did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?" Maxie questioned Lulu.

"I'm not really sure that I am the person you should be asking relationship advice from, Maxie. Especially when it concerns Johnny," Lulu told her, consolingly.

"But, Dante, well, I admit that when we met I could not stand him. His cheesy pick-up lines, the way that he was so cocky and sure of himself," Lulu smiled, reminiscing.

"We were always running into each other, fate he called it," Lulu continued, taking another drink.

"And I don't know, but something changed. I started looking forward to his cheesy pick-up lines. I loved the way that his dimples popped out when he smiled, even though if you asked him he would deny having them. I loved the way that he touched me," Lulu said, her thumb grazing the top of her wrist.

"After Johnny, I didn't think that I would ever love again," Lulu told Maxie, signaling Coleman that she needed another beer.

"I don't even think that what I felt for Johnny was love. Dante makes me feel……special, and when we are together it is like we are the only two people in the universe and nothing else matters."

"When did I know that Dante was the one?" Lulu said, reflecting.

"I know that I was falling in love with him when we were trapped in the Zacchara mansion. I knew that there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on, but that every time I was with him my heart skipped and every time I wasn't with him, I was anticipating the next time I would see him again."

"He always put me first, even when he was undercover. He could have let Johnny stay in the water with me. But, he didn't. He risked his life. When Franco took me, he was willing to drop his entire investigation of Sonny just to bring me home safe. I love that about him. He has my back and I have his."

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Maxie asked, watching how Lulu's face lit up when she spoke of Dante.

"I do. He makes me so happy, Maxie. It scares me sometimes," Lulu told her, revealing her fears.

"Scares you, but why?" Maxie questioned, knowing how crazy Dante was about Lulu.

"I worry that I will do, or say something that will drive him away. I fear that one day he will become bored with our life and just decide that he needs more excitement, or someone besides me," she answered, truthfully.

"But, Dante isn't like that, Lulu. He's not your father," Maxie replied, knowing that Lulu's parents' relationship was the real reason for her doubts.

"Take it from one who knows, Lulu. I spent most of my life without my parents. But, at least I had Mac, just like you had your grandmother, Leslie." Maxie told Lulu.

"But, your parent wasn't in a psychiatric ward or off globetrotting to far-off countries just to avoid that you exist,'' Lulu answered, taking another sip of her beer.

"No, Lulu, my parents were just too busy saving the world to worry about me," Maxie replied, matter-of-factly.

"Why can't relationships come with a guarantee? A contract, even, making the other person swear to honor you, care for you, even when you try to push them away," Maxie asked Lulu.

"It's called marriage," Coleman answered for both of them, throwing back a shot of whiskey.

………….

"Kidnapped? Brook Lynn's mother?" Dante thought, skeptically.

"Start from the beginning," he told Brook Lynn, waiting for her to explain why anyone would want to take Lois Cerullo.

"My mother owns an antiquity shop in New York, it's called Rare Finds." Brook Lynn began.

"She deals in rare art, books and unique gifts. Well, about two months ago, she received a statue."

"A statue? Of what?" Dante asked, interrupting.

"I thought that it was ugly. I didn't know why anyone would consider it valuable. It was this black stone that was mounted on a marble pedestal. It was a rather large stone, maybe quartz, but I am not sure. Anyway, mom said that someone's junk, is someone else's art and so she took the rarity and started looking for buyers."

Dante listened, while trying to process what a statue had to do with Lois Cerullo's disappearance.

"Soonafter, some strange things began to happen," Brook Lynn told him.

"Books were moved around and items simply vanished or appeared in different places. There was never any sign of a break-in. Then, the phone calls started," she said.

"The caller had a deep voice, with some kind of accent, I think."

"He told my mother she needed to return the statue to its rightful owner," Brook Lynn continued.

"Who did she buy it from?" Dante asked her.

"Well, the thing is, she didn't know. It was all anonymous, an online buyer."

"Where is the statue now?" Dante asked her, more curious than ever.

"It is in a safe place," Brook Lynn answered.

"Have you received any more phone calls?" Dante questioned her.

"Not since my mother disappeared. But, I did receive this with my mother's bracelet."

Brook Lynn pulled out a note from the purse beside her. It was a single notebook-sized sheet that could have come from any store.

Dante took the note and read its contents aloud.

Ms. Ashton,

By now you have realized that your mother is missing. Follow my directions to the letter and she will be returned to you unharmed. Tell no one. If you go to the police I will know and I promise you that your mother will pay dearly. In Port Charles, you will contact Ms. Lulu Spencer, have her deliver the statue to me on Friday, 6pm on the waterfront. I will be waiting and Ms. Ashton, don't disappoint me, your mother's life depends on it.

V

Dante finished reading the note and looked up at Brook Lynn. Who the hell was V, and what did he want with Lulu.

"Well, there is no way in hell that Lulu is delivering this? You don't even know who he is, or if he even has your mother? Did he send a photo?" Dante asked, worried.

"No, but my mother has never been out of contact for this long, Dante. We are very close," she said.

"Well, Lulu and I are very close too. Some madmen with a crazy obsession over a statue isn't getting anywhere near her." Dante told her, matter-of-factly.

"Dante, I came to you because I knew how much you liked my mother. The police will get her killed. You know how much she means to me. I need your help," Brook Lynn begged him.

"You're asking me to put your mother's life ahead of Lulu's, Brook Lynn. I can't do that. I won't," Dante answered.

"Then you have just signed my mother's death certificate, Dante. I have less than 48 hours to give him the statue. I would do it myself, but that's not what he wants. What am I supposed to do?"

"Why Lulu? I don't get what he wants with her. If it is about the statue why does he care who delivers it?" Dante questioned, thinking out loud.

"You want to tell her about the statue, don't you?" she asked him, worried about Lulu's reaction.

"Actually, no. Lulu is a Spencer. They smell adventure and danger from a mile away. I am worried that she is just crazy enough to agree to his plan." Dante replied, scared that he was right.

"Well, I think that you are going to find out?" Brook Lynn told him, as the door was unlocked and Lulu walked in exactly one hour after she had left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey," Dante said, closing the door for Lulu and kissing her on the lips, "I missed you."

"I was only gone an hour," Lulu said, raising her eyebrow.

"Was it an hour? It seemed like days," Dante answered, pulling her close.

"You look tired. Why don't you relax, take a nice long bath. I will draw the water for you," Dante said, draping Lulu's coat over a chair as he tried to lead her toward the hallway.

"I'm not tired, Dante. What's going on?" Lulu asked him, turning her gaze to Brook Lynn when she didn't get an answer.

"You look like your cat just died, and Dante can't get me away from you fast enough. Is someone going to tell me? What the hell are you doing in Port Charles and what does it have to do with Dante?" Lulu demanded, looking at Brook Lynn.

"I needed his help." Brook Lynn told her, truthfully.

"His help? For what?" Lulu asked her, skeptical. She didn't trust Brook Lynn, and the fact that she was Tracy's granddaughter didn't change her opinion. Her Spencer intuition was screaming, telling her not to believe a word this woman said.

"Do you remember my mother, Lois Cerullo?" Brook Lynn asked her, as Lulu sat on the opposite side of the couch, while Dante faced them in the chair.

"Vaguely. I spent most of my time with my grandmother, Leslie. I remember hearing that she was wonderful. Lila loved her. Is something wrong with her? Is she ill? Why not tell the Quartermaine's?" Lulu questioned her.

"No, she isn't ill. Lulu, she is missing."

"What? Are you sure?" Lulu asked her, confused about what this had to do with Dante. He worked for the PCPD. Bensonhurst wasn't part of his jurisdiction.

"I received her bracelet," Brook Lynn told Lulu, showing her the jewelry, "and this note," she continued, as Dante interrupted, trying to take the note.

"Now, Lulu, you don't have to get involved in this." he told her, attempting to grab the note. Lulu snatched it back, more curious than ever to read it.

"What is this...a ransom note?" she asked both of them.

She began to read the note, her eyebrow lifting when she came upon her name. Who the hell was V? She barely knew Lois Cerullo, so why was she requested to deliver some odd statue.

"I don't understand. Why would this V ask me to deliver it? Lois and I weren't close. How would this person know about me?" Lulu replied, a bit unsettled, but extremely interested.

"Precisely, and that is why we aren't going to accept his demands," Dante told them, with authority.

"Hold on, Dante. First of all, you don't tell me what to do." Lulu told him, pointing her finger at him.

"Lois is Tracy's daughter-in-law, she is family. I will decide whether or not I will help Brook Lynn. Didn't you learn anything from the Zacchara mansion?" Lulu answered, irritated that he was trying to make decisions for her.

"The Zacchara mansion, when you decided to chase after a lunatic like Claudia with no thought about the danger?" Dante shouted at her, worried.

"Yes, so?" Lulu yelled back.

"Well, how did that work out for you!" Dante answered, frustrated, "You are just so damn.....stubborn."

"Yeah, well, so are you," Lulu answered, irked by his overbearing behaviour.

Dante ran his fingers through his dark hair, his attempt to leave her out of this mess, stonewalled. In fact, he was positive that in the last five minutes her hardheaded Spencer side had earned him at least one gray hair. If she kept this up, his hair would be completely gray before he turned thirty-five.

"Lulu, sometimes you drive me crazy. You are the most pig-headed, headstrong.....," Dante told her, as she interrupted.

"Spencer. Who is completely, head over heels, one marble short of Shadybrooke, in love with Dante Falconeri," Lulu replied to Dante, kissing him on the lips.

"I love that you are so protective of me, Dante. But, I can take care of myself. I want to know where I fit into this ransom. I want to know who this V person is? And, yes, I love a mystery. So, you can either stand by me and help me solve it, or....don't," Lulu said quite frankly.

"But, either way, I am going to figure out what is going on and if that means delivering some statue to someone named V, then so be it. I rescued my father from his last scrape with Helena, unscathed I might add. This will seem like a walk in the park, compared to that," she said, pulling Dante closer.

She sat on the couch next to Brook Lynn and tugged Dante with her. His determination was etched on his face as he turned her toward him and took her hands in his.

"I choose to stand by you, no matter how completely insane I think this whole thing is. But, if you think that I am going to let you deliver some stupid statue to someone who could be a pyschopath for all we know, you got another thing coming, Lulu Spencer. I am going to stick to you like glue. Now, and for the rest of our lives. So get used to it. You're stuck with me," Dante promised with blazing eyes.

"So, now that we have that settled, would someone like to tell me how exactly we are going to rescue my mother? The note clearly states that Lulu is to go alone, which I assume is not going to happen," Brook Lynn asked, looking at Dante.

"You got that right," Dante answered, incensed. He wasn't about to let Lulu put herself in harm's way.

"So, what are we going to do?" Brook Lynn said, distraught that this threw a wrench in the plan and could get her mother killed.

"Where is the statue now?" Lulu asked Brook Lynn, curious as to what it looked like and why someone would go to such lengths to retrieve it.

"I have it," Brook Lynn told her, divulging nothing more.

"Nearby?" Lulu questioned, as Dante sat straighter. She clearly had something up her sleeve and he was afraid to ask her what it was.

"Yes, it is close. Why?" Brook Lynn asked her, not quite sure where this was going.

"I'm not sure what this statue has to do with Lois, or me for that matter. But, I think that I know someone who may be able to help?" Lulu told them.

"Who?" Dante replied, curious as to whom Lulu was referring. He had a sinking feeling that he knew, and his hackles rose, downright convinced that they were heading straight into peril.

"My father," Lulu answered, assuredly, while Dante cringed.

…...........

Luke Spencer sat behind his desk, staring at the figures from The Haunted Star's recent take. Ethan was out of town on some business, scouting new cigar contacts and the gambling casino's booty had taken a definitive plunge. He shook his head, the burden of the casino and his children, weighing on his shoulders. Lucky wouldn't return his calls, his whereabouts unknown. Luke was certain that he was in Paris, France with Laura, but since she wouldn't return his calls either, he had hit a roadblock. His life was becoming complacent, uneventful and outright bothersome. Lulu was attaching herself, permanently, to that cop in a little over a month, his Spencer cupcake becoming a Falconeri. After that, Luke was thinking that it was way passed time to leave Port Chuck for several months.

"Luke," Tracy screeched from the main lobby of the floating casino, searching for him.

"I'm in here, Tracy," he shouted back. Something was up, Luke thought, preparing himself for Tracy's wrath.

"You need to speak with Lulu, immediately."

"Spanky, what has your panties in a twist this time?" Luke asked, his hands clasped together on his desk, while sporting a cat that ate the canary grin.

"Did you know that Brook Lynn is in town? She is staying at Dante's. I didn't even know that they knew each other. You have to get Brook Lynn to agree to stay at the mansion." Tracy told him.

"Tracy, she is your granddaughter. I have enough problems with my own children," Luke answered, honestly.

"Why don't you call Edward? As I recall, he loved the Cerullo's." Luke told her, laughing.

"Lois Cerullo dragged Ned right out of the arms of ELQ and turned him into a rock 'n roll, leather-clad musician. How the hell do you think he is going to react? I'll tell you how, by blaming me," Tracy told him.

"Tracy, Brook Lynn is a grown woman, now. I'm sure that she is perfectly capable of finding a place to stay, even if it isn't the Quartermaine mansion," Luke said.

"She is staying with your daughter's fiancee, Luke," Tracy told him, her feathers ruffled.

"Lulu is a Spencer, Tracy. Believe me, if she thought that Brook Lynn was making a play for Dante all out war would ensue." Luke answered, assuredly.

"Besides, as much as it pains me to say it, Dante loves Lulu. Now, if I could just get him to drop the whole "cop thing," we would be pals for life," Luke admitted, hoping that eventually Dante would have a change of heart,or at least turn a blind eye to Luke's many illegal ventures.

"But, the fact is Spanky, Lulu loves him. There isn't anything that you could say that would change her mind about sealing the deal with the guy. So, you might as well just sit back, buckle-up and enjoy the ride," Luke told her.

"Even if the car is headed for a major derailment?" Tracy said, sourly.

"Yes, Tracy. My cupcake is a big girl. She can handle herself," Luke said confidently.

…..........

"I was afraid that you were going to say that. Are you sure that you want to involve him in this?" Dante asked, skeptically.

"Dante, if anyone can solve a mystery, it's my father," Lulu answered, frankly.

"But, it's not just some puzzle to be solved, Lulu. We are talking about my mother's life. The note said not to tell anyone. I only told Dante because I knew that he would keep it to himself. Wouldn't it be easier for us to have you deliver the statue? That's all that he wants," Brook Lynn told the both of them, rankled that Lulu wanted to include Luke Spencer in the whole mess.

"Well, we've already discussed how that is not going to happen. So, maybe getting an outside opinion will help. Besides, Luke is a magnet for dangerous situations. I think that if anyone could give us a fresh perspective on this situation it is him." Dante answered, honestly.

"So it's agreed," Lulu replied, looking at Dante and Brook Lynn, "We go to my father for help."

"Agreed," Brook Lynn answered, hesitantly.

"As long as we understand, that no one does anything further until we dig a little deeper into the mystery man behind all of this. That includes you, Lulu. No surprises," Dante told her, his main goal to keep her safe.

"Agreed. I promise to keep you in the loop before jumping into anything," Lulu said, very agreeable.

"Would you two excuse me, please? I have to take this," Brook Lynn told them, as she pulled the ringing cell phone from her purse.

"I'll just be a minute," she said, stepping out into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack.

"Yes," she answered, dreading this call.

"I thought that I made myself very clear, Ms. Ashton. No cops," the man told her, angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I did what you asked. Lulu Spencer is willing to deliver it. It's her damn fiancee that is the problem," Brook Lynn replied, irritated that this wasn't going according to plan.

"Then handle it. Isn't that what I pay you for, Ms. Ashton. Or, do you need to be reminded what is at stake here," he told her.

"No, I don't need to be reminded," she said, looking at the photograph in her hand.

"I'll take care of it," she told him, unsure of how she was going to convince Dante to let Lulu carry out the plan.

"You, do that. Otherwise, Ms. Ashton, I will have to take matters into my own hands and you do not want that to happen. Do I make myself clear?" the man on the other end of the phone told her.

"Perfectly," Brook Lynn answered, hanging up when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Is everything ok?" Lulu asked Brook Lynn, suspiciously. She was going ahead with the plan, but still didn't trust Brook Lynn. She would remember to sleep with one eye open from now on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"All right, so it's settled," Lulu said into the phone, pacing back and forth in Dante's apartment, "Thirty minutes? See you then."

Lulu disconnected the call and looked at both Dante and Brook Lynn, who waited for her answer.

"Ok, so I will go meet with my father. Dante you might want to clue Lucky in on this whole thing and Brook Lynn you should probably put in an appearance at the Q's before they send out the National Guard," Lulu directed, halting in front of Dante.

"What?" she said, noticing Dante was wearing a frown and shaking his head. Her involvement in this was maddening.

"You aren't going anywhere alone, Lulu. Like it or not, I am going with you. As far as Lucky is concerned, I think that the fewer people that know about this, the better," Dante told her, matter-of-factly. He stood, grabbed Lulu's coat and his jacket and walked toward her, assisting her with her coat, before putting on his own.

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you," Lulu told him, knowing that Luke's reaction would not be to Dante's liking.

"Brook Lynn, just hang tight. Try to keep a low profile," Dante ordered, "none of us know what this guy is capable of. I don't want any surprises," he said following Lulu to the door, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Sure, where else am I going to go?" she answered, sliding back on the couch and turning on the television.

She waited for the door to close behind them and pulled out her cell phone. After several minutes had passed, she texted on her phone, giving a time and place to meet. She was desperate and time was running out. Grabbing her purse and the spare key to Dante's apartment, she locked up and headed toward Pier 52, anxiously awaiting her abettor.

…..................

Dante and Lulu stood outside of Luke's office each taking a breath before breaching his domicile.

"Dad," Lulu said, walking in with Dante behind her closing the door.

"Sweetpea," Luke answered, coming around from the desk to give her a hug.

"Dante," Luke said, nodding in her fiancee's direction, "So, what sounded so dire on the phone?"

"We have a situation," Dante reluctantly told Luke, pulling a chair out for Lulu and standing behind her.

"A situation? Just what the hell have you gotten my princess into, Detective?" Luke questioned, sitting on the corner of his desk and folding his arms across his chest in a manner meant to intimidate.

"Dante didn't get me into anything, Dad," Lulu answered, defending her fiancee. "In fact, I think that this might just be the thing that could cheer you up and keep you from running off again," Lulu told him, noticing the packed duffel bag sittingin the corner.

"Princess, you know me so well." Luke replied, his gaze shifting to the travel bag.

"So, what have we got?" Luke inquired, after he had seated himself behind his desk and rested his hands under his chin.

"A possible kidnapping?" Lulu told him, watching Luke's eyes reflect slight curiosity.

"I'm listening," he commented, not sure if he was interested in the direction of her story. How he was supposed to help with a possible kidnapping, was clearly out of his realm of expertise.

Unless, it involved danger, adrenaline rushes and exotic locales, then he was all for it. Luke loved living life on the edge, his life in constant peril. It was the boredom of everyday life that was slowly sucking his remaining years from him. He needed a diversion.

"Maybe I should have Dante tell you," Lulu said, looking over her shoulder and peering up at Dante to continue the conversation.

Dante pulled a chair up beside her and once he was seated his eyes focused on Luke Spencer, not sure if he was ready to include him in on the debacle.

"A couple of days ago, I received a call from an old friend. She was in trouble and needed my help," Dante told him, wringing his hands together in angst.

"She?" Luke asked, directing his gaze to Lulu.

"The old friend, is Brook Lynn, Dad," she told him, waiting for his reaction.

"Ned's daughter? But, what kind of trouble could she be in?" Luke questioned them.

"Several hours ago, she told me that her mother was missing and that she had been kidnapped," Dante replied.

"Lois has been kidnapped?" Luke answered, baffled, "Unless it was some leather-loving, hog-riding, wanna-be rock stars, I do not know why someone would take her?"

"Last time I saw her, she was kissing the Q's, and Eddie Maine, adios and moving back to Bensonhurst with Brook Lynn. Why would someone want to kidnap the former agent of a rock 'n' roll band?"

"It has something to do with a statue," Lulu told her father, "and apparently it was bought by Lois who now owns an antique shop."

"Interesting. I'm still listening," Luke told her, drumming his fingers on the desk. His mind attempted to replay an image, a far-off memory about something similar, but to no avail.

"Do you have a picture of this statue? How do you even know that she was kidnapped?" Luke asked, directing his question to Dante who seemed peeved at this whole conversation.

"No picture, but he sent Brook Lynn proof that he took her mother? Lois's bracelet," Dante answered.

"He? Do you know who the kidnapper is?" Luke said, looking at Dante.

"He goes by the name of V. He sent a ransom note," Dante told Luke, dreading telling him the gravest part.

"Where is it? Do you have it?" Luke questioned, clearly wanting to see it.

"Brook Lynn has it, but I know what it says," Dante replied, "This V wants the statue delivered to him."

"Ok, so what's the problem. Deliver the statue and Lois is returned," Luke told Dante. This wasn't rocket science, Luke thought. He could have handled this within the first few minutes and Dante was supposed to be this great detective.

"He wants Lulu to deliver it, personally." Dante informed Luke.

"Lulu? How would he even know who she is?" Luke replied.

"Precisely. So, now that we agree that Lulu can't possibly deliver that statue, would you please remind your daughter how stupid and dangerous it would be to go along with the ransom," Dante commanded, his eyes piercing Lulu's mutinous ones.

"Absolutely...Not. She is a Spencer. Danger is our middle name," Luke declared, winking at Lulu.

"Are you crazy? Anything could happen to her," Dante shouted, unprepared for Luke's response.

"You want to send her, alone, to meet up with some guy that could be a deranged lunatic!"

"Who said anything about sending her alone?" Luke replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Besides, what kind of father would I be if I let her have all of the fun. I love adventures!" Luke exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a little kid.

"So, when do we get started?" Luke asked calmly.

"I am supposed to meet him in less than three days," Lulu told her father pleased at his reaction. She then turned her apprehensive gaze toward Dante whose own reaction was not as calm.

"You're both insane," Dante answered, suddenly realizing that he was marrying into a family that had completely lost their marbles.

…............

Brook Lynn stood at the end of the pier, staring out at the water, its crashing waves reflecting her inner turmoil. How had she gotten here? Six months ago, everything was normal. Well, as normal as the Cerullo family could be. It wasn't easy being the daughter of Lois Cerullo and Ned Ashton, the rock 'n' roll sweethearts. They had met when Ned Ashton, an ELQ board member, was leading a secret life. The life of a leather-clad rocker named Eddie Maine. Lois had wanted him from the start, her Brooklyn accent seducing Ned, claiming him as both her new recording act and her new man. Their relationship was tumultuous, all of the Q's disapproving of Lois, except for Lila. Lois loved Lila Quartermaine and Mrs.Q was fond of Lois as well. For awhile everyone was as happy as two dogs with chili sauce on a hot summer's day on Coney Island. It was dreamy, but then everything fell apart.

Ned and Lois divorced and Brook Lynn found herself right in the middle of a battling feud over her affection. Ned was angry that she was neglecting her recording career and Lois was mad at Ned for suggesting that she didn't know how to manage her own daughter. Eventually, Brook Lynn decided to put her singing career on hold, Ned became embroiled in his own recordings and Lois bought the antique store and for awhile things started to return to a sense of normalcy. Then, he showed up.

"It took you long enough," Brook Lynn said, hearing him approach her from behind, "I sent you a message almost an hour ago."

"I don't answer to you, Ms. Ashton. You should know that by now," he said putting his hands on her shoulders so that she couldn't turn around to face him. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her body.

"What is your progress? Is she in? This plan is for naught, if she doesn't follow the ransom notes' demand," he told her, his hand now trailing from the top of her neck and tracing a path down along her spine.

"I already told you, she isn't the problem. I need more time. I have to figure out how to get her to the destination point, alone," Brook Lynn answered, her breathing hitched as his hand continued his assault on her back and her fear escalated.

"Time is something that you don't have, Ms. Ashton," he said, in an emotionless voice.

"Tic Toc, Tic Toc, Ms. Ashton. Bring me what I want, or decide who dies first?"

Brook Lynn knew the moment that he was gone, her skin free from his touch. Her breathing returned to normal and she wasn't frozen in place. With a word, or a touch he could send people cowering, his actions eliciting fear from his victims. He was a monster, cutting down everyone who crossed him, fooling them with his alluring charm. She had been seduced by his magnetism once, and the price of her loving him had cost her more than just her heart.

Brook Lynn hailed a cab and stepped in when it had stopped, giving the driver an address. She would need to break all haste to return to Dante's apartment before they returned, but she had one stop to make first.

…..............

Dante and Lulu stopped at Kelly's after leaving the Haunted Star, wanting a few minutes of alone time.

"Are you angry?" Lulu asked him, once they were seated at one of the tables, out of ear-shot.

"Angry, no Lulu, I honestly don't know what I feel," he told her, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want me to....." Lulu began, before she was interrupted.

"Lulu, I never understood your relationship with your father until today. I have never wanted to wrap my hands around someone's neck and throttle them senseless until now." he told her truthfully.

"What? But, I thought that you were mad at me. Why are you angry with my dad?" Lulu asked him, confused.

"Because he's your father, Lulu. The first thing on his mind should be your safety. Not, his latest adventure." Dante replied, reaching for her hands.

"I don't ever want you to feel second, Lulu. You will always come first for me. I need you to know that," he told her, his thumbs stroking the top of her hands.

"My dad doesn't treat me like I'm second-best," Lulu denied, protecting her father.

"Doesn't he, Lulu. When has he ever put you first, ahead of one of his grand escapades."

"We're Spencers. Our life started out in peril. It's all he knows, it's all I know," Lulu told him.

"But, not your mother, right Lulu. She was part of that adventure, but she chose to stop, to get off of that train that led to heartache. Because, Lulu, she realized that Luke couldn't be tamed, that the need for endangerment would always be more important to him than family."

"You don't know my father, Dante. He loves me," she said, defending him.

"I don't doubt that, Lulu, in his own way. But, no matter how many times you chase after him and join in his crazy schemes, you will never get him to stop and give up that rush of adrenaline. The next game will always be waiting."

"So, what you just want me to walk away from him. Well, I'm sorry Dante, but I can't do that. I feel closest with my father when we are off chasing the bad guys and rescuing each other. In that instant, I come first," Lulu admitted, sharing her pain.

"Lulu, I am not trying to take your father away from you. I love you. I just want you to realize how dangerous this situation is. You don't have to do this. I can protect you, keep you safe." Dante said, trying to make her understand.

"Dante, I love you. But, I don't need you to protect me from my father. He will keep me safe. You'll see."

Dante wasn't as assured by Lulu's faith in the Spencer patriarch and so he made himself his own promise, to keep Lulu safe at all costs, even if that meant protecting her from her own family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brook Lynn was sitting on the couch, in the exact spot where Dante and Lulu had left her two hours earlier when they returned. She placed the magazine that she was reading on the coffee table and stood up as Dante closed the door behind him.

"So, what did he say? Can he help us?" Brook Lynn asked them.

"He's in," Lulu answered, throwing her purse on a nearby chair. Dante took her coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door.

"He seems to think that he can help. I just think that we need to be careful of the number of people that are involved in this. Does your father really have the resources to figure out who this V character is?" Dante asked Lulu, plopping himself into a nearby chair.

"Don't underestimate my father, Dante. You would be amazed at the number of connections that he has," she told him.

"Yeah, but are they legal?" he replied, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe a bit unconventional, by a cop's standards. But, if anyone can find out who this guy is, it's my father," Lulu told them, matter-of-factly.

Dante was about to comment on Lulu's answer, but was interrupted by the buzzing sound of a cell phone behind his back. He sat forward and Lulu grabbed her purse from the back of his chair, pulling out the phone inside.

"Lulu," she answered, "Hey, Maxie, what's up?"

"Today, well, I don't know. Remember the guest......Bring her? I guess, but...." Lulu said, to the caller on the other end of the phone.

"Fine. See you then," Lulu answered, defeated, disconnecting the call.

"Hope that you're hungry. It seems that we have been summoned to lunch at the Metro Court. Maxie insists. She probably wants to pump you for information, so watch what you say. She is the persona non grata when it comes to gossip." Lulu told her, grabbing her coat and purse. She leaned down to kiss Dante on the lips and he placed his hand behind her head to pull her in closer.

"Great, I'm famished. I will drop you two off park the car and join you," he said, expecting to dine with them.

"Sorry, Dante, but Maxie insists girls only. She is going to meet us downstairs," Lulu said, "So, honey you are on your own. I'll call you and we can meet up after lunch. I'll be fine, I promise," she told him.

"Please be careful and keep your cellphone nearby so that I can check-in with you," he said, worried.

"I love you, baby," he told her, kissing her, "I love you, too," Lulu replied kissing him back.

Dante closed the door after Lulu and Brook Lynn left the apartment, waiting a few minutes before snatching his coat from the rack and his keys from the cornerstand. While they were having lunch, he was going to be close-by, surveiling the area around the Metro Court. He had a sinking feeling that if Lulu and Brook Lynn were alone, V wouldn't be too far behind.

…............

"Ok, so what was so important that you had to drag me to lunch, Maxie," Lulu asked, as Maxie propelled her toward Metro Court lounge. Odd, Lulu thought, usually this place was bustling with hotel guests, but today it was eerily silent.

"Lulu, you read into things too much. Maybe, I just wanted to have lunch with my favorite roommate," Maxie told her, stopping just outside of the restaurant lounge.

"Who are you and what have you done with Maxie?" Lulu said, not believing for a second that Maxie didn't have an agenda, "And why the Metro Court, we could have gone to Kelly's and split some fries."

"Lulu, you know that I don't touch the fries at Kelly's," Maxie said looking at her pencil-thin figure, "Besides, Metro Court is very cosmopolitan and Kate is all about promoting Crimson," Maxie told her, trying to pull Lulu into the lounge. A sheer curtain was pulled across the entry, blocking Lulu's view as they started to enter with Brook Lynn following behind.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's eat," Lulu responded, following Maxie.

"Surprise!" a roomful of women shouted as Lulu stepped into the lounge.

"Maxie, what have you done and why didn't you tell me?" Lulu said, aghast at the bridal shower decorations and the color of pink that covered nearly every spot of the walls.

"Lulu, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it," Maxie answered, grinning. She was pleased that she had pulled one over on Lulu.

"But, you know how much I hate surprises, Maxie," Lulu told her, embarrassed by the big fuss over her impending nuptials to Dante.

"I know. Isn't it great," Maxie said, walking away as everyone started to walk up and congratulate Lulu.

"Hey, Lulu, congratulations, soon-to-be daughter. You're pretty special, hon and I can't wait for you to officially become part of the Falconeri family." Olivia told her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Olivia. You don't know how much that means to me," Lulu answered, with tears starting to form in her eyes. Dammit, she hated crying in public.

"Lulu, congrats honey. You deserve it," Monica said next, embracing the guest of honor.

"Bobbie, it's so good to see you?" Lulu exclaimed as her Aunt Bobbie congratulated her next. Lulu looked behind Bobbie, her eyes crestfallen as she realized that the person she was looking for wasn't there.

"She didn't come?" Lulu asked, secretly hoping that she had.

"No. I tried to get her to stop in and wish you the best. But, she....." Bobbie told Lulu.

"It's ok, Aunt Bobbie. I know how Carly feels. I just hoped that she would change her mind and accept Dante. I just want her to give him a chance," Lulu answered, saddened that her cousin refused to bless her marriage to Dante.

"Brook Lynn, is that you?" Bobbie Spencer said, peering behind Lulu, "But, what brings you to Port Charles. I thought that you were in Haiti with your mother?"

"No, she is too busy shacking up with Lulu's fiancee. Isn't that right, Lulu?" Tracy interrupted, focusing her gaze on Lulu and Brook Lynn.

"Tracy, Brook Lynn isn't "shacking up" with Dante. She is just visiting. They're old friends," Lulu said, addressing Bobbie.

"I never doubted it, Lulu. I can see the way Dante looks at you," her aunt said smiling.

"Please, all of you are delusional. This is a marriage headed for disaster," Tracy told all of them, shaking her head.

"Tracy, still the life of the party, aren't you?" a voice from behind her stated.

"Mom," Lulu exclaimed, looking past Tracy to see the petite, blonde, older version of herself standing in the doorway.

"Hi, baby. I missed you," Laura told Lulu, embracing her daughter. Lulu's tears were streaming down her face, her joy at seeing her mother reflected in the smile that was plastered across her face.

"I missed you so much," Lulu replied, pulling away to look at her mother.

"Let me look at you. Oh, my sweet baby girl, you are beautiful," Laura told Lulu, wiping her own tears from her eyes.

"You look great too, Mom. I can't wait for you to meet Dante. He is unlike anyone that I have ever met. I love him so much, Mom," Lulu admitted to Laura, gushing with happiness.

"If he can put that smile on your face, baby. I already love him," Laura replied, hugging her daughter.

"Now, why don't we get this bridal shower started. Where is our hostess?" Laura told everyone, looking at all of the familiar faces in the room.

"Over here," Maxie called out, the premiere hostess, " Can I have everyone's attention. If you would gather around, we can get this party started."

"Yo, barkeep, we need some beers over here!" Olivia shouted, pointing in the Aussies's direction. He was the only man in attendance, but was loving every minute of it.

"Right away, Ms. Falconeri," Ethan answered, pulling a 12-pack of Bismark beers from the cooler. He loved chick parties. Luke always told him it was a great way to meet girls. Most of the women in the room were married, unattainable because they were one of Luke's exes, or the guest-of-honor, but one stood in the back of the room, attempting to become invisible. She looked promising, Ethan thought, walking toward Brook Lynn with a beer to introduce himself.

"Beer?" he asked, holding a bottle of Bismark.

When the young man had approached her, relief had passed over her face, as she realized that he might be just what the doctor ordered. Brook Lynn wasn't much for joining in games and since he wasn't of the female persuasion, she doubted that he would either. She looked him over, as Ethan stood before her and listened as he spoke. She was confused as to whether his accent was real or not, but he wasn't unattractive, so she reached out her hand and took the beer from him.

She had stood at the back of the lounge, trying to disappear into the background, avoiding the hoopla of the party. She had expected to have a quiet lunch with Maxie and Lulu. A surprise bridal shower took her aback a bit, and she was trying not to look as if she wanted to run for the hills.

"I'm Ethan. Are you a friend of the bride-to-be?" he asked, looking her over from head to toe.

"I'm Brook Lynn. A friend of the bride-to-be? I think that the jury is still out on that one," she answered, with a slight smile.

"Really, that sounds a bit mysterious. I love a great mystery," Ethan told her, directing her toward the bar. He sat her on one of the stools and proceeded to walk around the bar and assume his barkeep duties.

"Bartender is on duty. Spill, what are keeping from me about my dear, little sister," Ethan questioned, propping his hands under his chin, waiting for answer.

"Sister?" Brook Lynn asked, perplexed. The Spencer family was increasing by the minute. Just how many family members did Lulu have, Brook Lynn thought to herself, realizing how truly complicated this was becoming. She was about to question Ethan about Lulu when Maxie started to delegate behind them.

"We are going to start our first game," Maxie announced, gathering everyone around.

"It's called the Wedding Gown game. I need everyone to get in groups of no less than four people. Once you are in your group, select a delegate to come see me and get your needed items," Maxie directed, looking down at the rolls of toilet paper and safety pins.

"You will then need to select your bride and will have fifteen minutes to dress her. Lulu, our bride-to-be will judge the selected wanna-be brides from the groups and pick a winner."

"Good luck, everyone. May the best bride win!" Maxie said, blowing her whistle once everyone had assembled into groups.

Group number one consisted of Monica, Alice, Tracy and Maya. They chose Alice as the bride-to-be and after Maya gathered the items they picked a secluded spot in the back to await Maxie's whistle to start the gown.

"We got this one," Alice high-fived Monica, in her quarterback tone.

Group number two included the mothers of the bride, Laura and Olivia, Rossella and their honorary bride-to-be, Ethan.

"You're going down!" Ethan said to Alice, pointing in her direction.

The next group was made up of Robin, Epiphany, Alexis and Diane. Diane was the bride-to-be for this group and she just pointed at Alice and Ethan, no words needing to be said as she believed that she had this one in the bag.

Lastly, were the group of Bobbie, Kristina, a reluctant Brook Lynn and Molly. They chose Molly to be their bride-to-be.

"I am going to sweep the floor with all of you!" she shouted to the other bride-to-be's.

Lulu stood on the sidelines, horrified of the competition to ensue. Maxie blew the whistle and all hell broke loose.

Monica was screaming at Alice to stand still, while she pricked Alice with the safety pin and Alice gave her a murderous glare. Robin and Alexis were arguing over Diane's suggestion of Jimmie Chu shoes, while Epiphany worked on Diane's short veil.

In the back of the lounge, a group huddled together working out the best course of action for the piece de resistance on one Ethan Lovett. They decided on an empire gown with a long veil and subsequent train. Rossella worked on the flowers for the tiara, Laura worked on the veil and Olivia started wrapping toilet paper around Ethan to resemble the gown. When they were finished they stood in front of Ethan and surveyed their work. They smiled, each pulling out a camera, proud of a job well done.

Once the fifteen minutes were up, Maxie blew the whistle again and the brides-to-be assembled in the front of Lulu to be judged.

Alice for group number one stood with half a gown and a very short veil. They ran out of toilet paper,

Tracy said as Alice made the comment, "I told you to make it a short-hem!"

The next bride-to-be was Diane, who proceeded to model her short-suit style gown and shoes.

"Are those Jimmie Chu's?" Lulu asked, amazed at the toilet paper creation.

Diane smiled deviously at Alice, blowing on her nails, like she had already one.

Molly proceeded Diane, mocking her by twirling as she too paraded her wedding dress and flowery veil for Lulu's inspection. She gave Lulu a cute smile and posed sweetly.

"Hey, she is trying to sway the judge," Diane shouted, looking at Molly and then to Maxie.

Molly just smiled devilishly.

Lastly, was Ethan and when Lulu's eyes focused on him, she had to do a double-take.

He stood with an empire-style gown and a floor-length train. But, the icing on the cake, was the flowery tiara that sat atop his head.

Lulu had to close her eyes, shaking her head, at the sight.

A tiara.

"I'm sorry, girls," Lulu said, including Ethan, "But, he has this one hands-down," she laughed.

Ethan looked at everyone of the women, clad in a floor-length charmin gown, held together by safety pins, and sporting a tiara veil, complete with bud roses.

"If these pictures end up on Facebook," Ethan said, pointing at each of them, "I'll know where to find you.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dante sat in his car, eating a corned beef on rye sandwich and watching the doorway that led to the Metro Court. People came and went from the hotel, but none of them were the least bit suspicious-looking. Nonetheless, Dante's instincts were never wrong and in his gut it was telling him to err on the side of caution. Taking a bite of his sandwich, he made himself comfortable and waited for Lulu and Brook Lynn to exit the hotel.

Meanwhile, inside the Metro Court, Lulu's instincts were telling her that somewhere in an alternate reality, Ethan Lovett was a woman.

"You can stop laughing now, Lulu. It's been what an hour?" he said, irritated by her humorous outburst.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. It is just too funny." she told him, laughing.

"But, Ethan," she said, in a serious tone," You have to promise me that you won't wear that to my wedding. I mean, you don't want to upstage the bride," she said, suddenly laughing hysterically.

"Are we done? Don't you have gifts to open?" Ethan said, heading toward the bar, his wedding train trailing behind him. He needed a glass of scotch, he thought, as his hands pushed his veil from his face.

Maxie directed Lulu to a chair decorated in bows that sat in the middle of the floor. It was surrounded by packages of various colors and sizes.

"Sit," Maxie said, pushing Lulu into the chair and turning toward the guests.

"Ok, everyone it is time for Lulu to open her gifts. Gather round," Maxie told them as she handed Lulu the first package.

It was bright pink with white stripes and a large white bow adorning it. It was definitely professionally wrapped, Lulu thought, not finding any traces of tape on the package.

"That one is from me," Maxie told her, moving so that everyone could see Lulu's reaction when she opened the package.

Lulu tore the paper from the package, to reveal the white box beneath. She lifted the lid and moved the pink tissue paper to the side, revealing the items within, her face in complete shock.

"Oh My God! You shouldn't have," Lulu said, lifting the dominatrix outfit from within.

"Seriously, Maxie. You shouldn't have," Lulu repeated, stunned at Maxie's gift.

"It even comes with a whip," Maxie exclaimed, pointing to the package, "If you need help figuring out how to use it, just ask. It will go great with Dante's handcuffs," Maxie told her, while Bobbie covered Molly's ears and tried unsuccessfully to cover her eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Molly said.

"Thanks, Maxie. But, I think that Dante and I will manage," Lulu responded, her face turning red.

"Ha Ha, who's laughing now," Ethan said, pointing at Lulu. She shot him a murderous look, that told him to stay quiet.

"Next," Lulu hollered, hoping for something a bit less Angelina Jolie.

"Here, hon, open mine," Olivia said, handing Lulu a small package the size of a pill box.

Lulu removed the shiny paper and opened the box within, lifting a gold chain from the pendant box.

"Olivia, it's beautiful," Lulu cried, holding the 14kt gold rectangular plaque up for everyone to see. It reminded Lulu of Dante's St. Christopher's medal.

"Read the inscription," Olivia told her.

"Guardian Angel from heaven so bright, Watching beside me to lead me aright, Fold thy wings round me, and guard me with love, Softly sing songs to me of heaven above," Lulu read.

She turned the medallion over and silently read the backside. _To my daugter-in-law, Lulu. Welcome to the family. Love, Olivia_

"It's the Guardian Angel's Prayer." Olivia told her, "So, that you will always know that you are safe and protected and that you have a family that loves you."

"Olivia, I don't know what to say. Thank you," Lulu said as Olivia leaned down and they hugged, tears rolling down Lulu's face.

"Open mine next, Lulu," Molly said, handing Lulu a brightly colored package tied with ribbons.

"I wrapped it myself," she grinned, sitting in front of Lulu on the floor.

"If I didn't say so earlier, I just wanted to say thanks," Lulu told everyone, looking at Maxie last.

"You're welcome," Maxie answered, watching as Lulu pulled out matching robes for her and Dante.

"Now you don't have to open the door in your towels," Molly said, pointing at the robes, "and they even have your names printed on them."

"You opened your door in a towel, with Dante?" Maxie asked, _how did I miss that one_, she thought.

"Molly, they're great. Thank you." Lulu told her, setting the package aside to give her a hug and giving Maxie a look that said drop it.

"Here, open this one next," Molly told her, handing the small package to Lulu. It was wrapped in pale pink paper and tied with a blue ribbon.

"There isn't a card attached. Who is this one from?" Lulu asked, as she started to open the package.

Inside, nestled in handmade paper was a silver pin with a stone the color of blue ice. Its reminded her of crystal, the light bouncing off of its many facets.

"Wow. I wish that I knew who it was from. It's pretty. So, thanks, whoever you are."

On the floor next to her feet was her purse, buried underneath wrapping paper and bows and concealing her phone within. It rang several times, but went unanswered.

….............

Dante tossed the wrapper from his sandwich onto the seat next to him and took a swallow of the now tepid coffee. _Answer your phone, Lulu_ he thought to himself as he was directed to voicemail. He threw the blackberry into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"Dammit, Lulu. Why the hell aren't you answering?" he said out loud, wondering why lunch with Maxie would take almost two hours.

Knowing that he was probably going to face the wrath of Lulu for this, he stepped out of the car and headed toward the Metro Court.

As Dante walked toward the lounge, a man pushed past him, moving forcefully toward the exit.

"Hey, watch it!" Dante said, as he broadsided the wall. He turned to see who the aggressor was, but the man had already darted for the main entrance, the doors closing quickly behind him.

Why was the hallway deserted? Dante shrugged off his foreboding and pulled the curtain aside to peer inside, a look of relief flitting across his face when he saw the women surrounding Lulu. He was about to turn around and go back to his stake-out when he was busted by Lulu, herself.

"I see you, Dante. So, come on, you might as well come in," she said, noticing him hiding next to the partition at the entryway and beckoning him forward with her hands.

"Hey, I thought that you were having lunch," Dante said, glancing around the restaurant lounge at the decorated walls and tables.

"I don't want to interrupt," he said, walking over to her and leaning down to kiss Lulu on the lips.

"I will just duck out of here and you ladies......can resume your little party," Dante said, flabbergasted at the sight of Ethan, bartending. Was that a dress he was wearing? What the hell was on his head?

"Cheers, Mate!" Ethan said, raising a glass of scotch to Dante.

Dante wasn't sure what happened to Lulu's brother, but he sure as hell wasn't about to stick around and find out. He tried to make a mad dash for the door, but Maxie blocked his escape, planting a chair beside Lulu, and ordering Dante to sit.

"Dante, I want to introduce you to my mother, Laura," Lulu said, standing up and pointing in Laura's direction.

"Mrs. Spencer, I am truly pleased to meet you," Dante replied, standing and holding his hand out to shake hers.

"Please, it's Webber, now, but you can call me Laura. Our family only gives hugs," she said wrapping her arms around him in a welcoming embrace.

"You can get acquainted later. Dante, Lulu, take a seat! This is perfect!" she said, beaming as she began to introduce the next game.

"I was going to start a game called _How much do you know the Bride_, but this will be so much more fun."

"What are you up to, Maxie?" Lulu asked her, watching Maxie's devious mind in action.

"Lulu, you're the guest. I'm running this show," Maxie said handing out paper and pens to the attending women.

"Ok, everyone listen up. I want you to write down a question for the groom or the bride, or both. It can be about anything. In fact, the dirtier the better," she said, grinning.

"Molly, you may want to cover your ears for this one."

"Once you have your questions, place them in the hat at the end of the bar."

The women wrote their questions on the provided paper and placed them in the hat, while Dante sat nervously next to Lulu unsure what to expect. They held hands, their legs turned toward each other and their eyes locked on each other. It was as if they were the only two people in the world and nothing else existed.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Dante told her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You know, I don't remember. Maybe you should tell me again, just to be sure," Lulu replied, mischievously.

"Lulu, you....look amazing. In fact, I think that I need a doctor," Dante responded, with a twinkle in his eyes and holding his hand over his heart.

"And why is that?" Lulu laughed, drawing him toward her for another kiss.

"My heart stops everytime I see you. It may need a jumpstart." he said, smiling.

"And just how would I do that?" Lulu asked him, innocently.

"Oh, I don't know. You could try kissing me, that might help," Dante told her, gently placing his hand behind her head and pulling her lips to his.

"Did it work?" Lulu asked, breaking free of his kiss momentarily to speak.

"I think so. Why don't you place your hand on my chest and find out?"

Lulu's hand rested over Dante's heart, feeling his heart beating fast beneath.

"It seems to be working. But, I think that we may need to keep trying just to be sure." Lulu told him, drawing him in for another kiss.

Maxie watched Dante and Lulu, a look of frustration on her face, as she smacked them both against the side of their heads.

"Ouch," they both said in unison, glaring at Maxie.

"Now that I have got your attention, we can get started."

"Ethan, will you bring me the hat, please?" Maxie asked him.

"Sure, love," he answered, handing her the hat and then resuming his position behind the bar.

Maxie reached in and pulled out a single piece of folded white paper, opening it to read the writing inside.

"Question Number One," she read, her nose wrinkling as she attempted to decipher the script.

"Lulu, this one is for you," Maxie stated, with a smile.

"How did you know that Dante was the one?"

"Wait, do I get to know who asked?" Lulu said, curious.

"No. Just answer the question, Lulu." Maxie replied.

"How did I know that Dante was the one.....," Lulu repeated, turning her gaze toward Dante.

"When I started to look forward to his cheesy pick-up lines and some of them were really bad," Lulu laughed.

"What was your favorite line?" Molly asked, her hands propping her chin up, waiting for Lulu's answer.

"My favorite pick-up line......I think it was when he picked me up from my apartment to take me to the Franco exhibit. I told him that I knew something was up when I heard sirens blaring. Dante replied that it was the 4-alarm blaze burning in his heart for me. It was the worst line ever. I had tried to deny my feelings for him for so long, but he had a look in his eyes that smoldered and made me feel like I was the only one and that was it. I was a goner," Lulu admitted.

"Oh, that is sooo...romantic," Molly said, "It is like in Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew. _Petruchio declares that he will marry Katherine, but she refuses, wanting nothing to do with him. They use their words like swords in a duel, until he ultimately woos her. Or, is it Katherine that woos Petruchio." Molly questioned.

"Oh, true love," Molly sighed.

"You did hate my pick-up lines," Dante confessed, looking at Lulu, his heart bared for all to see.

"I loved our playful jesting, even though I would have never admitted it to you," Lulu told him.

Maxie looked aghast.

"Ok, enough of the literature lesson, Molly. Next Question," Maxie shouted to everyone, pulling out another slip of paper.

"Ok, this one is for the both of you." Maxie told Dante and Lulu.

"What is one thing that you would change about each other if you could?"

"Ladies first," Dante said, winking at Lulu.

"I would make Dante a little less courteous. Don't answer cell phones and ignore knocking on doors. We are interrupted, a lot," she answered, truthfully.

"Ha, that's a good one." Dante told her, smiling.

"What about you, Dante. What would you change about Lulu?" Molly asked.

"What would I change? Absolutely nothing. She is perfect." Dante replied, leaning over to kiss her soundly.

"Ok, we need some raunchy ones. All this sap is making my eyes water," Maxie said, wiping her eyes.

"This one is for Dante, I think?" Maxie said, a quizzical expression darting across her face.

"Maxie, what is it?" Dante asked, his tone becoming serious.

"Ok, who is trying to be funny," she said, a bit akwardly.

"Read the question, Maxie," Dante told her, reaching for the paper.

"No, I got it." she said, snatching the paper just out of his reach.

Maxie opened the slip of paper again and started to read, as the words sent chills racing down her spine.

"Do you really think that you can watch her every waking hour? I can take her from you at any time that I choose. But, where is the fun in that." Maxie read, watching the look of horror that came across Lulu's face and the rage that crossed Dante's.

"Dante, how would he know?" Lulu started to say, when she was interrupted.

"I don't know. But, don't worry. He won't get anywhere near you. I won't let him," Dante reassured her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Lulu, honey, who would scare you like that?" Laura asked, her body shaking.

"It's a long story, Mom," Lulu said, looking at Dante.

"I've got all of the time in the world. So, someone start talking," Laura answered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lulu stood near the doorway, thanking everyone as they left the party. She didn't want to admit it, but the note had really shaken her. Her body was trembling and every few minutes she would look up making sure that Dante was close by. His eyes would lock with hers, reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sweetie, if you need anything, just call," her Aunt Bobbie said, hugging her before she departed.

"Thanks, Aunt Bobbie. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Lulu told her, trying to make light of the situation.

The Quartermaines left next with Alice, followed by Alexis, Diane, Kristina and Molly, Robin and Emma. Tracy and Olivia stayed behind retreating toward the bar.

Lulu felt as if she had given a hundred hugs before pulling the partition closed after all but five remained. Tracy sat at the bar with Brook Lynn and Olivia and Dante were in deep conversation at the other end of the bar.

"Ok, it's just us now," Lulu said to her mother as she walked up next to her and embraced her, looking at the remaining guests in the room.

Lulu pulled away from her mother and walked toward Dante, reaching for his hand. He pulled her in close, his lips placing a kiss against her forehead.

"It's gonna be ok, Lulu. I promise," he said, holding her close, while one hand gently rubbed her back with a consoling touch.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on now?" Laura asked, looking at Lulu.

"Why would someone send you that?" she continued.

"I don't even know where to begin, Mom," Lulu told her, turning to Dante, "Do you want to start?"

"I think that I should," Brook Lynn told both Dante and Lulu, standing up from her stool at the bar and walking toward Laura.

"I contacted Dante because I needed his help and I didn't want to involve the police. I wanted to keep this quiet," Brook Lynn told everyone, thinking to herself how everything was spinning out of control.

The plan was to bring only Dante and Lulu into this. Suddenly, the entire town of Port Charles was becoming entangled in this fiasco of a mess. If she didn't do something soon, everything would be ruined.

"Brook Lynn called me out of the blue. It's been years since we last spoke and I could tell by the sound of her voice that something was up," Dante continued, while standing with one arm casually wrapped around Lulu's waist.

"She asked if she could stay over for a few days," Dante said, looking at Lulu, "that she had something that she needed to discuss."

"I would be lying if I said that I was ok with it, because I wasn't. In fact, no offense Brook Lynn," Lulu answered, then turned to Dante, "but, I wanted to scratch her eyes out."

"I thought her jealousy was kind of sexy," Dante replied, stroking her back with his hand.

"I came to Port Charles to help my mother, not to steal Dante," Brook Lynn told Lulu, trying to assure her that this was the truth.

"Steal me? Lulu took care of that months ago when she stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on her at Jake's," Dante told her mother.

"Jake's?" Laura asked, smiling at Dante's obvious love for Lulu.

"She was just so cute and surprised when she thought that the brute of a biker standing in front of me was hitting on her. I jumped out from behind him, got in a fight with her brothers," he said.

"He fought Lucky? Oh, honey," Laura interrupted, looking at Lulu.

"Ethan too, but they started it," Lulu told her mother, defending Dante.

"What happened next?" Laura asked, feeling as if she had missed a lifetime with Lulu.

"I didn't touch them, which worked in my favor. Lulu nursed me back to health, with Epiphany's help. But, then we almost drowned at the Zacchara mansion when she decided that she was going to bring Claudia in by herself, she fell through a broken floorboard into freezing water," Dante continued, seeing Laura's worried expression as she turned to Lulu, looking her over.

"But, it was fine. I stayed with her. She told me all about the Sunshine Girls and other than a little frostbite we walked away unscathed. It was after that night, that I convinced Lulu to go out with me and that opera rocks. But, I think that what sealed the deal was the many, many hours delivering cheesy pick-up lines. I wore her down. She couldn't resist me and I wasn't about to give up on her. So, Lulu stole my heart and I am pretty sure that she isn't planning on giving it back anytime soon," Dante said with a wink at Lulu. He looked down at the note in his hand, the sparkle in his eyes transforming to worry.

"Now, I just have to figure out, what the hell this guy wants?" Dante told Laura.

"Oh, honey. I should have been here. You've been through so much," Laura said to Lulu.

"I just don't understand, Brook Lynn," Laura asked, looking at Tracy's granddaughter.

"What does Lois have to do with Lulu and why is this person threatening my daughter?"

"He has my mother. The note states that Lulu has to deliver something to him, something that my mother recently acquired," Brook Lynn told her.

"What is it?" Laura questioned, turning to Dante and Lulu.

"Some statue, I guess. I don't really know where I fit into this," Lulu said, honestly.

"Do you have it with you? What's it look like?" Laura inquired, worried for her daughter.

"I have it in my possession. Dante and Lulu met with her father and he said that he would contact his people," Brook Lynn replied.

"Luke is involved in this?" Laura said, her blood pressure beginning to rise.

"Mom, before you get all fired up at Dad, I asked for his help," Lulu told her, knowing how Luke's brush with death was a constant bane for her.

"But, I just bet he was all excited about the "new adventure" and couldn't wait to get you involved in it too," Laura answered.

"Hey, first of all, Luke loves Lulu. He would do anything to protect her and secondly, back the hell off of MY HUSBAND." Tracy interjected, silent until this moment.

"Lulu is my daughter, Tracy. So, if you think that I am going to calmly stand by while he drags her into yet another of his adreline-junky ventures, you are sorely mistaken. I take care of my own, Tracy." Laura shouted, taking her angst out on Tracy.

"Dad didn't set this up, Mom. It's not one of his cons and I'm not his mark," Lulu said defiantly.

"Mom, I know that you are worried. I will be fine. I have spent most of my life rescuing Dad from one fiasco or another and look no broken bones," Lulu showed her, grinning.

"That is the Spencer gene, honey. I experienced a few of those moments when Luke and I were on the run," Laura told her, "It's like a shield. But, honey it eventually wears off and I for one don't want to see you get caught in the cross-fire."

"That won't be a problem. Lulu isn't going to have any part in this, I promise." Dante told her mother.

"Then you don't know the Spencers as well as you think that you do. Luke will be the first to race head-on into any dangerous situation," she told him, "It's a trait that his children share."

"Believe me, Ms. Webber, I do understand," Dante told Lulu's mother, thinking about all of the scrapes that he had rescued her from.

Laura had no doubt that he would try his best.

"Oh, honey. You're my baby. So, I get to worry. That's part of being a mother," Laura said looking at Lulu, as tears welled in her eyes.

"But, Leslie Lu Spencer, if you think for a second that I am going to sit idle while you put yourself in danger, well it's not going to happen," Laura told her adamantly as she started to walk toward the door.

"Mom, where are you going?" Lulu asked, as Laura grabbed her coat from the rack near the door and turned to Lulu.

"Where I should have gone the minute I arrived, your father's," Laura told her.

"Take care of her, she's precious cargo," Laura told Dante and then turned to Lulu, "I'll call you tomorrow, honey."

"As for you, Brook Lynn, I want to see that note you received and the statue," Laura demanded.

"I will see what I can do," Brook Lynn answered, raising her eyebrow and trying to figure out how she could avoid this.

"That wasn't a question," Lulu told Brook Lynn, "that was an order. You really don't want to mess with the Spencer women."

"I thought that she was a Webber now," Brook Lynn answered.

"Once a Spencer, always a Spencer," Lulu told her.

"Give my love to dad," Lulu said to her mom as she left the lounge.

"Tracy, you stay," Lulu ordered, pointing a finger at her step-mother, "Believe me, you do not want to be there when my mother sees Luke."

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Dante asked Lulu, pulling her in closer and kissing her on the top of her head.

"My mother is about to bring the wrath of God to my father's doorstep," Lulu informed him, loving how the feel of his arms around her and the touch of his lips always comforted her. She didn't want to admit it, but this entire day was starting to weigh on her and all she wanted was to go home and decompress.

"Dante, can we go? I just want to forget about everything and relax. We can deal with ransom notes, crazy stalkers and my father tomorrow," Lulu pleaded, resting her head on Dante's shoulder.

"Hey, absolutely baby. I need to make a stop on the way to our place first, but then I promise nothing but me taking care of you," Dante replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll grab my purse," Brook Lynn said, turning to reach for her coat.

"Tracy, do you mind taking Brook Lynn home with you? After today, I want tonight to be about Lulu and me," Dante asked.

"Please, Tracy," Lulu begged, "I would be eternally grateful."

"Don't I get a vote?" Brook Lynn asked.

"No," both Dante and Lulu answered in unison.

"Come on, Brook Lynn, you have a lot of explaining to do and I already set up your room at the mansion. So, no excuses," Tracy told Brook Lynn, practically dragging her to the door.

"Seriously, if you wanted to kick me out, all you had to do was ask," Brook Lynn replied.

"Consider yourself asked," Lulu answered, raising her head from Dante's shoulder.

"My fiancee is officially off-duty. He is mine to do with as I please," Lulu said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I like the sound of that," Dante responded, returning the kiss.

…....................

Lulu's head was resting against the car door, sleeping soundly as Dante watched her from inside the convenience store.

Dante eyes kept darting to the car, parked deliberately next to the entrance so that he could keep an eye on her.

"Someone is going to have one hell of a night?" the clerk said, ringing up the items that Dante placed on the counter. Scented candles, moroccan oil, strawberries and chocolate were scanned as the clerk continued to grin.

"Does this stuff really work?" the clerk said to Dante.

"It's all about the romance," Dante told him.

"How much?" Dante said, pointing to the register.

"$12.50," the clerk answered.

Dante looked into his wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change," Dante said, smiling as he picked up the bag.

"Hey, thanks pal. I hope she likes it," the clerk said, as the door closed behind Dante.

Dante opened the car door and placed the bag in the backseat, trying not to awaken Lulu.

"Hey, what did you get?" Lulu asked, groggily, while attempting to sneak a peek inside the grocery bag.

"Stop," Dante scolded, pulling the bag just out of her reach.

"All in good time. I promise it will be well worth the wait," Dante told her.

"It always is," Lulu answered as Dante slid into the driver seat beside her.

Dante had a two-door coupe, so with a little manuevering she was able to snuggle up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Dante started the car, placing his left hand on the wheel, while wrapping his right arm around Lulu.

Looking out his rearview mirror, he backed the car out of the spot and began to head back to the apartment. The last few days had taken a toll on the both of them and Dante was looking forward to some alone time with the girl of his dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Keep your eyes closed," Dante laughed as Lulu tried to peek every few seconds.

"Is that jasmine, I smell?" Lulu asked him as Dante pulled the candles from the bag, taking them into the bedroom.

"I really need to teach you to be patient? Dante told her, as he returned a few minutes later, laughing at her lack of composure.

He took the semi-sweet chocolate to the kitchen, melting it in the microwave, while he washed the strawberries. Reaching for the cutting board, he placed it on the counter and grabbed a small knife from the drawer. He cut the stems off and placed the strawberries in a small glass bowl, waiting on the chocolate.

"I am dying of anticipation, Dante." Lulu told him, with her hands over eyes. She parted her fingers just a fraction to see what he was doing. Dante was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of champagne, pouring it into two glasses. He looked up and she knew she was busted.

"Hey, I saw that," he laughed, as she quickly closed her eyes and he grabbed he strawberries and melted chocolate and took them into the bedroom.

"Almost done," he told her, feeling like a boy at Christmas.

Dante led her to the bedroom and Lulu stood, waiting with eyes closed until he told her otherwise.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," he told her, smiling as he handed her a flute of champagne.

"Dante, this is beautiful," Lulu exclaimed, looking around the room. Candles were spaced strategically

on the tall dresser and a small far table against the wall, their glow creating a soft ambience in the room.

"This is so romantic," she said, placing the glass against her lips.

"Mmm, this is fantastic," Lulu said, as she sipped from her glass of champagne, loving how the liquid tasted on her tongue. She sighed, enjoying the flavor before she swallowed it.

Dante watched her expression, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly parted and was completely turned on.

"Is something wrong? Your not drinking yours?" Lulu asked.

He turned to the nightstand, reaching for a strawberry from a glass bowl.

"Here, try one of these," he suggested, handing the berry to Lulu.

She noticed how he never took his eyes off of her lips, as she slowly brought it to her mouth, the sweet flavor exploding on her tongue and marrying with texture of the champagne.

"Don't you want some?" Lulu asked, the remainder of the strawberry disappearing into her mouth.

Confused, she watched him place his glass on the nightstand, before pulling her into his arms.

"I thought that you would never ask," Dante replied, as he pressed his lips to hers, coaxing hers to open.

He moaned out loud, his senses on overload, as he sipped the champagne flavor from her tongue and tasted the remnants of strawberries from her lips. The sweet, bubbly texture was enticing and he found himself wanting more. His mouth moved aggressively, while his hand reached for the nape of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. With his right hand, he stroked her soft skin, moving upwards, reaching underneath her blouse and caressing the lacy bra at his fingertips.

Lulu gasped as his fingers played with her nipple beneath the lace, her breasts swelling from his touch. The glass of champagne tilted precariously in her hand, as she forgot that she was holding it. Dante pulled his lips from hers momentarily, reached for her glass and placed it on the nightstand next to his.

Lulu watched him, scared and excited at the same time. It had been awhile since they had made love slowly, exploring each other's bodies inch by inch and the anticipation was killing her. Dante returned his gaze to hers, his brown eyes turning dark with desire as he pulled her into his arms. He reached for the bottom of her blouse, as Lulu raised her arms and he pulled it quickly over her head. Lulu reached for his dark blue shirt, thanking the inventor of snaps as she quickly tore the shirt open revealing his incredible chest beneath.

Her eyes took in the amazing view before her, placing her hands on his chest. She teased him with her fingers, circling around his nipples as Dante moaned, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, while placing soft kisses across her chest, kissing her breasts through the lace of her bra. Her hands found his belt next, pulling it free and tossing it to the floor.

Dante looked up at her with smoky eyes and moved his hands to her toned ass, kneading the flesh beneath his fingertips, all the while watching Lulu's expression. He waited for her gasp, her lips parting slightly, enthralled at her body's response. Dante crushed his lips to hers, as Lulu ran her hands through his dark hair, and lifting her, he carried her toward the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. Even now, after months of making love to her, he was still amazed by her beauty and awed that she was his for the taking.

Dante gently placed Lulu upon the bed, her legs teasing his outer thighs, stroking him with each movement. He kissed Lulu's lips, his moans becoming louder as his lips moved toward her ear, trailing kisses slowly down her nape. Lulu arched her back as he kissed the skin above her breasts, the movement eliciting an electrifying sensation, that caused her hips to rock against him, straining for the release that would catapault her over the edge. Dante continued to kiss her breasts, his hands slowly moving the bra straps off of her shoulder and his lips kissing each inch of exposed skin. Her small breasts covered by a scrap of black lace lifted in rythmn with her heaving chest as her breathing became faster. He released several moans, his lips sending shivers down her spine as his lips barely grazed her skin.

Lulu moved her hands to Dante's back, her hands reveling in the feel of his heated skin against her fingertips, massaging him. With each touch of his lips against her aching breasts, Lulu's breath hitched and her body reached closer. Moving his kisses down her stomach, he placed his hands at the snap to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss just above the top of her lace panty and then blew gently against her skin.

"Oh My God," Lulu cried out loud, her hips arching toward Dante's mouth as he looked up toward her. He hooked his fingers underneath her jeans at each hip, Lulu lifting her hips so that he could pull them from her body. Lulu sat up, wrapping her arms around him as he kissed her breasts, his lips moving across her chest, savoring the taste of her skin. Dante unhooked the clasp of her bra and Lulu helped him pull it off of her shoulders. He tossed it to the foor, his lips never once releasing contact with her skin.

Lulu released a moan, as Dante released her, reaching for the champagne. He placed the glass against her lips, offering just a taste before tilting it over her breasts. Lulu let out a gasp as the liquid felt like ice water against her skin, the liquid slowly trickling down her abdomen. Dante looked at her with smoldering eyes before sipping at her skin, starting at her right hip and sucking the liquid into his mouth, moving steadily north.

Lulu was going out of her mind, her hands having a will of their own, as she thrashed against the sheets, her body reacting with each swipe of his tongue. She tried to pull him up, wanting to bring his lips to hers, but Dante was making sure that none of the champagne was going to waste, covering her stomach and the undersides of her breasts with his mouth before reaching for the nipple of her right breast. He raised his lips from her skin, his fingers tracing her aureola, the movement slow and arousing. Lulu moved her hands down to Dante's waist, her hands delving beneath, wondering if he was wearing boxers or briefs. She let out a surprised gasp, realizing that today, it was neither, as her hands grabbed at his cheeks, pulling his hips closer to hers. Dante continued to suckle her breasts, driving her mad with desire, as her hips undulated beneath his.

Dante could feel her body nearing closer and his teeth raked her nipple eliciting another startled gasp from Lulu. His teeth left tiny love bites across her breasts and he gently caressed the skin, comforting the blemished skin. Lifting himself off of Lulu, Dante quickly shed his pants, moving back over Lulu as her creamy white thighs opened to accommodate him. He rested his body weight on his forearms and wrapped his arm behind Lulu's head, pulling her mouth to his as he kissed her voraciously. Lulu could feel the evidence of his desire prodding at her stomach and she ached to have him within her.

Dante placed kisses along the side of her mouth and nipped at her earlobe causing Lulu to release a shriek. He continued his exploration of her skin, kissing the sides of her hips and his tongue playing with the open space of her belly button, making her body jump in response. His touch was torturing her, but it was exquisite the pleasure just bordering on pain.

He reached for the glass of champagne, taking another sip as he slowly lowered his lips to the soft folds of her sex, his lips teasing her skin, before opening the folds and tasting the nectar within.

Lulu's body felt like it was going to skyrocket off of the bed, the only thing keeping her still was the strength of Dante's arms holding her to the bed. Her head rocked side to side, her mouth opened in a silent scream as he drank from her body, his tongue tormenting her tightening muscles and reaching for her clit.

He could feel her body starting to shake, her skin slippery from her exertion, as his fingers joined his mouth, moving in and out, the rythmn increasing faster. He knew that she was just on the brink, but he wanted to hear her as she lost complete control, giving him all of her.

"Dante, I need you," Lulu cried out, grasping his shoulders, as her hands rubbed up and down his back.

Dante reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out an xtra-large condom, quickly sheathing himself and moving back over Lulu before guiding his shaft into her. He rocked gently against her, stroking the inner sensitive lining until he was buried to the hilt. He moaned, his body

sweating of sex, as he wrapped Lulu's legs higher on his waist and with one hand on her hip pulled her into his thrust. Lulu's moans became louder as her body tightened around him, her heart was racing and her vision was becoming hazy, as Dante moved quicker, pulling her body to counter his thrusts.

"Yes," Dante moaned, pulling Lulu closer and kissing the side of her neck. His left hand grasped the sheet, making a fist as he felt the pull of pleasure raking up and down his skin. His hair was plastered to his skin and his breathing labored as he continued to move, rocking against her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off, avoiding his own rapture, until he felt her fall first.

Lulu's body shivered violently, clenching one final time as her fingers dug into Dante's shoulders. She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her, the pleasure continuing to create small aftershocks, that shattered her body, as she went completely slack, her body spent.

Dante felt her release and moved faster, pulling her in for one final thrust, before joining her with a shout that sent him over the edge. He used his forearms to catch himself, as he saw fireworks explode behind his eyes, zapping his strength. Several seconds later, he rolled to his back pulling Lulu into his side, her head resting against his chest. They lay entwined in the sheets their bodies still shaking with tremors as they each tried to bring their breathing to normal. Dante reached for Lulu's hand, resting it upon his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, her breathing starting to return to normal. She lightly traced his aureolas, amazed at how quickly her body could respond, feeling her desire start to increase.

"I love you too," Dante answered, pulling her hand to his mouth to place a kiss upon the top of her wrist.

They lay for several minutes, enjoying their post-coital bliss when Lulu raised her head slightly, locking her gaze with Dante's.

"Dante," Lulu asked, looking into his eyes and grinning at his sex hair. She turned to look at the nightstand before looking back at him to ask her question.

"What is the chocolate for?" she said mischievously, while stroking his chest, loving his gasp of pleasure.

"Round two," Dante grinned, kissing her lips and pulling her on top of him.

…....................................

Lulu's legs straddled Dante, a plate of strawberries resting on the sheets to her left. She dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, taking a nibble before leaning over Dante and hand-feeding him.

"I can honestly say that I have never done this in my life," Lulu told him laughing, as chocolate sauce dripped onto his chin, while she playfully toyed with him, dangling the strawberry just out of reach.

"I have to say, it tastes pretty spectacular," she told him, as her lips licked his chin, enjoying the sweet chocolate flavor.

"I'm glad that you approve," Dante told her, nuzzling her ear as she leaned in to lick the chocolate from his skin. His chest rose faster as he watched her lean over him, teasing him with the chocolate dipped strawberry. She took another bite, before bringing the strawberry back to his lips, but this time he was ready for her, as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, his mouth opening to capture the strawberry housed between her fingers. He ate the strawberry in one quick bite, reaching for her fingers covered in chocolate sauce. Slowly, he pulled them into his mouth, sucking the chocolate sauce from her skin, as his tongue licked from the top crevice of her hand, down to the tip of fingers, causing Lulu's eyes to close and her mouth to open a tiny bit, as she released a moan.

Lulu's eyes opened as she felt him against her stomach, already at full-mast. She leaned dipped her finger in chocolate sauce before slowly moving down Dante's body.

"Lulu, you don't have to....." Dante started to say as Lulu traced the chocolate across his lower abdomen, before sucking the remainder from her finger. She watched Dante's expression, his eyes dark with passion and she smiled, pleased that she could make him respond to her touch.

Dante thought that he would go insane watching Lulu sitting above him, tracing his skin with the sweet sauce before robbing him of the pleasure of the remaining sauce clinging to her finger. But, that was nothing compared to the complete torture of her lips lapping at his skin, removing any sign of the sticky sweetness was spread throughout his heaving stomach. She continued south, her mouth placing kisses, still tasting the chocolate sauce when she neared the the proof of Dante's desire for her. She traced him from root to tip, moving lower so that she could get a better grip. It was Dante's turn to thrash, she thought, watching his hands grip the headboard, his fists threatening to break the wooden slats. He moaned as her lips touched his sex and her hands gently massaged his balls. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth taking the crest of him inside, stunned at the size of him. Her lips moved gently up and down and it wasn't long before she tasted the first bit of semen as it trickled from the tip. She released him, gazing at Dante and reveling at the salty taste in her mouth that blended with the sweetness of the chocolate. She licked her lips and Dante lost all control, yanking her on top of him, before tearing open a condom, sheathing himself in record time and with one hard thrust losing himself inside her. Lulu still straddled him, her insides tingling, close to climax. Dante placed his hands on her hips and guided her, moving her along his already quickening shaft, until they both shouted in climax, Lulu's body draping over his, as his arms wrapped around her and his lips kissed the top of her closest shoulder.

"I don't think that I will ever move again," Lulu said into his chest, her voice muffled. Her body was completely exhausted and she laughed as she realized that the room smelled of sex and chocolate.

"You think so," Dante said, his chest still heaving from exertion.

"I'm game for round three if you are," he said, grinning as he pulled Lulu beneath him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dante stirred, awakening to the feel of Lulu wrapped in his arms, sleeping soundly. He had to catch his breath, amazed at how beautiful she was with the morning light playing on her milky skin. This incredible nympth lying next to him was going to become his wife. Using his fingers, Dante gently caressed her skin, starting from the top of her shoulder and moving down her arm. She sighed in her sleep, her body instinctively moving closer to his and he leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Her eyes began to open and she smiled, radiently.

"Good Morning," he said leaning over her, while his lips moved against her skin.

"Mmmm, is it morning already?" she answered, completely satisfied. The feel of his lips against her shoulder was causing a delicious sensation and she shifted, turning to face him and moved into his arms. Releasing another sigh, Lulu realized that she couldn't remember the last time that they were able to enjoy so much time together, the constant interruptions always interfering with their romantic timing.

Dante leaned over and kissed her, watching the play of emotions that passed over her face. He was stunned at the level of feelings that came over him when he looked at her and touched her, his heart filled completely. He loved this, that heady feeling after a night of intense passion. It stole the breath from your body, turned your muscles to mush and made your heart swell with happiness.

"What time is it?" Lulu asked, drowsily, wanting to stay in Dante's arms all day long, but knowing that any minute now reality would settle in and she would have to rise for work.

Dante reluctantly pulled his lips from her skin and looked at the clock on the nightstand. _7:00am_.

"It's too early to get up," he told her, drugging her with his kisses and pulling the sheet out from under her arms, before settling her beneath him and finding other ways to awaken her from her slumber.

…..........

"Good Morning, Cousin Connie," Dante whispered, after reaching for Lulu's cell phone from the nightstand and seeing her name displayed in the window. Lulu was starting to stir beside him and he sat up, pulling her against him, her head resting on his chest and her arms secure around him.

"Dante, do you know what time it is?" Kate Howard yelled into the phone, suddenly aware of the reason that Lulu wasn't in the office.

"It's 9:30am," Dante told her, looking at the clock and snuggling closer to Lulu, placing a kiss on the top of her head. One hand cradled Lulu's cell against his ear, while the other slowly stroked her arm.

"Lulu was supposed to be in the office over an hour ago, Dante." Kate shouted, pacing back and forth.

"All of the incoming calls are transferring to my phone."

"Here's a thought, Connie. Why don't you answer them? Lulu needs a day off and last time I checked you still owe me," Dante reminded her.

"I owe you?" Kate replied, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yes, Connie. You remember don't you, Sonny. You knew my entire life that he was my father and you didn't tell me, not even when you realized that I was working for him," Dante said.

"That secret came out over a year ago, Dante. I thought that we settled that and even if we hadn't where do you get off telling me how to handle my assistant," Kate answered, angrily.

"It's not settled. In fact, I think I need to collect on that debt you owe me," Dante said, loudly.

Lulu's eyes drifted open, awakened by the sound of Dante's voice.

"Who is that?" Lulu asked, glancing over at the clock.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed, clutching the sheet to her breasts, "Kate's on the phone, isn't she?"

"Sshhh!," Dante whispered, "I'm negotiating."

"What?" Lulu said worried, hitting his chest as she tried to reach for the phone.

"I am waiting, Kate," Dante replied, seizing Lulu's hands and holding them hostage against his chest as she tried unsuccessfully to wrestle the phone from his grasp.

"Dante, give me the phone!" Lulu whispered forcefully, her eyes telling him how cross she was with him.

"You can't be serious. Just put her on the phone, Dante." Kate told him, anxiously.

"Not until you promise me. One day, Connie, that is all that I am asking," he replied.

"Fine. Now, put her on the phone!"

"It's for you," Dante said, smiling as he handed the phone to a very nervous, Lulu.

"Kate, I am so sorry. I overslept. I can be there in 20 minutes," Lulu answered, swatting Dante's hands. He was trailing kisses down her arm and his hands were reaching for the sheet that covered her breasts.

"Lulu, we need to set some ground rules here. I know that you and Dante will be married in a few weeks and well, this can't happen?" Kate told her.

"No. Stop it!" Lulu said to Dante, as his hands almost had the sheet in his clutches.

"You're not going to agree to this?" Kate asked, shocked.

"No, not you Kate," Lulu replied, glaring at Dante who was leaning over her, kissing the skin above her breasts.

Her breathing was becoming more erratic and she was finding it hard to concentrate.

What did Kate ask?

"Lulu? The rules?" Kate yelled into the phone. Are you even listening to me?

"Of course, fine. After Dante and I are married, I will follow your every demand," Lulu told her, releasing a gasp as Dante lips found its target. He reached for the phone from Lulu's hand, pulling away from her breasts long enough to speak.

"She'll have to get back to you on that. Bye Connie," Dante said, disconnecting the call.

"Now, where were we?" Dante said, looking at Lulu as he moved over her, his hands kneading her breasts as his lips kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh, I am so fired," Lulu moaned, while her hands wrapped around him, reaching up to entangle themselves in his hair.

…................

"We can't stay in bed all day," Lulu told Dante, lying on her stomach while he massaged oil onto shoulders and back. Using a little pressure, his hands kneaded the muscles, releasing the tension.

"You always get so wound up, after speaking with Counsin Connie," Dante told her, placing a kiss just below the nape of her neck.

"Kate is very demanding, but I'm used to it," Lulu answered, sighing when he poured more oil on her back, He got on his knees and moved further down her back. His hands felt incredible, she thought as her body seemed to melt beneath his fingertips, and shiver when she felt his kiss.

"I could get used to this," she told Dante, moaning several minutes later, as his lips traced the tiny birthmark on her lower back, before moving lower and paying just as much attention to her legs and feet.

"Good," he said flipping her over to her back and leaning over her. He poured the oil over her breasts and down her stomach and then set the bottle on the nightstand, before resuming his task on her front side.

"Oh, that feels so....." Lulu said, losing all train of thought, as Dante rubbed the oil into her flesh.

"I'm pleased that you think so, because honey I have no intention of stopping," he replied, moving his body over hers until they were flush and capturing her startled moan with his lips.

…..........

Hours later, they lay entangled in the sheets, Lulu cuddled up close to him.

"I could really go for a pizza right now," she told Dante, "I'm starving."

"I can hear that," he laughed as her stomach made a low growl, "Why don't you start the shower and I will order the pizza?"

"Half Cheese, Half Pepperoni, " she said, kissing him one last time on the lips, before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and with his naked backside to her walked into the living room to place the order.

"Shower," he shouted, as she very reluctantly sat up and made her way to the bathroom. She adjusted the temperature, semi-hot, and stepped beneath the spray. The water felt heavenly on her skin as she leaned back to wash her hair, her eyes closing for just a moment. They opened quickly at the sound of the shower curtain being pulled across and she stood wide-eyed as Dante stepped in, moving her back against the tile so that the spray hit him full-force. Once his hair was wet, he stood back, pulling Lulu with him.

"We have 30 minutes. I'll soap your back, if you soap mine."

…...............

Twenty-five minutes later, a pizza delivery car pulled up in front of Dante's apartment. The driver stepped out and reached in for the large pizza inside. After closing the door, he begin to walk toward the building when out of the corner of his eye he saw a man approaching him from the left.

"Nice day, isn't?" the man said, looking up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, guess so," the driver answered, noticing the bad teeth and acne. He continued on, walking toward the building entrance.

"Actually, I hope you don't mind me asking, but a friend of mine just ordered that pizza and I would consider it a huge favor if I could take it up for you," the man asked him, moving closer.

"Look, buddy, I have like three more deliveries after this one and if I'm late, I ain't getting a tip. So, no offense, but I need to keep moving," the pizza driver told him, starting to walk up the steps.

"I'll pay you $50. That's probably more than you'll make in your entire run," the man stated.

"That's crazy, man. The pizza's only $12. I'm sorry, man. But, I can't help you out," he said, turning his back on him.

"I'm sorry to hear that too," the man answered, grabbing the pizza boy from behind and snapping his neck with one twist.

He pulled him into the bushes several buildings over, covering the body with broken boxes that lined the alley. Then he returned, picked up the box of pizza and the delivery bag and walked up the steps and into Dante's building with less than one minute to spare.

"Wow, great timing," Lulu said, as someone knocked at the door. She had jumped out of the shower a few minutes before Dante and grabbed a red robe from the bed, wrapping it around her damp body.

"Who is it?" she asked, peering into the eyehole. She saw a man standing in the doorway, a pizza delivery hat perched on his head.

She released the lock and opened the door, just a few inches.

"How much?" Lulu asked him, staring at the pizza boy. His face was marked with scars from bad acne and when he smiled he revealed his discolored teeth.

"It's twelve dollars," he told her with a faint accent, staring a little too long at her.

"Honey, is the pizza here. I'm starving," Dante shouted from the other room.

"Here, keep the change," Lulu said, handing him fifteen dollars.

"Thanks, you'd better hurry, wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," he told Lulu, as shivers raced up her spine. This guy was setting off her creep radar big time.

"Ok, well, thanks again," she said closing the door and relocking it, before turning to walk toward the kitchen.

"Great. I am so hungry," Dante said, pulling her into his arms and feeling her tremors.

"Hey, is everything ok," Dante asked, his expression turning to worry.

"Yes, I think I am suffering from lack of food. Let's eat," she said opening the box and reaching for a slice.

"I'll get the beers," Dante said, with a smile as he noticed the frenzied look in her eye disappear.

…............

The man left Dante's building and got into the pizza boy's car. Why people left their cars running, he never understood. It just made it easier for him, he thought. He pulled into the alley and tossed the body in the trunk, discarding the pizza hat and bag in the front seat. Then, looking around again, he made sure that no one was nearby and got back in the car. He drove for fifteen minutes, toward the docks, pulling the car up close to the water. He placed the body in the front seat, put the car in drive and then sent it into the water. This part of the docks was deserted this time of year and so it would be several weeks before the body was discovered, thus allowing him an ample amount of time to take care of business.

He had been surprised when Miss Spencer opened the door, fresh from a tryst in the shower no doubt. It was too bad that he had absolutely no desire for her, she appeared to be quite the looker. But, she was simply the means to an end, he thought. Only a few more players to join the game, then the hunt could begin and old debts would be paid. Valentin Cassidine pulled the flesh-colored latex from his face, revealing the tanned skin beneath. He kept in shape, his body toned and so he was able to disguise his looks to make himself appear decades younger than a man in his late-forties. He tossed the latex and the fake teeth into the trashbin, hearing the sounds of grumbling coming from his stomach. Disposing of bodies always increased his appetite. Maybe, he would order a pizza, he thought, as he walked away, whistling a greek tune as he went.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Now that I have revealed the Cassidine twist, I wanted to give you the backstory for all of the angst to follow. For those of you who are not old enough to have experienced the story of Luke and Laura in their heyday, I am truly sorry. You should check out the scenes on ytube. You missed one of the greatest storylines in the history of soap operas. Soaps were better than primetime back then, with their adventure stories and cheesy 80's music in every scene. The stories made you cry, laugh and yes, even scream at the television. So, I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters of this story, as much as I enjoyed revisiting this particular storyline. **

Chapter 22

Laura stood on the docks, recalling all the memories surrounding _The Haunted Star_. Originally, it was a private yacht owned by Mikkos Cassidine. It was called _The Titan_ and was a gift presented to Luke and Laura by the city of Port Charles on their wedding day for ridding them of the diabolical patriarch of the Cassidine family. It had been their first home, before Lucky was born, and when Laura disappeared and was presumed dead, Luke lost it along with his heart. When they were reunited almost two years later, every memory and feeling that she pushed deep inside, protecting it, was brought to the surface.

It was if they had never been separated, as they clung together on the grounds of the old mayor's mansion. It was where Luke and Laura were married before all of Port Charles. Where Scotty had snapped and got into a fistfight with Luke, grief-stricken at his loss of Laura. Luke and Laura were the stuff of dreams, their love of the stars, Laura thought, mystical and timeless. When she was held prisoner, she had given up on ever seeing Luke again, or her family. She was told that Luke had died and it had devasted her. When she returned to Port Charles and saw him in the very place that all of their dreams began, her heart exploded with happiness and she never wanted to be separated from him again. It had been like a dream from that moment on and everything that Laura hoped for was hers for the taking, until Helena returned. She led everyone to believe that Lucky died in a fire. Laura blamed Sonny Corrinthos and Luke for his mob connections. Her child was taken from her and it left a rift between Luke and Laura, that quite frankly had never healed.

When it was revealed that Lucky was alive and held prisoner by Helena Cassidine. Every memory that Laura had about her missing time from Luke resurfaced. The pain and suffering that she had endured to protect her family. At the time, she had gone mad with worry over what Helena was doing to her son, a Spencer. Luke and Laura went searching for Lucky, landing on the island where it had all began so many years ago, The Ice Princess Island in Argentina. There they found Helena and were able to thwart her plans and Lucky returned to Port Charles, but nothing was ever the same. Not for Luke and Laura and not for Lucky.

Laura recalled those days with some bitterness as she thought of all the heartache the Cassidine name had brought to Port Charles, to her family. But, the good memories outweighed the bad and looking at The Haunted Star today, she could understand why Luke worked so hard to acquire it from Samantha McCall. He was keeping the old memories alive, both the good and the bad, a reminder of what it truly meant to be a Spencer and what it had cost him.

"Laura, what a surprise," Luke said, rising as she entered his office. On the desk sat a bottle of whiskey and a half-filled glass next to it.

"Luke, I see things haven't changed. How are you?" she asked, her heart still skipping a beat everytime she set eyes on him.

"Same old same old. How are you doing, Starry Eyes? You haven't changed a bit. You're still just as beautiful as the day I met you at the Campus Disco," Luke said, adoringly, noticing that she was a little thinner than last time their eyes had met.

"Wow, you're really laying on the charm today, Luke. I haven't heard you call me that in a long time. You always pile on the drivel when you are trying to hide something. It won't work, though. I'm immune now and I know," she told him, aware of his plans.

"You know? Well, would you mind explaining to me what it is that I am hiding?" Luke said, placing his chin in his hands and staring mesmerized into Laura's blue eyes.

"Lulu, the note. I know all of it," Laura told him, shaking her head and raising her hand.

"What were you thinking Luke? I mean, I know what you were thinking, but where the hell do you get off involving Lulu," Laura yelled, using her hands to pontificate.

"Now, hold up there, Laura. Before you get on that soapbox of yours and sermonize to me. I didn't bring Lulu into some con. She called me. Her boyfriend and Tracy's granddaughter came to me for help. What part Lulu plays in this, well I haven't quite figured that out yet." Luke yelled back, standing up as Laura leaned over his desk.

"You haven't figure it out? This isn't a game, Luke. This is Lulu's life we are talking about. While you were sitting here, hashing out all of the pros and cons about this grand adventure, your daughter," Laura continued, pointing at the picture of Lulu on his desk, while her chest was heaving.

"Your daughter received a message," Laura shouted, angry that Luke couldn't, or wouldn't see the seriousness of the situation.

"A message. Well, what did it say? Did you bring it with you?" Luke questioned, interrogating her for any new information that she may have obtained that could help in solving this mystery.

"It said that Lulu wasn't safe. That this madman is watching her. He was baiting Dante. He said that he could take Lulu away at anytime," Laura answered, sitting in a chair in front of Luke's desk.

Luke sat down and reached across to take his ex-wife's hands in his. A tingle shot up his spine and distant memories resurfaced. The love of his life, even today, he thought. Oh, how he wished he could turn back the clock and reclaim that which he had lost.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok. Lulu's got a lot of people looking out for her. No one is going to get to her, not a chance," he said, soothing her with his touch as his hand moved back and forth across hers.

"Have you seen how Dante looks at her? I mean, I am not crazy about the guy and not because he is Sonny's son, but because he is a cop. With Lucky, I know that my less than legal ventures are safe, but with Dante? Well, the jury is still out on that one," Luke said, honestly.

"But, one thing that I do know, Laura, is that man would never let anything happen to Lulu. I would stake my life on it," he said, trying to reassure her.

"It's not your life that I am worried about," Laura answered, distressed.

"It will all work out, you'll see. We'll get Lois back, Lulu will be safe and everything will return to normal. I promise." Luke replied, still holding her hand.

"Now, I assume that you came back for Lulu's wedding," Luke said, cringing at the thought that she was marrying a cop, "Can I also assume, that Lucky isn't far behind."

"He's coming. But, Luke he is still hurting, although I think that he is getting really good at burying it. I would do anything to see him smile like he used to," Laura said, fond memories returning.

"Yeah, well, finding out that the love of your life slept with your brother doesn't exactly rank at the top of one's list," Luke answered, raising the glass of whiskey and taking a gulp.

"Just give him some time. He'll come around," Luke assured her, setting the glass on the table.

….......

"Well, it's about time," Maxie said, as Lulu walked into Crimson.

She was practically glowing, her happiness oozing out of every pore. It was heartwrenching for Maxie to see.

"So, how was it? Did he wine and dine you? You two haven't been alone for a long time. Come on Lulu, I want details," Maxie told her, moving her chair closer to Lulu's desk.

"Maxie, I don't know why you keep asking. What Dante and I have is private, it's beautiful. It's not some one-night stand to be bragged about the next day," Lulu scolded, turning to the monitor to organize Kate's schedule for the week.

"Oh My God, it was that great. Still. I mean, I thought that your honeymoon stage would have worn off months ago. What the hell does he do, Lulu? You have to tell me. It was hot wasn't it, like incinerating hot."

"It was romantic," Lulu gushed, remembering the candles, the strawberries and champagne and oh god, the chocolate. She blushed at that memory.

"I hate you," Maxie said, "and Dante, especially."

"Dante, why?" Lulu asked, puzzled.

"For ruining it for every girl out there. Girls like me, Lulu. Who just once want a guy who is romantic, and charming, and completely devoted to his girl. He's Italian Lulu, that's like fire-alarm hot, and you're not giving up anything."

"Sorry," Lulu answered, not quite sure where Maxie was heading with this.

"So, thanks, for not sharing. Now, get to work. Kate needs her schedule on her desk by the end of the day," Maxie ordered, frustrated that no man in her life had ever made her look the way Lulu did when she thought about Dante.

Maxie had thought that she found it with Spinelli. They were the odd couple, the geek and his maxinista. But, too late she realized that she couldn't force love, not the kind that was long-lasting and endured almost anything. She loved Spinelli, she always would, but it wasn't that burning in your gut kind of love, a love that drove you senseless with need. Then, there was Johnny. He was exciting, an amazing lover, but he made it quite clear that he was not exactly the settling down kind of man. His life was dangerous and he had no intention of leaving it anytime soon.

So, where did that leave Maxie, she thought, looking at Lulu giggling like a geek, over Dante's photograph on her desk. Alone and here, Maxie thought, the Maxinista of Crimson. She was going to be the best assistant that Kate Howard ever had and rule this roost one day. Lulu could be her assistant, Maxie thought amused. Dante wouldn't see so much of Lulu then. Love, who the hell needed it, certainly not Maxie Jones, she thought diving into the latest fashion trends that littered her desk, but she was having trouble concentrating.

"Lulu, we need coffee. Why don't' you go to Kelly's and pick up some Mochas," Maxie told her, shuffling the folders.

"I'm busy, Maxie. Kate's not here. Why don't you go pick up your own latte," Lulu answered, typing away at her computer.

"What? Lulu, when I am running Crimson, things are going to change," Maxie yelled, grabbing her coat.

"Oh, I can't wait for that day, Maxie," Lulu mocked, hoping that the fashion world would come to a crashing halt before that day arrived.

…................

Lucky Spencer walked along the docks, every building and place a memory. He looked up and saw the old loft where Elizabeth's studio used to be, the pier where they looked out at the water and planned their lives together in New York. Kelly's brought out the saddest memories, the old hangout for the Four Musketeers. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be as happy as they were then. Elizabeth and Lucky, Nicholas and Emily. They were just kids, wide-eyed and innocent, ready to take on the world. Now, Emily was gone, Nicholas and Elizabeth were starting a family and here Lucky stood, alone in his misery, the last Musketeer. Maybe he should check out Jakes's. Was it still there? Bars seemed to change so much in Port Charles, one minute they were here and the next minute, poof, gone.

He rounded the corner, pleased to see the sign for Jakes. He walked inside and took a stool in front of the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, with reddish hair.

"Beer," Lucky answered thinking that he had seen him somewhere else.

"Didn't you used to work for Sonny?" Lucky asked, remembering that the guy used to be the maitre'd

for Sonny's restaurant.

"Yeah, it's Conan." he said shaking Lucky's hand, "I lost that gig when the boys in blue sent my boss up the river," he said, reminiscing.

"It was the best job I ever had, although the tips were pretty scarce."

"Well, that'll happen when it's known that the restaurant is owned by the mob kingpin and it's a front for the mafia," Lucky told him.

"Suppose so. Coleman's great, though," Conan answered, grabbing a towel to wipe the counter.

"Is he still around?" Lucky asked, placing a nearly empty bowl in front of Conan.

"Up until the last few nights, all the time, but if you ask me, I think that he is having trouble in the romance department," Conan said, refilling the bowl with peanuts and dishing the dirt.

"You don't say. Well, I can certainly relate to that," Lucky answered, downing the rest of his beer.

"Well, when you see Coleman, tell him Lucky stopped by," he told the bartender, slapping a five-dollar bill on the table.

"I'll do that. Hey, you aren't the Lucky Spencer, are you? The one that helped bring down the Corrinthos family," the bartender asked.

"The one and only," Lucky told him, walking out the door. He needed to find a place that didn't hold any memories and he was finding that hard to do in Port Charles.

"Hey, watch it!" someone said as they ran into Lucky, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Would you watch what you're doing?" Lucky yelled, irritated, his jeans wet from the snow.

"Me? You ran into me, mister!" the blonde said, grabbing her now useless coffee that stained the snow.

Lucky laughed, looking down at the cute derriere that struggled with three shopping bags.

"Oh, my dress. It's ruined. This is a Coco Chanel, do you have any idea how much this costs?" she shouted, looking up at the blonde, blue-eyed hunk staring back at her.

"No, Maxie. I don't, but I'm sure that you'll tell me," he laughed, assisting her to her feet.

"Lucky, you're home. When did you get back? You didn't even say goodbye," she said, placing her bags on the ground and giving him a hug. She punched him playfully in the side, happy to see him.

"Not long ago. I see that you're still as beautiful as ever. Sorry, about the dress," he added, making a point of trailing his eyes from her head to her toes.

"Can I make it up to you by buying you a coffee? My treat," he said, picking up Maxie's shopping bags and reaching for her hand.

"Well, I guess that would be ok. But, let's just make it clear that this dress is worth more than a cup of coffee," Maxie told him, grabbing her bags from him.

"Yes, it certainly is worth more than a coffee at Kelly's, Lucky answered, smiling for the first time in months. He didn't realize until now, how much he had missed her tirades. How much he had missed, Maxie Jones.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"One Mocha Non-Fat Latte, he said, placing the coffee in front of Maxie and then preceding to sit in the seat across from her.

"I really am sorry about your dress, Maxie," he told her, as she carefully treated the stain with soda water, praying that she did not damage the fabric.

"It's fine, Lucky. I'm over it," she replied, tossing a tissue on the table, "besides, I'm more interested in you. Did you find what you needed in Paris? I love Paris," she babbled on, not sure how to approach their last meeting and what had happened.

"Paris was Paris. I visited with my mother," Lucky told her, truthfully. Paris was full of romance and he had spent the entire time away trying to forget their last night together. He didn't know how he would handle it if he had hurt her. Maxie was his dearest friend, lending him an ear when everything was falling apart in his life.

"Maxie," Lucky said taking her hand in his, "I am sorry. I never should have....," he apologized, noticing that her straight blonde hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. She had pushed it behind her right ear, showcasing the pierced diamond bar that was the symbol of her rebellious streak.

"It happened. I'm over it, really," she told him, brushing off the whole incident. She sipped her latte, allowing the coffee to momentarily disrupt the thoughts flooding her mind, while inside her emotions were causing havoc with her nerves.

"It was just a kiss. I'm sure that you forgot about it the moment you stepped off the plane in Paris," she told him, looking at her coffee cup and avoiding his eyes.

"Maxie, are you sure. If I hurt you, well I....." he replied, worried, as Maxie interrupted.

"Lucky, it's ok. It was what it was. I forgot all about it until you mentioned it just now," she lied.

"I'm dating Johnny, so if you were worried about me pining away about some silly little kiss. Well, don't. I'm fine. In fact, Johnny and I are great," Maxie replied, not knowing which of them she was trying to convince.

"You and Johnny? I'm happy for you. I thought that maybe that kiss had changed something, that maybe it meant more," he answered, looking for any sign of anguish.

"But, if you are with Johnny? I'm glad, Maxie. You deserve the best. I hope that I can still call you my friend. I missed that these past months. I missed us," he told her, grabbing his coat.

_I missed you, too_, Maxie thought, not knowing what to make of the feelings that had come out of nowhere.

"Well, anyway, it's good to see you again. Enjoy the coffee, Maxie. Give my best to Johnny. " he told her as he pulled on his coat and walked out of Kelly's.

_That's it_, she thought to herself.

He was gone for six months. No phone calls. No emails. Nothing.

Then, he just shows up out of the blue.

_Just friends?_

Hell yes, she was upset. The kiss had meant something, but she would be damned if she was going to tell him.

…...........

"Crimson," Lulu answered the phone, as the elevator door opened behind her. It must be Maxie, she thought, addressing the caller.

"Yes, absolutely. Kate will be thrilled, Michael," she told the caller, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"I will send the new proofs within the hour," she continued, as the smell of flowers drifted to her nose.

"Great. I will let Ms. Howard know to expect you," Lulu replied, swiveling her chair around to see who was standing behind her.

"You, too," Lulu answered, disconnecting the call as a big smile lit up her face.

"Dante, honey, what a surprise?" she said, taking in the bouquet of yellow roses that he held in his hand.

"Honey, they're beautiful. Thank you," she told him, placing a kiss upon his lips.

"They reminded me of you. The way that the sun hits your hair," he told her, as his hand pushed an errant strand behind her ear.

_Roses_, she thought. These were so much prettier than the blue violets she received previously.

"So what time do you think that you will be finished for the day?" Dante asked, pulling her in close and wrapping his arms around her.

"Dante, it's only 10am. Thanks to your blackmail, Kate gave me yesterday off. I can't see her letting it happen today?" Lulu told him as he kissed the side of her neck.

"You thanked me over and over and over again for my negotiation skills yesterday," Dante told her, nibbling on her ear as Lulu playfully pushed him away.

"Dante, I have to get back to work," she told him, regretfully.

"Besides, if Kate catches you here. We can kiss our honeymoon goodbye," Lulu told him, laughing.

"Have you decided where you want to go yet?" Dante asked her, trying to maneuver her back into his arms.

"Anywhere but Port Charles," Lulu replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We could go skiing. No, scratch that, we would never see the slopes. We would be too busy, naked, next to a roaring fire." he told her, coaxing her back in his arms.

"We could go somewhere tropical. What about Hawaii? Can't you just picture us sunning on the beach, our toes in the sand, sipping fruity drinks," Lulu suggested, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I am trying really hard not to picture you wearing one of those lei's right now, with a grass skirt, dancing in front of me," Dante said, with a sexy grin.

"Maybe you could wear the grass skirt," Lulu smirked, "and hula dance for me in private," she hinted, with her own sexy grin.

"Mmm," Dante said, deepening their kiss, "I like the sound of that," he said wrapping his arms around her. Lulu lost herself in his kiss, forgetting about the ringing phones in the office, until they were suddenly silenced.

"Lulu!" they heard shatter their intimate interlude.

"Kate," Lulu replied, jumping out of Dante's arms, like a teenager caught with her boyfriend by a parent.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour," Lulu told her, grabbing the next call and pretending to organize her desk.

"Obviously. Dante, what are you doing here? Where is Maxie?" Kate bellowed, walking toward her office.

"Dante, if you are not out of this office by the time that I count to three," Kate ordered, "I am canceling your honeymoon."

"One.....," Kate counted.

"I think that is your cue," Lulu told him, while juggling the phones and giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Two...." Kate continued, raising her voice.

"I think that she means it. I love you, Lulu," he told her, walking toward the elevator.

"Bye, Cousin Connie," he told her, as she shouted three from her office.

"Love you, too." Lulu replied, watching Dante as the elevators closed on him.

"Lulu, in my office now!" Kate summoned.

"Oh, this does not bode well," Lulu thought channeling her inner Spinelli.

"Coming, Kate," she answered, hurrying to Kate's office.

Dante waited until the elevator reached the main lobby of the Metro Court, before pushing his speed dial and placing the call.

"Hey, it's Dante. I need a favor," he said, gripping his jacket tightly and walking out into the frigid snow.

…...........

"You have a visitor," the guard smirked, leading Sonny Corrinthos out of his cell and down the corridor to a room on the left. The guard opened the door, waiting on Corrinthos to enter before following him.

"You have fifteen minutes," he told Sonny, never taking his eyes off of the woman that stood next to the table.

"Yo, guard. You want to give us some time alone. Or, were you gonna watch?" Olivia challenged, glaring at the guard.

"Fifteen minutes, Mr. Corrinthos. Not another minute," he answered, slowly raking his eyes down her body. She was quite the looker, rail thin, with an amazing rack and by the looks she was shooting at him, an attitude as well. Why was it that all of the hardened criminals always got the hot chicks, the guard thought, closing the door behind him.

"Olivia," Sonny said, surprised to see her. Always the gentleman, he took his seat only after she had seated herself first.

"Sonny, how are you?" she asked with concern, as she looked him over from head to toe.

"I'm taking it day by day," he told her honestly.

"Is something wrong? Is Dante hurt?" he questioned, frantic that Olivia was here to give him bad news.

"No, Sonny. Dante is fine," Olivia told him, reaching for his hand.

"I came to see how all of this is treating you," she said, gesturing at the prison walls.

"I'm stuck in a cell that is a quarter of the size of my old bathroom. I can't evict my crazy neighbor. The chef doesn't listen to my cooking tips and my suits haven't returned from the dry cleaners," Sonny answered sarcastically.

"How the hell do you think that they are treating me?" he told her, leaning in closer.

"You must be going crazy locked up in here," she stated, worried about his claustrophobia.

"I'm managing. Dante came to visit," Sonny shared, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Dante? Wow, I'm surprised. So, you know about the wedding?" Olivia assumed, pulling some photos out of her bag.

"Wedding? Lulu and Dante?" Sonny asked, clearly not aware of the impending nuptials.

"No, he didn't mention it," Sonny answered, realizing just how much distance was still between he and Dante.

"I'm sure that it just slipped his mind," Olivia replied, trying to reassure him.

"You're probably right. It's not like I'm going to make the wedding anyway. I'm sure that orange would upstage the bride," he laughed, the emotion not quite reaching his eyes.

"Give him time, Sonny. He won't hate you forever," Olivia told him, knowing that Sonny was paying for the crimes that he had committed all of his life in more ways than one.

"What are those?" Sonny asked, noticing the photographs.

"These?" Olivia replied, pushing the snapshots toward him, "just something that I thought would make your stay a little more bearable."

"My children?" Sonny answered, choked up at the sight of the kids that he had been forced to leave behind.

"Kristina was accepted to Harvard, she starts this fall. Alexis is so proud." Olivia shared, as Sonny looked down at a photograph of his daughter at her graduation party. His eyes started to glaze over as he became teary-eyed.

"She looks beautiful," he thought, noticing how much she had changed since he had left. The sadness was gone from her eyes, replaced by a spark of stubborness.

"How is Morgan?" Sonny asked, moving on to the next photograph. It was a picture of Morgan at a Yankees game.

"Jax took him to the season opener. I think that Jax is really starting to come around. We could make a Yankees fan out of him yet. Morgan was beyond excited. Dante hopes to take him to a game, but Morgan isn't quite ready to trust him yet. They get a little closer each day," Olivia told him, smiling as she looked at a photo of Morgan.

"What about Michael? How is he handling everything?" Sonny asked her, hoping that he was adjusting.

"Michael is taking everything day by day," Olivia answered, honestly.

"He never should have been exposed to any of this," Sonny replied, saddened by all that Michael had suffered.

"He's adjusting. He hates that you are in here," Olivia said, sullenly.

"I did what I had to, Olivia. I did it for my sons. All of my sons," Sonny answered.

"You really think that serving time behind bars for a crime that you did not commit is what's best for your boys? For Dante?" Olivia asked, giving him the third degree.

"I should be facing the death penalty, Olivia, for shooting a cop. I pointed a gun at my son. I looked him in the eye and I shot him," he confessed.

"No amount of years will ever change that," Sonny told her, guilt-ridden.

"Time's up," the guard ordered, taking Sonny by the arm.

"Will you tell my son...." Sonny asked, without finishing.

"Don't worry about Dante, you just keep yourself safe," she told him as the guard started to lead him away.

"Yo, guard. I got my eye on you," Olivia told him, gesturing to her eye and then to him. Sonny cracked a smile as he was led away, glimpsing the young girl from Bensonhurst in the attitude directed at the guard. It was nice to know she still had his back.

…........

Lulu sat in the chair opposite of Kate Howard's desk, waiting for the diva tirade to explode. Kate was dressed impeccably as always, but tiny lines creased the sides of her eyes, revealing the strain that she was under.

"Have you talked to Coleman since you returned?" Lulu asked her, noticing how disorganized she was today.

"Lulu, I couldn't even stop for a latte. My bags are still in my penthouse unpacked. What do you think?" Kate Howard answered, placing a hand against her forehead to stop the impending migraine.

"I think that you should call him," Lulu replied, as Maxie entered Kate's office.

"Kate, welcome back. Here is your mocha latte. I also ran into the courier and signed for those proofs that you have been waiting for," Maxie told her, setting the latte in front of her.

"Maxie, you are a lifesaver," Kate answered, sipping the latte.

"Perfect. Now, where were we?" Kate asked, looking at the proofs on her desk.

"Yes, the February issue. Maxie, I need you to get on the phone and tell Boris that I need him to set up the next photo shoot. Maxie, make sure that you tell him I won't take no for an answer. No excuses."

"Lulu, I need you to call Michael Kors and cancel our meeting. Tell him I got called back to Paris unexpectedly. I don't care what excuse you use, just make something up."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I've got a magazine to run, so unless you both want to start new jobs tomorrow, start moving!" Kate Howard ordered in her tyrannical voice.

Lulu and Maxie rushed to their prospective seats and followed Kate's orders quickly and efficiently.

"Thank you," Lulu mouthed to Maxie.

"You can pay me back later," Maxie answered, "I'm thinking a few shots at Jake's."

"You're on. I'll call Dante. You can bring Johnny. You know what, I think that I will invite my brother. He just returned from Paris and I think that a night at Jake's is just what he needs," Lulu told her.

"Lucky, at Jake's. Great," Maxie answered, suddenly not looking forward to their evening.

Several hours later, Lulu and Lucky walked up to the bar at Jake's. Coleman slid beers to both of them, shooting a welcoming nod to her brother.

"Do you really think that you should be drinking?" Lulu asked Lucky.

"Leave it alone, Lulu," Lucky answered, taking a sip of the beer.

"Good to see you, man!" Coleman told him, placing the peanuts on the bar near the two of them.

"Family bonding tonight?" Coleman asked, while pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

"I'll take one of those," Maxie answered, entering Jakes's and sauntering toward the bar.

"It's my favorite blonde," Coleman replied, winking at Maxie, "Where's your dark side?"

"Very funny. Johnny couldn't make it. Business," Maxie replied, sullenly.

"Here, this has been known to cure heartache," Coleman suggested.

"I poured it just for you," he said, sending the shot glass across the bar toward Maxie. She picked up the glass and tossed it back.

"Make the second a double," she told Coleman, strolling over to the pool table.

"So, who's going to rack 'em," Maxie shouted, grabbing a pool stick, while perusing the songs on the jukebox.

"Sure, I'll play a game while I wait for Dante," Lulu answered, reaching for the rack. She preceded to place the balls in their designated spot and then waited for Maxie to make the first break.

Maxie put all of her anger and frustration from the last few months into her shot, cracking the white ball against the triangular set in front of her and sending a ball crashing against the wall near Lulu.

"Hey, watch it!" Lulu shouted, as she jumped for cover.

"Sorry, your turn," Maxie replied, finishing her shot. She was having trouble concentrating with Lucky sitting silently at the bar.

"Lulu, here, why don't you let me take over," Lucky said, taking the pool stick from his sister.

"I thought that you would never ask," Lulu replied, smiling as she saw Dante walk in. The smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw who walked in after him.

Brook Lynn. You have got to be kidding me, she thought.

Lulu knew that their one day without her was too good to be true. The clingy tart was back.

"Coleman, can I get a beer for Dante?" Lulu asked, moving toward Dante and making her claim.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling him in for a very slow and sensual kiss. It was the kind of kiss that curled your toes and increased your heartbeat.

"Brook Lynn," Lulu greeted with as much cordiality as a rattlesnake. She wrapped her arms around Dante's waist and pulled him in closer, all the while keeping her eyes on the girl from Bensonhurst.

"Do you girls want to shoot some pool?" Dante suggested, pointing to the table. He noticed the tension and hoped to ease it with a friendly game.

"I'm always up for a game of pool, Dante. You remember, don't you?" Brook Lynn hinted, suggesting something more.

"He is quite the pool player, isn't he?" Lulu answered, glaring at Dante.

_What_, he mouthed, not sure what Lulu was angry about.

"He is. He taught me everything that I know," Brook Lynn said, bringing a pool stick to the bar.

"So, what do you say to a game, for old time's sake? Winner takes all," Brook Lynn told them.

Lulu grabbed the pool stick, as an open-mouthed Dante looked on.

"I'll take that bet," Lulu answered, "You can rack 'em."

Maxie walked to the side of the bar, smiling. Lucky sat on a stool next to Dante and watched his baby sister prepare for battle.

"What just happened," Dante asked, looking at Maxie and Lucky.

"Brook Lynn is about to be schooled," Lucky told Dante, "Did I mention that my father taught her to play pool before she graduated kindergarten."

"No, but I seem to recall her hustling me a time or two," Dante smiled, watching the game unfold with interest.

"All's fair in love and war," Maxie added, grinning, "I hope that Brook Lynn brought her armor."

Brook Lynn made the break, sending the balls in all directions and landing a stripe in the corner pocket.

She lined up the next shot, the cue ball striking a stripe, but missed the side pocket.

"Oops, I missed," she told Lulu, watching as Lulu eyed her solid ball, a bank shot toward the corner pocket. It hit two rails before sliding beautifully into the far corner pocket.

"Oops," Lulu said, "I guess its still my turn."

Lulu picked up the chalk and used it on the end of her stick, winking at Dante as she got ready for her next shot.

Dante watched, loving this side of Lulu. She leaned over the pool table, using her right hand to stabilize the stick and her left to pull back, while aiming at her target. Her eyes narrowed and sizing down the solid ball, she sent it flying into one of Brook Lynn's stripes, bouncing over it and landing in the side pocket. And so on it went, until all of Lulu's solids were housed in the pockets, leaving the remaining eight-ball for the final shot.

"Word of advice, Brook Lynn," Lulu whispered, while lining up the shot, with Brook Lynn standing close by watching.

"Eight-ball, corner pocket," she told everyone, pointing to the right-side pocket and sinking it in the hole.

"Don't underestimate me," Lulu continued, while Brook Lynn shook her hand in congratulations, "Spencer's fight like hell when we are cornered. So, back off. Do you get my meaning?"

"Loud and clear," Brook Lynn replied, a bit crossly. She had Cerullo and Quartermaine blood running through her veins and didn't take too kindly to losing.

Back off, she had no intention.

Lulu Spencer looked smug now, Brook Lynn thought, but she didn't think that would last long when she was truly cornered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Coleman placed a Bismark on the bar as Lulu walked up and stood next to Dante,"This one is on the house," he said, congratulating her.

"I made my point," Lulu answered, looking at Brook Lynn and then turning her gaze to Maxie.

"Brook Lynn, I think that I am going to check out the jukebox. I could use some help picking out the songs," Maxie suggested, practically dragging a reluctant Brook Lynn to the far end of the bar.

"Feel better, now," Dante asked, grinning, knowing that she was marking her territory.

"Ridiculously happy," she replied, smiling as she took another drink of the beer.

"My ego should have exploded by now," Dante laughed, expressing just how proud and glad he was to have her on his side.

"Why is that?" she asked, grabbing a peanut shell from the bowl on the counter.

"Are you kidding me? You just went to battle for me,Lulu," he said, smiling from ear to ear..

"One which you completely kicked ass, I might add."

"Who said I did it for you?" she replied, coyly.

"Come on, Lulu. That," he said pointing to the now vacant pool table, "was completely for my benefit."

"And I have to admit, the thought of you entering battle for me," he said, while standing very close to her and looking her over from head to toe.

"Well, I kind of like it."

"Whose going into battle?" Johnny asked, walking up to the bar and sitting on the vacant stool next to Lulu. Dante could smell the alcohol and realized by Johnny's body language that something was off.

"Lulu was telling Brook Lynn that I am off the market," Dante answered, while affectionately trailing his hand up and down Lulu's arm and keeping an eye on Johnny. He hadn't seen Johnny in this mood since he had broken up with Olivia almost a year ago.

"Brook Lynn?" Johnny asked, while looking around the bar.

"Johnny, what are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't come because of business. Have you been drinking?" Maxie interrogated, realizing that he was already well on his way to becoming soused.

"Geez, what are you my fucking mother, Maxie? I wanted a drink. So, here I am, having a drink," Johnny said, reprimanding her, while taking a long drag of his beer and then slamming it on the counter.

"I don't understand why you are so upset. You said you weren't coming. You made that very clear, Johnny. And yet, here you are-sitting at the bar. Go ahead, get drunk, you're mood changes are giving me whiplash." Maxie answered, angrily.

"Hey, I think that you need to calm down," Dante told Johnny standing up. He pulled Lulu to his side in a protective gesture and kept his eyes on Johnny and his proximity to Maxie.

As a cop, Dante had seen many domestic incidents where alcohol was a factor. The spouse or loved one imbibing too much and letting their emotions get the better of them. He had never witnessed Johnny be anything but respectful to Maxie, but as he'd seen in his line of work, there was always a first time. Johnny had a temper and when you added a few beers, anything set him off.

"Is everything all right?" Lucky asked authoritatively. He kept the pool stick in his hand and stood near Maxie, itching for a fight.

"Lucky, when the hell did you get back?" Johnny inquired, looking from Lucky to Maxie. For months Johnny had been played, believing that Maxie belonged to him, while all that time she was lusting after Lucky.

"Didn't take you long at all, did it Maxie?" Johnny insinuated, looking her up and down.

"I can practically smell the sex drifting off of you," he answered, contemptuously.

"You're disgusting. I'm not sleeping with Lucky. I've never cheated on you, Johnny!" Maxie shouted, pushing him off of his bar stool.

Johnny turned around quickly, his anger reflected in his eyes and he raised his fist to her, "You're a lying slut," he said, pushing her out of his way. He grabbed his beer from the bar and moved to a table in the back. He knew all about Maxie and Lucky's little dalliance over six months ago.

He was no fool. If she thought that she was going to continue to rub it into his face, well, he would show her what it felt like to cross a Zacchara.

Maxie tried to follow, but Dante and Lucky held her back, while Lulu looked on concerned and Brook Lynn was intrigued by the drama.

"I think that you need to let him cool off, Maxie," Dante told her, while Lucky stood next to Maxie.

"Dante's right, Maxie. Johnny didn't mean what he said, you know that. He loves you, Maxie," Lulu advised, trying to comfort Maxie.

"Yeah, in his own twisted, sick way. Sorry, if you ask me, Maxie, you need to kick that loser to the curb," Lucky said, adding his own two cents.

"Well, no one asked you, Lucky. Johnny is good to me. He's just feeling a lot of stress with the business right now. I should have understood that. I'm going to go powder my nose, will you join me Lulu?" Maxie pleaded.

"Sure, Maxie." Lulu turned to Dante and kissed him on the lips, "I'll be back shortly. Love you," she told him.

"I think that I am going to check out a few more songs on the jukebox," Brook Lynn told Dante and Lucky, while grabbing her beer and turning her back to them.

"I think that we should talk," Lucky told his soon-to-be brother-in-law. They were going to be family and it was way past time for them to reconnect as friends.

"So, how was Paris, Lucky? Did it solve the problems that you were running from?" Dante asked his best friend.

"Not a one. I still love Elizabeth," Lucky admitted to Dante, "but, I made the biggest mistake with Maxie, Dante. I don't know if I am ever going to be able to fix it," he shared, pulling the beer to his lips and swallowing.

"I can't help you, buddy. That is one decision that you have to make on your own. Either way, someone is going to get hurt. But, the longer you wait, Lucky, the more damage you will cause."

"I know," Lucky replied, upset. He placed his head in his hands, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Jesus, Lucky. Maxie? You're sleeping with your sister's best friend? Even I didn't see that one coming," Dante told him, in disbelief.

"I'm not sleeping with Maxie. But, we did kiss and ever since, I can't get Maxie off my mind. That's the real problem," Lucky confessed.

…..

"Maxie, what the hell is going on? When we last talked, you and Johnny seemed to be ok. What changed?" Lulu asked her best friend.

"Your brother," Maxie replied, looking in the mirror and grabbing a tube of mascara from her purse. She applied some to her eyes and then proceeded to explain Lucky's part in her latest relationship disaster.

"Lucky? Ok, Maxie, I didn't believe a word that Johnny said out there. You are not sleeping with Lucky. Tell me, Maxie, there is nothing going on with you and my brother," Lulu demanded, wanting Maxie to confirm it.

"I didn't sleep with Lucky. But, not because I didn't want to. Lulu the first time that I was with Lucky, he was an addict and I was selfish and wanted him to myself. So, I supplied his drugs. It was destructive as you well know, but we became friends. Out of all of that mess, I found my male version of you, Lulu."

"He has been struggling with his feelings about Elizabeth. I listened, I swear to you Lulu, that was it. He would call to talk and we would go shoot pool, or meet up in the park and I would listen."

" Somewhere along the way, I felt something change, but I ignored it. I had started dating Johnny and I really loved him, Lulu. I did. But, the night that Lucky left town he stopped at my apartment to talk. He was upset. I realized that he was drinking again."

"I know that I should have called you, but I just wanted to comfort him. He seemed so lost, Lulu. The next thing I knew we were kissing and if Lucky hadn't stopped when he did- well, yes, Lulu, we would have had sex." Maxie shared with Lulu as she grimaced. There were some things that best friends just shouldn't share, Lulu thought.

"I spent six months feeling guilty, Lulu. I betrayed Johnny and I lost one of my best friends. I pushed those feelings down deep inside and Johnny and I were fine. We were, Lulu, until Lucky came back."

Lulu leaned against the sink, trying to take in Maxie's latest drama, only this time it involved her ex-boyfriend and her brother.

"Maxie, what are you going to do? If you don't love Johnny, you have to tell him," Lulu told her, shaking her head.

"You should talk to Johnny, Maxie. You owe him that much."

….........

Brook Lynn stood in front of the jukebox, pretending to choose songs, while secretly she steamed over Lulu's territorial attitude with Dante. Brook Lynn had always been the center of attention in Bensonhurst and had her share of guy's vying for just one look from her. But, Dante was the one that got away. No matter how hard she tried, he didn't fight for her like the boys of Bensonhurst. In fact, to Brook Lynn's dismay, Dante treated her more like a little sister and he had never looked at her the way that she saw his eyes rake over Lulu.

"Coleman's selections are shit," Johnny addressed Brook Lynn, interrupting her thoughts and maneuvering toward the jukebox.

"A girl like you- you're probably into Lady Gaga ," Johnny told her, sizing her up from head to toe.

"Actually, I am more of a jazz/blues singer myself. I like Sinatra and Fitzgerald," Brook Lynn answered, as Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I have a favor to ask of you. What do you say to going back to my place for a duet? I will explain on the way," Johnny asked, blatantly, finishing the remainder of his beer.

"I thought that you'd never ask," she answered, following him out of the bar.

"Someone's going to get lucky tonight," Coleman said, dreading his favorite blonde's reaction.

Dante and Lucky had their backs to Johnny and Brook Lynn and didn't see them leave the bar. So, Coleman's comment had them turning around and looking for the couple.

"Johnny?" Dante asked curiously, noticing he had vacated the bar, "He probably left to sober up."

"Maybe," Coleman said, "but he didn't leave alone."

Maxie and Lulu returned from the restroom at that moment, both puzzled by the guy's reactions at the bar.

"Where's Johnny?" Maxie asked, noticing that he was no longer in the bar, "Did he leave?"

Lulu was looking around the bar as well, a sinking feeling hitting the bottom of her stomach. Lucky sat at the bar with Dante and a few patrons were shooting pool. No one else was around.

"Has anyone seen Brook Lynn?" Lulu asked, dreadfully.

…...........

Maxie didn't believe that Johnny would leave with Brook Lynn Ashton. They just met and as much as he and Maxie were at odds right now, it wasn't in Johnny's character to do that. So, Maxie Jones caught a cab and decided to go against her better judgment and go to Johnny's place tonight, before she lost her nerve.

The cab driver dropped her off at Johnny's penthouse apartment and she paid the one-way fare. She would just sleep in one of Johnny's spare rooms and they could discuss their future when he was sober in the morning, she thought, walking up to his building's entrance.

Stepping on the elevator, Maxie reached for the key that Johnny had given her several months ago and pulling it out of her purse and inserting it in the floor lock. The elevator started to move toward the penthouse apartment and Maxie waited, anxiously, not quite sure what she was going to say when she saw him.

As soon as the elevator door open, Maxie entered Johnny's bachelor pad. She hated this apartment, everywhere one looked it showcased the male bachelor pad. She had tried to get him to let her redecorate, but unlike Spinelli and Jason, Johnny wouldn't budge and was not going to let her influence touch his apartment. The tones and colors of his apartment were dark and gloomy, much like Maxie's mood at the moment. She walked toward one of the back bedrooms, stopping when she heard the sound of voices.

Did Johnny leave the television on? Maybe he was awake. She slowly walked toward the sounds, the volume increasing as she neared the doorway. The doorway was slightly ajar and Maxie cautiously pushed the door in, opening it a bit further. The image that met her eyes stopped her in her tracks, her mouth hanging open and the betrayal creating hot, scalding tears to slide down her face.

Johnny had her against the wall, his face on her neck as Brook Lynn arms and legs were wrapped around him. They were oblivious to Maxie, their moans permeating the room.

Maxie's eyes became blurry and she ran toward the elevator, not caring how much noise she made and pushed the button for the main floor. She prayed that Johnny didn't follow. She didn't think that she could face him right now. A part of her heart was breaking, the piece that she left reserved for Johnny. The piece that now lay broken on his bedroom floor after seeing him with Brook Lynn.

"It's Maxie. Will you meet me outside of Kelly's. I'll explain when I get there."

….........

"I think she's gone," Johnny said to Brook Lynn, breaking the silence. He adjusted his clothes and moved back so that Brook Lynn could untangle herself from him and stand.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Brook Lynn told him, straightening her clothes, "Do you think that she bought it?"

"Every fucking minute of it," Johnny said out loud, a piece of him regretting the pain that he caused.

"Now she can feel what I have felt for the last six months," Johnny told her, his face revealing the pain and hurt that Maxie's betrayal had caused him.

"I won't forget your help in this," Johnny told Brook Lynn, reaching for the amount of bills that they had discussed.

"I really appreciate that Mr. Zacchara, but I had something else in mind," Brook Lynn told him, refusing the money.

"Whatever you need it's yours?" Johnny answered, curious as to what favor she was going to ask.

"I need help with a little problem of mine," Brook Lynn replied, "I want you to create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" Johnny asked her, cautiously.

"I need you to distract Dante Falconeri for me. Just for a few hours, no more. I will leave the place up to you. I will notify you with the time," Brook Lynn told him grabbing her purse.

"Not that the thought of kicking Dante's ass isn't appealing to me, because it is. But what's in it for you? By the looks of it tonight, you were into the guy. So what gives?" Johnny questioned, trying to figure out her motive.

"Just a friendly payback, nothing more." Brook Lynn replied, smiling deviously as she closed the door behind her.

_Remind me never to piss you off_, Johnny thought to himself, shrugging out of his clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.

…....

"Maxie, what's wrong, you sounded so upset on the phone?" Lulu asked, sitting down at a table outside of Kelly's.

"It's over, Lulu. Johnny and I, we're finished. I never want to see that bastard again," Maxie cried, with tears streaming down her face.

"Maxie, what happened?" Lulu asked, concerned.

"I went over to his place, like you said. I was going to explain everything and see if we still had a future. But, when I got there I heard voices and stupid me decided to investigate."

"I found him in his bedroom rutting against the wall with the slut," Maxie answered, angrily.

"I kissed Lucky. But, that was it. I felt guilty. I wanted to fix things. How could he do that to me?" Maxie replied, in disbelief.

"Maxie, I'm so sorry," Lulu told her, as Maxie stood and Lulu hugged her.

"So, who was the slut?" Lulu asked.

"Brook Lynn Ashton," Maxie told Lulu.

"What a conniving, boyfriend stealing bitch," Lulu replied, wanting payback for Maxie's pain.

"Don't you worry a thing about this, Maxie. I will take care of it. I promise," Lulu answered, truthfully.

"Now, what do you say to a latte, my treat?" Lulu said, unlocking the door to Kelly's and turning on the lights inside.

A few hours later, Lulu dropped Maxie off at her apartment and Lulu headed toward Dante's. She dialed his number and told him that she would be there shortly. She thought about sharing Maxie's troubles with Dante, but decided that it wasn't her secret to tell. If Maxie wanted Dante to know about Brook Lynn and Johnny, then Lulu was going to let her tell him. Lulu still couldn't believe it herself. She was walking up to Dante's loft when her phone rang and Lulu answered the call, not recognizing the number.

"Lulu, who's this?" she asked.

"It's Brook Lynn. Wait, don't hang up. I know that Maxie must have called you and I just wanted to tell you how absolutely horrible I feel over the whole thing. I didn't know. He said that they were finished. Please tell me that you believe me."

"I can't believe that any friend of Dante's would do that. I should tell him, Brook Lynn. He deserves to know what kind of tramp you are." Lulu replied, angrily.

"Please, you have to let me make it better. Just meet me tomorrow on the docks. I want to fix this, Lulu. I know that you hate me and god knows that you don't trust me, but please just let me try to help. I promise, if after speaking to me, you still don't believe me, we'll go to Dante and you can tell him everything."

"I don't know. I have a busy schedule tomorrow. I'm supposed to run errands and then I have a meeting with Kate late morning, before meeting Dante for lunch."

"Why don't we meet in between your meeting and your lunch with Dante. Please, Lulu. I want to fix this," Brook Lynn begged.

"Fine. But, if after two minutes you haven't changed my mind, well, I'm going straight to Dante." Lulu answered.

"Agreed. Thanks, Lulu. You won't regret this." Brook Lynn answered, the false tears drying up as soon as the call was disconnected.

She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, "We're on. The docks tomorrow, but we have a short window of time, from 11am until 12noon. I know, anything can happen. It's the best I could do." she said, hanging up.

The next call she placed was to Johnny Zacchara, to fill him in on the time frame for tomorrow. She didn't really know him and he could be a wild card, but she didn't have any choice in the matter. They were running out of time.

"Mr. Zacchara, tomorrow between 11pm and 12noon, are we still on?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm still in," he answered, wondering what was really going on. Apparently, Johnny was going to the police station tomorrow to cause a little disturbance of his own with Dante.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Time to get up, sleepyhead," Dante whispered, as Lulu rolled over, giving her back to him.

"Go away!" she moaned. She hated mornings when she couldn't sleep in and Dante wasn't lying next to her in bed.

"Don't make me get the ice water, Lulu Spencer. You know I'll do it," he promised, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on his socks.

"Come back to bed, Dante. Please, just another hour. We can snuggle," Lulu begged him, sitting up in the bed, with just a sheet covering her. She puckered her lips, her eyes pleading for him to lay down beside her.

Dante leaned in and kissed her, wishing to God that he had an hour, but he promised Lucky that they would meet this morning and Dante was going to fill him in on the man named V. Hopefully, the two of them could come up with something concrete that would bring Dante closer to discovering who he was.

"I can't, baby. Now, get your cute butt out of bed, before I roll you out," he threatened playfully, tucking the sheet around her and trying to roll her, tickling her as she tried to escape his grasp.

"All right, you win! Dammit, I'm up," she said, sliding off of the bed and sauntering naked toward the bathroom.

"Don't leave before I get out of the shower," she told him, looking back. They had a morning ritual of breakfast, conversation and a kiss before they left for work and Lulu didn't want to start this morning any differently.

"Ok, I promise. But, hurry. Lucky and I have a case that needs our attention," Dante told her, pulling on his shoes.

"I need your attention, Detective!" Lulu commanded, standing in the bathroom doorway in all of her glory, beckoning him toward the shower.

"Oh, hell," Dante answered, pulling off his shoes and socks and tearing off his clothes as he raced behind her. Lucky would have to wait. Dante had more pressing matters at the moment, he thought, as Lulu grabbed him and pulled him into the shower.

"Good Morning," she said, as the water sprayed down on them and Dante reached for the soap.

"Good Morning," Dante answered, kissing her, while his hands soaped her body awakening her to the new day.

…...

"Sorry, I'm late, Kate. You wouldn't believe the line at Kelly's this morning," Lulu lied, handing a soy latte to Kate and passing a non-fat mocha latte to Maxie.

"That's funny, Lulu. I walked by Kelly's this morning and I didn't see any line. In fact, I ran into Lucky who mentioned that Dante was very late too. What a coincidence?" Maxie informed Lulu, with a hint of a smile.

"Hmm, that is funny. What did you and Lucky have to talk about?" Lulu asked, lowering her voice.

"Did you girls want to continue your conversation? Maybe I could organize my own schedule and assemble the new layout for next month's shoot all by myself. Or, just maybe I will fire both of you and hire one assistant that actually works for me!" Kate Howard interrupted, raising her voice.

"No, we got it covered, Kate. I have the layout on my desk for your approval and Lulu aren't you picking up Kate's dry cleaning today?" Maxie asked, steering the conversation away from her brief chat with Lucky and Kate Howard's ire.

"The dry cleaner's. Yes, they called this morning and oh...look at the time. I really should be going," Lulu replied, standing and grabbing her coat and purse.

"Lulu, I need you to stop by Les Parisians, too. I ordered a cute pair of french slippers. Please make sure that they are Tangerine Yellow. Last time Pierre send me those atrocious Chartreuse slippers."

"Yes, Kate," Lulu acknowledged, jotting down Kate's errands for the day.

"Oh, and Lulu- Would you stop by that little pastry shop that Borris likes so much? I have a lunch meeting with him at 12noon today and I would really like to sweeten the deal. Just deliver them to Oliver's at half past 12," Kate ordered, consulting her watch.

"Oh, look at the time, I need to meet Jax about a new business contact," Kate said, grabbing her purse.

"But, I'm meeting Dante for lunch today. I told you last-"

"Well, Lulu you'll just have to cancel it. I think that it is about time that Dante realize just how important this job is. You need to make sure that you have your priorities straight, Lulu," Kate lectured.

"Yes, Kate." Lulu replied, reaching for her cellphone.

"Hey, honey. It looks like I won't be able to make our lunch today. I'm sorry. Kate needs me. I love you. See you soon." Lulu said, leaving a voice mail.

"Don't forget that you need to pick up the new web layouts from the printers today. They should be ready by 10:15am, and Lulu don't be late. You know how Nathan gets if he has to wait," Maxie instructed.

"Oh, Joy. More errands. I thought that planning my wedding was supposed to give me more free time," Lulu questioned.

"No, Lulu. That is why everyone else is planning your wedding and you just have to show up. It is all part of Kate's grand plan to keep your eyes on the important things like Crimson and Kate Howard," Maxie answered, sarcastically.

"Great. So, I have something to look forward too."

"Oh, I almost forgot I have a meeting between 11am and 12noon today. I may not be accessible by cell, but just send everything to voice mail and I will check it when I am finished."

"Meeting, I don't see anything on the schedule?" Maxie replied, puzzled.

"It was last minute. Anyway, apparently, I will be grabbing a sandwich from Kelly's for lunch today, instead of spending my time with Dante. I hate my job," Lulu shouted, putting her coat on and walking toward the elevator.

"Ssh," Maxie answered, "there are ears everywhere."

…............

Dante pulled up a chair and sat across from Lucky Spencer in the courtyard at Kelly's. He was over an hour late and his partner did not look happy.

"Sorry, to keep you. I had something come up at the last minute," Dante smiled, replaying the image in his mind of he and Lulu making love in the shower.

The intensity of their love for each other was amazing, he thought to himself and this morning was no different. They had spent more than a few minutes soaping each other in the shower and one thing had led to another, their passion driving them as their bodies strained against each other. If that was Lulu's idea of waking up in the morning, Dante thought, he would gladly assist her every morning for the rest of his life.

"It's fine. I ran into Maxie, though. I'm worried about her. She wasn't herself this morning," Lucky told Dante, recalling the brief conversation that he had with Maxie.

"How so?" Dante asked, concerned. Maxie was Lulu's best friend. If something was wrong, she should know.

"She seemed upset. There was a look in her eyes that-" Lucky told Dante, shaking his head.

"Look, Lucky. Last night wasn't what she expected and Johnny was acting like a thug," Dante replied, taking the coffee that Mike placed before him.

"Can I get you anything to eat, Dante? I make a mean omelet," his grandfather told him.

"No, Mike, I'm ok, but thank you." Dante answered.

"Did you catch that Yankees game the other night. The way that Jeter caught that fly ball toward center field. Priceless," Mike shared, loving his connection to Dante. Sonny and Mike had wasted years of time together and Mike liked that Dante was willing to bond with him as his grandson.

"That it was. We will have to go to a Yankees game soon, Mike. Maybe I can convince Morgan to go this time," Dante thought, looking down into his coffee.

"He'll come with us. You'll see. He just has to get to know you again, Dante. It takes time to build trust. Just look at me and my son," Mike answered, reaching for a few discarded plates and cups on the adjacent table.

"Well, you boys have a good day. Be safe, officers," Mike told them, walking back inside Kelly's.

"I still can't get over the fact that Mike is your grandfather and Sonny is your father," Lucky said, baffled.

"Yeah, it was definitely eye-awakening," Dante replied, "But, Mike and Sonny aren't why I asked to meet you," Dante stated, taking a sip of his coffee for fortitude.

"I need your help, Lucky."

"I'm all ears. What's up?" Lucky asked, sliding his chair in closer to the table.

"It's about Lulu," Dante shared, "I'm afraid that something is going to happen to her. I need you to help me stop it before she gets hurt."

….........

"These are not the shoes that Kate Howard ordered," Lulu argued with the clerk, pushing the shoebox toward the woman.

"These are Crimson Red. She ordered Tangerine Yellow," Lulu told her, shaking her head.

"The slip clearly states Crimson," the clerk replied with an attitude.

"That is because THAT," Lulu said, pointing to the slip," is the name of our company," Lulu answered, frustrated at the ineptness of the salesclerk on duty.

"What am I going to tell her? Kate is going to be furious," Lulu said out loud, more to herself than the clerk on duty.

"It's a lovely shade of red," the clerk replied, trying to tempt Lulu into taking the shoes.

"That would be great. If, she ordered red. I need Tangerine Yellow. Do you have any idea who I work for?" Lulu answered, crossly, while pacing back and forth.

"Let me call around, maybe one of our stores in Manhattan has a pair?" the clerk told Lulu, trying to rectify the situation.

"These are custom-made shoes, Annabeth," Lulu replied, reading the clerk's name tag.

"They are not some knock-off brand from Payless. Maybe I should make a phone call, to Pierre!" Lulu threatened. This was going to ruin her day. She looked at her watch and realized how late it was getting. She still needed to pick up Kate's dry cleaning and get to the bakery before the pastry chef, Nathan threw a fit. Her day had started off fantastic, she thought, reflecting on her shower with Dante this morning, but it had gone downhill from the moment they had kissed goodbye as Dante placed her in a cab.

"Just take care of it. I expect the Tangerine Yellow slippers on my desk at the Crimson office by the end of the day!" Lulu said, authoritatively. Maxie would be proud, as Lulu threw her own tirade.

"I'll do my best, miss," the clerk answered, rushing off to fix the mistake.

"You do that," Lulu answered, turning and walking to the exit. Could her day get any worse, she thought, heading toward the dry cleaners.

….......

"The note specifically stated that Lulu was to make the drop?" Lucky speculated, trying to wrap his head around this whole mess that Dante had explained to him.

"I found that odd, too. Why would this V person know about Lulu? What is the connection?" Dante asked out loud, running his hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"I'm running out of time, Lucky. Lulu promised not to do anything without speaking with me first, but-"

"She is a Spencer," Lucky answered, finishing the sentence for Dante.

"Exactly. Which means that she will have no intention of following my orders," Dante concluded, realizing how truly dangerous this whole situation was turning out to be.

"You won't be able to stop her. Not when she has made her mind up, and it appears that she has, since my father is involved," Lucky told Dante, knowing that it was something his partner did not want to hear.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Aside from placing a bodyguard on her 24 hours a day, I am out of options," he told Lucky.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea," Lucky replied, a light bulb turning on inside his head.

"A bodyguard? Who?" Dante asked.

"You," Lucky suggested, thinking that this may actually work.

"She would never agree to it," Dante admitted, realizing just how pissed off she would be if she knew that he was shadowing her.

"Who said she has to know?" Lucky answered, smiling.

"Anyway, it's a thought," Lucky told him, as his cellphone rang.

"Detective Spencer," he answered, "At the pier? Yeah, he's right here. No, we can be there in-" Lucky said looking at his watch, "ten minutes. Ok, we're on it, Mac."

"What's up?" Dante questioned, in full cop-mode.

"Some diver found a body in a car in the water near the pier," Lucky told him, leaving some money on the table for his check.

"Let's go," Dante answered, motioning to Mike, and dropping a five-dollar bill on the table. These were the cases that Dante lived for, solving crimes that seemed impossible. It was the whole reason he became a cop, to solve the crimes of people that could no longer speak for themselves.

….....

Lulu stood at the front counter of the bakery, Kate Howard's dry cleaning in one hand and her purse in the other. She gazed down into the box of pastries, tempted to eat one of decadent desserts, as her stomach rumbled, reminding her just how late it was.

"Nathan, please. Kate really needs the dark chocolate, rum-filled truffles cakes," Lulu begged, as Nathan sent her a displeased look and stood with his hand on his hip, giving her attitude.

"Ms. Howard needs to start calling a day ahead of time, Miss Spencer. My schedule does not revolve around hers. Besides, I am not even sure that we have any left in the back. When she doesn't let me know in advance, it puts me behind on all of my other orders," the pastry chef told her, irritated that Kate Howard expected him to drop everything to assist her at a moment's notice.

"Please," Lulu said, clasping her hands together and pleading in desperation.

"Fine, I will go check. But, you tell Ms. Howard, that if she does this again-"

"No more dark truffle cakes. Got it," Lulu replied, praying that he had the pastries in the back.

Five minutes later he returned with three truffle cakes in tow. He wrapped them in wax paper and placed them in the signature striped box.

"Thanks again, Nathan," Lulu told him, as he added this purchase to Kate's account and Lulu left the pastry shop. She looked down at her watch, twenty minutes until her meeting with Brook Lynn on the pier. So much, for lunch today, she thought, racing to the docks, while placing a call.

"Brook Lynn, I'm running a bit late. I have to run an errand first. Don't leave. I really want to talk to you," Lulu said, disconnecting the call. It was time that Lulu and Brook Lynn hashed it out about Dante and Lulu made it very clear to Brook Lynn that Dante was off-limits.

…..

Lucky stood over the body that lay prone on the ground, as the medical examiner kneeling beside it, determining the cause of death.

"So, what's the verdict? Suicide?" Lucky asked him, as Dante stood on the other end of the dock speaking with a local beat cop.

"We won't know anything definite until we get this guy to the lab, but I would rule out suicide," the man told Lucky as Dante walked up.

"Hey, I spoke with Officer Taylor from the 5th Precinct. The diver found the car in the water. There were tire marks supporting that it was indeed driven in and the body was behind the wheel," Dante confirmed, looking at his notes.

"It wasn't suicide," the examiner told Dante.

"How can you be sure?" Dante asked, his instincts on alert as he got his first glimpse of the body.

"The neck was broken. That could happen if the vehicle lost control and struck something before hitting the water. But, as you can see-" the examiner told them, pointing at the vacant lot.

"There isn't anything that would support that. And, as far as a suicide goes, there is no way that this young man snapped his own neck."

"Dante, what is it?" Lucky asked, noticing his partner's particular interest in the deceased.

"I know this guy," Dante answered, shaken.

"You know him? How? What's his name?" Lucky drilled, practically interrogating Dante.

"He's my pizza guy. He just delivered a pie to my place a few days ago," Dante told them.

"So, how did your pizza delivery guy end up here?" Lucky wanted to know, trying to sort out this mess in his head.

"I have no idea?" Dante replied, puzzled "he just seemed like such a nice kid."

"Yeah, poor schmuck. So, what you're saying is that we got a homicide," Lucky stated, shaking his head at the unfortunate end to this young man's life.

"He worked for Gino's. I'm going to call the manager and find out his schedule for the last few days. Do we have an idea for time of death?" Dante asked the examiner.

"Based on the rigamortis, I'd estimate that the time of death was less than twenty-four hours, but until I get him back to the lab, I can't be more specific."

"Thanks. Lucky, I'm am going to get right on this, let me know if you need anything," Dante said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the pizzeria.

"Call me if anything turns up," Lucky requested, continuing to look over the crime scene as Dante asked for the manager of Gino's Pizza.

….....

Lulu stepped into the lobby of Oliver's French Bistro. It was a quarter past eleven and she was early. The staff were still setting up for the late lunch crowd and a few patrons were already seated at the back.

"Hi, my name is Lulu Spencer and I have a reservation for two at 12noon," Lulu told the maitre'd.

"What name is it under?" he asked, looking down at his reservation log.

"Howard, Kate Howard," she told him.

"Howard, yes. I have it right here. Did you need to cancel it?"

"No, I just have a special request. I need to deliver these pastries to that table. It's a surprise. Do you think that you could possibly keep them in your cooler until the party arrives?" Lulu asked, praying that he said yes.

"Absolutely, Miss Spencer. Kate Howard is one of our best clients."

"Wonderful. I will be sure to tell her that you said so," Lulu told him, handing him the box of pastries.

"Please don't forget, no later than 12:30pm," Lulu replied.

"You have my word, Miss Spencer," the maitre'd responded, "Consider it done."

Three errands down, if she kept this up, she might just be able to swing lunch with Dante, Lulu thought to herself, walking out of the restaurant. The sun was out, but the air was still frigid and a light snow was falling on the ground. Lulu wrapped her scarf more securely around her neck and proceeded to head toward the direction of the north side pier. Luckily, it wasn't too far from Kelly's and she could grab a quick bite to eat before returning to the office.

"Dante, it's Lulu. Change of plans. I just left Oliver's and am running late for a meeting near Kelly's. What do you say to meeting me in thirty minutes. I should be done by then. Oh, at Kelly's. Love you," Lulu said, hanging up as her phone rang.

"Lulu, speaking. Yes, Brook Lynn, I am on my way. I don't know, why don't you file your nails while your waiting," Lulu answered, disinterested with Brook Lynn's impatience at the moment.

"I'll be there shortly." Lulu said, disconnecting the call. What the hell, Lulu thought, she already had one schedule to maintain with Kate. She would be damned if she had to follow Brook Lynn's.

…........

"Are you sure?" Dante answered, a concerned look on his face as Lucky approached him.

"Ryan never showed up for work yesterday, detective. And, the day before he brought a pizza to his first delivery, but never came back after the last two. We just thought that he quit. I was getting ready to file charges with you guys for theft, since he had his delivery bag with him."

"Where was he scheduled to go that day?" Dante asked, his instincts telling him that something was off.

"His first stop was an address on King Street. He made it to that one. I spoke with the family myself. The last two, as far as I know, he never delivered to them," the manager replied, a bit perturbed.

"Hey, am I going to get reimbursed for the missing money? I mean there was at least thirty dollars in that bag," the manager asked Dante.

"Yes, I'm sure that you can file a complaint with the department," Dante answered, thanking God everyday that his job at least would care if something happened to him.

"One more thing, what were the addresses of the other two deliveries?" Dante asked him, pulling out his notebook.

"I'd have to look for the last one, but the second one was 1234 Bishop Drive. I know that because they order all of the time," the manager told him, as Dante's face became pale.

"But, that's impossible. That's my address," Dante told him, "he delivered the pizza."

"Why wasn't there more money in the bag?" Dante questioned, reviewing his notes and noticing that there was less than twenty dollars.

"Maybe he was stealing, hell, I don't know. You're the detective," the manager replied, irritated.

"If you think of anything else, give us a call." Dante instructed, trying to remember exactly what time the pizza was delivered to his apartment.

"Hey, what'd we get?" Lucky asked him, as Dante finished the call.

"Manager said he never showed up for work yesterday," Dante answered, his focus on something else.

"Ok, so we start the time line the day before, what's wrong?" Lucky asked him, realizing that Dante was chewing on something.

"I had a pizza delivered the other day, but the manager said that the delivery boy never showed up."

"So he was mistaken, that happens all the time right?" Lucky replied, worried by the look on Dante's face.

"Did he deliver the pizza?" Lucky asked Dante.

"I don't know. Lulu answered the door," Dante replied, wanting very much to speak with her. His instincts were telling him that something was very wrong and he knew that he wouldn't get rid of the sinking sensation in his gut until he spoke with Lulu.

"Will you excuse me? I have a phone call to make," Dante told Lucky, turning his back to his partner and moving to a more secluded spot for privacy.

"Lulu, honey. Give me a call as soon as you get this. We need to talk," Dante told her, leaving a voice mail He dialed his voice mail, realizing that he must have missed her previous call. Lunch at Kelly's, that sounded perfect, Dante thought, looking down at his watch. Fifteen minutes.

Lucky was on the other side of the lot when he saw Johnny approaching Dante, with a look of steely determination.

"Oh shit," he thought, knowing that he wasn't going to reach his partner in time to warn him.

"Did you know?" Johnny shouted, lunging at Dante and catching him off guard.

"Jesus, what the hell is your problem?" Dante fired back, rolling to avoid a punch from Johnny. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucky rushing to assist him.

"What is my problem? Your partner is sleeping with my girlfriend. You can't tell me that you didn't know anything about that? I mean, you guys probably keep secrets all the time, right? Hell, maybe you have something on the side with Brook Lynn. Maybe I should pay a visit to Lulu," Johnny insinuated, crossing the line.

"You stay the hell away from Lulu," Dante said, furiously, punching Johnny in the face.

"Hey, break it up," Lucky said, charging up to Dante's side as soon as he saw the first punch.

"I want to press charges," Johnny yelled, pointing at Dante, while holding his nose.

"Son of a bitch, you broke my nose," Johnny replied, in disbelief.

"I'm going to break a hell of a lot more than that if you go anywhere near Lulu," Dante shouted, his fists clenched at his side.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, detective. Since you'll be sitting in a jail cell," Johnny yelled back, standing in front of Dante, while Lucky held the two apart.

"Now, why don't you two calm down and we can sort this out. No one is going to jail," Lucky said, playing the mediator.

"I don't know what the hell is his problem. He came up to me itching for a fight and made a comment about Lulu. It set me off. I'm sorry," Dante apologized, his eyes trained on Johnny.

"I don't want your apology. I want him in jail," Johnny told Lucky.

"What for?" Lucky asked innocently.

"What for? He broke my goddamn nose," Johnny answered, angrily.

"Did you break his nose, detective?" Lucky asked Dante.

"No, Lucky. He must of hit it when he tripped and fell," Dante answered, innocently as well.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You saw it," Johnny shouted at Lucky.

"I didn't see anything," Lucky said, turning his back on Johnny.

"We have some new developments in our case, I need to go over with you," Lucky told Dante, dismissing Johnny.

"Son of a bitch," Johnny responded, looking at Dante, "This isn't over."

"Bub-bye, Johnny. Be more careful next time," Dante chuckled, as he waved goodbye to Johnny's retreating back.

"What the hell, Dante. I can't leave you alone for a second. What set him off?" Lucky asked, looking at Dante's facial expression.

"Didn't you find that the slightest bit odd", Dante asked, his instincts sounding again.

"What that he picked a fight with you? Johnny hates you," Lucky said, wondering where Dante was going with this.

"So, why today? Why not last night?" Dante questioned. He was feeling worse by the minute, suddenly needing to see Lulu's face.

"Look, I'm running late for a very important lunch date, with Lulu. So, we will have to deal with this later?" Dante said, walking toward his car. The feeling in his gut was getting stronger and he increased his pace, his gut screaming at him to hurry.

…....

Lulu stood on the pier, while an old couple sat on a bench huddled together watching the water. That could be she and Dante, years from now, she thought, pulling her coat tighter against her body. Why the hell had she suggested the pier, Lulu thought, wondering what the hell was taking Brook Lynn so long.

The couple rose from the bench and walking hand in hand they left the docks, leaving Lulu alone. She shivered and realizing that she was going to be late again, she decided to call Dante. She pulled out her cell phone and was ready to hit speed dial when she heard a noise on the other side of the pier back in the alley. Just once, then there was silence. Goosebumps appeared on Lulu's arms and she shrugged the feeling off, deciding that it was just her overactive imagination.

"Dante," Lulu told him, "I'm right around the corner from Kelly's. I'm still waiting on my client to show up, but if they aren't here in the next five minutes, I'm leaving. I'll see you soon," Lulu said, getting Dante's voice mail She heard another noise from the alley and walked toward it, wondering what it could be.

He stood in the shadows and watched her, waiting. There were witnesses. He needed to be patient. He thought that the old couple would never leave, but they did. He smiled, pleased that the moment had finally arrived and that with her in his possession he could finish the revenge that he had formulated so many years earlier.

Luke and Laura Spencer would never know what hit them. He was just waiting on one final addition to the game. With Miss Spencer's disappearance, Valentin had no doubt, that her father would make the call and when Robert Scorpio arrived, the final chess piece in his great game, Valentin would be ready to declare checkmate. Valentin was rudely interrupted from his daydream, hearing the sound of footsteps nearby, shuffling then stopping all together. He looked on the pier, but saw no one. Miss Spencer was walking toward him and he stepped back into the shadows to surprise her.

…....

Dante Falconeri walked briskly toward Kelly's, confused on why Lulu would meet a client on the pier in this weather. It was only a few minutes from Kelly's, so he decided to take a short cut and see if he could head her off. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that lingered in his stomach and after several unanswered calls by Lulu, he had given up trying to reach her.

He pulled his leather coat, tighter around his freezing body and walked toward the pier. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. She was standing near the water, looking so beautiful with the snow falling gently and her hair dazzling in the sunlight. He started to move toward her, wanting to surprise her, anticipating their embrace. Then, he heard the noise that broke the silence and he realized that they weren't alone. Suddenly, the gut-wrenching feeling was back and Dante moved cautiously and stealthily toward the darkened alley.

…....

"Brook Lynn?" she asked, but received no answer. Her heart was starting to race and her mind was screaming for her to run in the other direction. But, she laughed it off, thinking to herself that it was broad daylight, what could possibly happen to her. She was literally minutes from Kelly's. But, the Spencer in her was intrigued, the adrenaline rush spurring her on.

She was literally shaking as she headed toward the alley, the wind becoming gustier with every step. The snow seemed to attack her face, making her eyes squint and impairing her vision for just a second. A second was all it took, as she stepped into the alley. Suddenly, arms reached out from the darkness and grabbed her, the gloved hands stifling her scream.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lulu struggled, attempting to break free from the arms that held her captive, dropping Kate's dry cleaning bag to the ground. She couldn't let her emotions take over, they would paralyze her and if that happened she was surely dead. She needed to fight. She stomped her foot down onto her captor's and heard his muffled curse as it connected. He pulled her in closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. She was panicking and couldn't quite make out what he said, the tears streaming down her face as she continued to combat him. He dragged her back into the shadows of the alley and Lulu sank her teeth into the leather of his gloves, not breaking the fabric, but certainly causing pain. He let out a curse and Lulu paused, her struggles beginning to cease.

"Jesus, Lulu. You bit me," Dante whispered, releasing his hold on her, as Lulu turned to face him and threw herself into his arms.

"I can't believe you bit me," he continued, taking off his glove and staring dumbfounded at the teethmarks on his skin.

"You scared the hell out of me! What the hell is wrong with you!" Lulu shouted, crying, as her fists pummeled Dante's chest.

She had never been so terrified in her life. Her mind was taking her to terrible places and all she could think about was Dante. What if she never saw him again? What if her last image was of his face as she pulled him into the shower this morning. She became angry. She didn't want to go. So, for the first time in her life she fought like hell. Hearing his voice had caused her body to relax in relief, but a huge wave of anger hit her at the same time and all of her emotions from the last few minutes hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I thought that I was going to be-" Lulu cried, as Dante interrupted her, trying to calm her down.

"Ssh!" Dante replied, pulling her in closer, as his eyes canvassed the area looking for any signs of movement. Nothing. The pier was completely deserted.

_Where did the son of a bitch go_, Dante thought, his fists clenched as he wrapped his arms around Lulu.

_If he had been just a few minutes later_, he thought, the fear starting to take over.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing Lulu by the hand as she snatched the dry cleaning bag from the ground and Dante practically dragged her through the alley and toward Kelly's.

….....

Valentin Cassidine stood in the shadows, enraged that _he_ had gotten to her first. He was tired of playing cat and mouse, his prey just inches from his grasp. He watched her relief when she realized who her captor was and he saw the fleeting desperation that passed _his_ eyes, just before they turned to anger.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, he thought, an evil smile spreading across his face. It only required a few alterations to his plan and everything that he had worked so hard for would come to fruition.

Yes, he liked his new direction and the endgame result would be so much more satisfying. He waited in the dark shadows of the alley until they had left, a new plan already formulating in his mind and when the pier was once again vacant, he walked into the sunlight, eager to finalize the details.

…....

"Dante, slow down. Whoever it was, they aren't following. Did you hear what I said?" Lulu asked as Dante walked up to Mike, still gripping Lulu's hand.

"Hey, Dante. What can I do for you?" Mike asked, noticing that Dante was on edge and that Lulu looked shaken.

"Do you have any empty rooms upstairs?" Dante asked, as Lulu's mouth gaped open, in shock.

"Dante, we don't really-"

Dante silenced her with one look, placing his finger over his lips.

"Uh, yes. Last room on the right," Mike answered, handing Dante the key.

"Is everything all right?" Mike shouted, as Dante pulled Lulu up the stairs and toward the end of the hall.

Dante didn't say a word until he unlocked the door, waiting for Lulu to enter first. After that, he had quite a lot to say.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dante shouted in anger, releasing Lulu and running his hands through his hair.

"I'm fine," Lulu replied, in a soft tone, tossing Kate's dry cleaning on a nearby chair. She had never seen Dante like this. His chest was heaving and his face was reddened with anger. His eyes were looking her over, making sure that there weren't any signs of harm.

"I told you not to go anywhere alone. We talked about this?" he yelled, the fear taking over as he realized just how close he was to losing her.

"No, you made me promise that I wouldn't deliver that stupid statue! I wasn't on the pier to do that! Am I supposed to stay under lock and key and call Maxie if I need to walk across the street."

"Maybe I should have phoned Lucky. I'm meeting Dante at Kelly's for lunch, do you think that you could send a police escort!" Lulu said angrily, standing in front of Dante's face.

"You knew what I meant and yes, you should have called. You have some crazy maniac sending notes, bragging about taking you anytime he wants and you go out alone," he said, as Lulu looked on in disbelief.

"It was broad daylight. I was meeting a client on the pier," she answered, beginning to understand where Dante's anger was stemming from. He thought that he was going to lose her.

"Let me guess, Cousin Connie? She sent you on some errand,by yourself, because she couldn't take the time out of her busy schedule to pick up her own damn dry cleaning," he yelled, pointing at the chair.

"No," Lulu shouted back, angry that Dante was making it sound like this was her fault.

"Of all the hair-brained, idiotic- You drive me crazy. You're just so hard-headed," he shouted, raising his hands in desperation and accidentally knocking a lamp from the nearby dresser to the floor.

"Dammit," he said, staring at the broken lamp on the floor and realizing how petrified he was.

"I was meeting someone. It had nothing to do with work. You don't even know if someone was really after me, do you?"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? You could have said something. I thought that I was being kidnapped, or worse," she yelled, pushing him back toward the bed, as the tears started to fall again.

''Why didn't you say anything, Dante. I was terrified," she told him, as he sat stunned before her.

"I'm sorry, honey," Dante replied, rising from the bed and trying to console her. He placed his hands alongside her head, pulling her into his arms, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I never meant to scare you. I didn't know if he was still out there," Dante told her, as Lulu started to protest.

"And, before you say anything, Lulu. Yes, I know that he was on that pier. I felt him with every cop instinct in my body."

He backed her against the wall, his arms wrapped around her and his forehead resting against hers.

"Baby, if anything happened to you, do you know what that would do to me?" he confessed, visibly shaken over the event.

"I would be lost without you." he told her, suddenly realizing how much she truly meant to him and how deeply he loved her.

"I love you so much," he whispered, as his eyes welled with tears.

"I love you, too," Lulu cried, as Dante's lips pressed against hers.

"From now on Lulu, you don't go anywhere without me, not until we get this guy. I want your promise, " Dante demanded, lifting her and carrying her to the bed, waiting for her answer.

"I promise," Lulu replied, as their anger and fear turned to passion. They tore at each others' clothes, their hunger ravenous. They had each come so close to losing what they held dearest, their bodies now recognizing their need to feel alive, shuddering from the event that had almost torn them apart and the love that was now uniting them.

….........

Mike stood behind the counter, trying not to hear the conversation upstairs, but that was proving to be difficult as their shouting practically shook the roof. When Dante had asked him for the key, Mike didn't hesitate, noticing the desperation leaking through the veil of anger boiling inside of him.

"Hi, Mike. Have you seen Lulu?" Maxie asked, as Mike pretended to wipe down the counter.

"Lulu?" Mike answered, trying to raise his voice to cover the shouts coming from upstairs, "can't say that I have."

"Hmm, she was running some errands for Kate. She should be back by now," Maxie replied, irritated that yet again, she was left holding the bag.

"I'm sure that she is fine," Mike cringed as he heard something break upstairs.

"New tenants?" Maxie asked, raising an eyebrow, "You really need to start screening them more," she said, taking the latte that Mike placed before her, "Do you want me to call Lucky?"

"Lucky?" Mike answered, as the shouts were suddenly silent, "No, just a domestic dispute. Besides, sounds like they worked it out."

"If you say so," Maxie replied, wondering who the couple was upstairs.

"Here, this one's on the house," he replied, refusing her money, as his eyes kept drifting to the stairs. If Maxie didn't know any better she would think that Mike was trying to get rid of her.

"Be sure to tell Kate that I said Hi, and Maxie, I wouldn't worry about Lulu. She probably just got a little sidetracked. I'm sure that she'll turn up sooner or later," Mike assured her.

….....

Brook Lynn walked into Jake's, what little conscience she had left, causing the tiniest bit of angst. But, only for Dante. She never wanted to cause him any real pain. _She_ was always the target. Lulu, the bane of her existence. As far as Brook Lynn was concerned, the bitch deserved everything that was coming to her. What Dante Falconeri ever saw in Lulu Spencer, Brook Lynn couldn't fathom.

Lulu had single-handedly, with malicious intent, destroyed Georgie and Dillon's life. She had felt no remorse over what she had done, Brook Lynn thought. She had proven that when she had gotten pregnant, tearing the choice from Dillon's hands as surely as she had ripped his unborn child from her body. For that reason alone, Brook Lynn felt no sympathy for the plight that Lulu now faced.

"What can I get for you?" Coleman asked, as Brook Lynn took a stool at the bar.

"Beer, please," she answered, looking around at the empty stools surrounding her.

"It's a little early to be drinking isn't it?" he asked her, playing the concerned bartender.

"Look, I'm not really interested in chit-chatting at the moment. So, could we just not," she replied, a bit harshly.

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart," Coleman answered, thinking that she was a little too diva for his taste.

"Coleman, I'll take one of those!" Johnny told him, sitting next to Brook Lynn at the bar.

Coleman slid a beer towards him as Johnny took a long swallow, cringing at the pain that any movement caused.

"Jesus, man. What the hell happened to you?" Coleman asked, noticing the white strips that covered his nose and the purplish bruise that was forming.

"Well, there is a funny story that goes along with that," Johnny answered livid, as he turned to Brook Lynn, "Would you like to tell him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, focusing on the label of her beer bottle.

"You don't know? Coleman, can you give us a moment? Find something to do in the back," Johnny ordered.

"Sure thing, Johnny." Coleman replied, glancing over at Brook Lynn. She did something to piss him off, but Coleman wasn't worried about her safety. Johnny didn't have a reputation for hurting women.

Johnny waited until Coleman was out of range, before he turned his gaze to the brunette sitting beside him. She was definitely attractive, he thought, reminding him of Olivia. However, at the moment, his only thoughts were of how he wanted to choke the life from her.

"What happened to your nose?" she asked, knowing that something was eating at him, but not really caring.

"Dante," Johnny answered, spitting fire.

"Dante? I asked you to distract him, not start a brawl. Is he hurt?" Brook Lynn snapped, worried that he was harmed.

"IS HE HURT?" Johnny yelled, rising from the stool. He could see Coleman peeking around the corner from the storage room and waved him off.

"He broke my damn nose, Brook Lynn! And you're worried about him!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you whine too much? I've seen Dante fight. You're lucky to be standing here at all," she answered, taking a swallow of her beer.

"You are frickin unbelievable. What I want to know," Johnny said leaning in closer to her, so close that he was nearly in her face, "is why you were so damn hot to have me distract your precious Dante?"

"Would you keep your voice down? The walls have ears," Brook Lynn whispered, angrily. He was going to ruin everything. All she needed was for the bartender to go running off his mouth to anyone that would listen. Just two words from him and her whole plan was kaput.

"Coleman works for me. So, unless you want me to give him full reign to expose everything to Dante, Brook Lynn. Well, I suggest that you start talking," Johnny told her, in an intimidating voice.

"You have no idea who I work for?" Brook Lynn replied, shaking a finger in his face.

"Who you work for? Do you have any idea who my father is? Does the name Anthony Zacchara ring any bells?" he shouted back, not losing any ground.

"My boss makes your father seem like a pussycat, Johnny. You might want to think about that, before you decide which side you want to choose," she told him, slapping a five-dollar bill on the counter and turning her back to Johnny.

Johnny waited for her to exit the bar before pulling out his cell phone.

"It's Johnny. I need you to do something for me. Dig up everything you got on Brook Lynn Ashton. I don't care whose palms you grease, I want to know what skeletons are hiding in her closet," he told the person on the other line. Johnny Zacchara didn't trust Brook Lynn, his instincts telling him that she was up to no good and the sooner he found out what she was hiding, the sooner he could get rid of her.

…....

Dante and Lulu lay on the bed, her head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and he

was gently massaging her back.

"Lulu, I am very serious about this," Dante told her, trying to make her understand how important it was for her to listen to him.

"I need your word," he insisted, not letting up for even a second.

"Dante, you can trust me. I won't do anything without telling you first, I promise," she answered, sitting up, as her arms supported her. Her hand found the scar from the bullet that had almost taken his life and she traced it with her fingers.

"I thought that I was never going to see you again," she whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

"Every moment that we had together flashed through my mind. The day that we met, when we nearly drowned, the opera and when we made love, and I was scared and so angry." Lulu confessed, looking into Dante's eyes. He pulled her in closer, needing to feel their connection, wanting her to know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I felt so helpless and all I could think about was never seeing your face," she said as her hands moved to the side of his head, "missing the feel of your skin, the touch of your lips against mine and never hearing you say those three little words to me ever again."

"Lulu," Dante whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "I swear to you that I will protect you and I am going to keep saying those three little words until we're both old and gray and you are begging me to stop."

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that you love me," Lulu answered, completely secure in Dante's love for her, "And when we are old and gray, you will still be the sexiest man in my life."

…......

"Tell me you found something?" Johnny told the caller, waiting to hear the information that would wipe that smug look off of Brook Lynn Ashton's face.

"It's not what I found," the caller told him, "but what I didn't."

"I don't understand," Johnny replied.

"Brook Lynn was a recording artist. Her name in lights all over clubs and venues all across the country. She was beginning to get a name for herself worldwide as well," the man continued.

"So, what's the big secret?" Johnny asked, still not understanding.

"She was supposed to attend some media event in Greece, but she never showed up."

"So, she skipped a gig. What's the big deal?" Johnny questioned.

"That was the last time that Brook Lynn was seen until she showed up in Port Charles."

"That can't be right. Lulu said that she lived in New York with her mother," Johnny recalled, trying to make sense of the information he was receiving.

"According to Brook Lynn. No one has actually seen her in nearly two years," the man told him.

"So what, she dropped of the face of the earth. Where the hell was she?" Johnny questioned, more distrusting of her than ever.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I like the yellow ones," Lulu told the group of women sitting at the table. Mike had pulled two tables together to accommodate the women and they sat opposite of Lulu, huddled together, deep in conversation.

"Lulu, you can't be serious," Kate Howard answered, looking up from the design sketches. The table was littered with rough sketches of the table arrangements, the flower decorations, the bouquets and the reception venue.

"Honey, the red and white roses will be beautiful," Olivia said, looking at the sketch of Lulu's bouquet.

"After all, you are getting married on Valentine's Day," Rossella told her, as the women nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, the yellow roses remind me of Dante. The flowers are supposed to be a symbol of our love, right? Well, Dante is my best friend. So, I want the yellow roses included in the bouquet," Lulu told them, wringing her hands together.

"Don't be silly, Lulu. The colors will clash. I, for one am not going to sit by and watch you sabotage one of the best issues that Crimson is going to put to press," Kate replied, thinking of her magazine first.

"I thought that this was my wedding," Lulu questioned them, irritated that she had little to no say in her wedding day.

"Of course it is, honey," Olivia reassured her, "That's why we want to make sure that everything is absolutely perfect."

"I don't want perfect. I don't want a wedding that looks like it was a planned photo shoot," Lulu replied, raising her voice. The stress from the last few days was starting to get to her and she was tired of people making decisions for her.

"I want it to be our special day. Mine and Dante's," she continued frustrated, as the tears started to roll down her face.

"And that's not it,"she said, pointing at the sketches that were scattered across the table,

"What do you mean, that's not it? Lulu, the wedding is less than three weeks away. It's a little late to decide that you want to change the flowers." Kate interjected, not comprehending why Lulu was unhappy.

"I knew this would happen. This is all Dante's fault. He should be helping. Is this the man that you really want to spend the next few years with, Lulu, because you know that it's not going to last. So, you might as well just call off the wedding now," Tracy interrupted, always finding a way to place the blame on Dante.

"Tracy, if you can't be helpful, then keep your mouth shut," Olivia told her, sternly.

"Or I"ll keep it shut for you," Rossella promised, forcefully.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us that you were unhappy with the arrangements. We thought that you liked them," Olivia asked, pulling Lulu's hand into hers, attempting to comfort her.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings," Lulu replied, honestly.

"I don't even like the dress," Lulu answered, directing her gaze to her boss.

"I love that you want to help with my wedding, Kate. But, I really don't think that the gown you picked out for me, is well, me."

"Lulu, it is a one-of-a-kind. Do you know the clientele he chooses to create for? To be seen in one of his gowns is a media event," Kate answered, flabbergasted that Lulu wanted to turn down the french designer's offer.

"I don't want a media event, Kate. And, I don't want a french gown just because Kate Hudson wore one from the same designer," Lulu pleaded.

"Kate Hudson?" Olivia whispered, looking at Connie in wonder.

"I told you what dress I wanted," Lulu said, pulling out a magazine page with a wedding gown imprinted on it.

"Lulu, that dress doesn't even cost a fraction of the dress that Renaud is creating," Kate scoffed, looking at the wedding design.

"I'm not Maxie, Kate. I don't want couture. I want this dress," Lulu pointed again, showing them the gown of french taffeta, adorned with clear cut crystals and seed pearls. It had a ruched-style pick up skirt and a sweetheart strapless top with a diamond and pearl studded tiara and a bouquet of yellow and white roses with seed pearls and crystals adorning it.

"I want to walk down the aisle knowing that Dante is looking at me. Not some fashion model that you created for an issue of Crimson," Lulu told them, sitting down in defeat.

"When you wanted to help me with the wedding, I thought that you meant the invitations, the catering, who the guests should be seated next to. I didn't think that you would take over my wedding," Lulu cried, standing up again to address them.

"I keep telling you what I want, but none of you are listening. It would serve you right if Dante and I just eloped!" Lulu shouted, the tears flowing faster, as she turned to make her escape.

"You bite your tongue, Lulu Spencer," both Rossella and Tracy said at the same time, as Lulu ran into Dante's arms.

"Hey, beautiful, what's the matter?" Dante asked as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"This is all your fault!" Tracy accused, pointing her finger at Dante.

"There will be no elopement in this family," Rossella ordered, standing up from the table and looking at Dante.

"Elope? Who said that we are going to elope?" Dante answered, perplexed. Lulu was clearly upset and he wanted to find out why.

"Dante, the wedding is less than three weeks away. Lulu doesn't like anything. You need to tell her why it is important that she just leave it alone," his cousin Connie told him.

"You're unhappy, sweetheart?" Dante asked, placing his hand under her chin and gazing into her eyes.

"It's not our wedding anymore, Dante. I want it to be about us. You should see the media frenzy that they are turning it into. I want to look special for you, Dante. But, I want it to be me, not some barbie-doll fashionista."

"Honey, you could walk down the aisle in a brown feedsack and you would still be the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on," he told her, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Well, thank god that isn't going to happen," Kate answered him, "The fashion world would never recover."

Dante gave everyone a stern look, hooking his fingers under Lulu's chin and directing her gaze to his.

"Honey, if you are unhappy, then they will just have to start listening to you. Otherwise, I will hijack the Quartermaine jet and we will fly out of here quicker than your father after his next mark. That's a promise, baby. It is our wedding after all, isn't it!" Dante told everyone quite adamantly.

….............

Luke Spencer sat behind his office desk and looked at the photographs scattered across it, with his hands supporting his chin.

His baby was getting married. His baby girl. He couldn't believe it. When Dante Falconeri had approached him, Luke thought that Lulu would never accept. She was like her pops, cynical. She had a hard time trusting in anything, let alone a man. A cop.

But, Dante had somehow broken through that shield of cynicism and now, he was going to become Luke's son-in-law. Luke shuddered at the thought, another cop in the family. And one that he couldn't control and couldn't count on to look the other way.

The only positive thing was that without a doubt, Luke knew that Dante loved his daughter. He'd seen it first hand when he stayed with her when she nearly drowned and again when he had learned that she was taken hostage by Franco. Dante had saved her life with only seconds to spare and no thought to his own life in jeopardy. Luke knew that if given a choice, Dante would lay his life down for Lulu's.

Isn't that what a father wanted? To know that his baby girl was safe. To know that she had a protector that would look out for her? It should be, but for some reason Luke felt a huge hole in his heart, as if he was being replaced.

Luke had always been the protector of the family, especially with Laura. He had hero practically tattooed on his chest. But, somewhere from the time that Lulu nearly died when she just a toddler to now, Luke lost that hero worship that emanated from his daughter's eyes. Maybe if he had stayed in Port Charles longer, he thought.

Lulu was always being shuffled about, between her grandmother and her older brothers. It wasn't the life that Laura wanted for her children, the life that Luke had tried to give, but couldn't. He was a drifter, always had been. An adventurer, at heart. If he wasn't searching for the next con game, then he wasn't living. And if Luke Spencer, stopped living, well, what the hell was left. Lulu had watched her mother slowly drift away before her eyes, into a catatonic state, at a time when she needed her mother the most.

He should have stayed to be the father that Laura hoped he would be, to be the rock that his daughter needed. But, it wasn't in him. He wasn't that kind of parent and never would be. He loved his daughter, he thought, looking down at a picture of him holding Lulu when she was first born, so, where did it all go wrong. When had he decided that family wasn't enough, that it was easier to just run.

"Everything was so different then, wasn't it?" Laura said, interrupting Luke's thoughts as she entered the office and gazed down at the photograph in his hands.

"Different? Life was different," Luke stated, truthfully. He missed those days, his friendship with Sonny, his optimistic view of life and family, his hair. Everything was different, he was invincible. Everything had changed when the Spencer name was tainted by the Cassidine blood. When he learned that Nicholas Cassidine was Laura's son and Luke was forced to accept him after he saved Lulu's life.

"You loved her so much, Luke. You practically glowed whenever you spoke her name," Laura told him, watching his face. The man before her was not the man she fell in love with, that man was a dreamer, a hopeless romantic, the adventurer who swept her off her feet. The man before her was cynical, a pessimist, the dreamer replaced by the con man waiting to swindle his next mark.

"I still love her, Laura," he stated, the twinkle gone from his eyes, "I've never stopped."

"But, you think she is tainted. The Cassidine DNA running in her veins," Laura answered, knowing she was right. He had never been the same after Nicholas Cassidine saved the day and gave Lulu the one thing that her father could not, a bone marrow transplant.

"That's not true. I have always treated Lulu as a Spencer," Luke answered, standing as he grabbed a bottle of scotch from the shelf behind him. He poured himself a snifter and tossed it back in one swallow.

"It is true, Luke. You let her down. We both hurt her, so much. I couldn't escape my demons. I failed her by not being able to help her through the most difficult decisions of her life. You have no idea what she has gone through, Luke? How could you? You hated the idea of fatherhood. It was fun and exciting when we were on the run and we had Lucky, as one of our miniature sleuths. But, as soon as life became normal, as soon as we stopped running, you couldn't handle it. Life was boring. So, what did you do Luke? You ran, just as you always do," Laura told him, shaking her head.

"The thing about running away though, Luke, is that eventually you run out of places to go and the family that you once had, no longer exists."

"So, how do you get it all back? How do you turn back time to make things right?" Luke asked her, realizing how much he had truly lost in his life.

"Luke, you can never turn back time. You have to own your mistakes and hope that little by little and day by day, those you love will understand what you did and forgive you. Then, you can move on," she replied, honestly.

"What if I don't want to move on?" Luke said, walking around the desk and standing before Laura.

"Luke, you-" Laura began, as she was interrupted.

"What if I want all of it back," he said, pulling Laura into his arms and crushing his lips to hers.

…...

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dante asked, opening the door to his apartment and following Lulu inside.

She was silent the entire car ride over and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be all right.

"I meant what I said, Lulu. Just say the word, I will have the Quartermaine jet fueled and we will be out of here in a few hours, even if it's not to elope," he told her. They really could use a vacation, he thought, the wheels turning inside his head, as he wondered if it could be done.

"That would be heaven. A few days away from everyone. Just the two of us." Lulu told him, her shoulders slumped as the weight of the last days and weeks rested upon her shoulders.

"But, it'll never happen. Even if, you were able to get Kate to agree to giving me time off, Edward would never give you the Quartermaine jet. Tracy hates you too much," Lulu admitted, knowing that it was just wishful thinking.

"But, you would leave at the drop of a hat, IF it was fueled and ready to go," Dante asked her, as Lulu looked on puzzled.

"Yes, but-" she started to say, as Dante interjected.

"Don't you worry about anything. I'll get us away from here," Dante told her, as a plan started to formulate in his mind. A little R & R, his fiancee, what more could a man hope for, he thought. Now, he just had to convince the Quartermaine's to lend him a pilot and a plane.

"I just need to make a phone call, first," he told her, pushing one of the speed dial buttons on his cellphone.

"Ma, I need a favor," he told her, walking into the bedroom as he spoke with his mother.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia Falconeri knocked on the front door, a bridal book in her hand.

Dante kissed Lulu, while grabbing his coat and keys and heading toward the door.

"Thanks, Ma," he said kissing his mother on the cheek, before turning back to Lulu.

"I'll be back before you can miss me," he told her, rushing out the door.

"Hey, sweetie, I thought that we could go over some bridal books. Maybe you can show me what kind of wedding you want," Olivia told her, wanting to see Lulu smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Are you out of your mind?" Edward Quartermaine told Dante, looking for the bottle of scotch from his well-stocked bar.

"Alice," he shouted, not finding it, "where is my scotch?" Edward bellowed.

Alice came into the room with a cup of coffee and a cheese danish for Dante.

"Thank you, Alice," Dante told her, standing to take the coffee, as Alice placed the danish on the coffee table in front of him.

"Think nothing of it. The way I see it, we're practically family," Alice told him, secretly obsessed with Luke Spencer.

"Mr. Q, the scotch has been removed from the house. Dr. Monica's orders," Alice stated, with arms crossed.

"Monica," Edward yelled, walking toward the foyer.

"She isn't here. She got called into GH," Alice told him, smiling at Dante. He had really nice brown eyes she thought. Eyes that you could get lost in. Luke who?

Alice had to shake herself, to rid herself of the vision. _I like Luke. I like Luke_, she mumbled to herself as Dante looked up at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Well, where is my danish?" Edward asked, looking at Dante's, interrupting Alice's mental paradise.

"No danish for you Mr. Q. Dr. Monica's orders," Alice told him, picking up the empty plate from Dante.

"It's bad for his heart," Alice answered, looking at Dante.

"Dammit, why do we have staff if they refuse to do anything for us?" Edward shouted out loud.

"Edward, the jet?" Dante asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You need the jet, Dante?" Alice asked him.

"I want to take Lulu away for a few days," Dante told Alice, "but it looks as if that isn't going to happen." Dante said, shrugging as he stood.

"Thanks for the coffee and danish, Alice," Dante replied, grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"Why are you asking Edward?" Alice asked, curiously.

"What? Edward owns the ELQ jet. I'm not exactly on good terms with Jax, so his jet is out of the question," Dante told her, pulling on his jacket. He would have to regroup and figure out another way to get Lulu to their destination.

"No he doesn't. Monica owns the jet," Alice told him, smiling, "She likes you. I'll call the pilot and tell him to get started on fueling the jet. It should be ready in a few hours," she told him.

"Why would Monica let me use the jet?" Dante asked, puzzled. He barely knew her.

"Tracy hates you. Monica hates Tracy. You win," Alice told him, walking toward the foyer, "I'll get started on the jet. You go get Miss Lulu," Alice answered, practically pushing Dante out the front entrance.

Alice loved romantic getaways. Maybe she could drug Tracy, kidnap Luke and take him away on their own romantic getaway. Alice sighed, oh that would be so romantic, she thought to herself, stranded somewhere on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere with Luke.

A girl could dream, couldn't she, Alice thought, picking up the phone to call the pilot.

"Alice," Edward shouted from the living room, "Where is my breakfast?"

"Can't you see I am on the phone?" Alice yelled back, with a deep, baritone voice that would send shivers down any running back's spine.

"Besides, there is none. Cook is on strike again," Alice replied, finally connecting with the pilot.

"Angelo, the Q's need the jet fueled and ready as soon as possible. No, they aren't going anywhere, but Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer will arrive in a few hours. Take him anywhere that he wants to go, Dr. Monica's orders," Alice told him, disconnecting and making another call.

"Dr. Monica, please. Well, tell her it's an emergency. What kind of emergency? Tell her the Tracy Quartermaine kind. Yes, I'll hold," Alice told the nurse on the other line.

…...

"I know that we have had our problems and this in no way erases what you have done. But, I need your help. I want to take Lulu away for a few days, but I need a safe place. Someplace where I know that this psycho that is shadowing us, can't follow. I want to use your island," Dante asked his father, as he sat across from him in the visiting area of the prison.

"What psycho? Why am I just now hearing about this?" Sonny asked his son, concern etched on his face.

"I'm handling it. Look, can you help or not? Lulu is really stressed and I don't know how much more of this either of us can take," Dante explained. Asking his father for a favor was the last thing that he ever thought that he would do, but after getting the jet, he realized that V could follow them anywhere. He needed a place surrounded by guards that would give them fair warning if V decided to make an appearance.

"Would you just do this for me, Sonny? Please," Dante asked him.

"Consider it done, Dante. I will get word to Bernie and he will set everything up within the hour. And if you need anything else, please tell me?" Sonny told him, worried about the angst that was written all over his son's face.

…...

"Lulu, that dress is beautiful," Olivia sighed, loving the way that the pick-up skirt billowed out with ruched fabric. It would be stunning on Lulu, she thought.

"Isn't it. I just hope that it is still available on such short notice," Lulu answered, hoping for the wedding of her dreams.

"You leave everything up to me, Lulu. I think that you have given me enough information to get started. Rossella will help, so don't worry, honey. Everything will turn out as you imagined," Olivia promised, taking her notes and placing them in her tote bag.

"What about Kate?" Lulu asked, dreading what her response would be. Kate Howard hated last minute changes, especially when it didn't benefit her in the end.

"You leave Cousin Connie, to me. Don't you worry, Lulu. I will take care of it all, I promise. You just concentrate on some alone time with Dante," Olivia told her, realizing how truly stressed Lulu was by everything, as the key turned in the lock and the door started to open.

"Alone time? Does that exist? I would love for Dante to whisk me away to some tropical paradise, where our only concern was applying suntan lotion," Lulu said, taking the coffee cups to the kitchen.

"But, I'm a realist and there is no way that Edward Quartermaine, or Jax, or anyone else, will loan Sonny Corrinthos' son and Luke Spencer's daughter a jet."

"Wanna bet?" Dante replied, walking into the apartment, "Pack your bags, sweetheart. We leave in an hour," he told her, whistling as he grabbed an overnight bag and threw in a few t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Love you, ma, but I'm stealing Lulu away now. We'll see you in a few days. Thanks again," Dante told her, ushering her out the door.

"Love you, baby. Be safe and have fun. Call me when you get there," Olivia told them as Dante closed the door.

"One hour, Lulu. Hurry up," Dante prodded her, pushing her on her bottom toward the bedroom.

"But, how did you-" Lulu started to ask, as Dante interjected.

"Don't you worry about that? You just pack a few things. Very little. In fact, you don't even need clothes," he told her, kissing her as he reached for her tote in the closet.

He started opening her lingerie drawer and running his fingers through the silky garments, as Lulu swatted his hand.

"I have no intention of running around naked, Dante. What if someone sees us?" Lulu answered, reaching for a few garments and tossing them in the bag. Dante grabbed the black one from the tote and put it back in the drawer, replacing it with the red one.

"Where we are going, no one is going to see us?" Dante replied, anticipating the weekend getaway.

"In fact, no bathing suit either. I have had this fantasy-" Dante explained, leaning in close to Lulu and nodding his head in that sexy way of his.

"Fantasy?" Lulu asked him, smiling with curiosity, as his hands trailed up and down her arms and his eyes grew wide.

"You and me, on a beach somewhere, with nothing between us, but the sand between our toes," he told her, as he moved in to kiss her on the lips.

"Nothing?" Lulu practically purred, as Dante sent a trail of kisses down the side of her neck before placing a kiss above the center of her chest.

"Sounds perfect," she answered, pulling him up to her lips and returning his kiss.

Dante backed them toward the bed, never once breaking their kiss and turning, fell upon the bed with Lulu beneath him.

"I thought you said we only had an hour?" Lulu asked, out of breath, with her pulse racing.

"Then we'd better hurry," Dante replied, pulling at her clothes, as she started taking off his shirt and moved her hands lower to unbuckle his belt.

Fifty-five minutes later, they stood next to the bed, dressing each other, both with completely satisfied looks on their faces. Dante placed a soft kiss upon Lulu's lips and reached for her tote on the floor, grabbing his overnight bag as they left the bedroom. He looked back at Lulu who had the sexiest look upon her face and smiled, knowing that she was his.

He reached for the door, opening it and letting Lulu precede him. She turned to him, a wicked smile on her face and asked him a question that sent shivers up his spine.

"So, do you think that we could become a member of the mile-high club?"

…...

Brook Lynn sat at the bar in Jakes, a Bismark beer in her hand and thought about the days to come. When she had made the decision to embark on this path, she was a young woman, innocent to the ways of the musician's lifestyle. That had soon changed when her parents marriage fell apart. Her mother was her manager, strict with her schedule and her father had become non-existent in her life, avoiding Lois at all costs. It was bitter and ugly, neither speaking to the other and they had used her as their messenger between them.

It was only inevitable that she herself, would become disillusioned with love and rebel against every value that was instilled in her. Brook Lynn learned that whatever she wanted, whatever she desired, could be placed at her feet.. She met Valentin Cassidine at a bazaar in Greece. He had told her that her siren's song bewitched him and that he was helpless to follow, as he watched her strolling through the open markets humming a tune. He listened to her rants about her family and her lack of success. He complimented her and assured her that it was them, not her, that was the reason for her failure, for her unhappiness. He said all of the right things, convincing her to leave everything behind and follow him to his secluded island. He was very good at seduction and so she found herself following him to his island and eventually to his bed. He taught her that anything she wanted was hers, for a price. Nothing was impossible.

Brook Lynn told him of her past in Port Charles and he listened intently. A little too interested, she thought, reflecting back now. She told him of her parents divorce and the best friend's betrayal that had rocked her family. Lesley Lu Spencer was a husband-stealing tramp and Brook Lynn wanted nothing better than to see her get her comeuppance. Valentin's eyes had lit up as he heard her tell him of Lulu's act of treachery. He had smiled, slyly and told her that nothing was worth having, if one didn't suffer first, making its gift all the sweeter when you caught it in the end. He had asked her if given the opportunity would she seek revenge, no matter the cost.

He introduced her to all the right people, she attended fancy parties and sang for Greek tycoons. With his tutelage men gave her money, jewelry, designer clothes, anything she asked for. They practically fell over each other, begging for her attention. She found herself no longer in need of her family, sending emails to tell them she was off singing for some international event, but never seeing them in person. Valentin even went as far as creating fake demos of her newly recorded songs and staged events to send to her record-producing family. Anything, to keep her in his clutches, she realized now. Anything to set his plans in motion. In the beginning, everything had been about getting revenge on Lulu, on setting things to right for Georgie and for Dillon.

But, now Brook Lynn had a new agenda, one that just might become possible if she continued to assist Valentin. After all, Brook Lynn had no love for Lulu, or for Valentin's plans for her. Lulu Spencer was simply the last obstacle that stood between her and the man that she had wanted for years. She had tried to get him to see her as anything but a little sister, but to no avail. She had attended all of his baseball games and watched him play stickball in the middle of the streets in Bensonhurst and sometimes he allowed her to throw the first pitch. But, never, not even once, did he look at her, in the way that he gazed adoringly at Lulu Spencer, Brook Lynn thought bitterly. But, Valentin had promised her that it would all work out in the end. She just had to listen to him and follow the plan and ultimately Dante would be hers.

"Maxie," Coleman said, interrupting Brook Lynn's thoughts, "Your usual?"

"No, just a beer. I have to work late," Maxie told him, disgruntled.

"Where's Lulu?" Coleman asked, noticing her blonde sidekick was absent.

"Lulu is with Dante. They are probably on some private island as we speak," Maxie answered, jealously, "Edward gave him the company jet. The jet, Coleman. Georgie didn't even get that and she was married to Dillon!"

"Um, excuse me. Did you say private island?" Brook Lynn asked.

"Brook Lynn? Sorry, I didn't see you there," Maxie replied, looking back at Coleman.

"I mean, can you believe it. Kate gave her the weekend off. Again. What's going to happen when she gets married? I'll tell you what, I'll never have a day off again," Maxie shouted.

"Sorry, to hear that Maxie. Will you excuse me?" Brook Lynn said, standing, as Maxie just looked at her and shrugged, whispering whatever.

Brook Lynn threw a few bills on the counter and turned to leave, pulling her cell phone out as she walked toward the exit. She was about to dial his number when she ran into a body entering the bar.

"Not so fast, Brook Lynn. You and me, we're going to have a talk," Johnny Zacchara said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bar.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"So, you still haven't told me where it is that we are going?" Lulu told Dante, raising her head from Dante's chest to take a peek out of the airplane's window. Water, nothing but a blue body of water as far as the eye could see. Where was he taking her?

"Didn't I?" Dante answered, laying back on the white leather seats that together formed a wraparound couch. He felt kind of giddy inside, smiling as he realized that he and Lulu had just become a member of the mile-high club. She lay sprawled atop him, her arms perched at his side as she lifted herself to sneak a look outside.

"No, Dante, you didn't. I know that it is warm. A tropical island? Maybe Fiji, or the Carribean. I love Belize," Lulu said, trying to pry out of Dante their itinerary.

"I will note that for future reference. Lulu loves Belize," Dante replied, kissing her on the shoulder. The way she was reclining over him, her back arched, he had a bird's eye view of her upper body, his eyes roving over her incredible chest.

"We'll be landing soon, Mr. Falconeri," the pilot announced over the loud speaker. It always amazed Dante that no matter where you went from Port Charles, everything seemed like it was only an hour away.

"Time to get dressed, beautiful," Dante told her, as they shifted their bodies and quickly put back on their attire. When they were finished the seatbelt sign appeared and Lulu moved over closer to Dante as they fastened their seatbelts. Since she was a little girl, she had always felt nervous when the plane was taking off and when it was landing, her fear sending shivers up and down her spine.

Dante pulled her closer, noticing her anxiety, Lulu was afraid of flying. That was one more thing that he had learned about her. She could get on a plane like every other passenger, but as soon as the plane started to take off, her hands started to shake and her body started to tremble. Dante found it adorable, as he put his arms around her, moving her next to him.

"We'll be on the ground before you know it," he reassured her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"That's what I am afraid of, Dante," Lulu replied, her hand reenacting the visual of a plane crashing to the ground.

"You're in my arms, Lulu. The safest place on the earth and in the sky. I would never let anything happen to you," Dante told her, smiling adoringly at her.

Lulu snuggled next to him, content and as she gazed into his eyes she knew that he was telling her the truth. His belief pushed her fear deep down inside and for the first time in years she didn't panic. She felt safe in Dante's arms and knew that what he said was the truth. Lulu's belief in Dante was just as strong as her love for him.

"We're here," Dante exclaimed, excited like a kid in a candy store. He looked out the window, pushing Lulu back as she tried to get a first glance of their destination.

"Patience, Lulu. You get your first view look from the steps of the plane," he told her, as she tried, unsuccessfully to look past him and out the window.

"Oh, look, the seat belt sign is off. Up," Dante told her, unsnapping her seatbelt and shooing her out of her seat.

"You are terrible, Dante. I want to see, I want to see," Lulu begged, practically jumping up and down.

The pilot stepped out of his cabin, smiling as he looked at Dante and Lulu. Mr. Corrinthos' people had told him to provide the very best for them and they had definitely enjoyed everything, he thought, as he looked at the table covered with the remains of champagne, strawberries and cheese. He watched how Mr. Falconeri looked at Miss Spencer, his every gesture and look revealing his love for her. She looked back at Mr. Falconeri with a look that would stop any man dead in their tracks, it was sultry and very sexy. Mr. Falconeri was one lucky man, Antonio thought, as Lulu walked past him and glimpsed her first view of the island paradise.

…...

"What do you think that you are doing? Get your hands off of me!" Brook Lynn demanded, wrenching her arm from Johnny Zacchara's grasp.

"I don't know why you are in Port Charles, Brook Lynn, but it sure as hell isn't because you need some familial bonding," Johnny shouted.

"I told you why, my mother-" Brook Lynn whispered, as Johnny shook his head.

"Bull-shit, Brook Lynn. I had someone look into your past. Your parents think that you are off touring and enjoying the high-life. They don't even realize what their precious little bundle has been up to for the past two years. Do they, Brook Lynn? So, unless you want me to call Dante and warn him about you, then you'd better start talking," he said, pulling her toward him, his face just inches away from hers.

"You checked me out!" Brook Lynn shouted back in a thick, New Jersey accent, "Who the hell do you-"

"What were you doing in Greece, Brook Lynn?" Johnny questioned, his body language demanding an answer.

Brook Lynn didn't like how he was speaking to her, his body practically touching hers. She liked to be in control and Johnny Zacchara did not seem like the type of guy to step back and give the reins to someone else.

"Not that its any of your business, Johnny. But, I was workin' on my music," she said, pushing him away from her, "I don't have to answer to you. Dante and Lulu know why I'm here. They know me and they trust me."

"Is that why you are so hot for Dante, practically trying to steal him from Lulu," Johnny told her, not giving an inch.

"I am not stealing anything from Lulu. Dante and I are friends. He is helping me through a difficult situation," Brook Lynn answered, running her hand up and down Johnny's arm, trying to sway Johnny his interest in her business.

"Listen, sweetheart. I'm not blind or stupid. Neither is Lulu, so if I were you I would keep my eyes open." Johnny replied, pushing her hand off of his arm.

"I may not know right this second what you are up to, but I am going to be on you every day and night, Brook Lynn. You won't be able to move without seeing my shadow. Do you hear me? And if anything happens to Lulu because of you, if she so much as breaks a fingernail, Brook Lynn-"

"Now, who's hot?" Brook Lynn replied, seeing the spark in Johnny's eyes when he defended Lulu.

"She's a friend. A very dear friend, Brook Lynn. I love her. I will always love her. I care what happens to her. So, you remember that. Sooner or later, whatever you are planning is going to blow up in your face, Brook Lynn," Johnny said, his fingers grazing the side of her cheek.

"And when they do," he whispered, "I am going to be right beside you, making sure that you reap the consequences."

…...

Lulu ducked, tucking her head down as she stepped out of the plane. The heat hit her like a punching bag, the sun blinding her eyes, as she carefully stepped off of the plane. She pulled her sunglasses from her bag and gazed at the beauty that surrounded her.

They were at a private airstrip, the jungle surrounding them, their own little tropical paradise.

"Is this Sonny's island?" Lulu asked, never actually having seen it before. She was standing on the ground, waiting for Dante to join her.

"Are you disappointed? I didn't think that you would care, but if it's a problem, this being Sonny's island, I can get the pilot," Dante told her, reaching her side.

"We can fly wherever you want. I just want to keep you safe." Dante replied, worried that she wasn't happy with his decision.

"Dante, I made a decision a long time ago, to let you decide whether or not you want a relationship with your father. I still stand by that. I may not like Sonny, but I don't hate him. I can't," Lulu told him, knowing it was true. If Sonny didn't do what he did, if he didn't live a life of crime, she would have never met Dante. She would still be that same cynical, immature teenage girl that was angry at the world and kept making mistake after mistake. Sonny had given her the best of him. He had given her the opportunity to meet and fall in love with Dante. For that, Lulu would always be grateful.

"I love this, Dante. I love you," Lulu replied, pulling him into his arms and kissing him.

"Isn't this ridiculous. I mean look at this place," Dante answered, using his hand to span the island. He'd never been anywhere outside of New York and especially never with a woman that he wanted to share his life with.

"You do realize that we are outdoors," Lulu explained to him, knowing that he had never so much as camped in his life. She wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Oh, I can handle this, Lulu, " Dante answered, practically reading Lulu's thoughts. She smiled loving that they knew each other so well.

"I brought bug spray, suntan lotion, my aviators," Dante told her, looking down at the bag in his hand.

"Well, at least you remembered the important things," Lulu answered, smiling at him.

"What did you bring?" Dante asked, as they walked toward the waiting car. He handed the driver their bags and opened the door for Lulu, holding it open while he waited for her answer.

"Oh, something little to wear, a book," Lulu answered.

"A book? But, you told me that you are not big on literature," Dante asked, puzzled by her answer.

"It's a romance novel. I thought that you could read it to me," Lulu said, suggestively.

"That could be arranged," Dante answered, kissing her, "But, what was the something little?"

"While you were reading to me, I thought that you might be inspired by something slinky and silky," Lulu said, seducing him with her eyes and touch. Her hands played with the chains around his neck as she watched him take in a deep breath, exhaling it as they got into the car.

The car drove through the center of town, passing spanish-influenced adobe buildings of varied colors. Women and children stood outside selling their wares and stopping as the limousine drove through. They waved, the children rushing up to the car, with brightly colored bolts of cloth, necklaces and handcrafted sandals. Lulu was overjoyed with everything, loving how completely different it was from Port Charles. It was truly another world, like stepping back in time, before the age of technology, skyscrapers and overpass highways.

"If I didn't tell you already, Dante. Thank you," Lulu said, turning to him with tears in her eyes. She really loved their island paradise.

"Your welcome, but baby, we're just getting started. So, plan on having the time of your life," Dante replied, kissing her passionately on the lips, while the children in the street cheered and their mothers smiled.

The driver continued on, up a long, winding road in the jungle until they reached a clearing. Lulu's jaw dropped to the floor as she gazed at Sonny's hacienda. It was spanish stone with flowering plants everywhere. In the front was an open walkway with arched entries. It was breathtaking, Lulu thought. Simply beautiful.

Dante watched the expressions on Lulu's face as she gazed at his father's vacation retreat. The heat was stifling, the bugs eating at his skin, but all of it was worth it, as he saw the smile that spread across her face.

The driver stopped the car and opened the door for them and Lulu and Dante stood before the hacienda that was to be their home for the next few days.

"Race you to the ocean," Dante yelled, as the driver pointed him in the right direction.

"My bathing suit?" Lulu cried out, wondering what bag it was in.

"I told you not to pack it. You won't need it," he answered as she saw his naked butt running up the path to the beach.

"Oh, hell," Lulu said, chasing after him. She waited until she was out of the driver's range of view before shedding her clothes. Dante was already on the sandy beach, his toes playing with the water as it crashed against the shore.

"About that fantasy-" Lulu told him, walking up behind him, as Dante turned into her arms. Nothing was between them but the sand at their feet, as the waves caressed their feet. Dante looked down and felt the sand's grainy texture between his toes. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The sun's rays dancing atop Lulu's hair and fair skin, sparkling on the sand. He loved her so much, grateful for this paradise away from the harsh reality of Port Charles. Their tropical paradise, Dante thought kissing her passionately. He only wished that they had more than a few days.

Several hours later, Dante and Lulu stepped out of the shower. Dante having very thoroughly inspected Lulu's body to make sure that every grain of sand was gone. She was completely satisfied at the moment and dropped onto the large bed and stared overhead at the ceiling fan.

Dante plopped down next to her, grabbing the book on the nightstand beside him.

"So, what's next on our agenda," he asked, his eyebrows raising at the title of the romance book.

"Dante's Inferno? I'm guessing that this is not Alighieri's version," Dante laughed, perusing the contents.

"It is about Sofia, a spanish princess who is told she has to marry a man twice her age, so that the family can restore their fortune," Lulu said, moving closer and trailing her fingers down his chest.

"She runs away, but finds herself in trouble, captured by Dante Castillo, a local land owner whose lands were taken away from him. He wants revenge on the man that he believes stole his land,"

"So, he thinks that Sofia's father is to blame?" Dante questioned, reading the back cover of the book.

"Sofia is headstrong, defiant and incredibly beautiful. Dante can't resist her," Lulu told him, running her hands up and down the side of his hips and back to his nipples, teasing them.

"Headstrong, huh? I can relate," Dante replied, enjoying Lulu's telling of the story.

"I think that you will really love this book, Dante," Lulu promised, kissing the side of his neck.

"I'm loving it already," Dante sighed, as she pulled his lobe into her mouth with her teeth.

"Page 56," Lulu said, as Dante had trouble concentrating with her lips all over him.

"56? What's on page 56," he asked, turning the pages until he reached that page. He skimmed down the paragraph, his eyes widening as he read the passage.

"Holy Crap!" he said out loud, turning his focus to Lulu's very excited expression.

"You want to try that," he asked, as Lulu pulled him off of the bed and reached for the ties to the canopy. Her eyes had a devilish sparkle to them that had Dante shivering and his toes curling, as she took each of his hands and tied them to the posts.

"I love romance novels," Dante thought as Lulu's lips once again claimed his body.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"_No, Papa. I will not marry him. Mama, por favor," Sofia begged, pulling on her mother's arm, pleading with her to change her father's mind. _

"_Ninita," her mother said endearingly, while stroking her hair,"Your father is doing what is best for the family, for our kingdom," Reina Luisella told her, trying to console her daughter._

"_But, he is father's age, Mama. I don't love him," she cried, pleading with her parents._

"_Love, you are a princess, Sofia. You must remember your station. One day you will be queen and rule this kingdom alongside your husband. He will be strong, loyal and have the means to protect our kingdom and his queen. Alejandro Carlos is a good man. He has buried two wives and proved himself to be a worthy ally. You will grow to appreciate him and perhaps become fond of him. But, love, pequinita, has nothing to do with marriage," her papa told her._

"_No, papa, I will not," she cried, racing down the arched hallway, tears streaming down her face, as she ran toward the jungle her dark hair streaming behind her._

_I will not marry him. I will not, she cried out loud to herself. The branches scraping at her arms and tearing the soft fabric of her long billowy, tiered skirt. Her tears were clouding her eyes, blinding her to the jungle in front of her as she ran for what seemed like hours, the pathway turning to grassy moss and the trees enclosing in on her. She stumbled, suddenly stopping as she looked around at her surroundings. Nothing but jungle, lush vegetation everywhere. Where was the path? She didn't see anything that looked familiar. She was lost. The darkness surrounding her as the sounds became louder and her tears fell faster. She heard a noise in the brush and frightened started to run further into the trees, the blood from her scratches trickling down her arms, as her tears continued to fall. _

"_Papa, is that you?" Sofia asked, trembling with fear._

"_Well, what do we have here?" the Spaniard said, approaching her, flanked by two additional men. The men were dressed in the traditional attire of men of servitude, their clothing torn and dirty. They seemed to guard the dark-haired one, who held his head high, his feet perched in a regal stance. He eyed her up and down his eyes filled with disdain and something else. She shivered, her body trembling not from fear, but from his very nearness. _

"_Let me pass," Sofia demanded, standing stiff and tall, which was a feat since she barely reached five feet and four inches. The Spaniard was a few inches taller than her, small for a man of his station, she thought. He was quite handsome, even covered in dirt. But, he smelled like a horse and she wrinkled her nose, at the assault to her senses._

"_I'm sorry, Princess. Does our attire offend you?" he scoffed, irritated by her noble air and her obvious disdain for him. He knew her on sight, her beauty talked about throughout the country. She was El Rey Basilio's daughter. Heiress to his kingdom. Dante Leandro had come seeking his enemy, ready to go to battle to avenge the wrongs that had beset him. How fortunate that fate had decided to steer his plans in an entirely new direction, he thought, as his eyes raked her body from the top of her dark tresses that now escaped her bun, over the top of her naked shoulders to her heaving bosom that threatened to spill from the very blouse that housed them. She had a trim waist belted with a sash that emphasized the smallness of her size leading down to the flowing skirt that hid her legs from him. She was enchanting, a Spanish goddess dropped from the sky for his perusal. His men coughed next to him, interrupting his lustful thoughts, as he reluctantly tore his gaze from her._

"_If we are going to make San Lucia by morning, Don Leandro we should start moving," his companion told him, pointing to the girl in front of them._

"_Si, Adolpho, we must keep moving," Dante answered, nodding to the men as they moved silently toward the horses that were within in the trees, invisible until now._

"_Princess Sofia, would you be so kind as to-" Dante told her, gesturing toward one of the horses. A magnificent stallion, as dark in color as its master's hair._

"_Are you mad? I am not going anywhere with you," Sofia stated defiantly, holding her own against the Spanish imbecile. _

"_Oh, but you are, hermoso uno," Dante replied, moving toward her, stealthily like a lion on the hunt. She started to back up and turned to run, but he was upon her, catching her before she could make her escape._

"_Do not be frightened, ninita. I will not let any harm come to you," he told her, as his arms locked her in his embrace. She found herself going willingly, when her mind was telling her to fight, to wrestle herself from his clutches. His warmth surrounded her, his breath on her neck sending shivers shooting through her body. Every bone in her body was screaming for her to run, fast and far from this man who was awakening feelings that she never knew existed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her fingers aching to touch the gold chains that encircled his neck and trail further south toward the matted hair that peeked from his shirt._

"_I will fight you," Sofia promised, pinned much too close to his muscled body._

"_I certainly hope so," Dante replied, looking forward to his Spanish lady's fiery temper and brazen attributes, as he assisted her onto his horse, jumping on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she inhaled sharply. Her chest heaved, as she felt his nearness and he whispered in her ear._

"_Breathe."_

_They traveled for what seemed like days, Sofia resting her head against Dante's shoulder. She felt safe in his arms, her body relaxing when it should be tense with fear. He was a stranger. He had kidnapped her and stolen her from her family and was using her as ransom to retrieve his family's lands. She should be angry with him, her dainty hands pummeling his chest, but instead she found herself drawn to him, her body creating sensations that were making her feel alive for the first time in her life._

_She sighed, nuzzling her head against Dante's chest and felt his hands wrap more securely around her, holding her as one does a loved one. What would it feel like to be loved by such a man? To feel his touch, his kiss, she thought, her heart pounding faster. Her fingers gently caressed the bare skin of his arm, tracing the tattoo. She felt his arm twitch and heard the sound of his inhaled breath. But, most shocking of all, she felt the evidence of his attraction for her at her backside, a different kind of fear settling in as she realized the extent of his desire for her. _

_Dante shifted in the saddle, his manhood aching to bury himself in her softness. She was intoxicating. Her sweet flowery scent playing havoc with his senses. He wanted her with every fiber of his being, his lust overruling his head. She was nothing more than a pawn. A means to an end. He could not let her beauty interfere with his plans. Her father had made the mistake of firing the first cannon, destroying everyone that had meant anything to him. Now it was Dante's turn to show him what it was like to fear, to lose everything that he held dear, starting with his most prized possession. His daughter._

Lulu awakened to Dante sitting up beside her, a book in his hand. He seemed enthralled by the story, his eyes scanning the pages from left to right, reading the paragraphs as studiously as a scholar his textbook. She wanted to laugh out loud as she realized that he was reading the romance novel that had inspired her the night before. Apparently, Dante wanted to read more, she thought, giggling at the thought of such a strong, protective man, enraptured by a sexy, romance novel.

"Good Morning, Dante," Lulu whispered, kissing him on the chest as he shifted his body to pull her in closer. His arms were wrapped around her, one hand holding the book as the other turned the page, his eyes never once leaving the story.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, turning to kiss her on the head, before returning to the book.

"I think that I am offended," Lulu laughed, thinking that she had just been replaced by a novel.

"What?" Dante asked, half-listening, as he hushed her. Sofia was just kidnapped by Don Leandro and he wanted to know what happened next.

"I've created a monster," Lulu said, grabbing the book from Dante and noticing that he had read nearly the entire first chapter.

"Oh My God," she exclaimed, swatting his hands as he tried to retrieve the book from her.

"It was just getting to the good part," Dante sulked, with puckered lips, as Lulu folded the corner of the last page that he had read and placed it on the bed beside her.

"I am so much better than Sofia," Lulu told him, sliding closer, nibbling at his earlobe.

"I don't know, Lulu. Sofia is headstrong and sexy as hell. She is driving Don Dante Leandro crazy with desire. I mean the way they look at each other, Lulu. It's like an inferno, blazing and hot," Dante told her, loving how jealous she looked. It was a fictional character," Dante thought, laughing.

"It's a book, Dante. Besides, I can think of so many more ways to keep you entertained than reading," she assured him, prying herself from his arms to straddle him. She adjusted her body, moving a bit lower, as she placed her hands above Dante's shoulders.

"So, what's it going to be, Dante. Me or Sofia?" Lulu questioned as she leaned over him and captured his lips, her kiss stirring his body.

"That's a difficult decision. I mean Sofia has just captured the attention of Don Leandro and who knows what could happen next," Dante answered, kissing the spot just below her chin, before moving south toward her breasts.

"You captured me the moment you walked into Jake's," Lulu admitted, arching her back as Dante's mouth found its target, "I've been ensnared ever since."

Several hours later, Dante reached for the book, careful not to awaken Lulu who lay across his chest, exhausted from their lovemaking. He smiled thinking how she was thought the book was competition, the characters replacing her. He opened the book, turning to chapter two and began to read, Lulu stirring upon his chest.

"If you are going to keep reading, the least that you can do, Dante, is read it aloud to me. Where did you leave off? Oh, yes, the spirited Sofia was kidnapped by the sexy Spaniard, Dante. I don't know about you, but I think that he is going to have his hands full with that one," she purred, her hands stroking his chest.

"Chapter Two," Dante read aloud, smiling as he kissed the top of Lulu's head and continued the story of Don Leandro and his Spanish Princess.

_Dante slowed the horses, reaching a clearing in the forest and nodding to his men to stop for the night. Gently, he got down from his horse, holding Sofia in his arms and carrying her to a grassy spot a few feet away. His companion, Adolpho, placed a blanket upon the ground and Dante lowered her to the cloth, careful not to awaken her. She was curled into a ball, snoring softly as his arms released her, her soft sigh sounding miffed when she lost the comfort of his arms. He smiled, his heart skipping a beat, watching her slumberous form so near to him._

"_Don Leandro, do you want me to start the fire?" he asked, intrigued by his friend's interest in the dark-haired one. It would lead to heartbreak, he sighed, shaking his head. A princess and a pauper, no good could come from that._

"_Yes, Adolpho," Dante sighed, preparing the horses for the night, all the while keeping a very close eye on his most prized acquisition._

_When the fire was stoked and the horses fed, watered and brushed for the night, Dante lay down beside Sofia, her body instinctively moving closer to his, seeking his warmth and comfort. She moaned softly, her head resting back against his shoulder as their legs entwined. His lips grazed the side of her neck, pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder as she sighed and he heard her short gasp. Pulling her in closer, he turned her toward him, her breasts crushing against his chest, as his lips brushed the side of her forehead. _

_His heart pounded inside his chest, like his stallion racing across the pasture. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and trying to control his aching body. He wrapped his arms more securely around her, telling himself that he was keeping her warm from the cold winds. But, in his heart he knew that it was more, that he was in for the struggle of his life. For as much as he wanted to destroy her father, his need for revenge was being overshadowed by Dante's desire for the woman in his arms. He closed his eyes and prayed that he could make it through the night, his ache growing larger by the second. How in hell was he ever going to be able to release her? There was no doubt in his mind that her father would move heaven and earth to get her back. Dante knew in his heart that he would surely do the same._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dante and Lulu lay on the beach, Lulu on her stomach and Dante kneeling beside her applying suntan lotion. Lulu's modesty had kicked in and she wore the bottom to her bikini, a thin wisp of a thing, barely covering her buttocks. Dante leaned over and placed a kiss in the indent in the middle of her lower back, her string bikini covering the skin just a few millimeters lower. Lulu's body reacted at his touch, her muscles jumping reflexively as he trailed his fingers to her bikini's edge. He blew on the spot where he had kissed her and watched as goosebumps erupted on her skin. His hands skimmed the side of her hips playing with the cotton ties that kept her butt hidden from his view. He squirted more suntan lotion onto her back, his hands kneading her muscles as her skin soaked in the lotion.

Lulu sighed, her head rested on her folded arms, enjoying the feeling of Dante's touch all over her back. She inhaled sharply as his hands dipped below her bikini rubbing the lotion onto her cheeks. There was a rustling sound and she suddenly found herself flipped to her backside, the bikini tossed to her side, as Dante leaned over her, drizzling the lotion down her chest and toward her lower abdomen. He worked the lotion into her skin, spending extra time on her breasts and hollow where her belly button resided. His hands trailed lower and she sighed as his lips once again found her skin, causing her blood to heat and her breath to become raspy.

"Dante?" Lulu cried out, as he covered her body with his, silencing her outburst with his kiss, as their bodies took over, moving as one, until they reached that blissful harmony together, collapsing upon the blanket, completely drained. Minutes later, Dante turned to his side, pulling Lulu up next to him, her back resting against him. He reached for the book that lay at the blanket's edge and handed it to Lulu.

"Your turn," he told her laying back and pulling her atop him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sweet, dulcent tones of Lulu's voice as she opened the book and read Dante and Sofia's story.

_Sofia tossed and turned on the blanket, her body aching from the rough terrain beneath her. Where was her maidservant, she thought, her eyes squinting at the sudden light that warmed her slowly awakening eyelids. She had the most incredible dream, she thought, her body still humming with anticipation and the unknown. The Spaniard in her dream was handsome, arrogant and a bit of a rogue, kidnapping her and ordering her to follow his every command. He was gentle, his touch causing her pulse to flutter and her breath to catch in her throat. _

_In her dreams, he held her in his arms, his kisses starting a fire deep down in her belly, making her crave something more. She ached for something that she couldn't name, that she had never felt, the sensations like Tio Armando's smoke, causing her head to feel dizzy and her heart to beat faster._

_Her luminous eyes opened to the sunlight baring down on her. She looked around at the open meadow and realized that last night wasn't a dream. She was being held captive by a Spanish rogue who was dangerous to not only her physical self, but her heart as well. She glanced at the makeshift camp, rising as she took in the men that were folding up bedding and tending to the horses. One man was dousing the fire, making sure that the fire was completely out. Where was her Spaniard? Her eyes canvassed the grassy area, but she didn't see Dante Leandro. Did he leave her? Where could he have gone? Her eyes must have betrayed her, as one of his men approached her, lending her a hand to assist her in standing._

"_He's just through the clearing, that way," Dante's companion answered her, pointing in the direction of a concealed path, hidden by low-hanging brush and trees with palm fronds that dipped low to the ground._

_Sofia walked toward the path, glancing back at the man with a curious smile on his face. Turning her back on him, she pushed the fronds out of her way and proceeded to her unknown destination. She heard the sound long before she saw the paradise that was hidden in the middle of the jungle. How could she have lived so near to this place and never known that it existed. _

_The waterfall cascaded over a lagoon surrounded by flat-rock outcroppings and protected by the jungle's vegetation. The sound of the waterfall was loud like a lion's roar, its force crashing into the watery descent below. A small cave lay concealed just beneath the waterfall and her jaw dropped open in shock as her eyes were introduced to the incredible vision before her._

_Don Dante Leandro stood beneath the waterfall, letting it rain upon his bare skin. His backside was to her and she inhaled sharply at the magnificent nude body. From this distance, she could see his toned body, the muscles showcased by the arms that were raised above his head. His hands were running through his hair and she could see the size of his arms and the strength of his body, with each flex of his muscles. He turned and Sofia let out a startled gasp, gazing at her first view of a man completely bare of clothes. He was virile and breathtakingly beautiful._

"_Oh my, " she said out loud, lowering her gaze to his sex that seemed to increase in size as she looked upon it._

"_Like what you see?" Dante Leandro shouted, proudly, over the roar of the falls, his hands still raking his hair as he displayed his maleness with unabridged candor, as she looked on her face reddened, but her eyes sparking with defiance._

"_Hmm, sorry, it must be incredibly small. I can't seem to see a thing," she answered, sarcastically, grining like the Cheshire cat._

"_Come a little closer, Hermoso Uno and I'll show you exactly what size it is," Dante told her, returning his own lustful grin._

"_I'm fine where I stand," she replied, turning her head as he climbed from beneath the waterfall and headed toward her. _

_Her heart was pounding inside her chest and her body trembled as he neared her, she turned to glimpse his naked form, within hands' reach and just as quickly turned away, her face heating beneath her skin._

_Dante Leandro laughed, recognizing her innocent shock and the desire that was slowly awakening in her eyes. _

"_This is not a laughing matter, Don Leandro," she replied to him, her back to him as her chest heaved up and down._

"_Call me Dante," he whispered at her nape, the feel of his body close to hers, causing her to shake. She was finding it hard to breathe, something inside of her wanting him to touch her, to awaken those feelings that had lain dormant for so long._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, turning at the sound of his voice and looking a bit disappointed to see him dressed._

"_I think that it was quite obvious," Dante told her, looking down at his newly washed body. It felt good to remove the stench of several days riding from his body, especially when he had every intention of sharing his bedding with this delectable creature for as long as he could. _

"_Oh, right. How stupid of me. You didn't do it because of what I said, did you?" she asked, finding speech very difficult at the moment._

"_You found my clothing offensive, Sofia. So, I wanted to wash away the dirt," he answered, truthfully, not hiding the way his eyes trailed over her body._

"_But, why? Why would you care what I think?" Sofia questioned, her body's awareness of him increasing by the minute._

"_Why, Sofia? If I am going to lay next to you every night, Ninita. I would rather I didn't stink like my horse and you struggle to get away from the smell," he replied, with a grin._

"_Well, I'm sorry that you did this for nothing, Don Leandro. But, last night can't happen again. I'm promised to another. It would be wrong for you to lay next to me," she stated, not knowing who she was trying to convince._

"_It's Dante, por favor. And Sofia, I will put my hands on you every night," Dante answered, moving directly in front of her, as his hands reached for the soft skin in the hollow of her heaving breasts. _

"_By the time I am through with you, you will beg me to touch you. I promise," Dante told her suggestively, picking up a few strands of her dark-brown tresses and running the silky strands through his fingertips, while with his other hand he reached for hers. An electric current pulsed through both of them and a strange look came upon his face. Suddenly he dropped the strands and turned abruptly, shedding his shirt and reaching for the top of his pants._

"_Unless you want to join me, Sofia, I suggest that you run back to camp," he told her the evidence of his arousal pushing at his pants. _

_She turned and heard a splash behind her as Dante dove into the lagoon's cold water. She looked back and saw his expression as he looked at her, it was wild, untamed and dangerous. She touched the strands of her hair, amazed at her body's reaction to his nearness. The newly awakened senses were causing a warmth to pool at her very center and for the second time that day she wondered what it would feel like to let go of all of her inhibitions, to escape the reality of her inevitable marriage to Alejandro Carlos and to beg Dante Leandro for his touch._

"_No, Sofia, you cannot. You must fight this," Sofia cried out to the jungle,her mind overruling her heart. Desire was assailing her body telling her to turn around, divest herself of her garments and dive into the welcoming water after him. But, her head was winning at the moment, as reason overrode insanity and she reluctantly headed back toward camp._

_Several minutes later, Dante returned to camp, his wet hair in dark, wavy strands on the sides of his forehead. He walked up to Sofia, completely composed, all humor erased as he tossed a bundle to her and pointed at the bedding on the ground._

"_We leave in ten minutes," he ordered, dismissing her as he turned to address his companion, Adolpho._

_He expected her to work, she thought, completely horrified. She was a princess. It was everyone's duty to wait on her hand and foot. She didn't know the first thing about soiling her own hands. Dismayed, she looked at the bedding at didn't have the slightest clue as to how she was to put it into this small bag._

"_You have to roll it. Tight like kneading a loaf of bread," Adolpho told her, noticing how uncomfortable she was. Don Leandro was overstepping his bounds, Adolpho thought. She was a princess. When they received the ransom he was going to have to give her back and introducing her to the life of a servant was unquestionably wrong, he scoffed, rolling the bedding for her._

"_Thank you," she answered with teary eyes, grateful for his patience and kindness. She looked over and saw Don Leandro's scowling face, as he stomped off angrily to ready the horses for their departure._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Sofia asked, confused as to Dante Leandro's sudden change in mood. This morning he practically threw himself at her, causing turmoil in her body. Now, he couldn't get away from her fast enough, her very presence causing him to retreat._

"_He'll be ok," Alphonso laughed, realizing that his good friend was suffering from an acute case of desire. The besotted fool was spiraling downwards fast, avoiding his raging need and following his head. _

"_He looked like he wanted to place that dagger in your back," Sofia told Alphonso, as he assisted her with dismantling the rest of camp._

"_He's jealous, Princess," Alphonso explained with a smile, letting his hand innocently brush Sofia's. He watched Dante's reaction, his jealousy boiling over as he stormed over to her side._

"_If the both of you are done willy-wallying about, maybe we can get moving," Dante scolded, glaring at his friend, who simply grinned back at him._

"_Dante, I don't understand-" Sofia asked, confused by his reaction. Dante pulled her to his horse and was about to assist her on seating herself upon it, when she asked him a question that stopped him in his tracks._

"_Just an hour ago, you acted like you- you know. Now, you can't even stand the sight of me. Am I truly that revolting, that you don't even want to-?" she cried out as Dante descended upon her._

"_Revolting? Sofia, the very sight of you intoxicates me. And god forgive me, but I can't resist you," he told her, crushing his lips to hers. _

_Sofia struggled in his arms for a few seconds, before giving in to his embrace, as his hands wrapped around her, pulling her in closer. Her lips felt bruised by his assault, swollen, as with a startled moan she felt his tongue coax her mouth to open. She surrendered, allowing his tongue to breach her lips barrier and mate with her own. He teased the tip of her tongue, daring it dance with his. Sofia's hands were clenched at her sides and Dante moved his lower to capture her hands and place them around his neck. He wanted to lower her to the ground and take her right here, his desire consuming him, but the reality of the situation hit him. She wasn't his for the taking. She was promised to another, untried and innocent. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't allow his attraction to her to sway his plans for revenge. Placing his hands alongside her head, he gentled his kisses, breaking contact and pushing himself away from her. She stood before him, trembling, as her hand reached to cover her silent cry of surprise. Her face was red and her lips swollen from his kisses, as he placed her atop his horse. _

"_You ride, Princess. I'm going to scout ahead for awhile," he told her running ahead, placing distance between the two of them._

_Adolpho moved his horse alongside of Dante's, smiling as he noticed the startled expression on her face._

"_Don't worry. He won't stay away for long, he can't. You've bewitched him," Adolpho said, letting Dante's horse lead the way._

"_What is his horses' name?" Sofia asked, petting the mane of his dark stallion._

"_He doesn't have a name," Adolpho told her, keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble in the trees. Dante had been out of sight for awhile now and Adolpho didn't want to alarm Princess Sofia._

"_No name? But, everything has a name," she answered in disbelief. How could Dante Leandro own such a magnificent beast and not give him a name, she thought._

"_I will name you," Sofia whispered, cooing at the horse, as he neighed and shifted under her touch._

"_Gatito," she said, as Alphonso laughed out loud. Little cat. She wanted to name Dante's stallion who had seen many battles and saved Dante's ass more times than Alphonso could remember, after a cat._

"_I wouldn't call Dante's horse, Gatito, in his presence," Alphonso said, as tears of laughter rolled down his face. _

"_He purrs like a cat when he neighs. He is gentle," Sofia explained, like a little cat._

"_It's all right, Gatito. I will defend your name to Dante. He will understand, you'll see," she murmured to the horse, stroking his mane as the horse seemed to nod in agreement._

"_Gatito! You named my horse after a cat! He is a warrior. He has gone into battle. He is a male stallion!" Dante Leandro yelled, pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe his ears when he learned that Sofia had named his horse. It was his horse. God forbid what she would want to name next?_

"_Gatito, is a good name, Dante," she told him, talking slowly as if to a child, "Besides, you couldn't even bother to give him a name."_

"_His name? He's a horse. He goes where I tell him to. He doesn't complain. He never needed a name before you showed up. Why should he have one now?" Dante Leandro shouted, using his hands to enunciate his frustration._

"_Shush, Gatito. Do not listen to his big head. He doesn't understand us. He is jealous of our connection," she said softly as Dante's horse turned his head at the sound of her gentle, soothing voice and nuzzled her hand._

"_You are going to drive me mad, woman. I need a war horse, not a Gatito," Dante answered, his angry voice making his horse's soulful eyes turn to him._

"_You hurt his feelings, Dante. Apologize, now!" Sofia ordered, standing her ground in front of Dante and his men, while pointing at the horse._

"_Excuse me? I don't think that I heard you clearly,"Dante questioned softly, his anger building inside of him, "Did you just ask me to apologize to my horse?" _

"_I didn't ask, Dante. I'm waiting," she said, tapping her sandal-ed feet on the ground near his feet._

_Dante moved closer to her and she could feel the breath on her skin as he exhaled, his lips inches away from hers as he gripped her arms in his hands and looked deep into her eyes._

"_I give the orders, Ninita. You should remember that," Dante instructed, brushing his lips across hers as he relaxed his grip on her and inhaled her flowery scent, "I'm going to make you pay for this."_

"_I'm sorry that I didn't give you a name, Gatito," Dante murmured softly, against the horse's mane, while holding Sofia in his grip. He stroked the horses' mane watching an expression quickly pass Sofia's facade and he continued his strokes moving them up and down Sofia's arms instead. She let out a startled moan and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, catching her lobe with his teeth._

"_When you least expect it, Hermoso Uno," Dante Leandro promised, fighting every instinct he had to throw her over his shoulder and prove to her who was giving the orders in this camp._

"_Now, get on the horse," he demanded, as she reluctantly complied. He leaped up behind her, lifting her so that she practically sat in his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. He pulled her so that there bodies were flush, one hand on the reins, leading them to their next camp, while the other teased the underside of her breast, causing her nipple to swell and making her frustrated, her buttocks moving against him. He held her still, inhaling deeply as he tried to control his reaction, as she was forced to endure his teasing tongue at her nape and ear. Two could play this game, he thought, bracing himself for the long ride ahead._


	32. Chapter 32

**I wrote this chapter thinking that I wanted Dante and Lulu to go on an adventure and well, since I have been to the Yucatan and loved cave tubing and trekking thru the rainforest. It was only natural that Sonny's island would be in Central America and only one hour from Port Charles. Enjoy.**

**PS- the story is fiction, but the guides account is true, well as much as you can believe in Mayan history.**

Chapter 32

Dante was busy in the kitchen, his back to her, as Lulu walked into the Spanish-style living room. She loved this house, with its open archways that showed glimpses of the ocean and allowed the sea's air to tickle her nose and brush against her skin. It was paradise, in every sense of the word, as she looked out at the jungle's vegetation that surrounded them.

She imagined that their jungle was very much like Dante and Sofia's in the book that they were reading. She was never much for romance novels, but Maxie was addicted to them. She had given her the book, telling her that the fact that the character's name was the same as Dante's was reason enough to read the story. Lulu had packed the book thinking that it would be a great beach read, smutty and fabulous. Something to pass the time.

She had hoped that Dante would read a couple pages to her, but she had never imagined that he would become enthralled with the story. She laughed out loud at the thought. What would Lucky say, if he knew that Dante was reading a romance novel? Hm, she could use this to her advantage, she thought, giggling at how mortified Dante would be if anyone learned of his romance addiction. Lulu found Dante's reading of the novel quite sexy and it had definitely spiced up their sex life, since they arrived on the island. Not that they needed any help in that department. Dante's sex drive was insatiable.

She still couldn't believe that after all of the mistakes she had made in her life, Dante had chosen her. That he had accepted her for who she was and that he loved her even more for it.

Lulu walked toward him and took a seat at the island counter, as he prepared breakfast for them. He was chopping fresh fruits, while in a skillet he was making a vegetable omelet.

"Isn't that bad? To eat the fresh fruit, I mean," Lulu asked him, not wanting to spend the rest of their weekend in the bathroom fighting Montezuma's Revenge.

"These? Nah, Bernie told me that Sonny has his fruit specially grown on his property and that they are inspected. So, no worries," Dante told her, smiling as he flipped the omelet.

"I was looking at these brochures about our area. It looks like it could be fun. What do you think?"

"Cave Tubing? Looks interesting, " Dante answered, peering at a brightly-colored pamphlet that showed individuals in inner tubes snaked together, rolling down the rainforest's river. He placed the omelet on a plate and halved it, giving one section to Lulu with the fruit and a cup of coffee.

"We hike for thirty minutes through the jungle, walking the same land that the Mayan Indians did before exploring the caverns of the Underworld" Lulu read, "So, what do you think? Are you up for it, or is outdoor hiking too much for you?" Lulu teased, watching Dante's expression.

"I can handle a hike, Lulu. In the academy, we ran several miles and went through obstacle courses," he told her, cockily.

Lulu laughed, knowing that he was in for a big surprise. Training for the NYPD was not the same, as trekking through the Yucatan Peninsula. He was definitely in for a rude awakening, she thought giggling.

"What's so funny? You don't think that I can handle it? Well, Miss Lulu Spencer, I am going to prove to you that I can be just as adventurous as a Spencer," Dante informed her, wanting to prove her wrong.

"I'd like to see you put your money where your mouth is, Dante! How does fifty bucks sound," Lulu said, betting against him.

"You're on," Dante told her. This was a piece of cake. How hard could it be, he thought, watching as Lulu dialed the company's number and requested a guide.

Two hours later, Dante was regretting his cockiness, as he wiped the sweat from his brow and continued upward alongside indigenous vegetation and trees. There were cocoa, pineapple and avocado trees. As well as a chicle tree, named for its gummy sap and the subsequent chewing gum that was produced from it. The path was covered with rocks of varied sizes and colors, including some limestone. Leaves that felt like sandpaper, grew from some of the trees, while others carried plants poisonous to the human body.

"Are we there yet?" Dante asked, stopping to hold a hand to his aching back, as one hand carried his inner tube and helmet with head lamp. He looked around at the lush canopied vegetation of the rainforest, amazed at the natural beauty, but distressed by the lack of civilization.

"Are you sure that we're going in the right direction? I thought that the cavern is underground," Dante inquired, thinking that there guide, Tom, was lost. The guide claimed to be a Mayan Indian, but Dante had his doubts, knowing damn well that he would never live outside on purpose.

"So, you live in a home with no doors and no windows and sleep in hammocks. Your entire family? How do you protect yourself?" Dante questioned him, thinking that it was down-right preposterous.

"Kinich Ahau protects us," the guide explained to Dante, " He is the sun god. The Mayan people were hunters and foragers. We live off of our lands today, much as our ancesters did over a thousand years ago."

"What kinds of food do you eat?" Lulu asked the guide, stepping carefully, while climbing the large limestone rocks that curved on the path toward Xibalba. She was dressed in a red string bikini with water shoes on her feet and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that was secured with a hairband. She loved this, their first adventure as a couple, she thought, giggling at Dante's discomfort. That fifty bucks was as good as hers, she mused, returning her focus to the guide.

"Our farmlands harvest corn, beans, squash and chili peppers- these are the basic foods in any Central American dish," he told her, pointing to the vegetation surrounding them.

"The rainforest provides pineapple, coconut and palmetto trees. We sustain our bodies with a lot of fish," he continued, turning to Lulu, "The fish tacos are very good. Ask for the Ahi-Ahi. It adds a little kick," he said, winking. Ahi- Ahi was the equivalent of tabasco sauce in the United States.

"Is that the staple throughout Mexico," Dante asked, curiously. He couldn't imagine living in an area, where he couldn't go down the street for Italian, or across the street to a local Starbucks.

"We are not Mexico. The Spaniards gave us that name when they arrived. The Mayan people call our lands the United Federation of Mexican States," he instructed them, very proudly.

"We are here," he told them as Dante and Lulu got their first glimpse of the Caves Branch River, as the guide threw his inner tube into the river and jumped in landing atop of it.

Dante peered down from his perch on the rocky shore, thinking that there was no way in hell that he was jumping into that river. He couldn't see the bottom, the water murky with the green tint of the local moss, knowing that the limestone rocks of the caverns lined the river's basin.

Lulu buckled her headlamp onto her head, pulling the straps securely under her chin, as she tossed her inner tube into the river, allowing the guide to assist her into the water. The cold water was a welcoming reprise to the Yucatan heat. She peered down into the water and could see the rocks below them, secretly hoping to see the broken remains of pottery and bones that were rumored to litter the caverns basin from human sacrifices.

"Do you need help?" the guide asked Dante who was buckling his headlamp, waiting on Dante before instructing them on more safety procedures before entering the darkness of the caves.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a minute," Dante replied, looking at Lulu who was rubbing her fingers together, as if his fifty bucks was already glued to her hand. She eyed his naked chest, loving the way the sun's rays played on his muscles and secretly reveled in the fact that she was going to win this bet.

"Not a chance, baby," he mouthed to her, throwing his inner tube into the water, before closing his eyes and plunging blindly into the Caves Branch River.

His first prayer as he hit the water was that it was deep enough to leave him uninjured. His swim trunks touched the sand and rock surface of the basin, before catapulting him upward toward the surface. The shock of the cold water alleviated his heated, sweaty skin, its coolness feeling like heaven on his skin. As his head broke the surface, he opened his eyes to Lulu's stern look, as his grinned back at her.

"That was fantastic," Dante shouted, lifting himself onto his inner tube and awaiting the guide's instructions.

The guide waded in the water toward Dante, pushing him toward the front of the entrance to the cave. It was like a jaguar's mouth, devouring its new inhabitants. Dante peered deep into the cavern, stalagmites and stalactites covering the ceiling, as if they were the teeth of the jaguar.

"This is Xibalba," the guide told them, in the Mayan language, "It means place of fear," he told them, as Lulu looked on in awe. He pulled her inner tube behind Dante's, instructing him to place her calves beneath his armpits and hold her securely.

"I hope you used deodorant," she joked, as Dante tried to unsuccessfully turn around and address her. He nearly flipped his inner tube and received a scolding glance from the guide for his efforts as he grasped Lulu's water shoes with his hands and waited to see what the guide would do next.

"Xibalba was the entrance to the Underworld," the guide explained, swimming beside Dante as he pulled them into the caves darkness and explained the Mayan culture and rituals.

"It was a court below the surface of Earth that was associated with death and the twelve gods, or rulers known as the Lords of Xibalba," the guide told them, his voice echoing in the cavern. The temperature had dropped significantly, and Lulu's body began to shiver slightly from the cold. Her headlamp was turned on and as she turned her head she was able to see the limestone cave covered with Mayan drawings.

She looked up and her gaze was awe-struck by the majestic splendor of the stalagmites that looked like icicles hanging from the ceiling of the cavern. Hearing a noise, she jumped, startled by the loud flutter in the darkness of the ceiling far above.

"Its nothing to fear. Just bats," the guide told her, continuing their trek through the dark caves.

"The Lords of Xibalba were demons," the guide told them, as Dante thought that this was the coolest adventure ever. He felt like he was in the middle of the best B-rated horror movie ever, as the guide continued on with his story.

"The demons brought constant suffering to the Mayan people in the forms of sickness, starvation, fear, destitution, pain and ultimately death. To appease the Lords of Xibalba, the Mayan people gave sacrifices in the demons' names, hoping to end their suffering," the guide explained, as Lulu trembled from fear.

"The individuals chosen were tested by the Gods, who hoped to trap them inside Xibalba. They were first sent down the road to Xibalba, which was filled with obstacles, such as a river filled with scorpions, one with blood and another with pus. If the individual was able to trek the through all of this they were one step closer to passing the test."

"Cool," Dante answered, like a kid mesmerized by a ghost story at camp. Lulu struggled to see him in the darkness, but felt his reassuring hands on her ankles instead, as she found herself fearing the darkness.

"The lords would humiliate the individuals by asking them to join them, sitting them beside realistic mannequins, but the granite benches were hot cooking surfaces that burned their skin. They sent the individuals on, setting another test upon them, the first being the Dark House, the second was Rattling House or Cold House, the third Jaguar House, the fourth was Bat House and the fifth was Razor House."

"The Dark House was covered in blackness, much like the entrance we just came through," the guide told them, noting how they looked around the dark caverns.

"The second house, the Rattling House was full of bone-chilling cold and rattling hail. This cavern doesn't have the hail, but you can imagine the size of the ice crystals if the stalagmites plummeted toward the icy cold water."

"The third house, was called Jaguar House and was filled with hungry jaguars that threatened to devour its invaders. Do you remember the mouth of the cave? Some say that it resembles the mouth of that hungry jaguar."

"The fourth house was Bat House and was filled with shrieking bats that swooped down on its inhabitants, torturing them with their inhuman cries. These caverns are filled with bats," the guide told them, seeing Lulu shudder, "But, I promise you that they will not swoop down on you. They are just as much afraid of you, as you are of them."

"The fifth house was filled with blades and razors that moved of their own accord, threatening to dismember the challenger. An obstacle course that ended in a horrific death, if the individual was not nimble and quick with his agility and wits. If you look at the drawings on the caves you will see the instruments of suffering, even some of the limestone seems to be carved with their images."

"But, the sixth and final test for the individual was the Hot House, which was filled with fires and heat that would cause the ultimate pain. If you look upon the limestone with your headlamps, a red fiery glow permeates the cavern, alluding to the image of fire and brimstone. This was the ultimate test. The Gods did not want the individual to pass the test, so they left the most harrowing for last. The purpose of all of these tests was to ensure that the individuals were not able to outwit the tests, or the Gods," the guide said, finishing the tale and coming up on a light that streaked across the darkness.

"To pass the tests was to bring the downfall of the Gods, letting light enter darkness," the guide explained, as they neared a break in the cavern.

"Oh My," Lulu whispered, her heart stopping a beat. It was the most breathtaking thing that she had ever seen. The image like those photographed on the cover of National Geographic. A large crater was opened in the cavern wall, allowing the canopy of the rainforest and the rays of the sun to filter into the cave, the hand of the Sun God, touching the surface. She had never seen anything like it, stunned by its beauty.

The guide pulled them near the end of the cavern, where she heard a rush of noise and was greeted with the most enchanting waterfall that she had ever seen. A natural rock shelf jutted out from the limestone wall and she envisioned the Mayan children jumping into the water, and playing beneath the water's stream. He pulled them through the remainder of the caves, advising them when the water was becoming shallow. They slipped out of the inner tubes and stood knee-deep in the cool water looking out of the cavern and into the rainforest, as the guide directed them to follow him, navigating them through a piles upon piles of scattered bones and broken pottery that lined the river's basin where the water had receded.

They entered the sunlight, their eyes blinded momentarily, as the guide congratulated them on passing the test and welcomed them to come back and challenge the Lords of Xibalba anytime they chose. The walk back was not as tumultuous as the road in to the caves, Dante thought, thinking Mayan mythology was humorous as he only trekked for about five minutes before they once again tossed their inner tubes into the Caves Branch River.

They proceeded to lock their feet together and sailed down the river, navigating the currents of the river. The canopy of the rainforest was overhead, as the sky turned from light to darkness and the rains of the forest poured down upon them, soaking their skin. It rained endlessly, as they were pulled along the river's winding path through the jungle surrounded by mahogany and coconut trees and carved limestone outcroppings that resembled the Mayan Gods. Soon, the canopy of the rainforest disappeared to reveal the sun's rays and once again the heat of the Yucatan hit their skin.

The guide warned them of the rocks beneath the surface of the upcoming rapids and ordered them to follow his instructions.

"When I tell you butts-up," he told them, "I mean, butts-up," he said, very sternly, knowing that there was always one goof-ball that walked away with bruises on his backside because he didn't listen to the guide.

"Butts-up? Seriously," Dante questioned, as the current sped them faster along the river pathway and toward the ominous rocks ahead, just below the surface.

"Butt's up," the guide shouted, as Lulu lifted her bottom, narrowly avoided the jutting rocks below.

"Ouch," Dante bellowed in front of her, as his reaction was slower than Lulu's and his swim trunks were dragged along the rocks surface. He turned his head and yelled to Lulu behind him, as the guide once again shouted to lift their butts.

"Lulu, there better be a massage waiting for me when we get back to the house," Dante told her, thinking that surely he passed the Spencer test after this adventure.

"Sure, Dante. But, it'll cost you fifty bucks," she smiled, giggling at the thought of Dante's bruised ego and well-toned bottom.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Be gentle," Dante moaned, laying on his stomach, as Lulu placed a small bag of ice on his bottom, grinning as he jumped from the icy cold touching his skin.

"You did that on purpose," he said, sulking, as his head rested on his folded arms.

She was trying really hard not to laugh at his discomfort, but he was making it difficult with his woe is me act. Secretly, she was impressed that he had made it through their first adventure, for the most part, unscathed. However, she was not about to tell him that. His ego was large enough as it was, it didn't need further stroking.

"It would feel a lot better, if you-" Dante pleaded, as Lulu interjected.

"Please, the rocks barely touched you," Lulu said, peeling down the sheet to look at his naked butt. His cheeks were spotted with gravel-size bruises, but none of the skin was scratched or cut in any way.

"I am not kissing your ass, Dante," Lulu told him, as he looked back at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"I would take care of you, if it was you laying here," Dante informed her, begging with his two-year old fix my boo boo look.

Lulu stared back at him, shaking her head, as she leaned over and pulled the sheet down a few inches, baring his backside.

"There, you big baby. Feel better now?" she answered him, placing a kiss on his left cheek.

"Extremely," Dante replied, grinning, as he tried to reach for the book on the nightstand. It was just out of reach, so he turned his head to Lulu's line of sight and without saying a word, pleaded for her to hand it to him.

"Oh My God! You are not an invalid, Dante. You know, I don't know how Olivia ever put up with you when you were sick. I can't imagine what it must have been like when you broke your arm. What did you do, make her spoon feed you?" Lulu asked, handing the novel to Dante, as he lifted himself to his elbows.

"No, she made me my favorite pasta every night for six weeks," Dante smiled, "and I didn't have to do any chores," he hinted, opening the book to chapter three and starting to read.

"Then it's a good thing that we're on vacation. Cause' there is no way that I am picking up after you, Dante Falconeri," she told him, adamantly, as he shifted on the bed, wincing as he scooted over so that she could join him.

"It does not hurt that bad," Lulu scolded him, as she lay down beside him.

"I'm the injured party here. Shouldn't you be reading to me?" Dante questioned, looking for the paragraph where they had last left Dante and Sofia.

"I won the bet, that means you get to read to me," Lulu informed him, grinning.

"No, I didn't lose the bet. You decided that I conceded. I passed the test, Lulu Spencer," Dante told her, in no way admitting defeat.

"But, you were injured, you poor baby. The guide had to practically carry you out of the rainforest," Lulu laughed, her eyes dancing as she gazed at him.

"He did not carry me, Lulu. And, you could have felt a little more empathetic for your boyfriend. Don't think that I didn't notice the looks that you and the guide were giving back and forth on the way back, Lulu. It wasn't very supportive of you," he said, sourly.

"It was hilarious. We were betting on whether or not you needed a backboard to haul you in," Lulu laughed.

"I'm not sure that I want to read to you," Dante told her, turning slightly so that she couldn't see the pages of the book.

"Oh come on, Dante. I was only kidding. I never take a bet that I know I can't win. If you read to me, I will be especially gentle with you later," she added seductively, while Dante pretended to be hurt.

"Promise?" Dante answered, kissing her lips as she leaned in close to him, "I'll need lots of attention,"

"Lots? I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Lulu replied, as Dante laughed, kissing her and pulling her closer.

"Be nice. Do you want me to read to you, or not, Miss I never lose a bet," Dante teased.

"Fine. But, you still owe me fifty bucks," Lulu reminded him, settling in to hear more about Dante Leandro and Sofia.

"_It won't work, you know," Sofia told Dante Leandro, from her spot near the fire. They had rode nearly all day, not stopping until dusk settled on the land._

"_What won't work?" Dante answered, enjoying her company, as they conversed next to the fire. Alfonso and Dante's other companion were checking the traps that they had set when they had stopped for the night._

"_You want something from my father? But, he won't give in to your demands. My father is a noble and honorable king," Sofia informed him, truthfully._

"_Noble? Honorable? Do you even know your king, Sofia," Dante told her, wanting to open her eyes to who her father really was. How could she be so blind to the injustice in her father's kingdom. How could she just sit back and allow it to continue._

"_While you waste your days away, indecisive over what gown to wear to entertain your guests, your father's people are being slaughtered, their lands pillaged and burned, their families homeless. All at the hands of your father's soldiers, your king's decree. What say you to that?" Dante Leandro demanded, leaning in closer and continuing._

"_Your King arrests men for daring to feed their families, for taking back what rightfully belongs to them and for the audacity of dreaming of a better life," he told her, scowling._

"_You are wrong. If it was my father's soldiers, as you say, that took a life, it was assuredly justified. Stealing is wrong, no matter the reason. My father's decree maintains order in our kingdom. Without it, outlaws would be free to pillage and create mayhem," Sofia said standing, defending her father's actions._

"_As I say? Do you doubt my words, princess," Dante Leandro questioned, irritated that she was defending her father, but intrigued that she had an intelligent thought and wasn't like others in her station that were ignorant to the maladies of the class system._

"_You claim that you were once a nobleman. Don't you feel the least bit duteous to your King," she asked, wringing her hands in consternation._

"_Once? What my attire is worn and tattered, my face dirtied, so I couldn't possibly hold the station of a noble and just land owner? I will have you know, that I have met men in the last year who are more stately than any Spanish pig in court. They are honorable, dignified, trustworthy and valiant. They don't wear the fancy silks, or sip ports, while listening to wearisome conversations about the latest gossip. They are willing to aid a friend in need, regardless of what attire he wears," Dante Leandro educated, with an audacious look._

"_Yes, in truth, I wore the clothes of a nobleman, princess. I held fancy parties and danced with kings and queens. I was dutiful to my King, pledging my servitude and my family's honor on protecting him. But, do you want to know what it got me, Sofia? A dead English wife, my lands torched and my servants murdered. What makes you think that I want anything to do with being duteous to your King?" _

"_For all that you have suffered, I am truly sorry. Losing her must have injured you greatly," Sofia answered, feeling bereft at what he believed was true, "but, it was not by the hands of my father. This I know is true."_

"_Why, because he didn't dirty his lily-white hands, princess? He had as much a hand in my Eloisa's death, as if he wielded the knife himself, which took her life. Your father, the King, decreed that his soldier's were just in their actions, that raping and pillaging was honorable," he told her, trying to make her understand._

"_What you say is false? I know this is true. My father is a good man. He is not the vile beast that you accuse him to be," she said, strongly, defending her father's honor._

"_No, Princess," Dante Leandro said, as he saw Alphonso return to camp, "Come with me, Princess Sofia. I will show you the man behind the mask that your father wears so well."_

"_Alphonso, is everything all set?" Dante Leandro asked his companion._

"_It is as you requested, Dante Leandro. He should arrive within a day's time," Alphonso replied, staring curiously at the two of them._

"_Good. Then, all that remains is the waiting," Dante Leandro answered, feeling assured that her father would answer his demands._

"_I will take Sofia to the village. Start breaking down camp, we leave in the morning," Dante Leandro told Alphonso, as he started to lead an apprehensive Sofia away from camp, "I'm sure that Adriana will be pleased at your arrival."_

"_That she will, as will I be before the night is over," Alphonso told him, grinning._

"_Is Adriana your betrothed?" Sofia asked, Alphonso, as Dante Leandro pulled her atop Gatito and they rode toward the village. Alphonso smiled, not giving an answer._

"_Adriana? Betrothed?" Dante Leandro guffawed, his chest heaving with his laughter, "No, my innocent princess, she is not his betrothed."_

"_Then, she is his- Oh," Sofia exclaimed, realizing who and what Adriana was. She had heard the servants whisper once, gossiping amongst themselves that her father had a mistress on the side. She had stood silently, hidden in the shadows, as they giggled over his prowess and how he kept his mistress dripping in diamonds and rubies. Sofia knew it to be false. A malicious rumor. Her father couldn't possibly do anything so dastardly. Her mother would never allow it. _

"_Have you been to see Adriana?" Sofia questioned Dante Leandro, softly, just above a whisper._

"_It is said that all of , have been mesmerized by Adriana," Dante Leandro, smiled wickedly, his heart jumping. Sofia was jealous._

"_Would it cause you pain to learn that I had visited with Adriana," Dante Leandro asked her, grinning._

"_Me? Why should I care whether, or not, you choose to visit a loose woman," Sofia whispered._

"_Why indeed?" Dante Leandro answered, smiling._

"_No, Sofia, I have not been with Adriana."_

"_Oh, well good," Sofia answered, a bit flushed, as Dante Leandro pulled her back against his chest._

"_Good, indeed," Dante Leandro whispered, placing a kiss on the spot right behind her earlobe. His lips could feel her pulse racing, as he kissed her softly, just once, the touch electrifying. If he wasn't careful he could get burned from the feel of her skin, her touch incendiary._

"Incendiary, really Dante," Lulu said, giggling over the author's choice of words. Dante's expression looked wounded, like she had taken away his Yankee privileges.

"You doubt his love for Sofia?" Dante asked Lulu, grinning, as he folded a corner of the page and momentarily closed the book.

"It doesn't matter whether, or not, I believe that Dante Leandro is on fire," she mocked, "just by touching her. It's a story, Dante," Lulu told him, emphatically.

"It's not real," Lulu stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't think that the character could feel as if his skin would smolder and become burst into flames just at her mere touch? A look, the way that she moves when she walks? The way that her tongue teases him when it traces his bottom lip? The way that the sunlight catches the highlights of her blonde hair and takes his breath away?"

"Blonde hair? Sofia has dark hair," Lulu answered, realization dawning on her, as Dante swooped in, pulling her beneath him.

"Enough of Dante Leandro and Sofia," Dante said, pushing the book onto the floor, as he pulled Lulu into his arms and kissed her voraciously.

"But, don't you want to know what happens with Adriana?" Lulu questioned, as Dante moved his kisses toward her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Adriana who?" Dante said, silencing Lulu's answer with his lips pressed against hers.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"_Close your mouth, princess!" Dante Leandro told her, grinning as he saw the expression on her face._

_St. Lucia was a fishing village, its docks filled with people from all walks of life. Wealthy sea captains dressed in fancy uniforms and armed with bayonets, stood alongside Spanish ladies of ill-repute, purchasing their services for the night. Dockworkers hauled cargo to and from the ships, while the shipmaster's kept careful watch. Street urchins covered in soot, raced up and down the docks offering to assist the dockworkers for a few copper coins. The smell was absolutely revolting, she thought, pinching her nose, as the heavy odor of unwashed bodies and open trenches assailed her senses._

_"Oh-" Princess Sofia exclaimed, as a small child ran into her, the soot from his cherub-like face soiling her skirt._

_"Dispenseme, Senorita," he said, as a white, toothy grin appeared from his dirt-covered face and he bowed in front of her, "I am Mateo."_

_The boy took a closer look at Sofia's face and suddenly straightened his posture and wiped his face on his soiled clothing._

_"Esta Princesa," he shouted to the dockworkers, harlots and captains surrounding them. His hand pointing at her, as he jumped up and down in exuberance._

_"This was a bad idea," Dante Leandro told her, a feeling of foreboding settling in his bones, as he pulled Sofia closer to him and the commotion unfurled around them._

_Street urchins of all sizes were rushing up to her, some simply gazing adoringly at her, while others were more brazen and reached out with their dirtied hands to touch her skirt, her arm, or her blouse. The littlest one, Mateo, stood guard, protecting her from the mass of approaching children, as Dante Leandro put himself between her and the dockworkers._

_"Basta!" Dante Leandro shouted in a booming voice, having had enough of the crowd. He wanted them to disperse and move away from Sofia._

_"Mueve!" Mateo yelled next to him, motioning for the children to back off, as he led Dante Leandro and Sofia through the crowd._

_"This way," he told them, directing them toward a brick building on the left. It had open windows on the second floor and in one a woman leaned over the ledge, as she hung her undergarments on a line strung between the buildings._

_"Mateo, ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?" the woman shouted from the windowsill, wondering where her son was all afternoon as she peered down at Dante Leandro and Sofia. She oggled Dante with her eyes, smiling as she looked him up and down and apparently liked what she saw._

_"Estuve en las dársenas , mama!" he shrugged, ignoring her nagging look, as he told her he was on the docks._

_"¿Quién es ellos? " she questioned, pointing at Dante Leandro and Sofia._

_"La Senorita esta la princesa, Mama!" he exclaimed, with a grin, pointing at Sofia._

_"Hola, la senora," Princess Sofia said, directing her gaze to Mateo's madre._

_"Una princesa in Santa Lucia?" she replied, not believing a word out of her son's mouth._

_"La senorita es la princesa!"his mother laughed, in a haughty tone._

_" Y Soy la reina de España," his mother replied, ducking her head back inside the window and laughing._

_"La Senora, do you have a room available for the night?" Dante Leandro asked, as the first few raindrops of the evening fell upon his head, "I have coins," he told her, reaching into a bag tied securely beneath his shirt and showing her a few silver coins._

_"Si, Senor, for you we have the King's Room," she told him, eyeballing the silver coins as she gestured to her son to allow them to enter the building._

_"Here. We are staying here?" Sofia questioned, as her long, dark tresses curled about her face, wet from the rain._

_She looked around at the half-clad women hanging over men who huddled around a bar drinking ale and her mouth hung open, her gasp of outrage silenced by Dante Leandro's stern glance._

_"Would you rather take your chances, out there?" Dante Leandro suggested, pointing to the cobbled alleyway littered with garbage and unkempt urchins._

_"I can't stay here," Sofia whispered, timidly taking his hand in hers, as she glanced around the tavern._

_"Why not?" he asked, walking toward the stairs, keeping her close to his side. A large burly man behind the bar was pouring drinks, his focus centered on Sofia._

_She was out of place here. A diamond amongst glass. Dante Leandro returned the bar keep's gaze, signaling that she was hands-off, as he followed her up the stairs and toward Mateo's madre._

_"It is a burdel," she replied, softly, so as no one would hear._

_"A what?" Dante Leandro asked, grinning at her lack of repose._

_"A brothel, una casa de putas," she whispered, turning to smack him on the shoulder, as she walked in front of him, fuming._

_Standing in the doorway of one of the rooms, a scantily-clad woman displayed her bosom to Dante Leandro, her breasts overflowing from a dress that was indecently low. She practically invited him into her room with her sultry eyes, as Sofia shot a fiery glance at her that told the woman he was taken._

_Mateo's mother led them down the hall toward a room on the right, unlocking the door and handing Dante Leandro the key, as she gestured for Sofia to enter. The room was not at all spacious, Sofia thought, noticing that it was not much larger than her bathing room. It had a desk to one side and a large chair that sat in the corner near a windowsill with a seated bench covered with satin upholstery._

_But, the jewel of the room was the enormous bed that took up nearly the entire room, its canopy-style frame of hand-carved mahogany. White, billowy fabric hung from the canopy with its corners tied off with pink ribbons. Pillows of all colors and sizes were placed upon the bed and a large storage bench of the same wood flanked its base._

_"This doesn't look very much like a King's room," Sofia said, noticing all of the feminine touches, "Papa's room is much different. Where is my room, Senora?"_

_"This is your room, Sofia," Dante Leandro told her, as he gave Mateo's mother a silver coin, "You will receive two more if you keep her visit here a secret," he told her, as she smiled, knowingly._

_"La senorita fue nunca acqui!" Mateo's mother told him, as she placed the silver coin between her breasts._

_"One more thing, Senora. Will you send some buckets of hot water, por favor," Dante Leandro said, as he closed the door behind her._

_"I am not staying in this room with you," Princess Sofia shouted, raising her voice an octave._

_"Don't get your skirts in a tangle, Princess. As soon as your bath water is here, I'll take the chair," he told her, walking toward the desk and dropping his satchel onto its surface._

_He sat upon the chair and removed his boots, one foot at a time, before heading toward the bed and laying down upon it._

_"What are you doing?" Sofia questioned, as her cheeks turned rosy and her breath became raspy._

_"What does it look like I am doing, Sofia? If you must know, my feet are suffering from the past few nights and the long ride here and I would like nothing better than to close my eyes and get some much needed rest."_

_"I can't bathe with you in the room. We're not joined together" she answered heatedly, "It would be indecent."_

_"Ninita, you have slept beside me and seen me without a stitch and as promised I haven't laid a hand on you."_

_"No. You kissed me," Princess Sofia replied, pointing her finger at him, as her curiosity peaked and she wondered how she would feel if she allowed his hands on her._

_"Deny it all you want, Ninita. You enjoyed it. It must be causing your insides to churn, the anticipation, the waiting, wondering when I'll give you what you so desperately crave," he said, with his eyes closed, a cocky smile upon his face and his hands folded behind his head._

_Sofia stood at the edge of the bed, her hands on her hips and complete outrage written across her face. How dare he? The audacity, she fumed, pacing back and forth, as the anger continued to build in her chest. She wanted him? That was preposterous. He was arrogant and cocky. There was no denying that he was handsome and yes, he cracked stupid remarks that made her smile, but crave him? Not in this lifetime. Not in any lifetime, she thought, as she continued to pace._

_"If you keep walking like that, Princess, you're going to leave a mark in the rug," he told her, grinning as his eyes remained closed._

_Sofia looked down at the rug beneath her feet and its frayed edges and stained fabric. Her feet couldn't possibly do anymore damage than it had already seen. She was riled that Dante Leandro remained oblivious to her plight, ignoring her issue with him. This place was bringing out the unladylike side of her and she found herself suddenly vexed that he was choosing to ignore her._

_She reached for one of the pillows from the bed and threw it at his head, as he exhaled a grunt and opened his very surprised eyes._

_"What in God's name was that for?" he yelled, throwing the pillow to his right._

_"Don't take the Lord's name in vain!" she chastised him, her face red and her eyes steaming, as she grabbed another pillow and threatened him with it._

_"Don't start something that you cannot finish, Princess," Dante Leandro told her, promising retribution._

_He picked up his own pillow and threw it at her, narrowly missing the side of her head._

_"Ha!" she replied, "apparently your aim is just as bad as your arrogance," she told him, grinning, as another pillow soared toward her smacking her atop her head._

_"Oh," she shouted, lunging on the bed and hitting him with the pillow in her hand._

_She was angry at first, frustrated with his treatment of her, but soon her anger turned to laughter, as they played like children, tossing each other upon the bed, taking turns swatting at each other with the feathered pillows. Soon their laughter turned to something deeper, something that caused Sofia's breath to catch and her pulse to race. She found herself on her back, beneath Dante Leandro's muscled body, his arms braced at her sides, as their breaths rasped in tempo and their eyes remained locked on each other._

_"Sofia?" Dante Leandro whispered, as he leaned over her, intent on pressing his lips to hers._

_Sofia lay beneath him, her eyes closed, anticipating the touch of his mouth to hers. Eagerly craving the sensation that furled in her belly and sent bolts of energy sizzling up her spine. She waited several seconds, her anticipation driving her mad and causing her to reluctantly open her eyes._

_Dante Leandro watched her with eyes that looked as if they wanted to devour her, as with one hand he traced a path from beneath her chin to the hollow between her breasts. His gaze never leaving hers, as he noticed each sigh and gasp for breath. Suddenly, he sat up, bracing his arms on his elbows once more, a grin spreading across his face._

_"When we share the same bed, Princess, it won't be to sleep. I promise you, before the night is over, you will beg me," Dante Leandro said, smugly, leaning down to kiss her._

_"Beg you? Why you arrogant, cocky, buffoon!" Sofia answered, putting her hands on his chest and pushing with such force that he fell off of the bed and onto the floor._

_"The only begging that I will do is trying to spare your foolish life when my Papa finds you," she seethed, leaning over the bed and peering down at his shaking form._

_The insolent rake was laughing. He thought that dying by her father's hands was a humorous matter. She did not. The fool was going to get himself killed._

_"Go ahead, make light of this horrible affair. When you are facing the firing squad, I won't lift a finger to help you. See if I care," she told him, as he raised himself to his knees and leaned against the bed, his face mere inches from hers._

_"Liar. You care. More than you should," he warned her, crushing his lips to hers, as his hands cradled the back of her head and gently pulled her closer, "Admit it. You want me."_

_"Senor, su agua está aquí," a woman said, from the other side of the door, turning the doorknob._

_Dante Leandro reluctantly removed his lips from Sofia's, as two women brought buckets of steaming water into the room and poured the contents into a copper bathtub in the corner of the room._

_Sofia sat upon the bed, still reeling from his passionate kiss and his arrogant assumption. If they hadn't been interrupted what would her answer have been, she wondered._

"I knew it," Dante said out loud, catching Lulu by surprise as she cradled the book in her hands and lay upon Dante's chest.

"You're supposed to be asleep, Dante," she scolded, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"And you, my love, are supposed to hate sappy romance novels," Dante answered, his grin spreading wider, as he realized that he caught her in a fib.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dante. I was just skimming the pages trying to see what all the fuss was about. I mean, you were practically glued to the pages yesterday."

"And? What did you figure out?" Dante asked her, waiting for her to admit the truth.

"First of all, remove that ridiculous grin from your face. Second of all, Dante Falconeri, do not think for a second that this gives you bragging rights. I still hate romance novels.

Fairy tales, too, for the record," she cautioned him, "So don't get any ideas about running to Maxie or Lucky."

"I would never dream of holding this over your head, Lulu. I mean, think about your reputation. A Spencer throwing cynicism out the window and reading romance novels and believing in fairy tales. Whatever has the world come to?"

"Funny? I was doing research, ok!" she lied, trying to dissuade him from her growing passion for the book.

"Research? What kind?" he asked, not believing a word coming from her gorgeous, fibbing lips.

"It's a secret. I want it to be a surprise," she told him, thinking up an excuse to hold him at bay.

"A surprise. I love surprises. Does it involve handcuffs?" he asked her, rolling her beneath him.

"They lived in Spain in the 17th century, Dante. No handcuffs," Lulu told him, educating him on culture, as his lips were teaching her all sorts of exciting things, alongside her neck and down toward her breasts.

"No handcuffs, huh?" Dante answered, as Lulu came up for air and reached for the cuffs that Dante had stashed inside the nightstand drawer.

"Screw the 17th century, Officer," Lulu replied, her lips demanding his response, as she locked the cuffs on one of his wrists and locked the other to her own, pulling him beneath her.

"I'm in charge here. And, I say that you have to do whatever my little heart desires," Lulu said in a sultry voice, as she trailed kisses down his chest.

"I love a woman in charge," Dante replied, closing his eyes and releasing a moan, as Lulu took his nipple into her mouth.

Two hours later, they were laying in bed, replete from their second round of lovemaking when Lulu sat upon the bed and placed her legs over the edge, attempting to stand, as she was suddenly brought back short by the cuffs that secured the two of them together.

Dante awoke to her struggle, as her efforts resulted in his hand's painful jolt.

"Baby, what are you doing? You practically tore my arm off. Where's the love?" he sighed, trying to pull her next to him.

"Funny, Dante. Where's the key? I need to get dressed," Lulu told him, shaking him awake.

"In the drawer," Dante told her, rolling over, as he took Lulu with him, their wrists still bound by the handcuffs.

"No, it's not. Seriously, Dante. Where is the key?" Lulu asked, the worry entering her voice.

"It's not in the drawer?" Dante replied, looking down at the cuffs that joined them.

"Oh, No!" Lulu shouted, smacking him in the chest, "You didn't pack it, did you?"

"I can't remember," Dante grimaced, as he realized the implication of their situation.

"You can't remember. You should have remembered when I was snapping them on our wrists, Dante!" Lulu shouted, furiously. What the hell were they going to do?

"What can I say, honey? You were in charge. I honestly wasn't thinking about the key at that moment.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Stop it, Dante," Lulu scolded him, as he assisted her with the strapless sundress, pulling it up and over her hips. His hand stopped there, lingering, as his fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts and her nipples hardened. He took a deep breath, amazed at how responsive her body was and how incredibly beautiful she was when she was angry.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, this is not funny. Our flight leaves today. How are we going to explain this?" Lulu questioned him, raising their cuffed wrists, reminding Dante of their predicament, as Dante's main focus remained on the swell of her breasts and the memory of their sweet taste on his lips.

"It's a private plane, Lulu. You could walk on in nothing but your birthday suit and no one would say a thing," Dante told her, as his free hand trailed upwards between the hollow of her breasts.

"That's not going to happen," Lulu assured him, staying his hand and pulling the strapless dress over her breasts, while shooting a disgruntled look his way.

"I don't know why you're angry with me?" Dante questioned with a cocky look, "The handcuffs were your idea, Lulu," Dante reminded her, while kissing the side of her neck and moving her toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked him, as Dante switched positions and with their wrists locked together, pulled her near the tiled shower.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he told her, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature, as Lulu refused to budge from the doorway. Dante used his free hand to shed his boxer briefs and stepped into the shower, using his handcuffed wrist to propel Lulu forward, as the water soaked his body and her arm.

Lulu stubbornly gripped the towel bar, refusing to join him, as they played tug-of-war with their wrists. Dante reached above him for the shampoo, dragging Lulu's cuffed wrist with him and spraying her with water.

"You did that deliberately," Lulu accused, as Dante smiled mischievously, washing his hair. He had another perfectly free hand, but no, he had to use the handcuffed one to run the soap through his hair. Lulu's fingers grazed the side of his face and brushed the side of his ear, as he continued to massage his scalp.

"Lulu, take off the dress!" Dante ordered, wanting her to join him.

"Really, Dante. We don't have time and I don't think-" she said, interrupted by the abrupt movement of her body.

Dante turned himself around, closing his eyes, and anticipating the spray from the shower that would rinse the soap from his hair. The next thing he knew her body was pressed against his and her dress became soaked to her skin, revealing every tantalizing inch of her.

"You did that on purpose," Lulu told him, as Dante pulled her flush against his body, his hands reaching behind her, molding her against him.

"Oh, you are in trouble now, Dante. Big trouble," Lulu told him, drenched to the skin, as water beaded on her eyelashes and she gazed into Dante's smoldering eyes.

"Big trouble, huh?" Dante answered, kissing her on the lips, "So, I guess that you'll have to punish me. Go easy, will you. I'm still injured."

"Not a chance, Dante," she replied, lifting her handcuffed wrist that was still shackled to his, to caress the side of his face. Her lips trailed kisses down his chest, her locked hand clasped in Dante's, as the other rested on his hip. Dante's free hand raked through her hair, his head resting against the tiled wall and his eyes closed, as Lulu's lips continued their assault. He felt a tug on his wrist, as Lulu dropped to her knees, her handcuffed wrist dragging his down with her.

"Lulu?" Dante said in surprise, as her free hand moved farther right, away from his hip, as her nails raked his skin. He inhaled sharply, looking down into eyes that peered back at him with a mischievous innocence.

"Did you need something, Dante?" she asked, as he reached down, grasped her arms and pulled her up into his embrace.

"You have on too many clothes," he told her, attempting to remove the wet dress. Lulu assisted him, kicking it behind them in the shower, as she stood in nothing but a red thong. With the fingers of his free hand, he trailed underneath the thin fabric, breaking it with the snap of his wrist.

"Ouch. Dante, if you keep this up, my underwear drawer will be empty before the month is out," she told him, as the material snapped against her skin. She gasped as his hands caressed her bottom.

"I promise to take you shopping," he answered, lifting her, as he turned her back against the shower wall and pressed against her, her legs wrapping around him.

"Go easy on me, I'm injured," she replied, gasping, as Dante kissed her, their lips mating in an all-consuming passion equal to the movement of their bodies.

"Max? No, I just wasn't expecting your voice. Will you tell the pilot that Lulu and I are running a few minutes late. We should be there in an hour. Thanks," Dante said, disconnecting the cellphone. He looked over at Lulu in the hammock, her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. Dante leaned over, the hammock shifting precariously, as he pulled her underneath him, his intention to awaken her with his kisses.

He trailed kisses down her neck, toward her breasts, as Lulu sighed, her body shifting slightly to accommodate him, as Dante continued to seduce her.

Lulu was having the best dream ever, her body rocking in a boat at sea, as Dante's kisses created the wildest sensations within her body. Her legs moved higher, adjusting to his weight, as he lowered himself on her, the water's waves threatening to capsize the boat. Dante's lips reached her breasts and her body reacted instinctively, her back arching toward him and her body turning into his. She gasped, as his mouth took hers, the boat suddenly capsizing, taking both of them into the waves. But, instead of water, her body met a solid mass of muscle as she landed atop of Dante, his body wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from the field of green beneath them.

"Holy Shit," Dante laughed, as they lay tangled in a sheet, with Lulu sprawled atop of him. He'd never tried to make love in a hammock before, but apparently it wasn't as easy as it seemed, he thought grinning.

"I had the most amazing dream," Lulu told him, leaning over him and placing kisses upon his closed mouth, coaxing it to open.

"Amazing? Really?" Dante questioned, pushing the sheet lower to massage her back. His hips moved, grinding against hers, as she sat upon him, sinking ever closer to him, while her hands wrapped in his. They rocked like that boat on the water, the waves crashing against them and increasing in speed until they hit their peak and fell upon each other, their resounding cries equal to the sounds of the triumphant waves, as the boat capsizes into the water.

"I love you, Dante," Lulu told him a while later, as her head rested against his chest and her body lay spent, exhausted in his arms.

"I love you too, baby," he replied, wrapping his arms more securely around her and placing a kiss upon her head. He closed his eyes, his body relaxed and content, wishing that they never had to leave this place, or be reminded of what waited for them once they left the island.

"Well, where are they?" Valentin demanded, wanting to know how two people could disappear off the face of the planet. His spies at the PCPD had no idea where Detective Falconeri took off to, nor did Brooklynn, and his shadows on Sonny Corrinthos had led to a dead end. The only lead he had ended at the airport, with Falconeri and Miss Spencer getting on the Corrinthos jet and taking off. Once the plane hit the air, their destination remained a mystery, their flight plan was registered for Paris, but the plane never landed. Valentin knew that Corrinthos had them stashed on his private island. Unfortunately with all of Valentin's resources, he still didn't know where it was. He knew that it was somewhere in Latin America, but that was where the trail turned cold.

"Keep searching," he yelled at the caller on the other end, "I want to know where she is."

"No luck," Brooklynn asked him, pacing back and forth on the pier, wringing her hands nervously.

"You were supposed to be watching them, Brooklynn," Valentin told her, angry that she had put a wrench in his plans, "If they don't return soon, I am holding you personally responsible. Do you understand me?"

"It's not my fault. I didn't know that they were leaving. No one did," she answered, tired of listening to his orders. She didn't want Dante with Lulu anymore than he did. The more time that Dante spent with Lulu, the closer the two of them became and the harder it would be for Brooklynn to acquire Dante for herself.

"I'm giving you one day, Brooklynn. Find Lulu Spencer. I want to know the second that her feet touch the ground. Now, start moving," he shouted, as he tossed a rock between his hands back and forth, dismissing her, as he turned toward the water and stared across the waves at the impressive Spoon Island. It wasn't even a quarter size of the Cassidine Island, nor his own Mediterranean hideaway, but it was quite the sight to see. The towering castle loomed on the horizon, reminding him of the vast wealth of the Cassidines, the power that they held at their fingertips and the fear that they instilled in those around them. His dream was almost at his fingertips, just beyond his grasp and his lips parted, eagerly anticipating the sweet taste of victory and of revenge. He tossed the rock between his hands one last time before letting it fly, its flight short-lived, as it crashed into the water. How ironic, he thought, the rock equal to the Spencers, soon they too would crash, plummeting into the water. Grinning, he walked toward the end of the pier, walking the steps toward his awaiting car.

Lulu approached the plane still handcuffed to Dante, as they approached Max and Milo. Max's eyebrows rose as he spied the handcuffs, but true to Dante's words, he didn't say a word. They were ushered onto the plane and as soon as Lulu sat upon the sofa seat, her eyes started to droop and her body became ready for sleep. She vaguely heard a whispered conversation between Max and Dante, but she was too exhausted to make out what they were saying. If she had, Dante Falconeri would have found himself fighting off a string of curse words from Lulu Spencer.

"Why did Sonny send you?" Dante asked Max, as he sat upon the sofa next to Lulu, speaking in a hushed tone. Normally, he would assist with their overnight bags, but with the two of them still handcuffed together that was impossible.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Mind telling me what's with the cuffs?" Max asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just an experiment," Dante answered, grinning, "Side pocket of that bag over there, Max," Dante directed him, as Max unzipped the bag and his fingers enclosed upon an object. He drew the metal object from the bag and palm open showed it to Dante.

"So, I'm guessing that you had this all along," Max grinned, as Dante raised his free hand to his lips to silence him.

"Get rid of it," Dante told Max, as he lay back against the cushions and pulled Lulu into his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, as Max smiled deviously, placing the key back into the pouch in front of Dante's luggage. Max couldn't wait to see the look on Lulu's face when she discovered the key.

The plane was descending when Lulu opened her eyes, smiling as she looked into Dante's, "Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Are we there yet?" Lulu asked, stretching and hearing the clink of metal, as she realized that they were still handcuffed together.

"I thought that it was a dream," Lulu told him, looking at the cuffs that held their wrists.

"Nope. You're still stuck with me," Dante grinned, pulling her lips closer to his, as he coaxed her mouth to open wider and his tongue began to ensnare hers. He parted for just a moment, enjoying the sound of her sighs, knowing that it was his touch that caused it.

He relished every moment that they spent together, disheartened that they had to return so soon. He was surprised to see Max and Milo at the airport and the original pilot replaced with a new one. Something was going on and he had every intention of visiting Sonny upon their return to find out what.

"We'll be landing in just a few minutes," Max said, poking his head out of the pilot's cabin and looking at Lulu and Dante, "You should buckle up."

Lulu sat up, fastening her lap belt, as Dante did the same. They cuddled next to each other, their legs touching and their shackled hands clasped together.

"So, what's the plan? The PCPD, or your place for the key?" Lulu asked, grinning.

The plane landed with a jarring jump that sent Lulu closer to Dante, huddled near him, wanting his security.

"What do you say, we just figure it out after we get off the plane," Dante told her, as they saw the seat belt sign go off and simultaneously released the lap belts.

Lulu stood, stretching her body, as Dante rose as well. The overnight bags were close enough that she didn't have to move more than a couple inches away to access them, and before Dante could express his concern she was invading them.

"Baby, what are you looking for?" Dante asked, as she pulled the zipper on one of the bags and reached inside. Thank god that he had thought to have Max get rid of that key. He would have a lot of explaining to do if she had found that.

"I need my brush," Lulu said, searching the outer pouch of the overnight bag. Her hands grasped something inside, a surprised look overcoming her face.

"Did you find it?" Dante asked, looking back at her.

The look on her face said it all, as eyes full of laughter turned to anger and she realized what the object was clutched in her hand.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri," Lulu shouted, as she pulled the key from the bag and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Baby, you found the key," Dante replied, pretending ignorance.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I cannot believe that you hid it from me," Lulu shouted, pointing her finger at Dante, as she used the key to unlock the mechanism and separate their wrists.

Dante tried to move closer to her, but she gave him a look that said Back Off, and began to pace back and forth on the plane, her face turning red.

"Don't you think that we should remind them that we're still here?" the pilot whispered to Max, as they huddled together in the cockpit, listening in on Lulu and Dante's heated exchange.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best seat in the house. Any minute now she'll start throwing things. Just wait, I know. Diane gets like this," Max assured him, putting a finger to his lips, as the pilot was about to speak.

"Baby, everything is fine. Look," Dante said holding up his wrist and pointing to hers, "No harm done!"

"Fine. FINE! Dante wearing handcuffs for everyone to see, is not fine. It's fun when we are alone. When we are doing...you know...but, it is not fine. I cannot believe that you lied to me about the key," she yelled, throwing it at him.

"I didn't lie about the key, Lulu. I thought that I put it in the drawer," Dante told her, catching the key in his hand mid-air and pocketing it.

He moved stealthily toward her, as her back was turned to him, "My mind wasn't in charge at that particular moment, sweetheart. And when I remembered where it was, well, the thought of us locked together even for a few more hours was too good to pass up."

"Well, I hope that you're happy," Lulu told him, placing her suitcase in front of Dante, as she stood with her hands on her hips.

They heard scurrying behind them and turned to see the pilot and Max standing at the exit door, waiting for them to disembark, "Smile. We're in Port Charles."

Lulu Spencer glared at Max pulling on her leopard print coat and turning to see Dante picking up both suitcases behind her and following her toward the exit.

"Ms. Spencer," the pilot affirmed, smiling as she started to disembark, "I hope that you had a good flight."

"See you later, Lulu," Max said grinning, as she replied with no words, but an irritated look.

"Dude, you are so in the dog house," Max told him, shaking his head as Dante started to leave, "Word of advice. Lots of flowers and sexy lingerie. I do it with Diane all of the time. Works like a charm."

TMI,TMI, TMI, Dante thought, as the fingers of one hand rubbed the bridge of his nose and he shook his head. So much for indefinite relaxation. Apparently that had disappeared along with the island hideaway. Back to reality, he said to himself, following Lulu off of the plane, dragging the suitcases behind him. He assisted a very silent, fuming Lulu Spencer into the waiting limo and closed the door behind them.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Dante asked Lulu, who was trying to put distance between them.

"No, Never. Not in this lifetime," Lulu answered, looking out the window, as the airport slowly disappeared from her sight.

"Never? That could put a damper on our marriage. Not even if I promise to make it up to you for the next century?" Dante coaxed, sliding closer to her and playing with the strands of her hair, brushing them off of the side of her face.

"Not a chance," Lulu whispered, as she felt Dante's lips replace his hands on the side of her neck. She sighed, her body responding to his advances, as her mind screamed at her to resist.

"I'm still mad at you," Lulu told him, turning toward him, as her hands made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love it when you get angry," Dante admitted, scooting back, to allow Lulu to sit astride him. One hand cradled her head, while his lips captured her, breaching her mouth and demanding her surrender. His other hand, trailed down her coat, releasing buttons, before moving to rest at her hip, stroking her sensuously through the fabric.

Slowly, Lulu's anger was being replaced by desire, her body's every movement matching Dante's. Placing her hands alongside Dante's face, she pulled away from their kiss and looked him into the eyes.

"If you EVER do anything like that again, Dante," Lulu threatened him, pulling his coat aside to get to his shirt. She slid it off of his shoulders and spread kisses across his chest.

"You'll do what, baby?" Dante asked, closing his eyes, as the incredible sensations overcame him, and skin pressed against skin.

"Dante, look at me," Lulu ordered, as he opened his eyes and peered into her turbulent ones. They didn't have to say a word, their eyes spoke volumes and Dante had to catch his breath for a moment, amazed at how beautiful she looked, "I promise," he whispered, as he crushed his lips to hers.

...

"They're back," Valentin told Brooklynn on the phone, as she sat at Jake's sipping a beer.

"Are you sure? How do you-" she started to answer, as he interrupted.

"I make it my business to know, Brooklynn. Now, you stick to our bargain. No more excuses," he demanded, hanging up on her.

Brooklynn downed the rest of her beer and placed a five dollar bill on the table in front of Coleman.

"Looks like we'll have to do this another time. Can I take a rain check?" she asked, as she stood and he assisted her with putting on her coat.

The cold New York winds were unbearable tonight and she dreaded heading out into the snow.

"At least let me walk you to your car," he told her, reaching for his long black coat.

"Sure. Why not?" Brooklynn answered, as she let Dr. Matt Hunter walk her toward the exit.

"Leaving so soon, Brookie," Johnny questioned, pointing at Coleman to give him a beer, "What's the hurry?"

"No hurry. And it's none of your business," Brooklynn replied, glaring at Johnny Zacchara.

"I was walking the lady to her car," Matt said to a stone-faced Johnny.

Johnny looked from side to side and then down at Brooklynn, "What? Her? Don't make me laugh!"

Brooklynn had never met anyone in her life that riled her as much as Johnny and she didn't like it a single bit.

"You have got some nerve," she started to say, as Johnny moved toward the bar and reached for the beer that Coleman placed in front of him.

"I'm just going to-" Matt Hunter said to Brooklynn, as she walked away from him and stalked toward Johnny, "go."

"Want a beer?" Johnny asked her, as Brooklynn nodded yes to Coleman, missing Matt's exit behind her.

"Coleman, can we get another one?" Johnny said, lifting the bottle to his lips.

"Thanks. I really can't stay long," Brooklynn answered, reaching for the Bismark and taking a sip.

"Don't thank me. Coleman, make sure you put these on her tab," Johnny ordered, turning his gaze back to Brooklynn.

"Now, Brooklynn, why don't you start explaining to me why you have been asking around town about Lulu and Dante's whereabouts?"

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about, Johnny. I'm their neighbor. I know that they went away for a few days," she told him, turning her gaze away from him and taking a long swallow of her beer.

"To Sonny's island. It must be killing you that they are spending all that time alone, with each other, and you have no idea where on earth the island is," Johnny said, tormenting her.

"Of course I know where it is. I've heard about Sonny's island. I think that Brenda told me about it once. It's somewhere in South America, right?"

"I wouldn't know. And who is Brenda?" Johnny asked, taking another swallow of his beer. It was nearly empty and he nodded to Coleman to send another his way, catching it, as it sailed toward him on the bar.

"Brenda Barrett. She is a friend of my Mom's, lives in Rome, I think. Anyway, her and Sonny had this hot thing between them when I was young. She's been to Sonny's island. I probably just remembered because I overheard it. You know Sonny left her at the altar?" Brooklynn informed him.

"Speaking of altars? Lulu's wedding is just around the corner. I don't suppose that you got your invitation yet," Johnny asked her, knowing damn well that Lulu Spencer would never invite Brooklynn to her wedding.

"No. Must of gotten lost in the mail. No worries. I'm sure that if I mention it to Dante he'll put me on the list," she said, smiling at Johnny.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Johnny told her, watching her expressions for any signs of ulterior motives. She was up to something and the only way he was going to find out was to make sure that she was never out of his sight.

"If you say so," Brooklynn answered, placing her beer bottle on the table and handing Coleman a twenty dollar bill, "This should cover it."

"I have to get going. Enjoy your beer," Brooklynn replied, walking toward the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Johnny said, grabbing his coat and heading after her, "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk you to your taxi," Johnny told her, knowing damn well that she lived practically around the corner.

"I don't need a taxi. But, since you know where Dante's loft is you already knew that," Brooklynn told him, frustrated by Johnny's sudden interest in her security.

"Lulu and Dante's loft," Johnny answered, placing his hand on her back, as he forced her to exit Jake's.

"What?" Brooklynn questioned, as Johnny continued to follow her home.

"It's Lulu's place, too. Just like Dante is Lulu's," he insinuated, pulling his jacket tighter, as the New York winds slapped him in the face.

"I am well aware of Dante and Lulu's relationship, Johnny," Brooklynn yelled over the wind.

"Just making sure," Johnny said, grinning, as he watched the expression on her face. She had it bad for Dante, he realized. It was just plain unlucky for her, that Dante was marrying Lulu.

...

"Home Sweet Home," Dante smiled, closing the cage behind Lulu, after she stepped out and placing the luggage next to the elevator.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked her, heading toward the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door. Word traveled fast, Olivia had fully stocked the fridge with Bismark and placed a casserole inside. He opened the dish and peered inside, smelling the pasta. Mm. Lasagna.

"Sure, I'll take a beer," she said, planting herself unceremoniously upon the couch.

"Hungry? Ma left us some lasagna," Dante told her, pulling it from the refrigerator to show Lulu.

"You know, Dante. When we get married, your mom won't always cook for us. I am going to make dinners," Lulu informed him, looking back over the couch at him.

Dante turned on the oven to 250 degrees, closed the oven door and walked toward Lulu. He sat on the couch beside her and kissed her softly on the lips, "That is something that I am willing to suffer through for the rest of my life."

"Suffer? You don't like my cooking?" Lulu asked him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Lulu, the only time you have ever made anything for me was at Kelly's," Dante shared, grinning.

"The coffee?" Lulu replied, smiling, "Why didn't you tell me about the filter?"

"I was too busy lost in your eyes," Dante answered, as his eyes lit up with humor.

"It was horrible. I saw you spit the grounds out in your napkin. You should have said something," Lulu told him, as he continued to place kisses along her neck.

"What, and give you one more reason not to go out with me? Not a chance, Lulu. I would have suffered a thousand coffees from you for just one sweet taste of your lips," he told her, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"Just a thousand?" Lulu sighed, wrapping her arms around Dante and laying back to rest her head against the arm of the couch.

"Millions," Dante promised her, adjusting his body, as she parted her thighs and he pulled her into his arms.

Both of their cell phones rang simultaneously from their resting place on the coffee table and Dante and Lulu let out a sigh of frustration, trying to ignore the sounds.

"We should answer," Lulu said, as Dante kissed her underneath her chin, tilting her head to place kisses down her neck.

"No one knows were back," he assured her, his kisses becoming more demanding, as he reached for her, wrapping her legs around him, as he stood, lifting her with him. He started to walk toward the bed, holding her in his arms, as his lips devoured hers.

"We're alone," Lulu asked in disbelief, "No interruptions."

"None. You are completely at my mercy, Lesley Lu Spencer," Dante told her, leaning over her, as she moved back toward the pillow.

"I like the sound of that," Lulu sighed, as Dante started to undress her and Lulu reached for his shirt.

The elevator started to move and Lulu and Dante looked at each other with disparagement. Who the hell could that be? They sat up on the bed, waiting for their breathing to slow down and the cage door to open.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back," Detective Domestico said, as he closed the cage door behind him, "I'm not interrupting, am I?" he grinned.

Twenty-five minutes later, the table was set and Dante placed the lasagna in the center. Lulu grabbed a few beers from the refrigerator and set them on the table as well.

"This smells great. You don't know how long it's been since I have tasted your Ma's cooking," Ronnie told Dante, as he stood beside the table.

"No problem, Ronnie. The more the merrier," he said, sending a look to Lulu and mouthing I'm Sorry.

Lulu smiled and waited for Dante to pull her chair out before seating herself and feeling his hands wrap around her, as he slid the chair closer to the table. Once she was settled, Dante took his chair beside her and proceeded to fold his hands in front of him. He gave thanks for the food and the company, before looking up and questioning his partner.

"So, Ronnie, what was so important that you felt the need to stop by?" Dante asked him, as he cut a huge slice of lasagna for Lulu and placed it on her plate. He did the same for his plate, before passing the lasagna to Ronnie.

"Maybe I just missed you, pal," Ronnie replied, jovially, as he took a bite of Olivia Falconeri's famous lasagna. He took a moment to truly appreciate her food, closing his eyes and smiling as he chewed.

"You know, when Lulu and I are married, there are going to be rules," Dante told his partner, as his fork was halfway toward his mouth.

"What sort of rules?" Ronnie questioned, looking at the both of them.

"You're going to have to call first, Ronnie," Lulu told him, taking a swallow of her beer.

"No more unannounced elevator visits, Ronnie," Dante told him, listing another rule, "And if you don't get an immediate response to calling our cell phone, it's not a doom or gloom situation, Ronnie."

"We're probably just in the shower," Lulu affirmed, grinning, as she took another swallow.

"Shower? I get it, no interruptions. Promise," Ronnie answered, a bit ackwardly, "Speaking of weddings? Did Olivia tell you the news?"

"News? What news? I haven't talked to Ma since the limo," Dante asked, curious as to what Ronnie was referring to.

"Then you don't know," Ronnie smiled devilishly.

"Know what?" Dante questioned, suddenly uneasy.

"Lulu's about to meet the family. The entire family," Ronnie exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Family?" Lulu asked, looking at Dante.

"The Falconeri clan. All of them?" Dante asked, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Every single one of them," Ronnie laughed, taking another bite of lasagna and looking at Lulu, who had an unsettled look upon her face.

"Exactly how many is all of them?" Lulu asked Ronnie.

"Well, you've already met his grandmother Rosella. There is Olivia's brothers, Salvatore, Gabino, Dino and Vito and their wives and children. That totals twenty-four in all. I thought for sure that your Ma would tell you, Dante. The rehearsal is scheduled for tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow?" both Lulu and Dante cried out, increduously. They looked over at the cell phones on the coffee table and Dante hurried over, grabbing both and handing one to Lulu.

"Hi, sweetie, it's your Ma-to-be," Olivia gushed, as Lulu listened to her voicemail, "I hope that you're few days off with Dante were blissful. Anyway, as promised, your mother and I, have been pounding away at the plans for your wedding. I can't believe that it is a week away. We are having the rehearsal dinner at Windemere. Your brother, Nicholas said that he would take care of all of the expenses, so no worry. Anyway, meet at Windemere, 6pm sharp. Love you, sweetie."

Lulu hung up the phone, worried about tomorrow evening. What if the Falconeri's didn't like her? Rossella loved her, but she couldn't possibly be the deciding voice for the entire clan. She looked to Dante who was still engrossed in his voicemail, irritation etched on his face as he listened intently.

"So, Dante, I want you to be on your best behavior. Your uncles and their families are so excited to meet Lulu. Your Uncle Vito is a little disgruntled that you became engaged before they met her, so you need to smooth his ruffled feathers. I thought that the rehearsal dinner would be a nice setting for both families to get to know each other. So, don't worry. I took care of everything. See you tomorrow, baby."

Dante disconnected the call, suddenly worried that his family would be too overwhelming for Lulu. They were a lot to take in, even individually, but to have the entire mass swarm at them all at once. Dante was feeling a little ill over that vision.

"The entire family, Dante?" Lulu whispered, as he walked toward her.

"I know how you feel," Dante replied, feeling a bit unnerved himself, "We'll get through it, one Falconeri at a time. They'll love you. You'll see."

"Oh, Joy. I haven't been this nervous since you showed up at my door to take me to the opera," Lulu told him, hugging him.

"Really? You were nervous about our first date?" Dante asked her, grinning.

"I didn't know what to expect, or what to wear. And you didn't help when you showed up in that suit."

"You thought that I was sexy?" Dante asked her, as Ronnie sat at the table stuffing his face with lasagna.

"You guys gonna eat the rest of this," he asked them, as they continued to ignore him.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Lulu asked him, looking into his eyes, "I loved it when you said I was your lady."

"I was excited that you were finally going on a date with me. And when you walked out in that dress, there were no words for how beautiful you looked, Lulu," Dante said, stroking her arms, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Ronnie, take the lasagna to go!" Dante told him, reluctantly breaking free of Lulu and grabbing a lid for the casserole dish from the kitchen, "Here, if you want more call my Ma. The kitchen is closed."

"All you had to do was ask, partner. I get it," he winked, grabbing the pasta dish and heading toward the elevator, "You know, if you don't want anybody to come up all you have to do is post a sign. Please Do Not Disturb. Works for hotels," Ronnie told them, closing the cage and waving goodbye.

"Now, where were we?" Dante asked, as Lulu walked into his embrace, "I think that you were about to tell me just how hot I looked in my dress," Lulu said, as he ran his hands over her arms and down alongside her hips.

"I would much rather tell you how hot you look without it," Dante replied, smiling, as he started to undress her. They left a trail of clothes on the floor toward the bed, their hands and mouths insatiable, as they fell upon it. True to his word, Dante told Lulu exactly how hot she looked, using his lips and his hands to express his feelings, as she welcomed every touch and sighed with every kiss.

Hours later, they snuggled in each others arms, with Lulu's head resting against Dante's chest.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"About my family? No," Dante answered, as his hands caressed the top of her shoulder.

"Not your family, but about...you know...the wedding?" Lulu questioned, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Never. Are you?" Dante asked, placing his fingers beneath her chin and tilting her face toward his.

"No. I thought that I would. But, it feels so right. I can't wait to stand beside you in front of everyone and become your wife," Lulu smiled, knowing it was true.

"Good. Because there is no place that I would rather be than right beside you for the rest of our lives," Dante promised, kissing her softly on the lips.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and waited for her eyes to close and the steady fall of her breathing, before he closed his as well and let sleep overtake him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Dante Falconeri sat at his desk and sifted through a large pile of paperwork. burglary on Bishop Road, suspected arson at Pier 52, a shoplifting incident. He ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration, trying to figure out where he was hiding. It was too quiet. Brooklynn hadn't received any messages about the statue since they last spoke and Dante was concerned. Silence should be a good thing, he thought, a sign that maybe this guy had given up. But, deep inside Dante's gut, he didn't think that was the case. His instincts were telling him that he was laying in wait and it chilled Dante deep in his bones as to what his next move might be.

"Mr. Spencer, it's Dante. Give me a call when you get this. I want to go over this statue thing with you. Anyway, if I don't talk to you before tonight, I guess that I will catch you at the rehearsal dinner," Dante said, disconnecting the call, as Lucky Spencer entered the police department.

"Hey, Dante, I didn't expect to see you this morning. How was your weekend?" Lucky asked him as he approached his desk.

"Short. And yours?" Dante answered in return, as he slid his arms out of his brown leather jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. His rolled up the sleeves on his dark blue button-down shirt, his incredible physique emphasized by the brown shoulder-holster that held his police-issued 9mm. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, as Lucky shared his activities with his kids over the weekend. Kids, that's something that Lulu and Dante hadn't discussed in awhile. Dante smiled at the thought of a little girl with blond hair, or a little boy with messed up dark brown hair, chasing him around the office.

"So, what do you think?" Lucky questioned him, waiting for an answer.

"About what?" Dante replied, missing the question. He reached inside the pocket of his jacket and a grin spread across his face, as he felt the book jacket inside. He and Lulu would have to revisit this story soon, he mused, turning his concentration back to the work at hand.

"What's up?"

"It's about that burglary. You're never gonna guess what turned up missing," Lucky told him, pulling up a chair along side Dante's desk and tossing the file in front of him.

"PC Collectibles?" Dante read, perusing the details of the case, "A pawn shop."

"Look at the item reported missing," Lucky told him, nodding at the paperwork and waiting for Dante's response.

Dante glanced at the contents, scanning the declared items: a few watches, a couple rings, a miniature boat-

"A yacht?" Dante answered in disbelief, staring at the object encased in glass, "Why would anyone want a boat in a glass box?"

"Not any boat, Dante," Lucky told him, waiting for Dante to notice the name.

"The Cassidine yacht?" Dante stated, running one hand through his hair, "I don't understand."

"Why would anyone want to steal it?"

"That boat, at the least the original, transported the Cassidines to the island; the place where the Spencer and Cassidine war all began. I remember my father telling me stories while we were off on some scam, or another, about his and my mother's adventures. The Cassidines actually believed that they could build a weather machine capable of freezing the world," Lucky told him, as an unbelieving Dante tried to soak it all in.

"Freeze the world? That sounds like something in a Superman movie, not real life," Dante laughed.

"Believe it or not, it nearly worked. That model yacht is rumored to house the exact location of the original island compound and the ice chamber. It alongside that black statue of Brooklynn's that he wants so much, is rumored to house the information and plans behind controlling the climate. Something like that in the hands of ones' enemies, you could control the world."

"There's only one problem with that," they heard, as Luke Spencer walked toward them, a look of concern on his face, "That facility was destroyed years ago. There isn't anything left."

"So, why go to all of the trouble to locate a statue and a replica of a boat if the island isn't there any longer," Dante questioned, curious as to the back story behind Lulu's parents adventures.

"I didn't say that it wasn't there, just that it was destroyed. That chamber lies buried beneath the island," Luke told them, "This is the Cassidines that we are talking about here, Dante. If anyone is crazy enough to be behind all of this, I'd bet money their behind it."

…...

"Well, look who decided to show up for work today," Maxie said, as Lulu Spencer stepped off the elevator and dropped her purse onto her desk.

"It's not going to work, Maxie. Nothing you can say will bring me down," Lulu told her, practically beaming with happiness.

"The weekend was that good," her best friend questioned, turning green from jealousy, as Lulu blushed from ear to ear.

"Fabulous, so while you were off sunbathing with Mr. Adonis, I was doing damage control." Maxie said with sarcasm.

"Damage Control?" Lulu asked, sitting down and sliding her chair next to Maxie's desk.

"Hookerlynn, you remember her, don't you?" Maxie told Lulu, raising her eyebrows, "The snake that wrapped herself around Johnny and is trying to slither her way in your man's direction."

"Brooklynn? I'm not worried about her, Maxie. Dante and I are getting married in a week."

"You should be worried, Lulu. Every woman in Port Charles should be locking up their man and hiding the key. She's trouble," Maxie told her, standing abruptly and pointing her finger at Lulu.

"And if you think that I am going to sit back while she tries to crash your bachelorette party, well, it's not going to happen Lulu," Maxie shouted, pacing back and forth in frustration.

"What? Maxie, I told you, no bachelorette party, " Lulu replied, irritated that Maxie had ignored her wishes.

"Lulu, well that is just plain ridiculous. Of course you're having a bachelorette party. I need a bachelorette party. You work for Crimson. Kate will pay for everything. Crimson needs it. You need it. More importantly, I need it. Do you even know how long it's been?"

Lulu lifted her hand, ready to answer when Maxie interrupted, "Don't answer that!"

"I am a single woman, Lulu. I want to see naked skin, rippling abs and hair that I can run my hands through. I need a male stripper. " Maxie demanded, as Lulu gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling, thinking of her weekend with Dante. The memory brought a smile to her face and a scowl to Maxie's.

"You see, this is what I am talking about, Lulu Spencer," Maxie told her, waving her hands in front of Lulu's face.

"What?" Lulu asked, not sure if she wanted to hear Maxie's answer. Lulu was thinking about the last day that she and Dante had spent together, the romance novel and handcuffs. Somewhere off in the distance, she vaguely heard Maxie rambling about her needs, her neglect and her right to be noticed, as she recalled her and Dante's weekend together.

"Earth to Lulu, come in please!"

"Huh?" Lulu replied, snapping our of her daze, "Look, Maxie, I get it. You're used to attention and it's driving you crazy. But, right now this is my moment, my wedding. "And you're not going to ruin it by making me nuts over thoughts of Brooklynn."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about here, Lulu. Open your eyes! From the moment that she arrived in this town there has been an odorous stench in the air. Lulu, its time to take out the trash. Where's the Spencer that I know and love? Are you with me, or not?"

"Not. Sorry, Maxie, I just can't-"

"Can't? You mean, won't," Maxie replied, irritated that Lulu didn't want to assist Maxie in her plans for Brooklynn.

"Whether I like her or not, she's Dante friend. She's family to him and then there's this whole art statue thing," Lulu answered, trying to explain.

"I'm not saying that I like her, Maxie. I think that she is a prima donna bitch. And if she so much as looks in Dante's direction, I will tear her eyeballs out with my bare hands. But...for now, we need her on our side."

"We?" Maxie said, leaning in with curiosity.

"She's involved in this statue theft, somehow, Maxie. I can feel it. I just need to get Dante to believe me."

"So, what you're saying is...you need someone on the inside to be your eyes and your ears."

"Maxie?"

"I know someone perfect for the job. Me!" Maxie told her, smiling. Yes, this could definitely work out. Brooklynn wouldn't see what was coming. No one messed with the men in Maxie's life and got away with it. The tramp deserved everything that was coming to her.

"Maxie, this can't be good. I've seen that look on your face before," Lulu replied, worried.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Lulu Spencer. After all, you're getting married in a week. I'll take care of everything."

"That's what I am afraid of, Maxie."

…...

Brooklynn paced back and forth on the pier, oblivious to the colorful reflections off of the water from the sun's rays. She turned and stared off into the distance, wishing she could just disappear and eliminate her involvement in this whole mess. If only life was like an old VCR and she could push rewind, transporting herself back to Athens over two years ago. Would she have done anything differently? Would she have sacrificed everything and everyone she loved? Valentin said it was the price she would have to pay for fame, to see her name in lights and have fans recognize her face. Truth was, she rarely saw her name on display and if fans stopped her its because she reminded them of someone else. Valentin said that they were just jealous of her moment in the spotlight and that she needed to hold her head high, ignoring their contempt. And so she did, showing up for venues that were empty of fans, playing in dive clubs and for rich, spoiled European brats.

Brooklynn had been relieved when he approached her and told her he wanted her to return to Port Charles and she had been ecstatic to learn that Dante Falconeri now made his home here. They were childhood friends and Brooklynn had no doubt that she could seduce him with her charms. After all, she had changed a lot since the last time she saw him, as had he. He was incredibly sexy and she found herself looking forward to wooing him, but then a wrench was thrown into her plans. His girlfriend, Lulu Spencer. Correction, his fiancee.

What Dante Falconeri saw in that incipid snit, Brooklynn would never understand. Dante liked to rescue his girl, to show that he was capable of protecting her and keeping her safe from harm. It was a Falconeri trait, to put women first, your mother and the woman you loved. It was ingrained in him and somehow, someway, Brooklynn had to figure out a way to turn that to her advantage. She was in too deep and if things didn't pan out the way Valentin expected, Brooklynn needed a backup plan.

Then, there was Johnny Zacchara, he was the other thorn in her side at the moment. Him and his ex, Maxie Jones. If the two of them started talking again and put their heads together, it could spell doom for Brooklynn and that was something that she could not allow. No, Valentin's plan needed to go ahead as scheduled, or the next body found in Port Charles may be her own.

"It took you long enough," Valentin told her, as she answered the call on the second ring, taking a deep breath as she saw the number on her caller id.

"It ain't all roses for me, you know," she told him, trying to figure a way to sugarcoat what she was about to tell him, "I don't even have an invite."

"Then you'd better start using your head to find one, Brooklynn. I need you at that party. Do you understand me?" Valentin said, in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, perfectly. I need an invite to Lulu's bachelorette party. But how? Dante's fiancee hates me," she assured him, not sure how he expected her to garner an invite.

"I don't care how you do it, Brooklynn. Just get it done! No more excuses. I'll expect a call from you later with the details of the when and where, understood?"

"I'll call you when I get the invitation," Brooklynn told him, disconnecting the call. How the hell was she going to get Lulu Spencer to invite her? This called for some serious planning. Could she get Dante to ask Lulu to invite her? Wouldn't that just ruffle Lulu's coutoure skirts, Brooklynn smiled, deviously, as she pressed the speed dial button that would guarantee her an invite to the party.

"Hey, Dante. It's Brooklynn, give me a call. Something's come up and well...I'm not sure how to handle it," she cried, using a tone with just enough desperation in her voice to make Dante come running.

"Soon, Lulu. I'm going to wipe that condescending smirk off of your face. You'll be gone, far away from Port Charles. And me, well I'll be here to console your man. Isn't life just a bed of roses." Brooklynn said out loud, as she heard someone approach behind her.

"In your case, it's a bed of thorns. You know, Brooklynn, you should really be careful what you say out loud when you're all alone," Maxie Jones told her, using her finger to make circular movements next to her head, "People are likely to think you are crazy."

"You know eavesdropping is illegal in some countries," Brooklynn answered, suspiciously. Just how much had Maxie overheard.

"Well, not in Port Charles. We make it our business to know everyone else's business. So, Brooklynn, what's up? Last time I spoke with you, you had a sour look on your face and now all of a sudden life is a bed of freaking roses. Whose man are you training your eyes on this time?"

"You're not even worth my time, Maxie. You're just a waste of air, at least that's what Johnny tells me every night," Brooklynn smiled, insinuating that Johnny was still with her.

"You are such a liar, Brooklynn. Women like you, are replaceable, nothing more than a notch in a bedpost," Maxie replied, as she moved closer to Brooklynn, her eyes reflecting her distaste.

"Hm, Johnny's bedpost? I'm kind of surprised that you can keep it straight yourself, Maxie. What, you were so bored with Johnny that you had to move on to Lucky Spencer. Oh wait, who was the original bedpost, that's right, Damien Spinelli. Who has the most notches, now?" Brooklynn answered, maliciously.

"Listen, you boyfriend stealing, viperous bitch. I don't know what you are up to, but I'm making myself a promise to find out. I am going to be on you day after day and night after night until I find out. You won't be able to look into that mirror that you love so much, without seeing my reflection glaring back at you. So, you just remember that when you are feeling overly confident."

"What are you jealous? Hey, there's plenty of men left in Port Charles. Tell you what when I am finished with Johnny, you can have my leftovers," Brooklynn suggested to an angry Maxie.

"Stay away from Johnny and stay away from Dante. He's Lulu's, that means he's off-limits."

"Yo, last time I checked Dante makes his own decisions. If he says that he doesn't want to see me, then I'll go. But, you see Dante and I are family. We look out for each other. He would be so upset, if I told him that you were trying to cause problems. There are people out there that are trying to steal from my mother and poor Lulu god forbid if she were to get caught in the crossfire. Dante would just be devastated."

"Are you threatening me?" Maxie Jones questioned Brooklynn, her ire starting to rise.

"Threats? No, Maxie. I'm just saying what everyone knows to be true, until we find this person that stole my mother's statue, Lulu just isn't safe. This is just more stress that Dante doesn't need," Brooklynn answered in a condescending tone.

"You don't know what Dante needs, Brooklynn. You're not his fiancee and you never will be. Lulu is going to be his wife. So, if I were you and I thank God every day that I am not, I would pack my bags now and get out before the truth is revealed. Because, when it is, if anything happens to Lulu and Dante finds out you're behind it, Brooklynn the fact that you are family isn't going to keep him away from you."

…...

Laura Spencer Baldwin raced along the docks, heading toward the launch that would take her to Wyndemere. She was loaded down with packages and therefore did not see the man before it was too late, plowing into him and sending her bags to the ground.

"Here, let me," the man said, with a familiar accent. He was dressed with European flair and was definitely not from Port Charles.

"I'm so sorry. Clumsiness runs in my family," she told him, as he handed her the packages.

"Can I offer you a hand?" he asked, looking glancing toward the launch where a man stood waiting and quickly turning back to Laura.

"No, I see my son, Nicholas. But, thank you." she said, as he smiled and continued on his way. Nicholas Cassidine walked briskly toward his mother, reaching for her bags, as he watched the man who stood beside her go on his way.

"Is everything all right, mother?" he asked, as a feeling of familiarity prodded at the back of his head, and his instincts told him that something was off.

"It's nothing. I just got a really weird feeling just now, a sense of deja-vu," Laura told him, shaking herself to get rid of the shivers, "It's fine. Just nerves, I guess. It's funny, the bride is supposed to be nervous, not the mother," she laughed, following Nicholas to the pier.

"Mother, Lulu's happy, you have nothing to be nervous about. I have to admit at first, I hated Dante. He worked for Sonny Corrinthos. I just thought that it was Johnny all over again. I didn't want to see Lulu get hurt. But, he proved himself. He's saved Lulu's life more times than I can count. He loves her. I know that now."

"Lulu loves him. The look in her eyes when they are together, well it reminds me of what Luke and I used to have. We were inseparable and so much in love. But, then life happens and things change," Laura said a bit softly, reflecting to her past.

"My father. Do you ever wonder what might have happened had Stavros never been obsessed with you? Do you think that maybe you would have had a different life?"

"Do I hate that Luke and I lost all of that time? Everyday. But, do I regret meeting Stavros? I can't. Nicholas out of all of the pain and fear that Stavros caused, the one good thing he did was give me you. For that reason alone, I could never regret the days I spent with him," Laura told Nicholas, truthfully.

"Come on, the others should be on the island within a few hours and we have a lot to take care of," Laura told Nicholas, as he assisted her into the launch.

"Mother, Alfred has already taken care of the details. Now, we just have to wait for our guests to arrive."

"And Dante and Lulu," Laura said glancing at the time, "They should be arriving shortly after our guests."

…...

"Are you ready, honey?" Lulu asked, walking up behind Dante and assisting him with his tie. Dante hated anything to do with a tie, constantly tugging on it and wrestling with it, "You're nervous."

"Lulu, this is huge. We're getting married on Friday before God and all our family, your family."

"My family loves you, Dante. If anyone should be nervous, it should be me," Lulu assured him, using her left hand to push his hair off of his face.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Dante asked, grinning, "You get the man of your dreams, he is sexy and quite the comedian. In fact, I've been told that he has the best pickup lines."

"Hm, really, and this man of my dreams, Dante. Are you sure his pickup lines are still going to work?" Lulu answered.

"I'm positive. Hey, he's the best. His lines have been known to sway even the most cynical and pessimistic of women. He even swears that it was his twinkle line that won her heart."

Twinkle?," Lulu said, shaking her head and grinning, as Dante had a look of surprise on his face.

"Who took that twinkle from the sky and put it in your eye?" he told her, as Lulu shook her head from side to side.

"No? What line was it?" Dante asked, her with eyes filled with mirth, "Oh, I know- Were you arrested tonight? Because it's got to be illegal to look that good?"

"No, not that one. But, keep trying," Lulu answered, laughing.

"Oh, here's one: You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae," Dante replied, pulling her into his arms.

"Mm, I like that one. Makes me crave ice cream," Lulu answered, as she placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"So, Lulu Spencer, what is your favorite pickup line?" Dante asked, loving the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips.

"You're just trying really hard to get to me and I don't mind telling you, it's working," Lulu answered, as Dante crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her voraciously before releasing her and coming up for air.

"So, I get to you," Dante exclaimed, with brown eyes sparkling, "Admit it. You like me!"

"No," Lulu replied, seriously, "I like playing house with you. But, Dante Falconeri, like you? No, I love you."

"Well, that's good to hear, Lulu. Because I have it on good authority that love lasts until you're old and grey," Dante told her, releasing her and walking toward the bed and grabbing her coat.

"Hm, Dante, please get over here so that I can kiss you," Lulu ordered, as her eyes locked on his and Dante Falconeri had no choice but to do as she asked.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Lulu, go back to bed," Dante told her, standing at the kitchen counter, pouring a cup of coffee, "I'll make you some tea. Hey, you should eat something too, you know."

"Can't. I'm late for work," she said, pulling on her Kate Spade wedges and grabbing her purse from the coffee table. Her head was fuzzy and her body felt like every movement was in slow motion. It took every ounce of her strength to shower and get dressed this morning. She felt horrible, but staying home was not an option.

"You could call in, you know. People do it all the time, Lulu," Dante told her, walking over with a cup of tea laced with honey and lemon.

"Ugh," she replied, taking a sip and hating the concoction. She took another swallow, allowing the hot liquid to coat her throat, momentarily numbing her aches.

"God, that's awful," she commented, shaking her head to dispel the bad taste in her mouth. Big mistake, her head throbbed with each movement, her vision blurred and she became dizzy for a moment. She sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands, willing the discomfort to pass.

"That's it. I'm calling Cousin Connie," Dante told her, reaching for the phone and dialing her number.

"Dante, hang up that phone this instant. Do you hear me? This isn't your Cousin Connie, we're talking about. It's Kate Howard, owner of Crimson, my boss. You remember her, don't you? In her office there is no such thing as a sick day," Lulu explained, her protestations going unheard, as he continued to let the phone ring.

"Crimson, Maxie, speaking?" Dante heard on the other end.

"Hey, Maxie, it's Dante. Lulu isn't feeling well today. Will you tell Kate that she is going to stay home?"

"What, do I look like, Lulu's secretary? Do I look like I have a death wish? You tell her, she's your cousin. Kate Howard is a busy woman. So, tell Lulu that I said to suck it up, pop a pill and get her ass in her pronto!" Maxie replied, as Dante stood in his apartment, one hand pressed to the counter, while the other cradled the phone.

"Put her on the phone now, Maxie," Dante ordered, in his authoritative detective tone, as she huffed and then put him on hold, "Fine. But, don't say that I didn't warn you. Kate, Dante is on line 1."

"Dante, where is Lulu?" Kate Howard asked her cousin, while her fingers began to tap on her desktop.

"Lulu isn't coming in today, Kate," Dante told her, as Lulu jumped up from the couch and raced to grab the phone from him.

"Fifteen minutes, Kate. I was just leaving. I need to pick up your dry cleaning on Bishop Street. Did you want me to stop at Kelly's and pick up a non-fat soy latte?" Lulu asked, pointing her finger at Dante to stay silent.

"No, just hurry up, Lulu. I needed those layouts on my desk an hour ago," Kate scolded, shaking her head, "You girls think that this is some kind of summer camp. Well, it's not, Lulu. I could get someone else in here at a moment's notice. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. I'm on my way," she said, disconnecting the call. She took another sip of the vulgar tea and kissed Dante on the forehead, before reaching for her coat.

"I could call the station, you know, " he said in a concerned tone, assisting her with her coat.

"And do what, wait on me hand and foot all day long? It's a cold, Dante. I'll stop at the pharmacy on the way to work. I promise," she told him, as he looked at her with a disapproving gaze.

"I meant what I said earlier, Lulu. After we're married, Kate and I are going to sit down and talk about what is expected of you," he told her, as Lulu smiled, turning to cough.

"That's one conversation that I am looking forward to," she grinned, knowing that both of them were as stubborn as mules.

"Honey, I have to go. I'll be fine," she said, as he walked her to the door. He reached for his holster and gun and grabbed his badge and jacket, before she could close the door, "Call me, if you need anything. I can talk to Mac. I can easily work from home," he said, trying to change her mind, as he walked her to the elevator.

"I'd kiss you goodbye, but I'm contagious," Lulu laughed, a spasm of coughing racking her body.

"I'm willing to suffer if you are," Dante told her, kissing her softly on the lips and closing the cage door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she answered, grinning, as the elevator closed. She slumped against the walls praying to God to she could make it the cleaners and Kelly's without dropping to the ground.

…...

Lulu Spencer moved slowly down the pier, carrying Kate's dry cleaning bag and a tray full of lattes. Every movement was agonizing and her head felt as if someone was pressing their hands against it, pushing with all of their might. Lulu hated the bug that had crawled into her body and was invading every aching inch of it. She wished that it would just lay down and die, allowing her mind to focus and her body to move.

"Finally," Maxie said, reaching for a mocha latte and handing Lulu the March Madness layout spread, as Lulu dropped into her chair and turned on her monitor. She sipped her earl gray tea, cringing at the flavor and stirring in three packages of blue sugar packets.

"What's wrong with you, anyway? You look horrible," Maxie Jones commented, as Kate Howard, yelled from her office, "Maxie is Lulu here?"

"Yes, Kate," Lulu answered, grabbing Kate's Non-Fat Soy Latte, as Maxie followed her, snatching the March file from her hands.

"Coming, Kate," Maxie replied, as Lulu adjusted her skirt, wiped the perspiration from her brow and tried to appear put-together.

Maxie entered Kate's office first, handing Kate the file, as Lulu simultaneously placed the latte in Kate's right hand. Lulu and Maxie waited until Kate took a sip of the latte, before releasing their breath, as she set the coffee on the desk.

"Ok, let's get down to business. Maxie, you're up," Kate ordered, pointing her finger in her direction.

"I spoke with our photographer in Paris about changing the March layout date," Maxie began, as Kate interrupted, "And?" Kate asked.

"And he was very firm about not doing the shoot. Something about it interfering with some French event. Anyway, I told him fine that we could just find another photographer," Maxie continued, as Kate Howard smiled, "And?"

"Well, he changed his mind. So, we're all set for the first week in March."

"Great. Lulu, I'm going to need you to make sure that the designers are all on-board for this. Also, call our office in New York and make sure that the new spread of couture designer bags and shoes is ready. Are you getting all of this?" she asked, as Lulu looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Call New York, make sure couture bags and shoes a go. Got it," Lulu answered, with a scratchy voice, as she turned, covering her mouth and coughing.

"You aren't contagious are you?" Kate questioned her, suspiciously, "because the last thing I need is to catch something. Mr. Murphy at the Metro Court front desk had the sniffles just last month, and I can't tell you how I agonized over what malady was going to befall me," she said eyeballing Lulu, while scanning her face for any sign of sickness.

"I'm fine, Kate. It's just allergies. I'll just go to my desk and get right on this," Lulu said, reaching for the file and racing out of Kate's office.

Fifteen minutes later, Lulu found herself staring at the same email content, attempting to get her brain to focus on the words in front of her. Her head was pounding and her sight was becoming hazy. She had taken some supposed wonder drug that was reputed to zap all of her symptoms away, so why wasn't it working. None of her symptoms were improving and if she had to drink another freaking cup of tea she was going to start sprouting tea leaves any minute. She felt miserable and all she could think about at the moment was her pillow in their apartment, snuggled under the covers.

"Lulu," she heard, belted from Maxie's desk, "Huh?" she answered, turning with glassy eyes and a runny nose.

"That's it," Kate Howard shouted, ushering Lulu from her seat and leading her toward the elevator, "You're contaminating my office. Maxie, take her home, please."

"Me? I don't want to catch it," Maxie told Kate, jumping back as Lulu let loose with another coughing fit.

"I'll call Dante," Maxie said, reaching for the phone, as Kate Howard went to lock herself in her office, "And Maxie, don't forget to debug the place. I don't want any germs."

"I hate you," Lulu told Maxie, as she placed her head on the table and vaguely heard Maxie calling Dante, "Detective Falconeri," he answered.

"Will you please come get your girlfriend, before she causes a massive outbreak at the Metro Court," Maxie replied, shaking her head at Lulu, as Dante answered that he'd be right there.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked Maxie a few minutes later, as she saw Maxie wiping down everything around her desk with one hand and carrying a can of Lysol with the other, "Fumigating."

…...

"I am perfectly capable of walking, Dante!" Lulu said, as he assisted her into their apartment and she used his body as a crutch, "I'm fine. Really."

Dante tossed his files onto the coffee table and helped Lulu to the bed, "Lie down. I'll make you some tea," he told her, as Lulu's eyes grew wide and she used every last bit of her energy to protest, "No more tea. I swear, Dante, if I see another cup of tea, I am going to scream."

Lulu lay back on the bed and Dante reached for her feet, pulling her shoes off and tossing them to the floor, "Ok, no tea. I'll get you a bottle of water," he told her walking toward the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door.

"What I need is to go to work? Who am I kidding," she coughed, turning her body to alleviate the aches in her body, "As of tomorrow I will be unemployed."

"What you need is to drink something, no arguments, Lulu," he told her, turning to approach the bed. He smiled, noticing that she pulled the sheets back and grabbed his pillow, pulling it beneath her head.

Her eyes were closed and he placed the water bottle on the nightstand next to the bed and then sat down beside her. He felt her forehead, its skin warm to the touch, "You get some rest, baby. I'll be here when you wake up," he told her, pushing himself off of the bed and walking toward the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and when it was finished brewing, he seated himself on the couch and took a sip.

He reached for the first file in the stack before him and stared at the name typed on its tab.

Mikkos Cassidine, he read, opening the file and perusing its contents.

With a furrowed brow, he scanned the file looking for the tiniest clue to tell him exactly who was behind all of this.

An evil tyrant, who wanted world domination, the notes read, of the Greek mastermind behind the Ice Princess caper. He was the husband to Helena Cassidine, and father to Alexis and Stavros. The file noted how one Alexandria Quartermaine had found the world's largest diamond, painted it black and had it shipped to Port Charles, where it was unfortunately stolen. Lulu's father, Luke was hired by Alexandria to find it. Somehow Edward Quartermaine was involved and someone named Robert Scorpio and the WSB.

Dante remembered vaguely hearing about the man and various spy missions when he was at the police academy. They were looking for new recruits, a new generation, to refresh the world of espionage and had approached Dante Falconeri. But, he had turned them down. His dream was to work for the NYPD, not some covert agency. How ironic, that Lulu's father was involved with the very same man and agency that he had been introduced to years earlier.

How much of this Ice Princess fiasco played into what was going on now, Dante wanted to know, taking another sip of his now tepid coffee and closing the file.

Lulu coughed, turning in her sleep, and facing his direction, as he stood and walked toward her. "Lulu," he whispered, holding the bottle of water to her lips, as she gazed with glassy eyes in confusion, "here, drink this."

Lulu took a few sips and Dante reached for the gray tee shirt and sweatpants that he had pulled from his drawers. He never understood why she refused to let him buy a set of pajamas for her. She insisted that his were perfectly comfortable and quite frankly he found her sexy lounging about in his clothes.

"Here, put these on," he told her, helping her out of the designer suit and revealing her sexy, black lingerie beneath. He pulled the dark sweatpants over her feet, lifting her body and pulling the pants over her hips.

Next, he lifted her hands and pulled the gray tee shirt over her head, gently placing her head back against the pillow when she was dressed. Reaching for the sheet, he tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead, as Lulu's sleeping form shifted sideways, grabbing his pillow once again. Dante smiled, thinking that he could do this everyday for the rest of his life.

Lulu rarely let him take care of her, she was very independent in that way and it was in rare moments like this that he could appreciate how much she needed him. The Falconeris were extremely protective by nature, especially of their loved ones, and Dante loved Lulu more than he ever thought possible.

He glanced once more at Lulu, grinning, as she lay snuggled under the covers, he wanted so much to join her. Sighing, he turned back toward the coffee table with his pile of files and notes and anything and everything ever published about the notorious Cassidines. In just a few days, Lulu Spencer was going to become his wife, they were going to start a family and he wasn't about to let anyone interfere with their future.

…...

"Hey, sleepyhead," Dante said, sitting down beside her and placing the tray of food on the night table beside them, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a freight train," Lulu answered, wetting her lips and hating the cottonmouth taste in her mouth.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Lulu asked, with a surprised look on her face, glancing at the pile of folders on the table.

"Where else would I go? You needed me, and I got to tell you, Lulu, it felt pretty damn good to be able to do something for you for a change," he told her, sitting beside her on the bed, and reaching for the bottle of water.

Lulu took the bottle and unscrewed the cap, swallowing a large gulp, before her coughing fit hit her once again, "Easy," Dante told her, taking the bottle from her and setting it on the tray.

"I feel horrible, Dante," Lulu confessed, resting her head on his chest, "You know what you need," Dante answered, running his hand through her hair in a reassuring manner.

"What?" she croaked, her voice going in and out. She looked so adorable, Dante thought, gazing down at her glazed eyes and her pale skin. For a moment a worried look came over him and Lulu caught it, her smile, alleviating his concern, but just a little.

"I'm fine, Dante. It's just a cold. I promise. I took something this morning and just need another dose in a few hours."

"You're sure. I could take you to the hospital," Dante told her, pushing a few wet strands from her brow.

"Positive. If you really want to help me, you know, you could distract me," Lulu told him, using all of her energy to manage a grin in his direction.

"Distract you, Lulu? I would love nothing better than to-"

"Not that," Lulu laughed, suddenly seized by another coughing fit.

"I meant that you could help me get my mind off of being sick. You could read to me. If you have time, that is?" Lulu said, glancing at the files.

"I'll always have time for you, Lulu," Dante answered, kissing her hand, "Hold up just a second," he said, reaching below the bed, "I think...Yeah, here it is," he said, pulling the book from beneath the bed.

"How did you know-"

"None of your business, princess," Dante told her, opening the book to the last chapter they had read together on the island.

"You've been reading ahead, haven't you?" Lulu leaned over, noticing the dog-eared pages several chapters further.

"Hey, hands off, Spencer. You know for someone who claims to be sick, you sure ask a lot of questions," Dante answered, grinning.

"I'm suspicious by nature. It's hereditary you know, and it apparently runs in my fiancee's family as well," she smiled, sitting up slightly to see the pages of the book.

"Read," she ordered him, pointing at the page in front of him.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, I remember," Dante began, as Lulu interrupted.

"Princess Sofia threw Dante out of her bed," Lulu grinned, as Dante looked at her with a cocked brow.

"No, she didn't. They fell out of bed, because she was in a state of shock, after being caught lip-locked by one of the saloon's maids."

"Whatever makes you happy, I like my version better, " Lulu answered, coughing.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"_Gracias, Senora," Dante Leandro replied, as the maid poured the last bucket of steaming water into the tub and turned to leave._

"_Si necesitas algo acaba de pedir Maria," the maid told Dante, with a suggestive wink. She pulled the door closed, glaring at a fuming Sofia, who tossed a pillow at the door._

"_It'll be a cold day in hell before he needs anything from you," Sofia shouted, while Dante stood by grinning._

"_Princess, you do like me?" Dante Leandro teased, as she turned an annoyed expression in his direction._

_Dante Leandro pulled his shirt from his trousers, reaching for the bottom edge and yanking it, revealing his chest. Oh my, she thought, gazing at his muscular chest, and quickly averting her eyes. He tested the water with his fingers, the heat from the tub causing the temperature in the room to rise._

"_If you were a gentleman you would leave the room," Sofia whispered under her breath, gasping as Dante walked toward her, "What's wrong, Sofia? Didn't you want a bath? I'm more than happy to-" he said, reaching for the buttonhole to her dress._

"_No," she exclaimed, adamantly, swatting his hand from her heaving breasts, she glanced longingly toward the bathwater, wanting so desperately to wash away the day's travels._

"_Princess, it won't stay warm forever," Dante told her using a cloth from a nearby stool and dipping it into the tub. He squeezed the towel, ringing it out in the tub before running it over his chest, arms and face. Sofia watched, eyes wide, mouth partly open, as she tried to process the image and her body responded with an increasing ache deep inside. She continued to stare, transfixed, as he slowly ran the washcloth over his abdomen, gasping as the cloth dipped below his trousers. She averted her eyes, turning her back to him, as he chuckled._

"_Relax, Ninita, your virtue is safe," Dante Leandro told her, pulling on a clean shirt. She turned, relieved to see him dressed, but still out of breath from the sight that stood before her. He was like one of those Greek Gods that her tutor liked to read so much. A warrior, with arms that could crush his enemy and a skilled lover that could tease and torment and woo his lady with those same muscular arms and chest, wrapped protectively around her. The novellas her tutor recited were quite scandalous most times and Sofia suddenly found herself wanting to know what it would be like to be loved by such a man. She placed her dainty hands upon her breasts, attempting to slow the furious beating of her heart._

_Dante Leandro watched the play of emotions on Sofia's face: desperation, fear, desire. He saw her eyes turn dark with passion and knew that he was going to be in a world of trouble if he didn't get himself out of here. She was a princess, he told himself, sternly, pushing down the feelings boiling to the surface. She was untouchable. _

"_I.." he said, running his hand through his hair, "You look-" he stopped himself, shaking his head to dispel the vision of him tearing the dress from her body and revealing every delicious inch of her skin to his gaze._

"_Yes," she answered, with a sultry voice, the heat of the room and all of the feelings churning inside of her, seducing her, making her even more enticing to Dante._

"_I have to go," he said, with determination, as she stood there, the enchantress and he the enchanted, trapped with one look into her eyes._

"_But, where..." she started to ask, as he suddenly cut her off._

"_Take your bath, Princess. Be quick. And for God's sake, be dressed when I get back," he told her, slamming the door behind him and leaning his back against the other side. What the hell was the matter with him. She was nothing more than a ransom, he said to himself, glancing down to the bulge in his pants. He wanted her so badly that it bordered on pain. If he didn't speed up this ransom he was going to lose everything that he had worked so hard for. He heard a splash behind him, and her audible sigh and he stiffened even more at the thought of her naked, wet skin on the other side of that door. It took every ounce of his control to keep himself from turning the doorknob and showing her exactly how dangerous he could be._

"_Quieres gustar una cerveza?" one of the saloon girls' asked, beckoning him down the stairs, with a crook of her finger._

_It was going to take more than one beer to staunch the flow of emotions reeking havoc with his body at the moment, but hell if it helped even a little, it was money well spent, he thought, following her down the stairs and dropping a few coins onto the bar. The bartender placed a mug of ale in front of him and Dante Leandro tilted his head back, letting the dark amber liquid numb his senses. _

…_..._

_The water had felt like heaven and Sofia lounged longer than she should, loving the feel of the water lapping at her body. Every part of her was highly sensitized, her body aching for something that she couldn't quite reach. She stared down at her breasts, shocked at the torment thoughts of Dante Leandro were inflicting upon her. Tentatively, she reached to touch one of the buds and her nerves practically jumped out of her skin, a surge of something incredible shooting through her body. She ached down there, at the center of her womb and closing her eyes, she leaned back against the tub, praying for the Madonna to alleviate her troubles. The temperature began to turn cold and was causing tiny bumps to appear upon her skin. She reached for a towel on the nearby stool and briskly dried herself. _

_Next to the bed was a trunk carved with a great battle. Men with swords and armor fighting against one another and in the midst of all of the action was a single lady. Her flowing skirts unhampered by the small knife she held in her hand, as she fought valiantly alongside her warrior and her people. He stood close to her, shielding her from harm, as his impassioned eyes betrayed every emotion he harbored. Guenievere and her Lancelot. _

_Sofia opened the trunk lid and revealed the women's clothing inside. The linen smock was first, followed by an open-fronted gown that laced up the front. Sofia pulled the laces tight, her breasts practically spilling from the open top. Where was the bit of lace to cover the swell of her breasts, she thought, dragging her hands through the trunk, but finding none. She lifted a pair of soft-footed sandals from the trunk, slightly bigger than her dainty feet, but comfortable enough to walk in. She put them on and reached for a lace shawl, wrapping it around her and closing it with a bird clasp from one of the side pockets of the trunk._

_Where was he? She dropped the embroidery that she found in the trunk, placing it on the side of the bed and begin pacing back and forth in the room, minutes going by, as boredom set in and she wondered if he had simply grown tired of her and left her here to her own devices. Well, she would be damned if she was going to sit her like the perfect little wife awaiting his return. She scoffed, sending the embroidery to the floor with a swipe of her hand. His arrogance would spell her doom, she thought, willing the bravery inside her to go and find him. _

_She turned the door handle, praying that he hadn't locked her inside. She heard laughter and jeering from down the stairs and the loud, off-key tune of a pianoforte. Someone was singing a bawdy tune, while a large group of women stood near the bar, surrounding a man who tilted his head back, laughing jovially at something that was said. _

_She would know him anywhere, she fumed, angry that he left her upstairs, while he frolicked and traversed with those around him._

"_More," one of the saloon girls clapped, sitting on another man's lap, while he held her closely, his hands playing openly with her breasts. _

"_A pang of Guinevere and her Lancelot," he said, glancing up and noticing her standing on the stairs. She was breathtaking. Her beauty stopping every conversation in the room and diverting all eyes to hers. Dante Leandro placed his mug of ale on the bar, and stood, turning in her direction, reciting the poem that he held dear,_

"My Lady Guinevere, my love thou art  
Thy love, in darkest night, a beacon bright  
Thou sets my soul afire, all notion parts  
Thy glance beyond ethereal delight  
Thy touch alights my darkest gloomy night  
Alike to Dragon's breath my passions burn  
No quest, no grail can keep away thy Knight  
For thee, my Love, from Death I shall return  
My solemn vow for now and evermore  
My heart, my soul, my life belongs to thee  
Beyond the end of time and Heaven's door  
My love thou art for all eternity  
I yearn to drink thy cup of Love divine  
And pray the day to come thou claims what's thine."

_Dante Leandro heard the clapping exuberance of those around him, but his smoldering eyes never left her sight, as she slowly made her way down the steps, mesmerizing all who looked upon her. _

"_Senor, eso fue hermoso," the saloon girl, Maria, told him, attempting to drape her arm through his._

"_Gracias, Senorita," Dante answered, gently prying her fingers from his arm and releasing him from her grasp. He continued to walk toward Sofia, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes betraying her jealousy, as she glared at the saloon girl who stood at his side._

"_What in God's name do you think that you are doing?" he said icily, his brow furrowed, as he took in the men around them and knew exactly what thoughts lurked behind their innocent masks._

"_What am I doing?" Sofia answered, haughtily, placing her hands on her hips, as she stood before him with heaving breasts that threatened to spill at any moment. How dare he? She was a princess. She could do as she damn well pleased and it was about time that he understood that._

_Sofia moved toward him, their bodies so close that she could see the fire consuming his eyes and the heated scent of his anger on his skin. Breath to breath, chest to chest, they stood, oblivious to the audience that looked on._

"_I don't take orders from you. You porcino espanol," she bellowed, stabbing her finger into his chest, and calling him a Spanish pig, as he remained stoic and quiet. Too quiet, she thought. Dangerously quiet._

"_Are you finished, princesa," he seethed, practically whispering in anger._

"_No, I'm not, Dante. I will not be treated like I am your prisoner. You will treat me with respect. You will not undress in front of me," she whispered so close that their lips nearly touched, "You will not look at me with those eyes of yours that-" she said, cut off mid-sentence by the shocked gasp and surprised look on her face when he threw her over his shoulder and turned to the crowd, "Show's over. Next round's on me," he shouted to the barkeep, as Sofia's hands pounded on his back._

"_Put me down, this instant, Dante. I command it," she yelled, in desperation, suddenly afraid of the tone in his voice, as he replied, "Not another word, Princesa. I've heard your commands. Now, it's time you heard mine."_

"That's just like a man," Lulu interrupted Dante, reaching for a tissue, and sneezing, as he read the words on the page, "Me Tarzan, You Jane."

"What's wrong with that?" Dante answered her, with a questioning look.

"He threw her over his shoulder, Dante," Lulu looked at him in awe, "That's chauvinism."

"That's romantic, Lulu. He's staking his claim. She's been playing games with him, playing with his emotions and he's had it," Dante told her, understanding the character's anger.

"Let me make this clear, Dante, if you ever get the urge to throw me over the shoulder, I won't be responsible for what I do," Lulu promised him, with determined eyes, as another cough racked her body.

"I can't make that promise, baby. Sometimes, you drive me crazy. Actually, 99% of the time you make me crazy," he informed her, smiling, "And the thought of throwing you over my shoulder and showing you exactly how crazy, well I kind of like that."

"Hm," Lulu replied, pointing her finger back at the page, "Read," Lulu commanded, laying her head back upon his chest. Secretly she liked the thought of Dante throwing her over his shoulders, and acting gallant, but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

_Dante Leandro used one hand to open the door, pushing it closed and locking it from the inside, while the other held her bottom securely against his back. He turned her toward the bed and tossed her upon it, his anger pouring like steam from his ears._

"_A prisoner? I have never treated you like a prisoner," he yelled, as she tried to unbury herself from the skirts that surrounded her, "I respect you," he shouted, stalking toward the bed, as she glared back at him, pushing her hand against his chest, as his hands captured her head, running his fingers through her hair and pressing his body to hers, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

_Sofia was at a loss for words, her hand was pinned against his chest and she could feel every tremor in his body and the racing of his heartbeat at her fingertips._

"_You walk in a room, Ninita, and everyone disappears. I feel as if I can't breathe," he told her, his lips pressing kisses along the side her neck and back toward her cheek. Further upwards, toward her forehead, and finally where she wanted him most, his lips pressed against her mouth. She wanted him with a burning desire that was raging through her body, consuming every inch of her and Dante Leandro answered her need, crushing his lips to hers, as his hands caressed her back, pinning her body tightly to his. His hands moved further, cupping her ass, as he ground himself against her and she felt the evidence of his desire prodding at her center. He backed her toward the bed, her knees hitting the edge and forcing her to sit, while he stood before her. _

"_No turning back, Sofia," he said, urging her to retreat, while she still could. She reached up, pulling his shirt from his pants, while he inhaled sharply, tearing the shirt from his body, until he wore only the trouser pants that were tightened painfully around his erection. _

_Sofia looked on entranced, her hand barely grazing the top of his bulge, her fingers finding the buttonhole and releasing it. Dante tilted his head back, his eyes in pain, as he jumped back from her maddening caresses. She was an innocent and should have no idea what she was doing to him. He quickly shucked his pants, standing before her fully unclothed, as she stared, mesmerized by his naked torso. He felt himself increase even larger, her eyes becoming worried, as she realized what he intended. She'd seen horses, their animalistic cries, as they mated, the heavy breathing of their nostrils flaring, but never had she seen any man fully unclothed until now. He was magnificent. Powerful. Frightening._

"_Sofia," he said, softly, seeing the hesitation on her face, "Don't be afraid," he told her, holding her head in his hands and staring deeply into her eyes, "I would never hurt you."_

"_I know," she whispered, scared of the feelings that were breaking through the surface and taking control of her body._

_Dante Leandro placed kisses down her neck, one hand pushing the top of her dress off of her shoulder, as the other moved toward her lacings untying them with a swift tug of his wrist. The gown fell about her waist, revealing the linen undergarment beneath._

"_Lift your hips," Dante demanded, as she gazed back at him with hooded eyes and complied. She wet her lips and it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. It nearly ripped his control from his grasp, as he felt the desire to throw her skirts above her head and bury himself within her. Pulling the fabric roughly down her body, he heard the seams tear and threw the garment to the floor. Sliding further up her body, he used one hand to pull her beneath him, moving toward the headboard and resting her head upon the pillow. _

_The linen smock was transparent and his mouth watered at the display open to his viewing pleasure. Her breasts were pressed against the fabric, her nipples prominently bared to his eyes._

"_I'm going to kiss you now," Dante warned her, as she waited with baited breath, expecting his lips to press against hers, "When this night is over, Sofia, I promise you will scream my name from the rafters. No one will have any doubt who you belong to," he told her, as a secret thrill shot through him. He lowered his mouth and she arched her back in pleasure, as his lips captured her breast, sucking on the nipple, as if it were the most delicate of morsels. His other hand cupped the opposite breast, kneading it in his hands. He used his legs to pry her thighs apart, and positioned himself between them, while his body pressed her deeper into the mattress. She moaned feeling his length throbbing against the fabric that was the last barrier between them._

"_Madre de Dios," she cried, her head thrashing against the pillow, and her hands reaching for his dark hair, pulling at the strands, as he continued to torment her._

_Dante looked up at her, her nipple between his teeth, as he suckled her, watching her eyes roll back and her mouth open wider in ecstasy. He wanted to witness every response she made to his touch._

"_Tell me what you want," he ordered her, as she glanced back at him, a desperate plea escaping her lips, "Please," she begged, not sure what she wanted._

"_Is it this?" he asked, his hands trailing lower and finding her wet and waiting for him._

"_Oh," she cried out, her hips moving restlessly against his, as she felt his hand cup her mound. He moved atop her, his hand still positioned at her core and his eyes transfixed on hers, "Don't look away!" _

_She tried to stay focused on his dark brown eyes, nearly black with passion, his lips captured hers the same moment that she felt his finger thrust inside of her. She came off of the bed, her eyes still locked on his and his other hand securely locking her body to his, and he continued to pump his finger inside. Her breathing was coming faster and her eyes started to glaze over, as he felt every tremor in her body. _

"_Come for me, Ninita," he demanded, thrusting another finger inside, as she nearly screamed his name aloud. Oh My God, she felt as if her insides were being torn asunder. Her body still reaching for something that was just slightly out of reach. Perspiration dotted her brow and her body was shaking as he held her tightly, two fingers thrusting inside of her. He adjusted his position, hiking her legs on his hips, her linen smock raising higher, revealing her complete nakedness to him. He kissed her on her mound, his tongue darting inside, as he continued to thrust his manhood stiff as a metal rod against her naked thigh. Reaching deep inside, his teeth grasped her clit, as his fingers continued to pump faster and faster, until he heard her scream his name, her shudders causing her body to cream further, his mouth sucking in her essence, as aftershock upon aftershock tore through her. Lifting himself, he positioned the head of his penis at her entrance, soaking it in her wetness until the head slipped past her folds. She gasped as she felt him inside, fear once again trumping desire, as she noticed how large he was. She shook her head, as he took her head in his hands and kissed her, "We'll fit. I promise," he told her, trying to reassure her. Jesus, she was so tight. He could feel the barrier that shielded her womb, her body's aftershocks continuing to press against his cock, threatening to disarm him completely. He had to take it slow. _

"_There will be pain, Ninita. But, for just a second," he said, his body pressing further against hers, as he thrust home. She felt a slight pressure and she tensed thinking that he was wrong. He couldn't possibly fit. Then, she cried out feeling the burning pain as he buried himself inside her. She felt like she couldn't breath, the ache throbbing inside her, as the tears flowed down her face. Was that it? After everything he had made her feel and her body's response, was the only reward pain._

"_Ninita, I can't stop. You feel so good," he told her, grinding his hips against her, as he moved even deeper inside her. She gasped as she felt him at her womb, touching a spot that reawakened her desire and the pain began to lessen, replaced by a deep urge to instinctively thrust her hips. She began to counter his thrusts, a sensation like nothing she'd ever felt before shooting up her spine._

"_Lift your legs higher," Dante insisted, placing her legs over his shoulders, tilting her body further, as he continued to pump. She felt him grow larger inside of her, his staff rubbing against her inner walls. She tossed about the bed, Dante pinning her down with his pistoning hips, as she felt the orgasm build once again. _

"_Say my Name, Ninita," he demanded, "I want to hear you scream it," he told her, using one hand to tease her clit, as he felt her body convulse, milking his throbbing cock. Jesus, he couldn't hold out much longer, he thought, the sweat pouring from his forehead and he felt her nearing the edge. His balls curled up and he pounded faster, arching his back, as she screamed his name, her hands trapped in his, above her head, as he continued to thrust, feeling his cock start to cum. _

_He forced her gaze to his and looked deep into her eyes, "You're mine, Ninita. Mine," he told her, releasing one hand, to pull her hips tightly to his, as he thrust all the way to the hilt, holding himself still. He felt another orgasm rip through her body and his cock ejaculated inside of her. He shuddered, her body sucking every last drop from him, as she was racked with tremors, before sending his body collapsing atop hers. Still within her, he kissed her on the mouth, parting her lips and making slow thrusts inside. His staff was already beginning to stir and Sofia, looked up at him with surprise, as he slowly moved his hips loving the play of emotions on her face, Reluctantly, he pulled out of her, pulling her backside against him, as he reached for the bed sheet, pulling it over them. She was an innocent. He was acting like a barbarian. His arms wrapped around her and he heard her gasp, as she felt him stiffen behind her._

"_Just ignore it," he ordered her, as she laughed like he was crazy. Her bottom moved experimentally against him, and she heard him gasp in return. His hand moved the sheet further down and played with her breast, cupping it in his palm, as she continued to torture him, her ass riding his erection. _

"_Sofia, stop. You don't know what-"_

"_Don't I?" she said, turning her head in his direction, as his eyes smoked with heavy desire. Her hand reached behind her, capturing his manhood and slowly caressing him, as her bottom continued to knead against him._

_Dante's hands stilled her hips, as his hand trailed down between her legs and tested her readiness. She was so incredibly wet, he thought, in disbelief that she was letting him do this._

"_On your stomach," he told her, bunching the sheet together, and placing it under her hips, lifting her higher. He shifted his hand to his cock and parted her folds, as he ground his staff against her, coating it with her essence, and pulling her against him. He drove home, shouting his pleasure, as he felt her walls surround him, "How much do you want?" he begged her, wanting to hear her answer. _

"_Oh God, all of you," she cried out, her walls still tender to the touch, as she felt him go deeper than ever imaginable. He reached for her hands and placed them on the wooden headboard, firmly trapping them in his grasp, as he rode her from behind, one hand reaching down to her folds, where his cock pumped in and out and he flicked his thumb against her clit repeatedly, making her cum once again, as he yelled her name and her scream was silenced by the sheet she gripped within her teeth. He collapsed atop her, his hands moving to cup her breasts in his hand, as she turned her lips to his and he captured them in a kiss._

_He lifted his weight from her, turning her into his embrace and lifting her into his arms. The proof of her innocence was evident by the spot of blood on the sheets and he tore them from the bed, grabbing a sheet from the closet and tossing it on the bed. He walked her toward the tub, and placed her on her feet, holding her in case her body was still shaken. Taking the washcloth from earlier, he soaked it in the chilled water, ringing it out and washing the dried blood and semen from her body. The water felt incredible on her sweaty body, its coolness washing away the perspiration, as he continued to trail it up and down her legs and back up between her thighs. He placed it once again in the water, before running the wet cloth over the undersides of her breasts and beneath her arms. Turning her, he repeated the process on her backside, lingering at the crease between her buttocks, as she sighed feeling his fingers dip inside her and her walls clenching. Then, his touch was gone, as quickly as it appeared. She heard the quick splash of the water and turned watching him make quick work of his own body, the cloth moving swiftly over his heated skin. His eyes drifted up, catching her gaze on him and she covered her mouth in surprise, as she saw his cock twitch and then stand to attention._

"_You're going to be the death of me," he told her, pulling her into his arms and carrying her toward the bed. He snuggled up beside her, lifting her leg and placing it over his thigh, as his cock rested against her, just centimeters from her entrance. Just a shift of his hips and he could implant himself in her once again, he thought yawning, as she placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. _

_Hours later, she was awakened from an amazing dream to a throbbing sensation, her eyes barely open a slit, as he pushed inside of her, thrusting faster. She gasped and he turned to his backside, letting her ride him, as her body exploded with electricity and a fierce orgasm took hold. He held tight to her hips, holding still and allowing her to dictate the pace. He felt her body start to shake and the tremors began to erupt inside of her and she lifted herself up and down on him, rubbing her breasts against his mouth with each thrust. His balls clenched and he tossed his head side to side, as she rocked against him, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. _

"_Madre de Dios," he shouted, as he felt her come apart above him, her walls clenching on his engorged shaft, as he pulled her down hard on him and came in one burst. Their breathing was labored, as their arms clung tightly to each other, her breasts crushed against him and her hair blanketed around his shoulders, as he looked up deep into her eyes. Jesus, no woman had ever controlled him like she could, she owned him body and soul, and quite frankly, that frightened him more than anything or anyone in his life._

Dante closed the book, making sure to earmark the page, before placing it beside the bed on the nightstand. He kissed Lulu on the lips and rose from the bed slowly, turning his back to her.

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked him curiously, as Dante looked as if he were in pain.

"I need a shower. A very long, cold shower," he said, turning to Lulu with a major hard-on, "You go back to sleep. Get some rest. If I have to read anymore of this, you better be able to reciprocate," he told her, heading toward the bathroom.

Lulu laughed, coughing and reaching for the bottle of water beside her. She took a swallow and looked at the clock noticing the time, and reached for the medicine on the nightstand, taking two pills and swallowing. She took another swig of water and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. She could hear the shower running and closed her eyes, wishing she weren't so sick, so that she could join him. Snuggling up against his pillow, she allowed sleep to overtake her and prayed that when she awakened her symptoms were much better.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Good Morning," Lulu told Dante, turning over onto her stomach and pulling his pillow beneath her chin, "Where are you going?"

"Morning, Baby," Dante answered, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mac called. I need to go in. How are you feeling?"

"Is everything all right?"

Dante looked down at the file in his hand, refusing to meet Lulu's gaze, as turbulent emotions waged a war inside of him, "It will be. It's just a case I'm working on. You didn't answer. Do you still feel sick?"

Mm, I feel a lot better. I think that I just needed to sleep. What is this case that you are working on? It's troubling you, I can tell. Can I help?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, baby. I can handle this. You just concentrate on getting better," he said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon her lips, "Conserve your strength, because I plan on revisiting every inch of your body. We don't want this nasty bug to return, now do we?"

"Every inch?" Lulu smiled, as his lips trailed a path toward her ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe.

"You sure you can't stay. I feel better already," she told him, turning to the side, as she released a cough.

"Your not ready for what I have planned for you, Lulu," Dante replied, his eyes awakening her body with a look that inflamed every inch of her skin.

"But, when you are-" Dante said, his hand cupping her chin and caressing her skin with feather-light touches that trailed down toward the hollow between her breasts.

He didn't need to tell her what he had planned, Lulu thought. She could feel it in every sensation that flooded her body. In his touch, his thumbs teasing her nipples, as the peaks hardened and became unbearably painful. She wanted him so badly.

The last few nights he had slept on the couch, staying up late to take care of her and working on his police case late into the night. At first he had insisted on sleeping next to her, holding her close, as her coughs racked her body and every muscle ached.

But, as her misery became worse, she kicked him out, telling him that she didn't want to make him sick, too. Secretly, she just wanted the bed to herself, an excuse to steal all the covers and wallow in her aches and pains, hoarding his pillow against her.

Reluctantly, he had agreed. His concerned eyes focused on her, as every cough escaped her body, as every shiver caught his attention. He plied her with hot tea, chicken soup and boxes of tissues, waiting on her hand and foot. She watched him toss and turn restlessly on the couch, his eyes exhausted by the morning hours.

For two nights he slept on that couch, his discomfort painfully evident. Until last night, when he listened for her coughs, smiling as they became less pronounced and felt her forehead, her temperature having returned to normal.

Grabbing a pillow from the couch, he had tossed it onto his side of the bed, then turned extinguishing the lights throughout the room.

"What are you doing?" Lulu had asked, as he had stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed beside her, pulling her backside flush against his. One hand cradled her breast, while the other rested underneath her head against the pillow, as his legs scissored hers.

"Ssh," he said, closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber for the first time in days.

Lulu snuggled closer, burrowing her buttocks against him and feeling his cock stir behind her. He wanted her even in his sleep, she grinned, completely amazed at the depth of his response to her. He loved her more than anyone in her life. It was pure and honest. Deep and unending. Nothing that she had anticipated and yet everything that she could have ever imagined. She closed her eyes and soon after found herself following him into slumber.

How did she ever get so lucky, Lulu thought, hours later, gazing at Dante in the early morning hours, as he retreated to the edge of the bed and reached for a shoe, pulling it onto his foot.

"I shouldn't be too long. I could stop at Kelly's on the way back?" he told her, tying his shoe and reaching for the other shoe.

"Mm, french fries. Please," Lulu begged, practically crawling toward him on her stomach and looking up at him with the sexiest eyes he had ever seen.

"Lulu, if you don't stop-" Dante told her, his eyes turning dark with passion.

"What? I dare you-" Lulu started to say, as a cough interrupted her appeal.

"Later, I promise." he told her, placing a kiss upon her nose, and standing beside the bed.

"Will you at least tuck me in before you leave?" Lulu requested, retreating to the front of the bed, every nerve in her body anticipating his soft touch.

"I think that I can do that." Dante told her grinning, as he reached for the covers and pulled them over her body, paying extra special attention to her breasts, as his hands preceded to tuck her in.

"I love you, honey," Lulu told Dante, as he leaned over and kissed her softly, his lips brushing against hers.

"I love you, too, baby. More than you possibly know," he replied, as the realization hit him. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. He thought back to the case at hand, as he brushed his fingers lightly across her lips, the touch like velvet against his skin and he made himself a promise then and there. Nothing ever would. He would protect her with his life. He had no intention of spending a day without her.

* * *

"The entire night? Karaoke, too?" Coleman noted, tabulating the total on a piece of paper.

"You're not seriously going to charge us for this, are you?" Maxie asked, with one hand placed on her hip.

"Sorry, Hot Stuff, but business is slow right now."

"Coleman, Lulu and I are your business. You owe us big time. Please," Maxie begged, pleading with Coleman to give them a break.

"Fine, but it'll be a cash bar."

"Deal," Maxie answered, shaking hands with Coleman. This was going to be the best bachelorette party ever.

"But, Maxi-"

"Yes, Coleman?" she replied, turning to him.

"Just where am I supposed to find six Chippendale dancers."

"You leave that to me," Maxie told him, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"How's Lulu?" Ronnie Domestico asked, as Dante entered the precinct, carrying a file beneath his arm.

"Apparently it's just a bug, she's better," he answered, tossing the file onto the desk in front of Ronnie.

"What's this?" Ronnie asked, reaching for the file and perusing its contents. He raised his eyebrow and looked over at his pal and partner, "Your researching the Cassidines?"

"I don't want any surprises at my wedding, Ronnie. If the bastard plans on being one step ahead, I'll be three steps ahead."

"Do you really think that he would show up at the wedding?" Ronnie said, looking down at the file.

"I don't know. But, I'm not taking any chances, Ronnie."

"That's good enough for me, pal. Take a seat. Have you found any connection between this Valentin and Mikos Cassidine," Ronnie questioned, as Dante pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

"Nothing. Valentin isn't mentioned anywhere. What the hell does he want with Lulu?" Dante said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know, pal. But, it looks like you need a fresh pair of eyes. So, let's figure it out together," Ronnie answered, giving half of the file to Dante for perusal, while he took the remaining pages.

"If I haven't said it before, thanks Ronnie."

"You can thank me, after we nail this bastard to the wall," Ronnie answered, making a promise to his friend and partner. A promise that he intended to keep.

* * *

"No way, Maxie," Dr. Matt Hunter told her, shaking his head adamantly.

"Come on, Matt. You're a sexy guy. You can pull it off. Think about all of the girls, Dr. Hunter."

"It's underwear, Maxie. I'm not parading around Jake's in those," he said, pointing to the pair of black speedos she held in her hands.

"That's what Dr. Webber said," Maxie answered, deviously, waiting for Matt to take the bait.

"Wait, Chief Webber said that I wouldn't-"

"I think that Steve's exact words were that I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting your body," she pointed, grinning, "into these little skivvies."

"He said that I'm fat. I'll have you know that I bench 350, Maxie. Give me those," Dr. Matt Hunter replied, grabbing the speedos from Maxie and stuffing them in his coat pocket, "Just wait and see who looks better. I'll win hands down, Maxie."

"Hm. Can't wait, Dr. Hunter," she answered, smiling as she noted that her work here was done. One down and five more to go. Now, she just had to visit Dr. Steve Webber.

"He said what? Water weight my ass? I'll have him on bedpan duty for weeks. Give me those, " Chief Steven Webber said, snatching the black boxer briefs from Maxie's hands and tossing them on the top shelf of his locker, "I'll show him."

"I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Steve," Maxie replied, loving every minute of this, as she crossed yet another name off of her list.

One more doctor to go and then she could start working on her mob connection. Patrick Drake was easier than she expected, especially after she told him that both Matt and Steve were in. He grabbed the boxer shorts from Maxie, grimacing as he noticed the red hearts and placed them in his locker, "Count me in."

Now, she just needed three more sexy guys and Lulu's bachelorette party could get underway. Hm. Three more, who could she get that was willing to parade around practically naked in his underwear. She smiled, knowing exactly who she could use. And she would get two for the price of one.

"You want me to wear those?" Max asked Maxie, staring at the boxer shorts in her hands with a curious expression, "I don't know, Maxie. Diane might not like that."

"I don't think that you need to worry about that, Max. She'll be at the party."

"Diane is going to Miss Lulu's bachelorette party. Well, I guess that-" he said, grabbing the shorts and wadding them in his hand.

"And yours," Maxie told Milo, handing him a pair of speedos.

"Why does he get the boxer briefs?" Max asked her, truly offended.

"I thought that was obvious. I'm sexier," Milo answered, as Max smacked him on the top of the head.

"What are you stupid, Milo? Don't be absurd. "

"Boys. Everyone knows that I'm the sexiest male in Port Charles. So, where is mine?" Coleman asked a mortified Maxie Jones.

"Not on your life, Coleman. And most definitely not at Lulu's bachelorette party." Maxie answered, shaking her head. She reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Maxie. I need a favor."

* * *

Lulu tossed and turned, finding it difficult to sleep without Dante by her side. Admitting defeat, she sat up and turned on the lamp next to her on the nightstand. How long had she been sleeping? Dante should be here by now, she thought, pulling the covers higher. She looked to her left and spied the book that Dante had read to her yesterday, reaching for it and opening it to the ear-marked page.

Hm. What kind of trouble had Sofia found herself in this time, Lulu wondered, settling down within the covers and eagerly beginning where Dante had left off.

_Dante Leandro stood in front of the window, peering down at the alley below, the cobbled streets bustling even in the first rays of morning._

_Of all the reckless, half-witted things he'd ever done, this had to top the list. What the hell was he thinking? _

_He heard movement behind him, turning toward the bed at the sleeping form that lay huddled beneath the covers._

_His heart skipped a beat, an unfamiliar warmth spreading throughout his chest, as he watched her, soaking in every delicious inch of her skin._

_She's a princess, you Spanish pig, he thought, using her nickname to snap him back into reality. Closing the door softly behind him, he stepped into the hallway and walked down the stairs and into the saloon. He had preparations to make, one that was best for everyone. No good could ever come from a respectable woman loving a rogue like him. It time for him to return what he had taken. _

"_Amigo," Dante said, greeting his confidante, "Is everything in order?"_

"_Si, Dante Leandro. He should be here before nightfall. Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?"_

"_What I want, my friend, doesn't matter. I have to do this. Will you stay and make sure that she is safe until he arrives?" he asked, as he glanced up toward the room, reluctant to leave, "May God forgive me."_

"_God may, but she may not be so forgiving. She will hate you for this, friend."_

"_That's a chance I'll have to take, amigo. I love her. She means more to me than anything. I would protect her with my life, trade my soul for one night in her arms, I would do anything for her, just to know that she is safe."_

"_It seems that your captive turned the tables on her captor, old friend. Do you even know how she feels?"_

"_She is the daughter of a King, amigo. My enemy. No good could ever come from our union."_

"_Then, it is done. We will depart at first light."_

"_Aye, you'll depart at dawn. But, I'll be away in but a few short hours. When it is done and she has been delivered to her father, meet me at the caves. We depart with the morning rays."_

* * *

_Sofia turned in her sleep, restless and forlorn, her arms reaching for someone who escaped her embrace. She opened her eyes, the room quiet, as the afternoon light shown through the window, causing her eyes to squint. _

_Mm. Was it but a dream, she wondered, smiling. A most decadent one, she thought, grinning. _

_Many maids had bragged about their quests, spouting on and on about their interludes with her father's men. But, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined what she found in Dante Leandro's arms. _

_The things he did to her, the feel of his hands on her skin, the touch of his mouth on her breasts, the taste of his lips upon hers,incited her, causing her body to shiver and feelings of desire to spiral dangerously within her. _

_Was this what dreamers called love? The sensation that was claiming every inch of her skin and boldly claiming every part of her heart. _

_It terrified her. The feelings that controlled her, threatened to tear her asunder. Yet, she welcomed every one. Embracing the turmoil his touch arose within her, became thrilled at the notion that he was her own, just as much as she was his._

_She smiled, as she donned her gown and walked toward the basin, splashing water on her face and using the white powder next to the basin to clean her teeth. _

_When she had finished, she reached for the door handle, expecting to find it locked, but it turned easily within her grasp. She opened it, stepping into the hall, hearing the commotion from the bottom of the steps. _

_Her eyes grew wide and her mouth agape, as she heard the familiar baritone, followed by the pounding of footsteps. _

"_Quickly, this way," Dante's friend told her, grasping her hand in his and pulling her toward the back entrance of the saloon and down the servant stairs._

"_I must be coming down with a malady. For I swear that was my father's voice I overheard."_

"_It is. Now, move, quickly. Or else, suffer the rest of your life in servitude to his chosen betrothed."_

"_Alejandro is here?" Sofia replied, with worry, as Mateo nodded with his head, "and El Rey Basilio."_

"_Is it your wish to remain betrothed to your King's man," Mateo asked her, as she cringed at the very thought._

"_Nay, Mateo. They cannot find me here, por favor."_

"_Then, we must make haste, Sofia. Come quickly. This way," he said, leading her out the back door of the saloon and toward a very familiar, animal._

"_Gatito, my dear friend," Sofia whispered, stroking his mane. He neighed, as she stroked him, saying aloud what Mateo would not. _

"_Where is his master?" _

"_Gatito will take you. Ride hard, my lady, toward the sea. There you will find the caves and what you seek within. Be swift. Tread carefully."_

"_You will not accompany me," Sofia asked him, suddenly fearful._

"_Nay, my lady. Someone must stay behind and lead the hounds away from the fox."_

"_But, my father-"_

"_It is a choice you alone must make, Sofia, stay and find yourself betrothed to the man your father chose for you. Live in riches, but loveless. Ride toward the sea and await your destiny. He waits there."_

_Mateo assisted Sofia onto the horse, her eyes darting to the saloon and then beyond toward the sea. Her head told her to disembark, to accept her duty and live the life of a noblewoman. But, her heart begged her to choose a different path, one fraught with danger and excitement, leading her toward a man who was her equal in every way, who challenged her and thrilled her with his every breath. Her eyes continued to shift from the saloon to the sea, as Mateo made the decision for her, using a stick to prod Gatito into action, swiftly carrying her toward her destiny, whether she willed it, or nay. _


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"What the hell does Valentin want with Lulu?" Dante shouted in frustration, throwing the file onto the desk and running his hand through his dark hair.

"We'll find it, pal. It has to be here, somewhere," Ronnie Domestico told him, remaining seated, while Dante paced in front of him.

"Talk to me, Ronnie. Give me something," Dante entreated, needing anything to find the one connection that would set his mind at ease.

"So, let's look at the facts. This whole thing started with the sale of Ms. Cirillo's diamond. A piece of painted quartz."

"The Ice Princess," Dante stated, " and the threat to return it to V."

"Which we now know is Valentin," Ronnie continued, as Dante paced back and forth, stopping in front of Ronnie.

"Do you think that he is Helena's son. Or, another bastard child of Mikkos?"

"If he is, he's not on any birth registration that the Cassidines have on record. It's like he doesn't even exist, Dante."

"How is that possible? No birth record, no school, no bank accounts, not even a fucking parking ticket, Ronnie. I need to know who this guy is."

"Who his parents are? What goddamn school he attended? Where he's lived? Why the hell he is so interested in the Cassidine history?"

"What the hell he does he want with Lulu?"

"It's like the bastard crawled out from underneath some fucking rock, Ronnie. Who the hell is he?"

"We'll find the answers, Dante. In the meantime, she's safe. He can't get to her. Who is watching her now?" Ronnie asked his partner, noticing the frustration evident in Dante's every movement.

"Officer Thompson," Dante replied, looking down at his watch. It was nearly 6pm.

"Speaking of which," Dante said, noticing the time, "I need to get back there. I promised Lulu french fries from Kelly's."

"Well, don't keep her waiting on my account," Ronnie told Dante, as his partner reached for his leather coat, pulling it on.

"Hey, don't forget pal. tomorrow night, 7pm sharp," Ronnie reminded Dante.

"I told you Ronnie, I don't want a bachelor party." Dante answered.

This whole case had him on edge, the worry over protecting Lulu, the upcoming wedding, everything was starting to weigh on his shoulders.

"I just don't know if I am up for it. We don't you just cancel-"

"Get outta here. Cancel the greatest Bensonhurst Bachelor Party ever! The officers are looking forward to this, Dante Angelo...So, not a chance, pal."

"I hate parties, Ronnie. Especially, bachelor parties," Dante replied, knowing that he couldn't get out of this.

"That's because you've never been to one of your own, Dante. What happened at mine is in the past? This is your party."

"You brought the stripper to Grandma Rossella's house, Ronnie. You let her sleep in my childhood room and you told my grandmother that she was my girlfriend.. She prayed for months. I couldn't go home for a family dinner without her asking me if I was bringing Paola."

"Paola," Ronnie whispered, shaking his head at the voluptuous image that came to mind, "she had the-" he said using his two hands in front of him to illustrate.

"Ronnie! Focus here, pal. No stripper. Do you hear me?"

"Fine. No stripper. But, you're going to break it to the boys. I had the perfect girl lined up too," Ronnie answered, completely flabbergasted that Dante didn't want a stripper. Talk about selfish.

"You know how much I'm going to hate this. How it is going to be extremely painful?" Dante told his partner, thinking about tomorrow night with the guys.

"Yeah, I do, Dante. The fact that it bothers you so much, makes it all the more enjoyable. This is going to be a night to remember, pal!" Ronnie told Dante, hitting him playfully on the back.

"A night to remember? I can't wait." Dante replied, exiting the precinct.

* * *

"But, I need you!" Maxie pleaded, practically begging the man. He stood with his hands folded across his massive chest, his eyes stone-cold.

"No way, Maxie. Find someone else," Jason told her, as she refused to take no for an answer.

"You owe me, Jason. I've helped you with Sam, and then there was Spinelli."

"You broke up with him, Maxie. I had to put up with him for weeks. He moped around this apartment. I've never seen this place so clean. He wore a pink apron for god's sake, Maxie. Pink. I hate pink. And, he cried over everything. I told him that Jake got a Red-flag day in kindergarten and Spinelli was ready to destroy the teacher's financial history, saying that he'd make sure she couldn't even get a job flipping burgers for a living."

"Really. He must have been really upset," Maxie gushed, proud that she had that effect on him, "Spinelli just gets emotional. The break-up was mutual."

"It was a nightmare. For everyone Maxie."

"Well, see, this is just what you need, Jason. You'll see. 9 pm sharp. Jake's. Don't be late," Maxie told him, throwing the boxer briefs at Jason Morgan.

"I'm not doing it, Maxie," Jason shouted to her, as she turned her back on him, closing the door behind her.

"Of course you are, Jason. I have my greatest weapon of persuasion at my disposal," Maxie grinned, reaching once again for her cell phone, "Sam? Hi, it's Maxie. Got a second?"

* * *

Dante, where are you? Lulu said out loud, listening to the sounds of her stomach rumble for the tenth time in nearly an hour.

The bug that had invaded her system was nearly gone now and just an occasional cough remained. However, the diet of tea and chicken soup over the last few days was taking its toll on her body and she suddenly found herself famished.

Tossing the romance novel onto the nightstand, she looked over at the clock once more, noticing the time. 6:15pm.

Didn't he know she was starving?

I could call for a pizza. Sausage with mushrooms, Lulu thought.

She reached for the phone and dialed Dante's favorite pizzeria, "Hi, I would like to order a pizza. The address? 1234 Bishop Drive.

What do you mean you can't deliver a pizza here?

Do you have any idea who my boyfriend is?

Detective Falconeri, yes that's him.

What? Why would he tell you not deliver pizza here?

You can't bend the rules. Oh hell, I didn't want your pizza anyway." Lulu shouted, hanging up the phone.

No pizza delivery. What was Dante thinking? She needed to eat something. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

Dammit, Olivia hadn't dropped off any casseroles. There had to be something. She spied some celery on the bottom shelf and cringed, pulling it out of the refrigerator.

Reaching for a knife, she placed it next to Dante's built-in cutting board on the counter and picking up the celery she held it under the water, rinsing it. After she was assured that it was clean, she placed it on the cutting board and proceeded to chop it into smaller pieces. When she was finished, she placed the uncut portions back inside the celery bag and put it back in the refrigerator, closing the door.

Peanut butter. He had to have a jar here somewhere, Lulu thought, rifling through his cupboard. Spices. Pasta. Anchovies. God, he ate those. Disgusting. Pushing aside the tin of smelly fish, she spied the jar behind it, a grin spreading across her face.

"Score!" she shouted with glee, reaching for the jar and pulling it down from the shelf. She opened the drawer with the butter knives and proceeded to make a celery and peanut butter snack.

"Do you see this Dante?" Lulu yelled to an empty room, "I've been reduced to eating rabbit food. Thanks a lot."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you got Jason Morgan to wear that," Coleman said, pointing to Maxie's list of dancers for Lulu's bachelorette party and the briefs or speedos they were wearing, "what do you have on him?"

"It's a gift, I tell you. It's why Kate hired me. I always get what I want," Maxie said, proudly, boasting about her newest acquisition. So, she had to pull her Ace card. She knew that Sam would be in her corner. Jason didn't stand a chance.

"Well, I have the karaoke machine on standby, but how do you want to handle the line-up?" Coleman asked Maxie, peering down at her list of Chippendale dancers.

"I think that we should save Jason for last," Maxie told Coleman, as he grinned.

"In case he chickens out and doesn't show up?" he answered, laughing.

"No, Coleman. I have every confidence that Jason will be here. Sam will make sure of it."

"Who's up first? Milo?" Coleman laughed.

"No. Patrick Drake."

"Ok, Dr. Patrick is first. Who's next?"

"Hm, what about Milo?"

"Milo it is. And third?"

"Chief Webber?"

"Dr. Steve. And fourth?"

"Fourth? How about Matt?"

"Dr. Matt. Ha Ha, the Docs as dancers? This is going to be one interesting night."

"What are we at? Six?"

"No, five. Max is next, then Morgan," Coleman said, "Correct?"

"Perfect. Can I organize a bachelorette party, or what? This is going to be so much fun," Maxie grinned, practically beaming with pride.

"It'll definitely be a night to remember," Coleman said, as Maxie left the itinerary with him, then turned to exit Jake's.

Coleman reached underneath the bar and pulled out his schedule for the week, looking down at the notation previously written for tomorrow night. The grin fell from his face, as he realized that he was double-booked.

"Shit. Both parties here tomorrow night."

He should cancel one of them, he thought a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"What and ruin all the fun, Coleman?" he said out loud to himself, "This is going to be the best night ever!"

* * *

Lulu was sitting on the bed, a plate in front of her, as Dante entered the apartment, carrying several bags in tow.

"Took you long enough. Did you have to peel the potatoes for, Mike?"

"Cute. I hate to cook. Always have, but you know that. You raided my cupboards?" Dante grinned, as Lulu looked back at him, staring down at a half-empty plate of celery.

"You can't really raid something that's empty, Dante. Seriously, not even a leftover slice of pizza. What have you been eating?"

"Ma must have forgot to stop by. Do you want me to call her?" Dante asked, smiling, as Lulu stared at him with a look that could kill.

"That bag better contain my french fries, Dante Falconeri."

"This bag?" Dante answered, walking toward Lulu, as she grinned, smelling the aroma of Mike's greasy fries within.

"Oh My God," she said, reaching inside and grabbing one, popping it into her mouth, "You have no idea how hungry I am," Lulu told him, reaching for another fry.

"I thought that you might be feeling better. So, I picked up a pizza too. Your favorite. Sausage and Mushrooms."

"They called you, didn't they?" Lulu questioned him, a fry halting half-way toward her mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lulu? Ordering a pizza?" Dante answered, his frustration rising to the surface.

"Um, I don't know, Dante. I was hungry?"

"Do you remember what happened last time? They pulled that driver's body from the river, Lulu."

"I know. Dante, you can't keep me under lock and key. You have to trust that I know how to protect myself."

"When I catch the bastard, you can order a pizza, but until then, Lulu, you stay within my sight. That means no ordering pizza, chinese, or anything else, unless I'm with you. Do I make myself clear, Lulu?"

"Perfectly. Now, can we eat, I really am starving."

Dante grabbed two paper plates from the kitchen, and placed two slices on Lulu's plate, before reaching for three slices of pepperoni and placing them on his plate.

"What?" he said, as Lulu looked at him and grinned.

"Sorry, I just can't get over how much food you can eat. How do you do it?" she grinned, using her hand to emphasize his body shape, as Dante piled on the fifth slice of pizza.

"If I ate all of that, I would be in a gym for a week," she said, taking the plate from him and smiling, as he sat down beside her, a bottle of Corona for him and a bottle of water for her.

"I'm very active, Lulu. If you're feeling up to it," Dante told her with a grin, "I'll show you just how much."

"Hm," Lulu smiled, taking a bite and grinning back at him.

They ate in the pizza, shared the fries and smiled at each other until they consumed their dinner, all the while conversing about the upcoming wedding. Dante was worried that Lulu was too stressed, that the strain of the wedding was taking a toll on her health. Lulu assured him that it wasn't. She tried to get him to talk about the case he was working on, but he changed the subject, reaching for her plate and walking them toward the trash bin in the kitchen.

"So, what's for dessert?" Lulu asked, taking a swig of the water and watching Dante's eyes turn from a chocolate brown to nearly black.

"That depends," Dante told her, setting her water bottle next to his beer on the nightstand, "Do you think that you can-"

"Dante, if you don't shut up and kiss me-" Lulu replied, as Dante pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

His hands moved to the back of her head, tilting her head to get a better angle, as his mouth gently coaxed hers to open, his body reacting, as he was rewarded with her sigh.

Dante stared deeply into her eyes, his desire escalating, his heart completely exposed, his hand caressed the side of her face, as he broke away from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck, smiling as he looked down, noticing that she was wearing his Yankees tee shirt, "Have you been in my drawers again?" Dante smiled, thinking that if she kept this up he would need an entire new wardrobe.

"Are you asking for a confession, Detective?" Lulu answered, seductively.

"Uh, that depends, Lulu Spencer. A full confession could lead to an arrest," Dante replied, his hands gliding down her arms, until he reached the hem of her shirt.

"I think that I may even have some handcuffs around here someplace," Dante grinned, looking under the bed.

"Don't even think about it, Dante." Lulu exclaimed in outrage.

He smiled, moving his hands toward the hem of her shirt and lifting it, sucking in his breath, as he soaked in the sight of her bare skin, bending down and placing a kiss upon her abdomen.

It was Lulu's turn to gasp, as she felt his lips upon her skin, her body reacting, contracting, as his tongue teased the inside of her belly button and his hands stroked the sides of her hips.

Lulu's hands moved to his hair, running her fingers through it, pressing his head to her stomach, loving the feel of his mouth against her skin.

"Mm, you taste incredible," Dante told her, peering up at her from beneath the longest lashes. He was so sexy. One look and she melted beneath his touch. His eyes ensnaring her, holding her captive in his gaze.

He lifted the Yankees shirt higher, revealing her bared breasts and her hardened nipples, "Lift your arms," Dante ordered, as Lulu did as he commanded, lifting her back from the bed and assisting Dante with the removal of her shirt.

He tossed it to the floor, his body moving upward, until his lips were positioned above her breasts.

"Last chance. If you aren't up to this, baby. You need to tell me," Dante told her, his eyes praying that she was completely well.

"Dante, make love to me. Now!" Lulu demanded, crying out, as she felt his mouth take her nipple into his mouth. He teased the bud with his tongue, pulling and tugging it until it became a blushing red.

Then, his tongue gently laved the sensitive skin, calming the bud, as he sucked her gently, then placed tender kisses on the ravaged skin. The entire time, his eyes remained on Lulu, watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her mouth open in complete rapture, as she thrashed on the bed above him. He smiled, placing one last gentle kiss on her breast, then proceeded to torment the other.

Lulu didn't know how much she could take, her body gyrating beneath him, her breasts aching to the point of pain. She needed to feel him. She wanted him deep inside her.

"Dante, please?" Lulu begged him, as he sucked on her breast, grasping the bud within his teeth.

"Oh God," she cried out, pressing his head closer to her breast, as her hips rocked against him. She felt him against her thigh, wanting desperately to pull him higher, to feel him where she wanted him most.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted you?" Dante told her, releasing her breast, as he slid lower, his hands teasing her skin beneath the elastic band of his sweatpants.

"What?" Lulu replied, puzzled, her mind foggy with desire.

"And still I read on," Dante said, his lips pressing to the skin just below her belly button.

Lulu gasped, clutching him tightly to her, her hips undulating against him, as her mouth opened in a surprised gasp.

"Every touch, every kiss, every thrust," Dante told her, "I wanted so badly to be inside you, to make you scream. It killed me that I couldn't touch you, that I couldn't brand you as mine," Dante continued, as Lulu's eyes became wider, her breathing faster.

"You wanted me?" Lulu asked, amazed that a simple novel could invoke him to such passion.

"Wanted you, Lulu? God, you are like a drug to me. I get the greatest high when I take you, my body craving more and more. And when I can't have you, I shake and tremble at the thought of the next time, I envision your body against mine, our bodies flushed from exertion, slick with sweat, reaching for that next explosion, that euphoric high."

"Oh, God," Lulu exclaimed, nearly climaxing from the seductive words pouring from his mouth. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Luckily for her, Dante didn't make her wait, lifting her hips and pulling the sweatpants over her hips and down her long legs. They landed alongside his shirt, on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He smiled down at the thin scrap of lace, placing a kiss upon the soft material. Red, his favorite color, he grinned, reaching beneath the band and snapping it beneath his hands. Sitting up, he began to unbutton his shirt, his hands unsteady, as his desire continued to escalate.

"Here, let me," Lulu told him, leaning toward him and freeing the buttons one by one. When she was finished, she pulled the dark blue shirt from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor behind him. She stared at his chest, every muscle revealed by the light gray tee shirt that seemed to mold to his physique. She reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his arms, kissing his chest, as she removed the shirt.

It was Dante's turn to gasp, the feel of her lips against his skin like electricity.

Lulu sat back, her seductive eyes taking in every inch of his skin, the tattoos that marked his body. She traced the one below his left shoulder, first with her fingers, then her lips.

Dante inhaled sharply, feeling his control slipping and he pulled her away from him, in fear of losing it too quickly. He wanted her with him. He wanted to make her beg.

He jumped off of the bed, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, before joining her once again, kissing her passionately on the lips, before he slid down her body, pinning her thighs with his arms and looking back up at her.

Lulu didn't have the words to ask him, let alone beg him for what he wanted. Then, she felt his lips upon her flesh, she felt his tongue probing the folds and then plunging inside.

Her body shot upward, his arms pressing her tightly to the mattress, as her head moved from side to side. The sensations were spiraling faster, her orgasm nearing, as he continued to thrust with his tongue. He brought her to the pinnacle of completion, then stopped, his tongue ceasing movement, as it found her nub and started to draw it into his mouth.

She cried out with pleasure, as he tormented her, two fingers reaching inside her and thrusting, just as his teeth nipped at the nub. She screamed, her body shivering from her orgasm and tears streaking her cheeks. Her body considered to shudder, as she felt him rise above her, lifting her hips and positioning her legs around him.

Then, with one thrust he was deep inside her, the sensation causing her walls to milk him, his body shuddering above her, as he moved in and out, gently, reaching down with one hand, and pressing his thumb deep inside, waiting for her body to succumb to his.

Lulu felt it building again, her body reaching for that peak of ecstasy, "Oh..Dante, Oh, God," she cried, as he began to thrust, lifting her legs higher and moving faster, as his head rested against her shoulder.

With one last thrust, he let go, shouting her name, as he clung to her, emptying himself with each tremble and shudder. When the last twitch had stopped and their breathing began to slow, he wrapped his arms around her, turning until she lay against him, her head soft against his chest. He reached down,  
Dante remained awake for several minutes, holding Lulu gently in his arms, smiling as he felt her body against him. His heart was full to bursting, a completeness filling his chest that was unknown, yet so welcome. He couldn't imagine a day or night without her. A single moment that he wanted to spend without her in it.

His thoughts turned to the days ahead, the impending threat and his arms pulled her tighter, closer. He wanted to shield her from harm, ensure that nothing and no one came within a foot of her. It was these thoughts that bombarded his mind, tortured his soul, as he fell into a deep sleep beneath her. pulling the sheet atop them and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Lesley Lu Spencer," Dante told her, expressing his feelings in every word that left his mouth.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, as sleep overcame her, and she closed her eyes drifting into slumber.


End file.
